Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by ellestories
Summary: One Direction heart-throb Harry Style, just met Rosalie; an aspiring fashion designer with whom they immediately hit it off, their worlds turned upside down in the midst of it all. A story of friendship, true love and denial. Will their friendship last, or will love and lust take over?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V**

I groaned as I looked at the time, _3:00 am._ Just 6 more hours left of sleep, great. I'm feeling extremely jet lagged considering I just flew from Australia to London. The reason I'm half across the world from my home? I won an amazing fashion designing scholarship and the courses ran in London and it saved thousands of dollars for my parents. I'm only 16 and to get this opportunity is the best thing that happened to me. The downside is that it runs for 6 months straight, and then you get a break then it goes on again. Imagine this going on for about 4 years. It's so hard because I can't see my parents, my annoying brothers, my best friends but I have to stay strong. I'm here to start fresh, and I'm living with my lovely cousin Amy, who I adore to bits. I know most of my friends are complete in envy so I have to get my head high and see what London brings me.

_One Week Later  
_  
"Amy, I'm home!" I shouted, sighing of relief as I dropped my bag and books on the floor.  
"Hey Rosalie! How do you think of your first week" said Amy as she came and gave me a gigantic bear hug.  
"Amazing! I'm proud of myself for making a few friends today" I giggled, climbing on the chair.  
"Any boys yet?" Raising her eyebrows cheekily.  
"No! Don't you remember George, my boyfriend, back home? And plus, most of the guys in my class don't exactly classify me as their type if you know what I mean" I tied my long, wavy hair back as I took a massive bite off an apple.  
"Bummer, well I was thinking since tomorrow is your free day and I finally have a day off from work, we can finally go shopping!"  
" I would love to! I'm just going to go have a quick shower, what's for dinner?"  
"Chinese takeout, your favourite" she grinned.  
"Legend"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V**

"Rise and shine sleepy head, we're leaving in about 1 hour or we won't find anywhere to park!" I groaned as Amy pulled the curtains wide open and ripped the blanket off my body. I hated when people did that.  
"Aren't we just walking considering it's about 5 minutes from your apartment?" I walked into the bathroom and did my daily face wash routine.  
"True, but I just wanted to go early since there's this sale at TopShop and I have to find my dress"  
"Ok ok, just give me about 20 minutes max"

I ran to my suitcase desperately trying to look for something to wear. It seemed the sun finally came out today and judging by what Amy was wearing, it's going to be pretty warm. I decided to wear my beige tailored shorts, with a white chiffon button up tucked in matched with my favourite brown oxfords, my satchel and my signature tanned aviator sunglasses. I did minimal makeup of eyeliner, mascara and blush, curled the bottom of my hair and made sure I wasn't overdressed.

"You look pretty," My cousin said as I came down the stairs.  
"Haha, thank-you" I blushed, I don't take compliments very well and I get nervous when someone does.

We headed out the door and started walking down the London streets. I finally was able to see the beauty of this city. The way the culture is brought together and how there were so many stores laid out in the street. I soaked up the sun and knew today was going to be a fantastic day. After a few hours of desperately searching through stores and racks I am sure to say I am dead tired and very satisfied with my buys. Amy on the other hand, pretty much bought the entire store and went crazy with all the sales. This is why I love her. I didn't get to eat a single thing this morning and my stomach wouldn't stop rumbling.

"Hey Amy, I'm going to walk around and find something to drink."  
"Mmmm, yeah go on. I'll call you when I finish so we can go grab something to eat" She mumbled as she was too concentrated to look for her dress size. I laughed and walked down the streets of London, gasping at every different aspect receiving many weird looks. I felt so much like a tourist and took photos but it's not every day you get to be able to shop in London.

I tried to look for a suitable cafe or some sort but their menus didn't seem to satisfy my sugar cravings. I spotted a bright, pink store that stated, _Milkshake City_. Mmmm... milkshakes. I would kill for a strawberry milkshake. The store looked absolutely adorable and by the looks of it, the business is going pretty well since the store looked about full. I realised the name seemed familiar and one of my friends was talking about it and something about her dream husband or someone goes there and she wishes something, I don't remember. I opened the door and the bell did a little ring and all these girls turned around and looked at me, definitely eyeing me down. I felt so overdressed and left my sunglasses on because I felt uncomfortable with them analysing me.

I kept hearing sudden screams and girls crowding around boys who I didn't get the chance to look at. They kept saying, "Will you sign this" "Can you please take a picture with me?" "Marry me!" "I love you" I felt rude if I went to go look so I stared at the menu to see what seemed to tempt me the most.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**"Can I please take a photo with you Harry?"  
"Sure love, say cheese!" I said, it felt nice meeting the fans. I can't believe me and the lads' journey turned out great. Our fandom is the best and I love taking photos and trust me, I love the attention but I do miss my friends and family and I definitely miss dating. I'm too scared to date anyone or it'll cause so many media attention and will hurt the fans.

My cheeks started aching from smiling too much but I do see some familiar faces. I looked at the lads and they all seemed they were having fun talking to the girls and some were very cute. I still don't know how the girls found us here and it seemed so busy until I heard the door's little bell ring. I looked to see who it was and saw a beautiful girl, standing there looking quite lost and embarrassed. She had lovely loose curls and a slim figure, _hot_. She was nicely tanned and her fashion sense seemed quite different to what I see and it looked pretty. Did I just say pretty?

She was covered in her aviators so I couldn't see her eyes but I kept staring at her. There was something about her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**Oooo, they do sell strawberry milkshakes for a reasonable price. I tried screaming the order to the person working there but it was so loud it kind of hurt my ears a bit. I felt a pair of eyes glaring at me so I turned to my left realising it was a very attractive guy in a Polo shirt. _Rosalie, focus you have a boyfriend stop checking him out._ I looked at his familiar, gorgeous mop of curly hair until I realised who he was. Could it be? I then realised most of the girls were holding One direction books, wearing one direction shirts, everything.

"Oh my god" I muttered under my breathe as I realised who it was. One direction, One bloody direction are here. Me and my best friends are great fans of them and we used to talk about my favourites. Harry Styles was mine, but my best friends loved Zayn. And when I mean love, I mean so obsessed that they have an album of them in their computer. I looked away and smiled at the floor when he caught me looking at him. I grabbed my milkshake and sat down frantically typing onto my friend's face book page, "Jess, your husband is in the same store as I am" and clicked send.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**I continued conversing to my fans until I looked at her, she looked back and did a cute glance at the floor smile. I always find it cute when girls do that and when I gave eye contact to Louis; he smiled his cheeky grin and gave me the thumbs up. He knows everything about me, seriously. I apologised to the group of girls and excused myself as I approached Louis and the rest of the boys and we started discussing about the new girl who just walked in.

"She is something" said Niall, who wasn't being discrete and kept looking at the mystery girl as she sat down at a table by herself, concentrating hard on her phone.  
"Do you think she's a fan? She's definitely not here for us" Zayn said as he continued slurping his chocolate milkshake.  
" How were the girls you were talking to Hazza?" said Liam.  
"Mmmm, they were really nice" I said focusing my attention on the girl with the long, wavy hair.  
"I know you want to talk to her mate" said Louis, giving me a playful punch of the arm.  
"What if she's not a fan, I'd be making a big fool of myself" I began thinking of the bad possible outcomes if I introduced myself.  
"You wouldn't know would you, plus who wouldn't love those lovely dimples of yours" Louis began squeezing my cheeks and I realised the fans were taking photos of us when we were expressing our bromance.  
"Ok, here it goes." I fixed my collar and approached the girl. Why was I so nervous, I'm usually the flirtatious one and I would never show how nervous I was because I never am? Stay cool Harry styles, she's just a girl.

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**I began realising a figure approaching me but I didn't bother looking because I'm just being paranoid again. I felt a presence sat next to me and laid his hand out.  
"Hi, I'm Harry, nice to meet you" he grinned with his perfect, pearl white teeth. His husky voice was very attractive but I kept my cool. I smiled a big smile and pulled my glasses back to the top of my hair and let my hand out to shake his hand back.

"I'm Rosalie, Nice to meet you too!" His hands felt really soft against mine but I'm probably exaggerating it all.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**As she pulled off her glasses back, I noticed her dark, lovely, brown eyes. The way her eyes formed a semi circle arch as she smiled. A beautiful smile, lovely straight teeth and the way it felt so contagious to smile back.

"I'm Rosalie, nice to meet you too!" Her accent oozed through her speech and it sounded slightly Australian. _Sexy_. Her hands felt really soft and my nerves instantly died down when she smiled, it kind of soothed me.

"That's a beautiful name. Anyways...um..have..you...heard" Oh god. I was horrible at trying to see if she was a fan instead of looking like a cocky, arrogant teenager.

"If you're trying to say whether or not I heard of One Direction or I am fan, then yes I am a big fan of you and your music. It's amazing, me and my friends adore you!" she giggled and I was amazed she knew what I was trying to ask her, it feels as though I have already known her for years.

"Oh fantastic! I don't mean to be rude but your accent sounds quite different to the ones I hear"  
"It's because I'm actually Australian, just came to London a week ago. I'm studying here for about 6 months and is it really that obvious?" She smiled as she finished her sentence.  
"Slightly, but don't worry the accent's great haha! What are you studying?"  
"I'm doing a course on fashion, I got a scholarship"  
"Whoa, that's great! Did your family come along with you?"  
She looked sad as I mentioned family and instantly wanted to take back what I said.  
"Unfortunately not, I didn't want them to throw everything to come with me but I am staying with my cousin so it's all great. But enough about me, what are you doing here?" She was adorable.  
"I come here occasionally with the boys, what are you doing here? Stalking me?" I grinned cheekily as she playfully slapped my arm.  
"How did you know?" She replied sarcastically.

I laughed and we continued talking about ourselves a little. I could feel so many eyes just staring at us two, and I felt slightly bad that I was focusing my whole attention on her but it felt so good to actually talk to a fan without them squealing in my ear. Her ringtone came off and it was the Star Wars theme song.  
"Star Wars?" I asked chuckling as her cheeks began blushing.  
"It sounds really epic when someone calls me" She laughed as she excused herself as she answered.  
"Well it looks like we chatted a bit too long, but I got to go skate off! I had a fantastic time talking to you, and lovely to meet you I still can't believe it" I smiled when she said that.  
"But I got to go now, hope we bump to each other soon?" She placed her glasses back on and packed up her things and grabbed about a hundred of her shopping bags.  
"I would love to hang out with you, how about we contact through twitter?"  
"I actually don't have twitter" I stared at her in disappointment. How else was I meant to contact her, my manager says I can only give my number to friends and family.  
"Skype?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"And that I do have! It's..."  
"OH MY GOSH! IT'S HARRY STYLES. I LOVE YOU HARRY CAN YOU SIGN MY BOOK, NO SIGN MY ARM. NO PLEASE I LOVE YOU I'M GOING TO YOUR CONCERT" exclaimed a group of crazy fans who rudely pushed Rosalie so they could talk to me. I tried to be polite and began smiling and signing and taking photos. I looked back and realised as the door bell rang, she left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**

As I was about to exchange Skype names, a group of girls stamped on my foot and pushed me to take a glimpse at Harry.

"Don't you even think about it, he's mine. Back off" said a girl, looking about the same age as me. She purposely trotted on my foot and dirtied my shoes. I looked at her in disgust and left as quickly as I can. What was I thinking? Why am I exchanging my Skype with him? Yes he was very charming and sweet but he probably does this to about thousands of girls. He can get anyone he wants, what makes me any special? What am I thinking, we're just friends. I have a boyfriend, what is wrong with me. But part of me wanted to go back and tell him my Skype. _No Rosalie, keep walking._

"There you are! What did you order?" said Amy as she spotted me walking down the road.  
"Just got a milkshake and you found the dress?" I smiled to cover up my disappointed to what just happened.  
"Yes, last one. So lucky! Can I have some?" She grabbed my milkshake and finished it in about 2 minute straight.  
"Finally, felt as if I was going to die of thirst" She disposed the milkshake in the bin and grabbed my hand and pulled me to a local restaurant. Food. Yes. Food will always make me happy.

"You seem different, what happened?" Amy is like my long lost sister, even though we just properly met a week ago I feel as though I can talk to her about everything.  
"I just met Harry Styles" I said calmly.  
"The boy from One direction? REALLY?!" Amy shouted making silence run through the restaurant.  
"Hahaha, Shhhh! He was really nice, we talked a lot and we were going to get into contact but these girls didn't like the fact we were talking so whatever I walked off" I said and took a gigantic gulp of my orange juice.  
"Intense. But did you at least take a photo with your boyfriend?" She grinned.  
"No I didn't actually, I actually forgot to ask. And he is not my boyfriend hahaha. And plus I felt as though we were friends for ages, is that weird?"  
"Not at all! But that's great you met him, maybe if fate's nice to you, you'll bump to him sooner or later" She smiled encouragingly, and took a big bite of her steak.

Little did I know, fate was actually being genuine for once in my life.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**It was approximately 4pm and the we decided it was time for us to go. We took pictures with the owners, Rob and Peter and thanked them for the drinks. We absolutely love this place, and try as often as possible to visit. As we all went into the car, I stared outside the window thinking of when I can see Rosalie again. It felt nice to talk to her, and for some reason I just really wanted to be her friend. I wanted to get to know her; I wanted to hear her Australian Accent...

"Mate, you didn't get her twitter?" Said Louis who knew how disappointed I was and sympathetically patted my back.  
"She said she didn't have one" I said.  
"Really? Did you get any of her contact details?" said Zayn.  
"I was going to get her Skype but a group of girls pushed her and I didn't want to be rude to them but I looked back a minute after and she left" I sighed and pulled my phone out.  
"Ooo, she's going to play hard to get" chucked Louis.  
"Is it weird that even though I'm attracted to her, I just really want to get to know her and be her friend or am I just being extremely corny?"  
"Not at all mate, you just really like her but not in that way. Be old fashioned like me, and how I met Eleanor, and get to know her first" said Louis, smiling his big grin.  
"Thanks babycakes, but what if I never see her again?"  
"I'll bet you 10 pounds you will see her again soon" said Zayn who laid his hand out.  
"Deal" I smiled and shook it.

_2 Weeks Later  
_  
**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**2 Weeks have passed and I am feeling dreadfully homesick. I miss the hot, sweaty, fly-infested roads where it seemed appropriate to wear singlets, shorts and flip flops. I miss talking and laughing with my best friends, I miss cooking with my mum, I missed hanging out with my dad, and I miss fighting with my brothers. Even though I have created amazing friendships in my class, I haven't meant someone who you would look as your "best-friend". There was a girl named Lily, and she was so sweet and we get along really well but she never has time to hang out because of her own part-time job constantly kills her free time. Although I am not proud of it, I can't help but wonder what Harry was doing. After he mentioned twitter, I seemed to constantly look at his updates and one read:

_Harry_Styles 5__th__ October 2011:  
_I would love to meet you again...

I couldn't help but wonder if this was about me. Here I go again, constantly imagining and providing high hopes again. I looked at the time and it would be approximately late night/early early morning in Australia and I am missing my boyfriend, George. People say Long distance relationships don't work but he's my childhood sweetheart. We've been through so much and he makes me so happy, but it's putting quite a strain on our relationship because it's so hard to contact without waking the other up.

"Rosalie! Could you do be a big favour and pop down to get me a few groceries? I would do it myself but I'm currently cooking us a massive girl's meal and have to supervise a few things?" shouted Amy.

"No problem babe! I was planning to go get a strawberry milkshake anyway"  
"You've been going their daily, in hope you'll meet _him_ again?" _Damn she knows me too well.  
_"Uh.. no! Their milkshakes are so addictive, plus I'm having weird sugar cravings ever since I got that major assignment so let's say this is my break" I grinned at her and grabbed my woolly cardigan and oversized clutch.  
"Don't take too long!" Amy frantically ran to her wallet and gave me money and a list of things.  
"I won't, I'll call or text you if something comes up" I fixed up messy hair which I haven't brushed yet, but it still gave it a natural look. I didn't bother placing makeup just some lip balm, who would spot me anyway. I placed on my aviators and headed out the door.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**"I am craving for some milkshakes" exclaimed Niall, licking his lips as he mentioned it.  
It was our group's day off after a hard week of book signings and interviews and Simon thought we deserved a short break as next week we'll start finalising our anticipated album. I am absolutely stoked; never in my life did I imagine to be where I am today.

"Harry how was that girl last night?" grinned Zayn, as he said that all the boys stopped their play station games and looked up to me eagerly.

"Mmmm, we did stuff but didn't mean anything." I mumbled, regretting the events that happened last night. "She was cool and everything but we just took advantaged over each other, didn't really...uh...talk, more just actions." I fiddled my thumbs as I was saying this.

"You got to stop comparing chicks to that Rosalie girl." Said Liam.

"I know, I know, but... I can't explain it" I sighed and began scrolling through twitter.

"Sure, does explain those tweets about her" I looked up as Louis said this and blushed ridiciously.  
"Was it that obvious?"  
"I've received thousands of tweets from your lady fans, demanding who you were talking about but I just said you were talking about me, weren't you sugar cakes? You're not cheating me with an Australian girl righttt?" Louis ran over and sat on my lap, rubbing his face against mine.

I burst out laughing and looked at the time.  
"Hey, you guys wanna just go hang out and get something to eat, or just walk around?" suggested Zayn.  
" Good idea, I am going to die of starvation if something wont enter my stomach in the next 2 hours" chuckled Niall and immediately ran to get his coat.  
"Wait, what if the fans see us and get a crazy mob?" I really did miss my privacy.  
"They have school today plus no-one knows we're going so it won't spread. Let's just go for a few hours!" Louis ran to grab his keys and as we headed out of our apartment we walked around, thankfully not many people recognised us. As Niall opened the door to Milkshake City, I heard frantic steps and a voice calling me. _Oh great, please.  
_

"Harry! Looks like we meet again" a mysterious voice appeared but I turned around as I instantly recognised the sweet, Australian Accent._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**

"Harry! Looks like we meet again"

I couldn't stop smiling. Did my voice come off as too overly excited because the last thing I want him to think of me is annoying. I'm really happy I can see him again ever since that incident. He turned around as well as the rest of the boys.

"Rosalie! Nice to see you again, how are you?" Harry spaced his arms apart and I walked and gave him a soft, hug. He wore a lovely trenchcoat and the other boys were all wearing similar clothings. I noticed the dark bags under his eyes, he must be tired so I let go and smiled.

"I'm good thank you, how are you?" I stopped and realised the other boys just smiling and me. "I'm so rude, Hi! I'm Rosalie, lovely to meet you"  
"We know" Louis said, whilst Niall and Zayn were bursting out laughing.  
I looked at Liam and it was quite obvious he was trying to not laugh but Harry didn't seem to get it. Neither did I, were they annoyed that I was there or...

"It's lovely to meet you, you coming in?" Liam said, signalled me to come in also.

"I'm just coming in for a few minutes, I got to go buy some groceries after anyway" I quickly ordered my favourite, Strawberry Milkshake and sat down next to Harry. It was a bit awkward because the other boys were just staring directly at him. I don't get it at all; I'm a girl I don't get the boy codes.

"About before, I'm sorry I left early... I was in such a hurry... and I had to go... I didn't want to make you feel as though I left because I was angry or something..." I stared fiddling my thumbs and did a nervous giggle because I have a habit of doing that whenever I can't explain or talk properly.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

"About before, I'm sorry I left early... I was in such a hurry... and I had to go... I didn't want to make you feel as though I left because I was angry or something..."

She was so cute. I looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She really was considerate of what happened and I felt like she treated me like a normal person for once.

"It's fine, but hey we meet again! About your skype, what is it again?" Her eyes beamed as I finished my sentence.

"It's RosalieV as in R-o-s-a-l-i-e and a V for Vanetta"

"That's a last nice name! I'll add you, it'll be quick obvious what my username would be so I'll do it as soon as I get home"  
"Thank you haha, sure! Well my order's down, and I have to go before my cousin kills me so it was really nice to meet you guys again. All of you, and congratulations with the album becoming number 1! I love the songs, it's so good!" She placed her aviators back on her eyes.

"What's your favourite song?" asked Louis.  
"Mine would definitely be _Moments"_ Rosalie said, and went up to grab her shake.  
"Hey, mine too!" Louis smiled and began whispering to Zayn opposite him. _Stop it, they're making it so obvious.  
_"Bye guys, lovely to meet you. And I come here daily so I hope you don't get a vibe that I'm some sort of stalker because I'm not!" She laughed as she said this and began walking out the door.  
"Bye Rosalie, see you soon!" I looked at her and waved back.

**LIAM'S P.O.V:  
**"Bye Rosalie, nice to meet you again!" I smiled at her and watched her walk away.

"Whoa, you totally fancy her man" said Niall as he began to slurp his shake.  
"Shut up, as you all know I'm seeing someone remember" I looked at Niall and stuck my tongue out.  
"I've never seen you this excited when she sat next to you, your eyeballs literally came out of your eyes" proclaimed Zayn.

I laughed too hard and the rest of the boys began teasing Harry when I realised he didn't enjoy it as much as we did. Well I am considered daddy direction.

"Guys guys, stop" I lightly patted Louis' shoulder and signalled him to stop.  
"What are you going to do with Caroline, Harry? People are really negative about it and your fans don't exactly love it either" said Zayn, and he got a point.

"I don't know. I do really fancy her and I do like her. I don't want our fans to feel as though I'm hurting them but who knows if this could work into something long term." said Harry.  
" Yeah but, the age. Don't you find it a bit weird?" Said Louis, _Oh dear not again.  
_"Are you seriously going to bring it up. What's wrong with it... nothing. We like each other, what's the harm of that" exclaimed Harry.  
"You guys both are in an open relationship, you both make out with other people yet you both come home being together. I find it weird, and not healthy. What if you both get caught?" I said.  
"Yeah well, we won't. I'm turning 18 soon so it doesn't matter. She's hot, and obviously doesn't mind me us being in an open relationship so why shouldn't I take advantage of that" Harry stood up and grabbed his order and walked out of the store.

We have been having this reoccurring fight with Harry. Him and Caroline. We all don't find it particularly healthy for him yet she does make him happy. I personally am not against big age gaps, my girlfriend Danielle is about 4 years older than me but the media coverage of their relationship isn't putting our group in any positive attention.

"I'll go find him" I said and stood up. The boys looked down and nodded.  
"Call me when you find him" Louis said whilst Zayn and Niall looked slightly worried and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**

_Icing Sugar, where will they store icing sugar?_ I roamed the supermarket aisle about a hundred times trying to fulfil my cousin's shopping list. I looked like a complete idiot strolling the massive trolley with so much food that it makes me look fat. I went passed the confectionary section and as I have such a sweet tooth, I paused and glared at all the bright coloured packaging.

"Oooh.. gum...no lollipops...no...Oooo" I mumbled to myself, placing my hand upon my cheek.  
"Why is life so hard" I whispered to myself.  
"Yes, I wonder why picking lollies is so hard to do" chuckled a husky voice.

I looked up and Harry was there. Again.  
"...There's just so many to choose from!" I giggled nervously, _well this wasn't awkward._  
"I suggest you go with the gummies" he laughed.  
"I'll take your advice" as I grabbed a packet off the shelf. I slowly walked away with my trolley hoping he wouldn't notice the whole heap of stuff I chucked in there.  
"What are you doing here anyway, weren't you with the boys before?" I asked, although my full attention was upon a pile of crisps.  
"Yeah, but I just needed some time, clear my head" he said, looking down.

I didn't want to ask him what was wrong, that was far too weird. Plus, I only met him; I don't want him to think I was a complete freak.

"Well whatever is in your head, I do hope you feel better soon." I said, as he smiled a big smile back.  
"Thank you." Harry said.  
"And just my advice to give back, take this," I grabbed a massive tub of bubblegum icecream off my trolley. "Whenever I'm feeling down, or just rubbish I have a few spoons of this and it makes me feel so much better. My advice is, eat your emotions out.. weehey!" I laughed.  
"I'll try it out, thanks! You did cheer me up." He said.  
"Aww, no problem. I do hope everyone's going through your head will clear out. But enough talking, I have to go home before she kills me so.. I'll see you soon?"  
"Thank you again. Yep, talk to you later!"

I left in a hurry and double checked that I got everything down. I grabbed the various plastic bags and raced home, hoping I didn't take too long.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**What a sweet girl. She's probably the first person that I have talked normally for a while. After One Direction, I can never talk to a teenage girl normally without them squealing in my ear. As I checked out the store, I noticed Liam walking towards me.

"There you are!" he said, looking quite relieved.  
"Sorry, I just had to buy a couple of things" I said  
"Bubblegum icecream?" he laughed.  
"Rosalie gave it to me"  
"Rosalie?" he asked.  
"Yeah, she was just here. Coincidence seeing her here again,"  
"Mmm.. are you alright though? The boys are really sorry, we're just really concerned" he said.  
"I understand, it's just annoying. I know what I'm doing, no-one needs to worry about me. Plus, I am sorry for storming off." I said.  
"It's ok mate, let's go" Liam said, and placed his arm around my shoulders.

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**

I quickly unlocked the door and puffed my way in the kitchen. Amy looked up from her magazine and started laughing. I placed all the groceries on the kitchen bench and smashed into the couch.  
"I...am...so...tired. That's a week worth of exercise for me" I said.  
"Sorry for making you carry it all, but thank you!" Amy said and placed all the groceries to their areas.  
"No problem, I'm just going to have a break. What are you cooking anyway?"  
"I'm planning to make pasta and some delicious bubblegum icecream with marshmellows for desert" she said.  
_Oh snap, the bubblegum icecream.  
_"Where is the bubblegum icecream anyway? Did you forget?" said Amy.  
"Um... I kind of gave it to someone"  
"Who?"  
"Harry"  
"Harry Styles?"  
"Yeah... He was feeling down and I wanted him to buy it to cheer him up"  
"Well that is sweet of you. No problem, I'll whip up something with the other stuff we have"

I grabbed the laptop off the coffee and went on Skype to talk to my family and friends from Australia. I noticed I had a contact request on the top. I clicked on it and it appeared:

_HarryE_Styles asked for a friend request:  
Accept or Decline?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**I reluctantly clicked "Accept" and literally a second later my boyfriend, George came up to me.

_George Michaels:  
_Hey babe! I miss you so much :(

_Rosalie Vanetta:  
_Hello handsome :) I miss you just as much xx

_George Michaels:  
_How long until you come back to Australia for a bit?

_Rosalie Vanetta:  
_I'm having a holiday in about 4 months time... so hopefully around December or January :P

_George Michaels:  
_Awww... that is too long! Well I'm waiting for you no matter how long it takes.

_Rosalie Vanetta:  
_You are so sweet, I miss your corny personality haha. No worries, I'll be back as soon as you know it.

_George Michaels:  
_Hope so! Well I actually got to go off, it's about 1am here... so speak soon. Love you xxx

_Rosalie Vanetta:  
_Love you so much, talk soon xx

As he signed off, I sighed to myself. Me and George have been childhood sweethearts. We've officially dated for about 1 year now. He was actually my neighbour when I moved to a new house and ever since he was the person I would always count on. I remember so clearly the day when I told him about my scholarship and the fact that I'm moving to London for most of the next couple of years. I remember the massive fight we got into, it was horrible. I'm not saying our relationship is that great, talking to each other on Skype for a few minutes haven't really satisfied both. I miss him like crazy, and I thought it would be best for us to give it a break since long distance relationships never seem to work, but I couldn't bear seeing him with any other girl. Neither could he bear seeing with me any other guy.

I checked my Facebook which was spam with all my closest friends telling me they miss me. My best friend Jess totally spazzed out when I told her about me being in the same room as Zayn Malik. She called me a few hours after that moment and literally shouted at me for not taking a photo and was in tears knowing I breathed the same air as him. My beautiful Jess, I miss her so much.

"Rosalie, could you help me mix this up?" Amy shouted, interrupting my reminiscing.  
"Yep, give me a few seconds!" I got a message on Skype from _HarryE_Style_s but it was too late since I clicked the signed out button before it came up. Oh dear, oh dear oh dear. I bit my thumb and shut my laptop. _What have I done?_ I hope he doesn't think I'm avoiding him. That would be really awkward. I quickly assisted Amy in her cooking to distract me from these thousands of scenarios I was coming up in my head.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**As I got home, I went on my laptop to update my twitter. I got hundreds of thousands of tweets from my fans and it is really amazing the support I have. I did my daily routine, roamed on twitter, checked my emails, went on Youtube and later I clicked to sign in on Skype. It notified me that I got an acceptance of a friend request from Rosalie. I scrolled down to check was on, and I smiled when I saw Rosalie pop online. I opened the conversation up and thought what would be a nice way to start the conversation.

My hands were on the laptop, as I kept backspacing what I was going to say. Then I thought to myself, _how stupid am I acting. _

_Harry Styles:  
_Hi Rosalie!

_Rosalie Vanetta is now offline._

"Well that was...unexpected" I mumbled. Did she do that on purpose, I mean what I said wasn't that scary right? I laughed at myself and shut my laptop off and headed downstairs. My phone started buzzing and as I saw on my screen: _Caroline xx_

"Hello?" I said  
"Hey babe, would you like to come over for dinner and a sleepover tonight?" said Caroline  
"Yeah sure! Louis is out with Eleanor anyway so why not? Be over in an hour" I said.  
"Alright cool, I'm going to pop down to the shops to get some stuff so take your time"

I smiled to myself. I guess I do really really like Caroline. But we definitely do not "love" each other. Our relationship isn't exactly serious but I love hanging out with her and we get along so well. I understand that I copped a lot of crap from people, but who are we physically hurting? I packed my stuff and headed off to her place.

**A day later**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**

_Beep Beep Beep._  
"Uhhh...why" I said to myself. I looked at the time and it was 8am. I'm not a morning person and love any opportunity to sleep in. I turned off my alarm and got up straight away. I did my casual routine. Washed up, brush my teeth. Picked out my outfit and today I'm wearing my fitted jeans with a cowl neck sweater. I teamed it up with an oversized asymmetrical cardigan and a cute biker, leather jacket. I wore my military boots, grabbed my sunglasses and my working bag and headed off to college.

I always walked to college just so it can boost my mood up, and kind of awaken me from my sleep. I always have to get a drink so I decided to pick up a strawberry juice mix to owe up from all the junk that I have been consuming. I plugged my earphones in and listened my favourite artist of all time... Ed Sheeran.

"Rosalie! Hey!" shouted a male.  
"Jeremy, hey!" I said.

Jeremy is a college student just like me, however he is just 2 years my senior. He is ridiculously handsome and has an amazing personality. It was also good that we could stay friends because well.. we're both interested in the same sex if that makes sense. He's so easy to talk to, and one of my close friends that I made here.

"You look gorgeous today, as usual" he said.

I analysed him and I got to say, he is so attractive. He wore rolled up chinos with brogues and had a button up underneath with a trenchcoat on top.

"Stop it. You're making my blush" I said. We started walking to college and chattered about everything.  
"Speaking of making you blush, how's you and your aussie boyfriend George?"  
"Its fine, I guess. How are you and your boy last night? Got a few drunk texts from you, very cheeky hahaha" I giggled.  
"I have to say sorry for that! I went to a party last night that my cousin was hosting, and met someone.. but I don't think it's going to be serious. But hey, we're young, perfect time to have fun! Enough of me, did you do the assignment we got?" He said.  
"Yes! It took me ages, but I hope Julie will like it. I've tried my best on it"  
"You always do good, can't wait until you present it today. You ready?" he said.  
"I think so. Wish me luck!" I said. He squeezed my hand tightly as we walked towards class.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

_Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring.  
_My phone screen labelled: Zayn Malik and I picked up immediately.

"H...hello?" I mumbled, still half asleep.  
"Mate, where are you? It's 9am, and you know we got an interview this morning. We're supposed to be meeting up at the hotel to get picked up to go there" he said.  
"Oh shit, sorry! I overslept, I'll be on my way." I said, quickly getting out of bed and packing my things.  
"Where are you anyway? I checked, and you weren't home"  
"Oh, I slept over at Carolines. I'll be over in 10 minutes.. bye!" I ended the conversation and immediately headed out the door after I left a note next to Caroline's pillow.

As I walked out, there were about 3 paps waiting outside and took photos of me. _Oh crap._  
"Harry, what were you doing at Caroline's? Just friends?" shouted a pap.  
"How was the sleepover, Harry?" shouted another pap.  
"Oh just shut up" I muttered under my breath and walked home as soon as possible.

I started remembering the dinner I had last night. It was very nice, and very...life changing? After moments from laughing and bonding, Caroline asked me the one question I didn't expect to hear her say so soon.

"Harry, about us. Are we ever going to be serious?" She said. I remembered I slightly choked on my water when she said that.  
"What do you mean by serious? I said.  
"Like, not in an open relationship. Just you and me, like public. Not this soon anyway, just boyfriend girlfriend. I mean, yeah people say it won't work but it won't hurt if we did try right?" She said.

I smiled at her and went up and placed my lips passionately against her. It felt so right, stuff everyone. She was my girlfriend. My...girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**I raced home and noticed all the boys sitting on the couches analysing their phone.  
"Hey! I'm back, I'm so sorry" I said, clearly puffed out from running.  
"Its fine mate how was last night?" said Louis and came up to nudge me on the ribs. The others boys greeted me the same and we all headed to our car van immediately. As we sat down, I got comfortable and let out a loud sigh.

"Well, let's say it was very good." I grinned.  
"How good?" Niall asked.  
"Me and Caroline decided to be in a real relationship now. She's my girlfriend." I said.  
"Whoa... Congratulations! So happy for you!" said Liam.  
"Thanks man, I really appreciate that you guys accept it" I said.  
"Does your mum know yet?" Zayn asked.  
"Nah, I'll tell her later. Dreading it really, but she'll understand"  
"Good luck!" said Louis.  
"Thanks babe" I smiled back.

We all continued talking about everything that came up. Sharing jokes, and bonding about stories in our life. I love the fact that these boys are like my brothers. As we got off to our secret destination and met the interviewer, her name was Sarah.

"This is Popstar Magazine and we are very lucky to be talking to One Direction! Hello boys, how are you all?" said Sarah.  
"Hello Popstar Magazine! We're all good thank you" replied Liam.

She continued asking the same questions we always get like: how do we feel about the new album release, what plans we have, how we feel about our whole journey, and she finally brought up a question I dreaded to hear.

"Speaking about relationships, is it true you and Caroline are dating, Harry?" she asked. The boys started giggling in the background because back in the car Louis did a slap bet with me that the interviewer will ask me about Caroline. _Very discrete guys._  
"Um, we're both very happy and we get along really well but I don't want my fans to be hurt" I replied.  
"Is that a yes or a no then?" she asked. I licked my lips and played uncomfortably with my thumbs.  
"Y...Yes" I whispered.  
"Whoa, you're confirming it? This is an exclusive!" she replied excitedly.  
"Well, it's been a while so..." I said. I did a half smile and I felt both relieved yet regretted announcing it so early. I wanted it to be out, it killed me having to lie to my fans especially. Louis quickly changed the topic and after a couple of minutes the interview finally ended. We all got back to our apartments and had the rest off as tomorrow we will be doing more promotion about our album.

I called up my mum straight after about my _girlfriend_ and my announcement. She wasn't exactly ecstatic but she was happy that I was happy so that was all that mattered. We talked for a bit more and she wanted to finally meet Caroline. After she mentioned her, I called up Caroline and told her about the news. She was so happy, and told me she was relieved. We talked for a while until she had to go meet up with her friends.

I logged on my twitter and the top trending tweet was _Harry and Caroline._ My smile turned into a frown as part of me knew the story was out. So quick. I clicked on it, and all the fans were quite upset. They tweeted how they felt so betrayed, and disgusted with the relationship. A majority of the directioners never approved of me and Caroline but that didn't stop me. I wish they understood. I scrolled down to all the disapproving messages and went to my home page. I clicked on my mentions and I got thousands about the same topic. The interview was already posted online with thousands of views, and even online newspapers have already covered the story.

This was far too much. I felt so upset; they pictured me as though I'm a 2 year old boy. So i decided to tweet this in hope my fans won't feel as though I'm in a way 'cheating' on them  
_Harry Styles:  
_I'm very happy right now, and that does not make me love my fans any less x

Everybody thought I was happy, not me though. I feel like utter rubbish.

I quickly shut the laptop off and grabbed my scarf. I needed a break, a coffee break.  
"Louis, I'm going to go Starbucks for a bit" I shouted as I turned the door handle.  
"Wait, Harry!" Louis ran. I looked up at him with confusion.  
" Are you ok? I saw on twitter, Harry please ignore them. You're happy, remember that. You're doing what makes you happy. For you, for no-one else." Louis said, he walked up to me and hugged me.  
"Thank you Louis. Really, thank you. I just need some fresh air, it's going to be a couple of hours until the whole UK will be talking about me" I faked a smile and walked outside and found a cafe that did not have many people nor did have many customers at this time.

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**It was currently 3pm, and I just finished College. I am so happy with my presentation; we had to talk about our favourite designers and present sketches of how we can adapt their style into our own personal style. I got great reviews from my classmates so I am very happy. After every lesson, I like to treat myself with a late lunch so I headed over to my favourite cafe to get hot chocolate. _Mmmm, hot chocolate._

I took my glasses off as I approached the cosy store and looked up on the menu.  
"Hey beautiful, what would it be today? I'm guessing.. hot chocolate?" said John. He was the proud owner of this cafe and he is like my father figure. His daughter is close friends with my cousin Amy, and he is the sweetest man ever.  
"Lucky guess John! And could I also get a slice of banana cake?" I asked.  
"The cakes on me, owes up to all the tips you give me" John replied.  
"Thank you! Haha, what can I say your hot chocolates are amazing"

He handed over the hot chocolate and I went to my favourite sit until I found that it was used. The person was wearing a beanie and ear phones so I walked away to find another seat.  
"Rosalie?" said a voice. I turned around immediately and noticed that it was Harry! His hair was covered in a beanie, explaining why I didn't notice him.  
"Harry! Hi! How are you?" I said.  
"I'm good, Come sit" he said and patted a seat next to me.  
"Thank you, you actually stole my favourite seat! Haha" I said with my tongue playfully sticking out.  
"Oh dear, madam I am so sorry" he replied with sarcasm in his response.  
I looked up and smiled until I realised he didn't look so happy anymore. His smile disappeared.  
"Harry, are you ok?" I asked with concern.  
"Yeah.. It's just. Relationship problems" he said.  
"Tell me about it" I said and rolled my eyes as I began slurping my hot chocolate.  
"You are in a relationship?"  
"Why are you surprised?" I giggled.  
"No no no. What's the deal with yours?"  
"I'll tell you if you tell me yours. Just promise me you don't tell anyone about it, it's embarrassing and very personal and I'm very sensitive about the whole problem" I said, looking down at my feet.  
"I promise you, if you promise me you don't tell a single soul in the world" replied Harry. I looked up at him and smiled, we did a pinky promise and both gave a big cheeky grin.

"Ok so... the story is..." I said. The conversation literally went for hours. We talked about it, I was very surprised about the whole story with him and Caroline but the way he talked about her, I knew she made him happy. I told him about my relationship with George, and the distance. He gave me amazing advice that I will take on, he told me to hang on to him and I agreed. We talked about everything, our childhood, our family, our friends, our hometown, our likes and dislikes, literally just everything. It felt so nice to talk about everything to someone, it felt so easy. I looked at my watch and was completely shock with how time past.

"Shoot! I need to get home, Amy's probably worried" I said and quickly disposed my cup.  
"Me too! Whoa, time does fly." Harry chuckled. We both walked outside and left tips on the counter before heading out the door in the freezing cold.  
"Harry, thank you so much for talking. First person I actually could talk to about everything"  
"I'd say the same, never talked so much to a female friend before" he said.  
"I had fun, thanks for being a great friend"  
"I would say the same. Anyway, Rosalie. Since we're friends and that haha, can I have your number? We should hang out" he handed me his phone and I left him my digits.  
"There you are, and now you can place yours in mine" I said as he placed his number in my phone.

"Oh and also, I just made twitter! My friends insisted me to, so if you want it..." I mumbled.  
"Yes I do! What is it, I'll follow it now" I told him my details and found my account and he followed me almost immediately.  
"Do you follow me yet?" asked Harry.  
"I just made it about 3 days ago so I shall do it now" I said. I found his account and followed him. I went to my profile and realised I only had 15 followers.  
"Whoa, 15 followers. Me so miss popularity" I said in a nerdy accent. Harry cracked up and smiled at me.  
"Well I guess that's settled. We'll catch up on lunch one day and whatever you need to talk about I'm here yeah?" he said.  
"Lovely! You need someone, I'm here just the same" We both smiled and exchanged each other into a tight bear hug.  
"I made a friend today!" I giggled as we were in a hug.  
"Way to kill the moment loser" signed Harry but smiled with his dimples deepening in his cheeks.  
"Shutup, you're lucky you met me" I replied as I lightly punched his arm. We both waved goodbye and walked in opposite directions to our apartments.

_I knew from that moment, he was going to be in my life for a long time. I knew he's going to a great friend for a long time._

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

As we walked away, I turned back and saw her walk away. I never made such a close friend who was of a girl gender since most would be overly flirtatious or would try to snog me or be my girlfriend. Not her, she was different. I reminisced about the previous conversation we just had and smiled to myself. I never admitted about anything to a girl this much. Not even Caroline.

_I knew from that moment, she was going to a friend I will have for a long time._**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**3 weeks later**_

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**A few weeks flew past, and my life here in London has been amazing. All the assignments and exams from College were done so lessons mostly consisted of practical work. My friendship with Harry has gone a lot stronger; we see each other every now and then. I took his advice and tried a lot harder to communicate with George. It was nice; George even got an overseas phone plan just to ring me. I call my parents almost every 2 days and I call Jess about once a week since she's such a party animal.

I guess I would consider Harry was one of my closest friends. We get along so well, and there's no sexual tension or any flirtation between us unless it's just fun and banter. He was there whenever I was stressed out with anything, and I was there when he had problems with other things. We regularly Skype whenever we're bored because we enjoy each other companies and we never get bored. After Harry followed me on twitter, my followers gained up 1,000+... mostly were One Direction fans who were so curious why I had so much little tweets and yet he followed me.

It was an awkward stage confirming to the fans that I was just Harry's friend. My friends back in Australia did not believe me and some girls from my school were quite jealous. They thought I was just friends with him to get close with the other boys, and that is not true. I met the other boys once or twice and they are so nice and sweet. I've formed a close bond with Zayn and my best friend Jess was so shocked but at the same happy for me.

_Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring._  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey Rose! It's Harry, just wondering if you want to go shopping with me and Louis at Jack Wills. There's some massive sale going on, you interested?" he asked.  
"You better come Rose, you can't leave me with him!" shouted Louis in the background.  
"I'd love to, I'm really lazy today so I'm just going to come down in track pants" I said  
"We'll do that too! Meet at my apartment in 5 minutes?" Harry asked.  
"Yep! I'll be walking now, see you guys later" and I ended the conversation.

My apartment is approximately a 15 minute walk to his place. Louis and Harry live together and it was good because I got along well with Louis, he never fails to make me laugh. I've been over at Harry's place at least 3 or 4 times, only for lunch or brief meetups or just came to hang out and chill and watch our favourite shows. It was good that I felt so comfortable around him.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

_Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring.  
_"Hello?" I asked.  
"It's Rose, I'm waiting downstairs, come quick I look like a homeless person" she hung up immediately and chuckled. After I met Rosalie, my life has been a lot easier. It was good to consider her my best friend other than the boys and the fact we had such a chill and comfortable friendship, it made me feel a lot better. Our friendship is kept a bit private because I don't want my fans to make accusations. My relationship with Caroline has been good too; the media doesn't seem settled about it and frequently paps us when we're simply going out to eat.

"Louis, you done getting ready? Rose is downstairs" I shouted. Louis appeared in the living room wearing his famous grey onesie and a beanie with ugg boots. I looked at myself and realised I felt a bit overdressed so I went to my bedroom and changed to my grey track pants with a loose knitted jumper and wore my ugg boots to match with Louis with a beanie and aviators. We walked downstairs and spotted Rose sitting on a chair scrolling down her phone. She looked gorgeous as always, she was a natural beauty. She never wears makeup around me unless we're going out really important. A more reason I love her as a friend because she's herself. She was wearing her grey tracksuit with a loose short sport tops with a cardigan and her harry bunched up in a beanie with her tanned aviators.

"You look nice today" I said.  
"Are you joking? This is what I woke up in but I guess both you boys scrub up pretty well" she joked.  
We walked out the apartment lobby and walked down the street. It took around 20 minutes to walk to the store but it was fun walking with my two best friends. Louis started doing Irish jumps down the street whilst Rosalie was walking like a penguin. They are both just goofs, I love them. We started talking about embarrassing moments and we cracked up so hard Rosalie fell on the floor. Louis later zipped his onesie all the way up and made me and Rosalie hold his hand to the store. When we just arrived I looked back and realised 2 paps taking pictures of our journey. If I see it in the news tomorrow, it's going to be quite embarrassing.

"Guys, they took photos of us" I said.  
"What, where?" Rose looked and started blushing. "Oh dear, I look like a mess but oh well! At least we're helping them with their job" she said.  
"Let's get inside before they take anymore" Louis said and directed us inside the store.  
We took about 1 hour to go through the whole store and came out with a whole heap of stuff. We walked outside the store but to be bombarded with a couple of our fans.

"Harry, Louis! Hi! Can I take a photo with you?" asked a fan.  
"Yeah sure, who would take the photo though?" I asked.  
"I can if you want me to" replied Rosalie.  
"Thank you so much!" replied the fan.

Rosalie started becoming a photographer and took photos for every fan that insisted for one. She was so sweet and starting conversing with the friends. While we all talked to them, a fan shouted;  
"Harry, who is she?!" I smiled at Rosalie and she blushed immediately. "She's our good friend, and my best friend!" I said and wrapped my arms around Rosalie and smiled cheekily. Some of the fans did a few "awwws" and a few weren't so appreciative that I was hugging Rose so I let go.  
"Girls I'm so sorry but we're in a hurry, gotta go home now. Thank you, we love you!" Louis shouted.  
"Bye! And Bye Rosalie!" shouted a fan.  
"Byeee!" waved Rosalie as she smiled to everyone.

We continued walking until Rosalie had to go home since she was having dinner with Amy.  
"I had such a fun time, thank you!" said Rosalie.  
"I did too, lovely to catch up with you again" said Louis.  
"Me too! I'll talk to you soon yeah? We're busy this whole week though" I said.  
"I understand, I got a job offer tomorrow so I hope I get that" Rosalie said.  
"Good luck babe, I'll see you soon yeah? Fun hanging out with you today" Smiled Louis as he reached in to give Rosalie a hug then departed to our apartment.  
"Thanks Rosalie, for today. For talking to the fans, I think they really love you"  
"My pleasure, they're all very sweet. But I think I got to go now, I'll see you soon?"  
"Yep, I'll talk to you like tomorrow. Anyways bye Rose"  
"Bye Harold" We exchanged in our usual cozy bear hug and departed whilst waving to each other.

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**As I came back to my apartment I helped Amy cook dinner. It's been a while since we made a home cook meal mainly because she is constantly going on dates with her new boyfriend, Dave and I was stuck having to order take away food almost every night. We decided to make stir fry noodles and for dessert some fried icecream. We spent it by watching our favourite show, Friends, and bonded well. As we washed up I ran to my bedroom and it was quite late so I decided to log on my Facebook to see what was going on. I was really shocked that I got about 100+ friends requests and I knew who none of them were. I was quite confused because it was out of the blue. I clicked the notifications and I got various people posting on my wall. I looked and most of my friends were sending me links of a newspaper article... about me!

_Jess Richards  
_Rose! You are famous, there's articles about you and Harry! Omg.

_Chloe Edwards  
_Are you dating Harry Styles?! No way.

_Tommy Jones  
_Nice one Rose, you're dating a british boy now. How about George? :( LOL!

_Rachel Vasquez  
_No way you are friends with 1d, i'm so jelly! Xx

I clicked on the article and it stated:

_**CHARMING HARRY STYLES SPOTTED WITH MYSTERIOUS BEAUTY.  
**__One Direction heart throb Harry Styles was spotted out going on a mini shopping spree with his best friend and band mate Louis Tomlinson and a mysterious brunette who sources claim her name is Rosalie Vanetta. It is believed that she is from Australia who recently moved to London after receiving a prestigious scholarship. (You hear that Caroline, she's a beauty with brains!) They all looked like they were enjoying each other companies as photographers caught them having fun while walking down the street. A photo here shows the three laughing in hysterics and displayed the bond they have, especially Harry and Rosalie. There are also rumours circulating that the pair are seeing each other and seem to have a ridiculous close bond._

_After their shop in a Jack Will's outlet they were seen conversing with other One Direction fans where Rosalie was taking many photos for all of them as well as talking to everyone. A fan that was there at the moment tweeted: Just met Harry_Styles and Louis_Tomlinson. Rosalie is such a lovely girl, I ship her with Harry ... stuff Caroline!_

_Reow! Fiesty! A majority of One Direction fans are welcoming Rosalie with warm and open arms as her twitter account loverosalie was bombarded with many messages. Her followers also dramatically boosted up but shows minimal tweets from her. A fan that was at the scene said: "I met the pair and instantly did not like Rosalie because I thought she was just one of those girls who seek attention. I asked Harry who she was and he seemed reluctant to say that she was his best friend. The pair seem to get on really well and there is no romance between them. She looks as though she makes Harry happy, and have a close bond. I'm a Rosarry shipper now!_

_Interesting.. now we have to wait up to see what Rosalie or Harry have to say about this. Is this really just a friendship? Does Caroline know anything about this? Will something be blossoming soon enough? Stay tuned!_

I read with disbelief and checked my twitter immediately. My followers gained up dramatically and I had so many questions asked by so many fans. They were all so lovely but some were a bit harsh and started criticising about my appearance and saying that I was a slut etc. I also went on Jess' tumblr account and all the One Direction blogs that she followed, popped up all these photos of me and Harry. One caption stated: "They look so good together, I usually don't ship anyone with Harry besides Louis but this is an exception"

I couldn't get over with all the support and love that I was getting from the fans. I feared I was going to be hated on but I really did appreciate it all, it was far too overwhelming. I decided to tweet to confirm that me and Harry were not dating.

**Loverosalie  
**_Hey 1D fans, thank you for the love I've been receiving. Me and Harry are NOT dating, as we are both in a relationship with other people but he is one of my best friends! :)_

_Also! I cannot accept friends requests on Facebook for privacy reasons but I will answer as many messages and inbox from you all xx _

I logged off and began scanning my inbox as I came across _George Michaels._ I clicked on it and read a sentence which I knew immediately wasn't good news.

**George Michaels.  
**hey, we need to talk..


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**I immediately panicked. I really hope George didn't get the wrong impression. Me and Harry were just friends, I don't see him as anything more. I grabbed my phone and hesitated for a moment before I started dialling his number. _Don't pick up, don't pick up, don't pick up, voice mail please._

"Uh...Hello?"_ Dammit._ George picked up whilst I heard slight shuffling in his bed.  
"George?" I asked.  
"Rosalie? It's 3am here if you didn't know" he moaned, clearly not in a good mood. _Crap._  
"You needed to talk" I said.  
"Yeah, but could you do it when I'm not serious.. fuck"  
"What's up with you?!" I shouted.  
**"**You want to know? Do you know how I feel when my friends are shoving down photos and articles about you and some guy named Harry? You spend so much time with him. It's like you're cheating on me**"** George shouted back. _That last line just did it.  
_  
"You think it's easy? Our time zones are completely different that I can't even keep up with it. I have a billion assignments to do, and it's not as though I hang out with him 24/7. He's just a friend, do you see me screaming at you whenever you're with a girl. No! You're my boyfriend, and our relationship is based on trust and the fact you don't believe me when I saw that we're just friend really offends me. I'm tired, I'm moody and you're not helping if you telling me how you feel.. when you should know how I feel. It's hard enough juggling two lives in one and you don't understand how much I miss you and my friends and family. It's fucking hard so don't go say it's hard for you because you don't understand how much sacrifice I had to do to actually be given this opportunity."

I stopped for a breath when I realised how I overreacted. I'm never like this, tears started stinging in my eyes because I knew at one point our relationship was going to break.. but never like this. Everything was so easy before, no complications. I never thought growing up would be this hard.

"Rosalie... I don't know what to say" George whispered, his voice slightly breaking.  
"I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to come out" I said.  
"It's good you did, I understand. I'm so sorry, I should know how you feel first. Rose, I'm so sorry"  
"George, George, it's ok. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out"  
"It's my fault entirely, I'm just jealous.. and I'm so scared to lose you"  
"Trust me, you won't. We'll stay strong"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise"  
"I love you Rose"  
"I love you too George, I think I should let you go to sleep. Night"  
"Night beautiful"

And it was like that. It was like nothing ended. It was quite strange because part of me hoped that somehow we would have a break because it would be so much easier for us and would let us live our own lives. But I know this may sound selfish but I can never see myself without him. I knew from then on, I needed to go home. Just for a break, just for a while. I needed to see my friends and my family. I needed this opportunity to start fresh and be able to kill this home sickness.

**1 Week Later**

I've been in a ridiculous good mood in the past couple of days because I planned with my parents to come back home for about 2 weeks just as my college breaks start. I haven't told George or Jess because I wanted to keep it a surprise. Cannot wait! I booked my flight, and be hopefully be jetting off back home in 1-2 months time. It seems like a stupid, long time but my excitement is getting the better of me.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring.  
_"Hello?" I asked.  
"Rose! It's Harry! So sorry I haven't been talking to you for a while, a lot of promotional work with the album and stuff"  
"It's fine! How was it all?"  
"Very good, though the interview people kept asking about you"  
"Really? That's... um...what can I say? Flattering?"  
"The fans really seem to like you! Anyway, just like to ask if you would come to dinner. We got reservations. You, me, the boys, Caroline, Eleanor and Danielle?"  
"That's sound good! Amy's out tonight anyway, what time?"  
"Approximately 7pm? Meet at mine"  
"Sure, what's the dress code?"  
"Semi-formal I guess"  
"What's the occasion anyway, this is definitely a first"  
"I just got some awesome news to say, and I want you to be there!"  
"I'll be there silly, see you soon"  
"Alright, bye Rose!"

There was approximately 4 more hours till 6pm and it takes me about 45 minutes to get ready. So what should I do in the next 4 hours? I remembered what Harry said about the interviewees so I decided to slightly stalk. I went on and analysed a new headline.

_**ONE DIRECTION HARRY STYLES, THE PERFECT EXAMPLE OF A LADIES MAN.  
**__Cheeky 17 year old Harry Styles has been popular amongst the ladies as his relationship with Xtra Factor Presenter Caroline Flack who is 15 years his junior has received so many eye-catching headline this past month. The huge age gap couple seem to be going smoothly although the rest of the UK population is not keen with the whole relationship. Flack has received thousands of death threats from die-hard One Direction fans who claim she is just using him for the fame._

_Not only does Styles have her in her life, his new lady friend Rosalie Vanetta has been a top headline in the Directioner's newspapers. Although Harry insists they are just friends, there are various rumours circulating that the pair see each other every day and Rosalie who is one year younger than Harry has been occasionally sleeping over. How do the fans feel about these rumours? We investigated various twitter mentions and some fans aren't reacting so positive about the whole new profound friendship between the two. A fan once tweeted: (What's the deal with Rosalie and Harry? It's fake, they're obviously cheating with each other.)_

_Another fan also mentioned: ( I don't like Rosalie. There's something about her. It's like I want to kill her)Ooooo, tension! Though Rosalie has not shown any messages about the threats on her twitter, we bet she is mostly going to react so well. Though this rumours are exploding like crazy, Real Radio host David Mitchell got the chance to talk with the boy's new album who is currently being sold out in the country. Mitchell even got the chance to make Harry spill the beans about his new lady friend._

_Mitchell asked Harry, "What's with this new girl Harry? Rosalie, is it?" Harry opened his big cheeky grin and let out a sigh which indicated that he was slightly annoyed by the whole issue. "She's just a friend, and considered one of my best friends other than the boys. I don't get why two people of the opposite gender can't just be friends and not be so judged easily. I love her... in a non romantic way and all those rumours which I would like to personally clear up, are definitely not true" Oooo, Mr Harry Styles. Wise words to say. What do you think? Is he lying once again, or is his new found friendship is just like a Friends with Benefit kind of thing?_

I scrolled down to the comment sections as well as I checked my twitter mentions to find horrible things said about me. Each word literally broke me down until I realised my thighs were filled with my tears.

**1d_forever  
**_I think the whole friendship is a fake. I actually hate her now._

**MissBooBear  
**_She's annoying. A bitch I'd say._

**RachelT  
**_ loverosalie, just to let you know. Us fans hate you! Stay back bitch._

_**MissStylesxx  
**__Words cannot describe how much I hate loverosalie. I hope she dies._

I closed my laptop and ran into my bedroom. People hate me. They don't even know me. And they hate me. I sobbed in my pillow and pointed out everything I hated about myself. They were right, it did look as I came across as a homewrecker. My friendship with Harry was out of the blue, and I was actually hated on so much people wished upon my death. My thoughts drifted off into horrible scenarios as I softly shut my eye until I fell into a deep sleep.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**I stared at the time and realised it was around 7:05. The boys were waiting in the card but I was waiting in the lobby for Rosalie. Eleanor and Danielle were meeting us there as well as Caroline. Rosalie was never late, and always would come about 5 minutes earlier. Her phone wasn't answering and I felt really worried. I wanted Rosalie to be there, she's been so supportive of everything.

"Mate, have you tried calling her?" shouted Zayn as he came into the lobby.  
"Yeah I have, about a million times. Is she picking up on your phone?" I said.  
"Nut, nothing. Did you tell her to meet you there?" Zayn asked. I called Danielle and Eleanor and they were sitting in our reservation spot but say they didn't see Rosalie anywhere. I felt really worried, what if she got kidnapped on her way walking here? No it can't be.  
"Want to check her apartment?" Zayn suggested.  
"Yeah alright, tell the boys to meet us there though" I said. Zayn ran to car and told the rest to meet us there.  
"Do you want me to come, I don't mind" said Louis, showing massive concern on his face.  
"No no, Eleanor is waiting for you. We'll take care of it" I said. Me and Zayn started power walking yet trying not to look too alarmed incase someone saw us. I texted Caroline to let her know: _Hey babe, went to check up on Rose. Be there soon xx._

We arrived at her Lobby and the person let us right up since they knew we were close with her. I ran into her apartment and all her lights weren't turned on.  
"Fuck, I can't see in here" whispered Zayn.  
I felt the wall and turned on the switch and the kitchen light went on. Zayn walked towards a laptop and noticed it was still open.  
"Harry... you need to see this" he said.  
I walked towards him and saw the various tabs open that displayed various hate messages directed at Rosalie. I closed all of them and muttered in utter disgust of what people said about her. Her desktop wallpaper came up, and it was a collage of all her favourite photos. In about some there were pictures of me and Rosalie. Most were goofy pictures, but I remember we took them with her iPhone and it showed how happy she was. In some, were even pictures with her and Zayn eating Nandos smiling that gorgeous smile of hers. I smiled and closed the laptop and ran upstairs to notice distance sobbing in the background.

"Rose?" whispered Zayn as he turned on the bedroom switch. There laid Rosalie in a tight ball position up the side of her bed. Her face was stuffed in a pillow with her hair wrapped around her face. Me and Zayn ran up to her side to realise she was crying, yet her pillow clearly showed stains of her tears. _How long has she been here?_

"Rose, hun, it's Harry, wake up" I whispered as I shook her gently. She opened her dark brown eyes only to show red marks after crying all afternoon.  
"H...arry...Zaaa...y..n...they...haaattee...me" she whispered, her voice slightly breaking as it was taken back by her tears.  
"Shhh Shhh, Rosalie we have you" I clutched Rosalie tight to my chest as her soft quivers were shaking on my chest. Zayn looked at her with massive concern and mouthed "Do you think she's ok?" I nodded and placed my head on her head. He rubbed her back and went to grab some tissues to wipe up her tears.

_Seeing her like this broke my heart. She was my best friend, she was one of the few people who never judged me. What killed me is the reason she is crying is because of me..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**Harry held me close and it felt so relaxing and reassuring. He started singing a soft melody to calm down my crying and my shaking. His head was placed gently on my head and he kissed it to show how much he cared about me. The way we acted around together, well I wouldn't be surprised that people presumed we were dating but we just care about each other a lot but we don't have any intentions of dating. It was also surprising that he didn't have to talk; no words were used to calm down. His presence was just enough to reassure me that I was going to be okay..

"You feeling better?" Harry asked.  
"Yes thank you so much" I replied.

Zayn entered the room with a box of tissues and walked to my side immediately.  
"Hey, I'm just going to call the guys to tell them you're alright and we'll make it to dinner" Harry said as he let go of me slowly and walked outside my room.  
"Oh dear, I forgot. I am sorry, you shouldn't be here. I feel so bad, you're late to your own reservation! Oh my gosh" I said as a whole heap of guilt just washed on me.

"It's ok babes, they understand. Plus the food should be coming out in 30 minutes anyway" Zayn said as he hugged me tightly. "You better though?" Zayn asked.  
"Yes I am, thank you"  
"Rose, trust me. Don't ever listen to what they say about you. They don't even know you personally. Plus, you know us boys love you so much! Don't believe anything they say because what they say is just from jealousy" Zayn whispered in a serious tone. He stared at me with his big brown eyes and hugged me as he handed me tissues.  
"Thank you Zayn, so much. Love you" I murmured.

"Hey, what about me?" Harry joked as he walked in his room after getting off his phone.  
"Love you too Harry!" I said.  
"Good, now since you love us, would you like to get ready?" Harry smiled.  
"Yes yes yes, I'm so sorry. I'll be ready in 10 minutes!"

I ran to my closest and chose whatever I saw first and ran into my bathroom to get ready. I picked out a white lace dress that I got discounted from TopShop after I got a job as a sales assistant and it is seriously the best job in the world. The pay is great, and the discounts you get... literally a girl's dream come true. I paired it up with my new nude coloured wedges and a brown belt for my waist. I didn't bother bringing a bag but just my wallet which my phone fit perfectly inside. I looked at myself in the mirror and did minimal makeup, just a few coats of mascara and eyeliner with a bit of my face moisturising cream. I did bother brushing my hair but just ran my fingers through it. _I guess I could say I was going for the rocker, grunge kind of look._

I checked myself in the mirror, and this was certainly not the best .. uh... look of my life but whatever at least I looked 1% decent. I hesitated to open the door knob because I felt so insecure at that exact moment. All the messages began to flood back in my mind, the attack upon my appearance. I was also self conscious of my image, always have always will. I let out a sigh, and realised how lucky I was to be here and what great friends I have so I shoved all the messages at the back of my mind and opened the door. I stepped out and walked down the stairs.

"Do I look Okay?" I said.

**HARRY'S P.O.V**

I heard light steps coming down the stairs and placed the magazine I was reading on the coffee table. Zayn and I got up and brushed ourselves up until I heard a soft whisper.

"Do I look okay?" Rosalie asked.

I looked up and saw the girl that I knew. She looked so beautiful, so effortless, so flawless. Her outfit was sexy yet sophisticated and her hair was in her usual messy long waves. Her legs look unbelievably long and her figure was amazing. She looked gorgeous, and she didn't even know that. I think me and Zayn were gobsmacked at her sudden transformation and our mouths and eyes were a bit too wide open.

"Um, hello?" Rosalie said as she waved her hand over her face.  
"Oh, um. Wow, you look amazing" Zayn said. She blushed immediately and did a really geeky pose to stop the awkward silence.  
"And now we're back" I joked.  
"Oh shutup" she laughed as she lightly hit me on the arm.  
"Let's go!" Zayn said and held his arm to let Rosalie place her arm in his. I felt a tinge of jealousy come across me but immediately let it go as I thought I was overreacting. I ordered a taxi and we hopped on with Rose in the middle and went on our way to the restaurant.

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**We stopped at a very classy restaurant that was pretty deserted from the rest of the city. It was very quiet and the tables were in a private room. It was perfect. I stepped out of the taxi and Zayn opened the door and signalled me to walk in first.  
"Thank you" I said. I took off my coat and hung it on my arm as I walked into a room. Louis, Liam and Niall was there as well as their gorgeous girlfriends Eleanor and Danielle. I noticed Caroline was there next to Niall and I came up to here to introduce myself since I have never met her before.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Nice to finally meet you, Harry always goes on about you" I smiled and gave her a massive hug.  
"Hi Rosalie! I know who you are, the boys care for you so much! How are you?" She said as she smiled.  
"I'm so good thank you" I said. Harry approached and I left her side to let him sit next to her. There was 2 spaces between Eleanor and Niall so I sat next to Eleanor as Zayn sat in the last spot. Zayn began chatting non-stop with Niall as I positioned myself towards Eleanor.

"Hey babe, long time!" Eleanor said and patted the chair next to her. I smiled, I've always liked her. I met her a couple of times and she is so lovely, and drop dead gorgeous. We get along well and we occasionally hang out whenever Louis and Harry arrange something.  
"Hiii! And Hey Danielle, you both look beautiful tonight" I said.  
"And so do you gorgeous" replied Danielle and my cheeks began blossoming into a red colour.  
"You ok? Louis told us about before, don't listen to them babe. It happens to us too, but I'm sure they don't mean it" said Eleanor as she reached out to give me a hug. I hugged her just as tight and smiled at her.  
"Thank you, it means a lot for you guys to be so sweet to me." I smiled and noticed everyone's dish was empty.  
"What did you guys order?" I asked.  
"Well, Harry said your favourite stir fry so we got you that but we're all sharing if that's ok" Danielle replied.  
"No no, that is perfect. Awesome!" I grinned and began chatting away with Eleanor as Danielle faced all her attention on Liam. They were so sweet together.

As the food became coming in, I stood up for a short toast.  
"Hey guys. I'd like to personally apologise for my delayed arrival and making Zayn and Harry late. I am truely sorry, but I would to congratulate the boys in their successful so far. You guys are amazing, and I wish you a lifetime of success. You've all been great friends to me, and cared for me tremendously. And for that, I'd like to say thank you and I love you guys" I blushed and I sat down. The boys all came and gave me a massive group hug and kissed me each on the cheek. I laughed and the food came in just in time. Eleanor started chatting away with Louis next to her and I began talking to Zayn about literally everything. It was so good to finally catch up with him.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**I analysed the room and everyone was having a great time. It was an hour later and the food was all almost gone. It was nice to be public with Caroline, well not exactly but we had a great time. She went and excused herself to go to the bathroom. I analysed everyone. Danielle and Liam were feeding each other, they were so cute together. _Did I just think that?_

Louis and Eleanor were being their cheeky selves and laughing hysterically. I looked at Niall and he was on his phone, again. He had another plate full of food and didn't seem bothered by being entertained with the phone. Then I saw Zayn and Rose. They were deep into a conversation and they were both laughing loudly at something he said. It was like his full attention was on her, I wonder if he likes her. Nah, can't be. But I admit, they did look nice together. He seemed really into her, and they got a lot closer these couple of weeks. The jealousy feeling crept back on me and I released my glaze and stared down at my food. _Why was I feeling this way. I have Caroline, Rose has George and Zayn is happy being Single. _I let go of the thoughts and resumed going through my twitter on my phone.

**40 Minutes Later  
**The desert came through and I thought it was the perfect time to say my announcement. I grabbed my glass cup and banged my fork gently on it. All eyes came up to me and I cleared my throat and placed on a very posh accent.

"Ok, so girls, you were all here because we had some very good news to announce. Well I'd like to announce that we're going to have a tour! And we're visiting Australia in about a month and a half time!" I said

"No way!" Rose shouted.  
"Why, what's up?" I said, suddenly concern with her reaction.  
"I'm going Australia too, around the time you guys are leaving. It's when I have break of college and work, so I got enough to go back!" she said.  
"No way" grinned Zayn and gave Rose a hug. _That was unnecessary.  
_"When are you going exactly?" I asked and sat down in my chair.  
"I'm going early November, so I should be going a week before you guys arrive" she said.  
"We should plan for a personal tour from you! That would be cool" said Louis  
"Yeah you should, and show us to your school and everything" exclaimed Liam.  
"I would love to!" she smiled.  
Everyone started buzzing about the whole trip, and Caroline started kissing me to show how proud she was. Eleanor and Danielle were congratulating their boyfriends and Rose was in conversation with Zayn and Niall as they all looked super excited about the whole trip now.

_I wonder what's going to happen then._

**1 month later**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**Jess informed me of her 17th birthday party she was having back home. I didn't want to tell her about my arrival because I wanted to keep it a surprise! I haven't even talked to George ever since I lashed out at him, but I think we're both just trying to recover it all, I'm sure we'll be fine. It'll be so good to see him again. I can't to see the look on their faces. The only people who know I am coming back are my parents and my two older brothers. I made them swear they wouldn't tell anyone until I arrive but my dad, who I've always been very close to is very very excited.

I decided to call up Harry to come down to the shops to buy some stuff.  
"Hello?" said a husky voice.  
"Yo yo yo yo! Um, are you busy at the moment?" I asked.  
"Not exactly, I'm was going to go over Caroline's for a bit. How come?" he said.  
"Oh, I was asking if you wanted to go to the shops to buy some overseas things. And I wanted to go shops to buy some presents. But it's ok, don't worry! Have fun, I'll ask Zay-"  
"No no, I'll come! She'll understand, I needed to get some stuff down too. Come down in about 10 minutes" He hung up immediately and I just sat staring at my phone. He seemed so urgent once I mentioned I was going to ask Zayn to come at me, but I was over analysing everything just as usual. I got dressed in simple jeans, a wooly jumper and a fur vest and grabbed my sunglasses and my wallet.

Harry showed up my door with his jeans and his trench coat with his casual scarf and beanie. We walked to the shops and we catched up about everything. The last few weeks were a bit crazy. My college gave me about 2 assignments and I had to design some outfits for Autumn that represent a movie or character. I frequently do my sketches during my job breaks, my manager/boss Rachel caught me drawing and really liked them. I was so chuffed, because I am so proud of them. My job has been quite tiring, I occasionally get noticed by One Direction fans who ask me for pictures. It's very flattering, and all the rumours got cleared up thanks to the boys. The fans seemed so much more welcoming and I love communicating with them on my twitter, they're all really lovely.

Also, the boys were just announcing the tour and planning everything, and the fans went absolute crazy. I am so proud of them, they achieved so much. These past couple of weeks, they went around UK to promote their new album, and it's been so successful and I am so happy! I didn't get to see Harry much this month, probably about once in a week, but only briefly. However, we do text occasionally and we send each other support and it's great to have his company. We started playing the Penis game from one of my favourite movies: "500 Days of Summer"

"Penis" I whispered.  
"Peniss"  
"Penisss"  
"PENIS"  
"PENISS"  
"PEEEENIS"  
I stared at Harry and looked at all the confused people. I couldn't help but crack up. I'm going to give this a shot.  
"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNISSSS S" I screamed out of my lungs. Harry stared at me with utter belief and a massive smile cracked up on his face. He let out the wildest laugh and had to stop to keep a breath. I couldn't stop laughing and smiling and I had the biggest stitch so I had to stop at the nearest lamp post to hold my stomach in. It hurt. We looked at each other and cracked up into laughter and Harry sat down on his bum to calm his giggles down. I let out my hand to lift him up and we brushed ourselves up as we arrived to the cafe we met to get a few refreshments. John wasn't there so I ordered my hot chocolate and walked back outside in the freezing weather.

"Do you promise me you'll come on one of the tours?" Harry said.  
"Of course! I'll be there to support you, obviously!" I said.  
"Which one do you wanna go to?" he said.  
"I'll probably go with Eleanor or Danielle, they asked me before but I haven't got back to them yet"  
"You promise?"  
"Pinky promise silly!" And we did our stupid pinky promise and walked into various stores buying bags, presents for my family and mini tooth paste and tooth brushes because we are both the worst impulse buyers in history. We continued buying groceries for back home and I honestly can say, it was so good to catch up with Harry. It was so chill, and no-one seemed to notice us.

"Can I just say, I'm so lucky to have you" Harry said.  
"Huh?" I said, distracted by a pair of shoes in Zara.  
"You're my best friend, and I don't say this often but you're one of the few people I know whose always been supportive of me and never judged me. I don't want to ever lose you" he said.  
"I would say the exact same thing, promise me you won't get annoyed at me and break up with me as a friend. It'll like totally like break my heart" I said, clearly joking with my horrible goofy accent.  
"You'll be my friend for life. And I love you" Harry said, with a big smile on his face.  
"Love you too Hazza" I said and we exchanged in the most heart-felt hug we've ever had. It was quite random because it was in the shoe section but it kind of represented our friendship. Although I'm horrible with corny and cheesy lines but I hope I never lose him as a friend.

"I promise you, no-one will break our friendship"  
"Promise?" I said.  
"Promise" he said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**1 and half weeks later**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**It was approximately 2 more days till' I'm flying out to Australia. Words cannot explain my excitement, I am literally buzzing about it all. I call my parents everyday so they can check if I know what to bring and everything, they are still the same parents. I'm not 100% ready to pack yet, but I'm almost done. The bad thing is that this flight is so long, and I have a really bad phobia of airplanes. When there is a little bit of turbulence I literally hang onto my chair and think of really bad scenarios.

"I'm going to miss you so much you know" sighed Amy as she was leaning on my bedroom door, looking at me pack.  
"I'll miss you too, but it's only going to be 3 weeks. Not too long"  
"How long are the boys staying?"  
"About 2 weeks, but they're travelling around Australia to do promotion, so I'm not sure if I will get to see them"  
"Well, I hope you have fun. Do you need help?"

I smiled at her and nodded. Our friendship has gotten so much closer, after I arrived. It was an awkward stage of meeting her because I haven't her before besides talking on the phone. It was very lucky I got along with Amy, she's wonderful.

"Speaking of fun, how are you and your new man?" I giggled, giving her a nudge.  
"It's good, it's good" Nodding, acting as though she didn't care about it all.  
"Oh as if, you never got the chance to tell me about it"  
"So far it's good"  
"That's all you'll explain it as?"  
"Fine, it's amazing, wonderful, fantastic, exhilarating, perfect" she said as she started giggling and smiling like a little child.  
"I'm so happy for you" I said and gave her a big hug.

She continued helping me pack a few items in, considering it was going to be summer there. I had to buy a couple of things since most of my wardrobe is filled with jackets, pants and woolly jumpers. I bought my mum a lot of clothes and my dad just as much. I also brought my brothers a couple of clothes just so they can keep updated with what's good to wear. I decided to go to twitter to tweet about my day. I wasn't allowed to talk about my trip to Australia in case Jess will see, and I bought her the best present ever, she'll love it. Can't wait for the surprise, her mum is so excited!

**Loverosalie  
**_I'm so excited!_

**Harry_Styles  
**_ loverosalie, I wonder why..._

**Loverosalie  
**_ Harry_Styles, shutup you ... :P_

Speaking of Harry, about a week ago as we were walking down to the local shops for supplies, a whole heap of girls spotted us as we walked out. It was so overwhelming, they were screaming and shouting really dirty lines and I found it hilarious. After a week after the event, a fan on twitter sent me a video of someone recorded me and Harry playing the Penis game when we were walking to the store. It was so embarrassing, I called Harry straight away and gave him the link and now everyone won't put down the subject, because our laughs were so horrible. Caroline saw it, but she didn't seem to find it funny. I wasn't sure if she was annoyed at watching it, but according to Harry she didn't seemed pleased with it. I was getting a sort of vibe she didn't like me but I'm sure it's just my stupid brain talking again. About 1 and a half hours past and I was still organising my suitcase.

_Ding Dong._

I ran downstairs to get the door as Amy was in the shower. I opened the door and saw Harry standing outside holding a big bunch of my favourite flowers. He was wearing his typical comfortable wear of tracksuit pants and a tee-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" I said, shocked at his sudden appearance.  
"Here you go" he said, not answering my question and handing the flowers as well as giving me a soft hug.  
"Thank you, they're so lovely. Let me put it in a vase, come in!"  
"Just here to say farewell! Although I may not guarantee I'll see you, but I'm sure we'll have time"  
"Hope so, thanks for popping by"  
"It's fine, finish packing?"  
"Nope..."  
"Need help?"  
"Sure, come up"

I led him to my room and noticed what an atrocious mess I made. My large suitcase was lying on the floor with clothes spread out in every space in my room. I never noticed the mess until just now.

"Whoa, this looks like my bedroom" he chuckled a soft laugh.  
"Yeah, it's pretty bad. You can just sit on my bed and just entertain me"  
He walked to my bed and made himself comfortable by throwing the clothes off my bed and threw my undies on my head. He laughed as he saw my reaction.

"Do you mind?" I asked, throwing the underwear on the floor.  
"Obviously not" He grinned his cheeky smile.

It was about an hour and I was almost done. Harry and I was blabbing on about everything that was happening. We can talk about anything for ages; we can make up a new topic in literally a second. Harry helped me fold my clothes back into my wardrobe and made sure I had everything in my bag. As soon as I know it, I was all ready to go. I looked at the time and realised it was around 8:00 pm and my stomach rumbled really loudly, and it was a big indication that I need food immediately.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**"Are you hungry?" Rosalie asked as she zipped up her suitcase.  
"Starving, what are you eating?" I asked.  
"Do you wanna order pasta?"  
"Sure"

About 25 minutes later, the food arrived and me and Rosalie went on the couch and ate our Pasta whilst watching Celebrity get me outta here. I was comfortable with her, I didn't need to impress or act "cool" around her. She accepted me. As me. We can be so disgusting around each other, yet we don't mind. She was my leaning shoulder to cry on, after me and Caroline haven't had the best days. We've been fighting occasionally about the stupidest things, mainly the fact that I'm a teenager and I need some space but she wants to be more committed and serious and is acting so clingy all the time. Last night, it was fine between us but the week before that it was hell. Part of me thought her anger was partly towards Rosalie after I blew her off to come shopping with her. I mean, it was only once. I didn't tell Rosalie about it incase she'll feel bad and avoid me but I do love Caroline. I do, but I'm not ready to be so committed yet.

About and hour had passed and I realised it was pretty late. I called up Louis to come to pick me up since I didn't want to walk and waited for him to come. Rosalie walked me down to the Lobby and waited with me in her Elmo Pyjamas.

"This is quite embarrassing, so you better feel lucky" She said as she gave me a funny deathstare.  
"I do!" I grinned.

There was a loud beep outside and I knew it was Louis. I look at Rosalie and smiled. I gave her a big hug and lifted her up and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek to tease her.

"Going to miss you so much, Rosey Bear!" I shouted as I lifted her up  
"Ew, do not call me that please!" she screamed and started laughing as she came back to the ground.  
"Safe trip, do not die" I teased and gave her a playful jab in the rib.  
"Owww, don't scare me please" she said and did a playful sad face.  
"I'll see you there, I'll call you! Love you" I said as I walked to Louis' car and waved back.  
"Love you too Harold!" She said and did a massive hand wave back at me. I started giggling at her excitement. She walked back to her apartment as I went into Louis' Porsche.

"Hey mate" I said and smiled at him.  
"Hey, um. Caroline is waiting for you at home" Louis said, looking quite uncomfortable.  
"How come?"  
"Not sure, she came by with food for some reason"  
"Oh shit..." I whispered.  
"Sorry! I didn't know where you went so I let her in. Plus, I'm going to drop you off, I need to get a few things.."  
"Can I come with you?" I mumbled, not wanting to face her right now.  
"No, go talk to her" he smiled, "It'll be ok, don't worry mate" he said dropped me off. I walked up to my apartment and slowly unlocked my door.

I walked and placed my door keys on the table next to the door and walked past the kitchen. There was a plastic bag of food containers filled with food. I touched it and it wasn't hot anymore. _Shit,_ I felt so bad. I took off my jumper and threw it on the couch. I walked towards my room noticing my door light was still on. I saw Caroline lying on her bed, sleeping I was presuming. I placed my phone on my bedside table and quietly took of my shoes and placed it next to my door. I took my pants off and stripped to my undies and came under the blanket with her.

"Harry?" She moaned as she opened her eyes.  
"Sorry babe" I whispered and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Where were you?" she asked.  
"I was at Rosalie's, I was only helping her pack" I said, she creased her forehead and I straight away knew she was annoyed at it.  
"Again?" she whimpered, looking at me. This annoyed me a bit; I didn't see Rose in a couple of days since I was spending all my free time with her.  
"Not again" I moaned, replaying memories of our fights.  
"Sorry, I'm just... I get jealous sometimes" she smiled and turned to face her back on me.  
"It's ok" I decided to let it go since I didn't want a bigger fight to erupt.  
"Love you Harry" she said. I looked confused, it sounded weirder when you say it rather than when you think it. I wasn't sure if I truly loved Caroline, I mean I liked her a lot and everything but anything that comes with Love I am very serious about. I've never been in love. I smiled and realised that this was the girl I've been chasing for a long time, here's my chance.

"Love you too Caroline" I said and wrapped my arms around her and snuggled in bed. Her head fit in my neck and I nuzzled in her hair. I could feel her coming closer to me and holding my hand. I noticed her cheeks rising, indicating that she was smiling. For some reason, part of me didn't feel right anymore. This didn't seem right. I felt so out of place, like something was missing. It felt wrong, but at the same time felt completely right. I think I do actually love Caroline, I think. I'm a teenager, I'm not supposed to be serious at this time. But she was great. I admit. I pushed back all the memories back in my mind and closed my eyes and dozed off. But for some apparent reason, there was one person who kept coming on my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**_  
Beep Beep._

I groaned loudly as I reached out to grab my phone on the table. I had 3 messages sent by 3 different people.

_**DJ Zayn Malik**_**  
**Hey Rose, just wanted to tell you to have a safe trip tonight and have heaps of fun back home! Hope our surprise for your friend will go well, luv ya xx

_**Jeremy S**_**  
**Hey beauts! Gonna be a while since I'll see you at college and I miss you already. Safe trip, come back with lots of koalas for me woo woo! Lol :)

_**Harry Styles**_**  
**Morning Rosey Bear! We got a signing this morning, so I hope this won't wake you up. Have a safe trip again, can't wait to see your friends face when we come and surprise her! See you in Aus, put a shrimp on da barbie! :P x

I decided to text back immediately since I needed to wake up anyway.

_**To: Dj Zayn Malik**__  
_Hi! Thank you, I know I cannot wait. Hang out in Aus, must! Love you 2 dj mailk haha x

_**To: Jeremy S  
**_Morning Gorgeous. I'll miss you so much, cannot wait for College next time! I'll bring you kangaroos haha. Good luck with that date tonight, xo.

_**To: Harry Styles  
**_Morning Harold! You woke me up :( But I needed it anyway... Thank you, cannot wait! See you there too, good luck with the signing xx

I've been planning a present for Jess and I decided that since she is totally in love with One Direction, I wanted to surprise her with a special appearance to her house. I've talked with all of the band's managers, tour managers, etc, and they've agreed to allow the boys perform for free but only 1 song. I think it's more than I could ask for, and Zayn who is Jess' favourite will serenade her. I cannot wait, she is going to have the biggest heart attack! It's also perfect timing because it's on the day the boys are free so I cannot believe everything will work out!

I rolled out of bed and got ready to go to TopShop to say bye to everyone and pick up a pair of shoes for Jess. It was really chilly outside so I decided to wear my rolled up maroon jeans with my white top and a leather aviator jacket with a circle scarf. Amy already left for work and I decided to walk to get a coffee and get some few errands done. I approached to my favourite cafe to order the delish hot chocolate. This was the same cafe I met Harry, and it's quite funny that it's been a while and to see how far our friendship has grown. I started walking in the streets until I felt a light whisper behind me.

"Hi... are you Rosalie?" Murmured a voice behind me, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around immediately. It was a young girl, I'm presuming age 14 to 15 and I don't recognise her at all.  
"Yes I am actually, and you are?" I said and smiled at her adorable personality.  
"Oh good, I'm just a massive fan of you! I'm a massive fan of One Direction, and you are everywhere on twitter and tumblr and I just love you!" she said, giggling with excitement.  
"Oh wow, that is so sweet. Come here" I said and gave her a massive hug.  
"Oh my god. I just, love your friendship with them and I just love you and Harry so much. Why don't you guys date?" She asked with curiosity. I squirmed at the question since I always get asked frequently.  
"Haha, thank you beautiful. We're both in a relationship so think it's not a good idea if we get together whilst we have our own partners right?" I giggled, as she smiled back.  
"Do you think I can get a picture? My friends own a blog dedicated to you and Harry's friendship and she will freak when she sees this" she said and eagerly took her phone out of her bag.  
"Sure babe, do you want someone to take it?" I said, as she nodded I asked a friendly person who walked passed to take a photo. I placed my arm on her waist and smiled in the camera. We both exchanged thank you to the kind stranger and we both looked at the photo.  
"You are so pretty..." she mumbled under her breath.  
"What are you talking about, look at you!" I said, smiling. She smiled back and gave me a soft hug.  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
"Emily Jones" she replied.  
"Twitter?"  
"You're going to follow me? Oh my god, um it's Emily_1D" she said, blushing at her username.  
"I'll follow you when I get back. You're so sweet, I gotta go now. I'm so sorry, talk to you soon. Lovely meeting you Emily" I walked and waved back to her.

Emily started waving back and as I turned my back I heard her scream in her phone to her friend.  
"YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE IT. I MET ROSALIE. WE TOOK A PHOTO. SHE'S SO NICE OH MY GOD" she squealed and I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. I never knew how much love I got from the one direction fan base and I am forever grateful with their support. I made it in the TopShop store and I picked up a pair of heels I knew Jess would like. It was the last pair in size so I went up to the counter to pay for it.

"Hey Rose! Have a safe trip" said my work mate, Rachel as she scanned the shoes. I got a 20% discount since I work there.  
"Hey Rach, thank you babe" I said and gave her my money. She placed it in a bag and gave it to me. I went into the staff room and said farewell to everyone since I won't return to work in about a month. I got all my last minute goodies and snacks to bring on the plane and got back to make sure again I got everything in my bag. Amy came home and brought home my favourite food from my favourite take-away store and we decided to have a quiet, cosy movie night in before I have to go to the airport at 9pm. We watched our favourite movie, Bridesmaid and bonded for a while then time flew until I realised it was around 8:30 pm. Amy drove me and loaded my luggages in the car and took me to the airport. It felt like I was leaving forever and I was so sad to go, even if it was so a little a while.

"I'm going to miss you so much Rosalie, have a safe and fun trip. Call me when you get there" Amy said, tearing up slightly and hugging me really tightly.  
"Thank you for the time you gave, I appreciate it. I'll miss you so much! Love you so much Amy" I replied getting teary as well.  
Amy let me go and I rolled my small luggage to my departing station and waved back to Amy. I blew her a kiss and was on my way. My phone vibrated in my pocket and when I took it out, I smiled:

_**Harry Styles  
**_Bye Bye Bye! I know I said it before, but see you there! So excited, safe trip. Don't be scared! Xx

_**To: Harry Styles  
**_Thanks H! Can't wait to show you around, boarding my flight now. Wish me luck xoxo

I turned off my phone and got into my seat. My heart was beating really fast when we took off and all that could calm and reassure me was Harry's messages to me and the fact he told me to be calm. It did calm me down. I've been thinking about him a lot, I would question myself if I liked him but it can't be. He's my bestfriend who's going out with someone who makes him happy, what am I thinking about. I don't like him, I love George. I ignored all the chit chat my brain was saying and put on my iPod and placed it on shuffle, and as a coincidence my favourite song out of the boy's album: Moments came home. I felt sleepy by their soft harmonies and fell straight to sleep, thinking about someone who I knew was the wrong person to be thinking about.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**After the signing, the boys went up to meet with our management to set up our tour dates and where we were going to perform. We also briefly did our set list to pick the songs we were going to perform. We are so excited for it all. We stayed up a long time deciding individually what we wanted and although we are no way near finished I am so excited. After we were done we went into our "One Direction Mobil" and went back to our apartments. Louis, Liam and Niall fell straight to sleep leaving me and Zayn still wide awake.

I looked at the time and it was around 10pm, the time Rosalie should be flying out. I decided to text her: _"Bye Bye Bye! I know I said it before, but see you there! So excited, safe trip. Don't be scared! Xx"_ Talking about Rosalie, this reminded me to ask Zayn about her.

"Zayn?" I asked in a soft voice.  
"Whats up?" he said looking at me, placing his phone back on his lap.  
"Do you fancy Rosalie?" I asked, looking down at my feet, slightly embarrassed for asking him.  
"Rosalie? Nah, don't see her in that way. Why?" he asked.  
"Just wondering, you seem really into her" I smiled, giving a small grin at him.  
"She's gorgeous and nice and stuff, but she's too much of a good friend to lose you know. Why? Would you be jealous if I did?" he chuckled, giving me a slight nudge on my arm.  
"No no no, it's just you seem to connect well"  
"Not as well as you both do, it's like get a room sometimes! "he giggled ",No wonder Caroline complains" he whispered.  
"Pardon? What did you say at the end?" I asked, slightly confused I think I heard him say Caroline.  
"Nah, nothing."  
"Alright" I said, probably been hearing things. I looked outside my window and stared out the moon. It was so peaceful whenever I was in the car with the boys.

"Harry?" Zayn asked, and I turned my head immediately.  
"Yeah?" I asked, confused.  
"Do you like her?" Zayn asked.

I paused for a second. I didn't know what to say. It was a question I've been asking myself for a couple of days ever since the day of the restaurant dinner. Ever since all these feelings of jealousy, I thought I was falling for her but then again I was falling for Caroline. It was so messed up, I'm in a relationship. She is in a relationship and she's happy with George. I was happy with Caroline, well so far I was.

"No, I have Caroline"  
I said bluntly, part of me feeling guilty. Part of me felt annoyed at what I just said, like I was lying. I'm being such a stupid freak again, Rosalie will never like me that way neither would I have the chance. Zayn is right, she is too much of a good friend to lose and if I have my stupid feelings in the way what's the point. She has a boyfriend, I'm such a pathetic idiot.

"You sure?" he asked, looking at me, slightly grinning.  
"I'm sure" I said, a bit pulled back at my answer.

I closed my eyes and put my music on to put myself to sleep. I began day dreaming about everything, but most of all I was thinking about someone who made me fall into a peaceful sleep. And it was definitely not Caroline.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**5 more minutes until we officially land. I stared outside my window and noticed all the buildings and the trees and the ocean. I saw the Sydney Harbour Bridge and smiled to myself. I felt so much at home, I felt so safe. That was the longest trip, and I felt quite jet lagged since the time zones were completely different. The plane landed and I was so excited. I sat next to a lovely lady who was coming back to Sydney after she had a reunion with her family. I grabbed my small bag and luggage and walked to the airport. The weather was really hot and I knew it was so good to be home. I went through all the security and had difficulty picking out my luggage but I got it all. I made it out in one piece, and I went through the doors to meet my family. I walked out and heard sudden screams from someone.

"Rosalie! Is that you?! ROSALIE" shouted a man, I turned around and noticed it was my dad. I ran up to him and he ran. He gave me the biggest hug and a kiss on the forehead.  
"Daddy!" I said and hugged him back, suddenly crying. This was the longest since I haven't seen them and I was so overwhelmed by it all. I looked back and saw my mum. I ran to her and hugged her immediately and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Mum!" I said.  
"Rose, you look so beautiful. I missed you so much, welcome home" she said, having a tear in her eye.  
"Thanks mummy" I smiled, hugging her again.  
"Ew" whispered a voice and I turned out immediately, noticing it was my brother Scott.  
"Scott, ugh" I replied jokingly and gave him a hug.  
"What about me?" asked James, my other brother.  
"Hi! I missed you guys.. surprisingly" I said hugging them both.

They carried my bags and I linked my arms with my mum telling about my whole trip. Telling her about my new job, my college, the great opportunities, Amy, the apartment, everything. During the car ride, my brother looked at me and grinned.

"What?" I asked, sightly annoyed.  
"Whose Harry?" James asked, nudging me. My mum and my dad looked at me also.  
"Yeah, who is that guy? You were like on the internet and everything" replied my mum.  
"We didn't want to ask you on the phone, but who is he?" asked my dad, acting overprotective of it all.  
"Just a friend mum, don't you remember George?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but he is pretty good looking that boy Harry. He's famous?" asked my mum.  
"He is so famous! Aren't they coming down to Sydney soon Rose?" asked Scott.  
"Yes... why?" I asked, confused with this sudden up bringing of the topic.  
"Just wondering, I want to meet the guy." said Scott.

I brushed it off, and changed the subject incase my brothers would embarrass me anymore. We started talking about everything and when I came home I fell straight to my bed. It was kept, completely the same. It was so good to be home.

**1 week later.**

HARRY'S P.O.V:  
We are currently getting ready to fly out to Sydney, Australia. The boys are so excited since this is our first time to Australia. We had so many tweets of fans who were delighted to see us and we are hopefully going to meet them all since we're doing a lot of tv shows, interviews and live performances. I got all my stuff ready and had my luggage in the living room. Eleanor was helping Louis finish up in his room and Caroline was on the couch. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Going to miss you Harry" she said, snuggling her head in my neck. I rested my head on hers and smiled.  
"Going to miss you too Caroline" I said, holding her hand tightly.

"Ok lovebirds, it's time to go!" Louis shouted as he exited the bedroom door holding Eleanor's hand whilst dragging out a big suitcase and she was holding his bag. We all went down to the Lobby to meet up with Niall and Liam but Zayn has not shown up yet. Late as usual. Danielle was there with Liam on the couch talking to Niall and we all waited for Zayn.

"Zayn, you done? We gotta go!" said Liam as he called Zayn. Within 10 minutes, Zayn came down with his hair all done and bringing his stuff done. He exchanged a few sorrys and carried his bag into the van. We all followed and put our stuff in the car boot and walked back to the lobby to say goodbye to our girlfriends. Liam and Danielle were hugging for ages and kissing passionately. Eleanor and Louis were hugging and looking at each other, laughing and smiling and sharing a long kiss. I looked down at Caroline and gave her a kiss on the forehead, she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a long kiss on the lips. It was so urgent, so forceful as her lips pressed strongly against mine.

"Have fun Harry, safe trip" she said, wrapping her arm around me.  
"Thanks babe, talk to you soon" I said, giving her another kiss on the cheek.

We all said goodbye and exchanged a few hugs before we went to the airport because we knew paparazzi's and fans were going to be there.

"Bye boys, have fun!" shouted Eleanor.  
"Say Hi to Rose for us! Tell her we miss her" shouted Danielle. I smiled and looked at Caroline, she didn't smile nor look amused at what Danielle said. I never got the chance to ask Caroline if she liked Rosalie, but I'm sure she's just a bit jealous, no biggy. We all waved back and got into the van and sat down.

"I can't wait, oh my gosh. It's going to be fun" exclaimed Niall as he shook excitedly.  
"Let's take a picture!" Liam said and got out his phone and took a picture of all of us. He posted it on twitter: _Australia here we com! Woo woo :)_

We all starting chatting about our trip and discussing about Rosalie's surprise for her friend Jess. We decided to sing her What Makes You Beautiful and let Zayn take my solo and serenade her. We rehearsed it in the car and knew it was good to go. We arrived at the airport and there were so many fans waiting outside. We took several photos and signed many things.  
"Harry, Harry, can I take a photo with you?"  
"Harry, can you sign this?"  
"Oh my gosh, Harry!"  
"Harry!"  
"Harry, are you dating Rosalie?"  
"Harry, dump Caroline!"

These were the reoccurring shouts I heard from the fans. I kept getting asked about Rose a lot these past couple of days because people were asking me where she was because she was tweeting or doing anything, like she disappeared. I couldn't tell them where she went because it'll come around and it would ruin the surprise for her best friend. We all got dismissed by our security and made our way to our boarding flight. We got on and I sat next to Louis. This was going to be the longest flight I've ever took and my excitement is uncontrollable!

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**I woke up in bed, feeling quite lazy when I realised I slept till 1pm. The past week was amazing. I caught up with all my cousins, aunties and uncles and they were so happy with all the gifts I brought home. I ate so much the past couple of days and my parents were so proud of how far I achieved that they spoiled me every day. My mum took me to a shopping spree which I was happy to pay for all of it, I went to the park, to fancy restaurants, to lunch, to the beach, to everywhere. Thank fully no-one noticed me because I was covered in my glasses the whole time since it was so sunny over here. Never knew how much I missed the sun! I went on twitter and noticed that Harry sent me a private message.

_Harry_Styles  
_Hey R! Just landed in Aus, heres my temporary number: 0487 689 573, call me when you get this! So you can give me your address and everything. The weather is amazing!

I dialled the number immediately and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" answered a deep, husky voice.  
"Harry! Guess who" I said.  
"Not... sure. Sounds like..." he exaggerated, joking around ", haha, only kidding. Hey Rose! I'm so excited oh my gosh our hotel is amazing, the fans that came down.. so many and I can't believe we're here. The weather, is outstanding, I love it already" he blabbed on, chattering away excitedly like a little child.  
"Harry, Harry. Slow down!" I laughed, amused by his behaviour.  
"Sorry! I'm just so excited. Oh where do you live?" he asked. I gave him my address and had to repeat it several times so he could write it down.  
"When is Jess' birthday party again?" he asked.  
"In 2 nights, how are you getting there?" I asked.  
"Just asking if you wanted to come get picked up by us. It'll be easier"  
"Yeah, that'll be good. Thank you! So excited!"  
"Also, do you want to come down to the morning show tomorrow? We're performing at a morning show called Sunrise, and just asked if you wanted to come. Support us!" he asked.  
"I'd love to, what time do you want me there?" I asked.  
"We'll pick you up... 7:00am?" he said. I groaned at how early the time was and agreed. We exchanged our goodbyes and I got out of bed to tell my parents about tomorrow.

I got out of bed and noticed my mum made breakfast for me at the table. My parents had to go to work and as my brothers both live in a different apartment with their girlfriends. I was having such a lazy day today, I dressed in my short pj shorts and a singlet and walked around my house eating an iceblock. I decided to watch and catch up on some Australian tv shows, and ended up doing that the whole day. I pampered myself with a long bubble bath and relaxed. I checked my facebook and noticed Jess posted on my wall.

**Jess Richards  
**_I'm still so gutted you can't come. Miss you loads, haven't heard of you for while. Wish you were here._

_**George Michaels  
**__Sucks you aren't going to make it for Jess' birthday babe, miss u xx_

I couldn't help but chuckle because I cannot wait in the look of their faces. Jess has always been supportive of my scholarship and has been friends with me ever since the first day of highschool. She is going to love the performance! I realised the time flew really quickly as my parents came home with my favourite Thai food for dinner. We decided to eat outside and talked about everything.

"Mum, Dad, I'm going to go to Sunrise tomorrow morning" I said.  
"How come?" asked my dad, looking confused.  
"It's One Direction's first Australian live performance, and Harry asked to come and support"  
"What's up with Harry, does he like you or something?" chuckled my mum, making me blush.  
"No, he has a girlfriend. He's one of my best friends" I said, reassuring my dad.  
"Ok, good. This boy seems quite attached to you" said my dad.  
"Can I go then?"  
"Whose taking you?"  
"Them, they're picking me up in their car"  
"Fine, but don't be home late. You may be older, but you are still my daughter" replied my dad. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and packed up all the food and continued watching my movies as I fell asleep.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**It was currently 6am, and we are all completely jet lagged. We got woken up by our manager and we all had to get washed up immediately to get ready for our live performance on Sunrise. We all got makeup and hair styled by professionals and got dressed up, picking out our own clothes. The weather is really warm in Sydney, and the boys and I weren't so used to it all. We literally sweated bullets when we walked out of the airports. We all met down at the Lobby and I gave Rose's address to our driver for our Sydney trip so he can go pick her up. Rose didn't that far from where we lived, it would be about a 30 minute drive. Me and the boys got off our car and went to her door to ring her door bell.

_Ding Dong.  
_A man appeared, and opened the door and I presumed it was Rose's dad.  
"You boys must be One Direction. I'm Rosalie's Dad" he said, leaning his hand out to shake out hands.  
"Morning Mr. Vanetta. How are you?" Liam asked politely.  
"I'm good thank you. And you must be... Liam?" he guessed, smiling.  
"And you must be... Zayn, Louis, Niall and Harry?"  
"Correct sir" said Niall.  
"Harry, do you like my daughter?" asked Mr. Vanetta. The boys all bursted out laughing and giggling at his sudden question. I started blushing at his question and shook my head.  
"No sir, I have a girlfriend"  
"You boys take good care of her please" he said.  
"Definitely Mr. Vanetta" Zayn replied.  
"Call me Henry" he said, smiling as he went to go call Rosalie. Then walked out Rosalie's mum. She was young, and I would say I know where Rose got most of her good genes from. She smiled at all of us and greeted us all warmly.

"Rose told me a lot about you. She really adores you" she said.  
"Likewise to her, Mrs. Vanetta" said Louis, smiling his cheeky grin.  
"Just wanted to thank you boys for taking care of her whilst she was in London. She's grown attached to you boys, take good care of her" she smiled. We all nodded in unison.  
"Mum.. you're embarrassing me" whimpered a soft voice.

Then emerge Rosalie who looked so happy, and healthy. She glowed, she looked much more ... how would I put it. She looked beautiful as always, but I've never seen her this relaxed and free. She kissed her parents goodbye and started walking with us to the car. She was wearing a pair of coloured denim pants with a singlet. She had her hair loosely curled and wore her tanned aviators as always. There wasn't much space for her to sit in but Liam volunteered to sit at the front. Rose sat in between me and Zayn and it was a nice time to catch up with her. We talked about everything, the trip and our performance. We were so excited. We arrived at the studios and got off quietly in a secret door to avoid too many crazy fans and paps. We got greeted by the Australian hosts and got our Mic ready and everything. We looked outside the glass window and waved at the whole heaps of fans who turned up, there were so many. The screams were so loud, and we all waved excitedly. It was so amazing. We got ready and did a short soundcheck and went on stage straight away. The crowd was so loud. Rosalie had to hide back in the studios and watch us on tv because she was scared the paps or the fans would spot her. We performed What makes you Beautiful and Gotta be you. It was so good, the fans enjoyed it so much and we got back to the studios to do an interview.

"Good morning Australia! We got the hottest boy band at the moment, all the way from the UK. Make some noise for One Direction" shouted the female host.  
"Wooooo!" we all shouted, pumping our fists up in the air. We were all pretty much sweating after our performance and the adrenaline was still pumping in. The hosts started asking about our Xfactor journey and our achievements, as well as a upcoming tour.  
"Do you think you boys will tour in Australia?" asked the host.  
"Yes, definitely. I'm sure we will, not sure when. But I'd always love to" replied Louis.  
"We'd also like to ask about relationship. Who's single?" asked the male host.  
"Me and Niall are" replied Zayn, putting his hand up.  
"Harry, now you are dating a female 15 years older, correct?" I nodded at the question and smiled.  
"But who is this Australian friend you've been hanging out with. She's made a few headlines on the internet. Been pretty much a lot of rumors, would you like to clear it up. What does she mean to you?" asked the female host. I looked up to find Rosalie blushing behind the camera. She shook her head, not wanting me to say anything cheesy about her. She smiled and put her thumbs up to answer something because there was a short pause.

"Rose is just a friend, a good friend. Met her in London, got along and she's a huge part in my life. She's just like a girl best friend, don't know what I'd do without her" I said, smiling. I looked up to Rosalie and we both caught each other's eye contact for a solid minute and she looked away. She blushed and walked away, looking embarrassed. I couldn't help but chuckle softly as the other boys started poking me teasing at my really over corny description of my friendship with Rose. We continued the interview and after 10 minutes, we had to wrap it up. We all went to the signing downstairs for fans and went to meet competition winners. It took an overall 2 hours and we were completely dead beat. But Rosalie was nowhere to be seen, where was she?

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V**

"_Rose is just a friend." "Rose is just a friend" "Rose is just a friend" "Rose is just a friend" "Rose is just a friend" "Rose is just a friend" "Rose is just a friend"_

This line was the only thing being repeated in my head. For some apparent reason, I felt disappointed when he said that. Yes I did appreciate what else he said about me but part of me felt so... disappointed. I shook my head and smacked myself lightly. _What am I doing. Get it out of your head. He will never see you in that way. Caroline is gorgeous, she is perfect for him. Not you. Get it out of your head, you have George. You will not fall in love with Harry._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**ZAYNS P.O.V**

After about 2 hours of signing and meeting competition winners, the boys and I went back upstairs to the studios to thank the hosts and take a few photos and go back to our hotel to get ready for further interviews. We realised we haven't seen Rosalie so I volunteered to look for me.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.  
"Not sure, want me to look for her?" replied Harry.  
"Nah, I'll go look for her"  
"Fine.." mumbled Harry and he walked away with the rest of the boys.

Ever since our announcement at the restaurant, I've been getting a weird vibe off Harry. Every time I'd mention about Rose, or if she's talking to me, I'll sense some sort of jealous vibe off him. It may sound mean and it may sound as though I'm over looking it but I know he likes her. He doesn't admit it. He always uses his relationship with Caroline as an excuse but I know they are meant to be. Me, Liam, Louis and Niall all see it. But they're both so naive to see it and think the other won't feel that way. I don't want to tell them though, I want them to realise it themselves.I walked around the studios to look for Rose. I scanned all the rooms, and even asked the workers if they have seen her.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with long brown wavy hair, wearing a white top and a pair of jeans?" I asked one of the workers there.  
"No, sorry mate. You could check the toilets or the cafe area" he replied.  
"Thanks" I said. I walked to the toilets and slightly opened the womens toilet door.  
"ROSE, YOU THERE?" I screamed.

Slightly embarrassed, I didn't hear a response so I closed the door and walked immediately away from it in case someone catches me and think I was being a perv. I had a hard time asking for the cafe and I went to walk in a few circles until I found it. I noticed Rose sitting by herself on a table. She looked really confused, and was looking at her feet whilst biting her thumb. She looked somehow uncomfortable, or worried about something. I approached her yet she didn't seem to mention my presence.

"Rose, there you are, are you ok?" I asked. She looked up and her eyes didn't have that happy spark it in. She did a small smile and nodded. I sat next to her and placed my arm around her to reassure her that she would feel better. I knew something was up.  
"Sorry Zayn, I'm fine, really." she whispered. It was so easy to read her, something serious was bugging her.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Can I ask you something?" she mumbled. She looked up and stared into my eyes intensely.  
"Anything"  
"Is it wrong to like someone even if you're in a relationship?" she asked.

I stared at her for a while and during her question, one person popped up in my mind that I think she was referring to, Harry.

"No, if it's a minor crush. No harm, but cheating your partner is a definite no no" I replied.  
"Mmmm.." she mumbled as she continued staring off into space.  
"I think I know who this is about" I said. Her head shot up and looked at me in the eye.  
"Is it that obvious?" she asked.  
"I'm guessing Harry right?" I said. She looked at me and frowned and placed her head in her hands.  
"I mean, I know for sure I still love George. But my mind is confusing me. I don't know for sure If I like Harry in that way, I love him as a friend but my brain is just messing everything up. I'm confused, I don't want to hurt any of them" she whispered.

She looked up in my eyes and she looked very confused of the whole situation. I gave her a hug and placed my head on hers.

"Do you know if Harry likes you?" I asked.  
"No, I don't think he does. He loves Caroline. And that's the problem there. I know he's happy in his relationship yet why do I feel this way?"  
"Rose, can I give you a piece of advice?" I said.  
"Anything, please."  
"Don't give up on George. He sounds like a great person, but don't let your brain confuse you. When your feelings know for sure who you love, then that'll take time. Stick to one person, because in my own experience you'll end up losing 2 people if you don't give effort to one person. This is a lose lose situation, but if you stop it with your brain and think of your past memories of George. I'm sure you'll come to your senses who you love. You know Harry will always be your best friend, don't let your confused feelings destroy that." I whispered.

I looked down at her to see if I didn't say anything to offend her. She looked up and had a tear in her eyes, she smiled her big gorgeous grin of hers and hug me tightly. Her bright sparkle was back in her eye and she did her cute thank you facial expression and hugged me again.

"Thank you Zayn. For being here for me" She said, and placed her arm around my neck. I grinned and nodded.  
"Seriously, thank you. That was the best advice, I'll hang on to George and you're right. About everything. I love George, and I love you for being an amazing friend"  
"Aw, stop it you!" I said, chuckling. We let go and smiled at each other.  
"Promise you won't tell a dear soul about this conversation or about my confession?" she said.  
"Promise me you won't tell anyone how ridiculously cheesy my advice was and don't tell anyone about my incredibly soft side" I chuckled.

She giggled back and handed her pinkie finger out to me. I sighed and smiled I reached out and crossed my pinkie finger with hers. We laughed like little kids and realised how childish we were. I opened my arms out and she came in and gave me another hug.  
"Thank you, again" she whispered.  
"Anytime babe" I said as we let go. As we did I heard Niall shout my name and I looked and saw the boys approaching us.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

"I'm starving" said Niall as he looked at the time.  
"Where's Zayn?" asked Louis.  
"He went to look for Rose" I mumbled.  
"Want to go to the cafe, they might be there" Louis replied.  
"Yeah, sure why not" I said and we all walked to the cafe.

We had to be occupied by a security incase any fans came inside unexpectedly. We walked and saw 2 figures sitting at the table, no other people were in the cafe. We walked up closer and I noticed it was Zayn and Rosalie. Ugh. Here's the stupid feeling coming back again. They were sitting so closey together and they did a pinky promise the ones I used to do with Rosie back in London, the time we first met officially. The both leaped into a massive hug and a tinge of jealousy crept onto me and I shook it off immediately and walked towards them.

"Zayn!" Niall shouted. "There you are, you hungry?" he asked.  
"Yeah I am, want food Rose?" he asked her.  
"Yeah sure, why not?" she said.  
"Nandos?" Niall asked.  
"Yes please!" Zayn answered.  
"Alright, let's go eat back in our hotel. It'll be pretty hectic if we ate out in public so I'll ask someone to order for us" Liam suggested. Zayn and Rose stood up and we all went back to our van. I grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her back to talk to me.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked.  
"I was just here, thinking really" she said, chuckling lightly.  
"You ok? Looked like Zayn was talking about something serious" I said.  
"It was nothing really, and I am fine. Don't worry about me Harold" she said, lightly punching my arm.

She smiled but I knew she was hiding something. I shrugged and continued walking with her. Though I did sense some sort of awkwardness or tension between us, but I just ignored it. We went back to our hotel room and went to me and Louis' room that we shared. Rosalie ran and jumped on my bed, face planted and crawled under the sheets because she was dead tired. Liam and Niall decided to risk it and go to the local Nandos store to order. It was just me, Louis and Zayn whilst Rosalie fell straight to sleep on my bed. I sat next to her and placed my bum on the pillows and rested my back on the bed head. I placed my legs underneath the blanket and started scrolling through my phone. Zayn and Louis was sitting on the same bed, watching Tv. I stared to myself to notice how peaceful Rose looked. She was beautiful when she was sleeping.

"Stop staring at her you freak" Louis chuckled.  
"Shut up" I said and threw a cushion at him which missed awfully and hit Zayn instead. Zayn looked at me with no amusement in his facial expression and looked at Rosalie. He looked at me again and turned his face back to the tv screen. _Lighten up Zayn, geez.  
_"Let's do a prank on Rose" Louis suggested. Zayn turned his head and did a frown.  
"You sure? She looks peaceful at the moment" Zayn said.  
"Just a little fun, won't be long till Liam and Niall come back anyway" I said.  
"Alright. I gotta go outside for a bit of a smoke break. Don't scare her too much ok?" Zayn said. _What was up your ass Zayn,_ I thought.  
"Ok, let's put a fake spider on her pillow" Louis suggested.  
"That's perfect, she hates spiders" I said.

We both ran down to the novelty store the hotel had and it was quite the coincidence that it stocked in a large fake spider, that could come across as real if someone placed it on my hand. We crept back quietly back to the room and seeing Rosalie still deep into sleep. We walked slowly and placed the toy spider on her pillow right next to her eye and went back to our original positions. We couldn't helped chuckling but covered our mouths to not wake her up. Zayn came back from his break and saw the toy spider next to her, he covered his mouth to stop himself for laughing and sat back down on Louis' bed and went on his phone. Rosalie turned her head and faced the opposite direction of the spider. Louis and I looked at each other and decided to leave it there, there's no doubt she wouldn't see it. 15 minutes later, Liam and Niall came back to the hotel with plastic bags of food accompanied by our tour manager and our security. Liam gave them a box of food and they both went back into their own hotel rooms. Niall let out a big laugh and pointed at the spider but covered his mouth immediately as Rosalie starting shuffling in bed. I grinned and decided to wake up Rosalie.

"Rose, Rose, foods here" I whispered in her ear.  
"Already? Ok" she opened her eyes, blinded by the light. I nodded my head, to signal the boys to play part in the prank. Louis let out a massive scream followed by the rest of the boys. I started screaming as well as we all jumped on Louis' bed. We started pointing to the spider and started exaggerating.  
"What. What. Oh my god. What is next to me" she screamed.  
"Calm down. Oh my god" exclaimed Liam.  
"THERES A MASSIVE SPIDER NEXT TO YOU ROSE" Zayn screamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Louis screamed dramatically.

Rose swifted her head to the right and noticed the spider we placed on her pillow. She did the biggest scream and ended up falling out of the bed, pulling the blanket with her. She bumped her head on the bedside table and fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOD. GET IT OUT" she screamed, whilst lying on the floor rubbing her poor head.  
"Oh my god, Rose are you ok?" shouted Liam. He ran and got her up. He looked at her and started bursting out laughing. The boys starting cracking up so loudly and fell on the bed and the floor, literally in stitches. Zayn walked up to grab the spider.  
"It's fake babe" he said, laughing loudly, shoving the spider in her face.  
"I am going to kill you guys. My head hurts so much" she giggled, rubbing her head.  
"You ok?" I asked.  
"Yes I'm fine, but good prank. Whose idea?" she asked, still chuckling about her cute reaction. Liam, Niall and Zayn all pointed to me and Louis and we both grinned mischievously and ran to Rose and gave her a massive bear hug to apologise.  
"It's fine boys" she said, grabbing a piece of ice from the fridge and placing it on her head.

She went to grab the food and set it out for all of us and we began eating viciously after not eating at all, all day. We turned on and watched a movie and started bonding and sharing a few laughs. Rosalie and I ate on my bed whilst Liam and Niall ate on the coffee table. Zayn and Louis were eating on Louis' bed and we all talked in our own groups. Me and Rosalie were talking about everything, bonding again. I liked our talks like this, we played the game 20 questions and I got to know more about her. It was nice to have a deep and meaningful conversation with a girl.

"Are you ok?" I asked Rose, feeling quite bad at her head.  
"I'm fine silly, it'll be gone by tomorrow" she grinned, eating her last piece.  
"That was delicious, thank you for the food guys. I owe you my shout, back in London" she smiled as she got up to dispose her things.  
"I'll keep that in mind" chuckled Niall.  
"I got to go now, promised my dad I'll not be home late. Had fun, plus what are you boys wearing tomorrow?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure, is Jess' party going to be formal?" I asked.  
"On the invite, it said semi-formal. But I think I'll pop by your hotel tomorrow evening, about an hour early. I'll help you pick what to wear" she suggested.  
"That's great, and sorry again" I whispered.  
"It's ok haha! No need to apologise. Anyways I'm going to go now" she said as she went to grab her bag and her things.  
"Are you sure, some how the fans know we are staying here. They might spot you" Liam said.  
"True, I'll go exit the other way and grab a taxi home" she said.  
"Bye Rosee!" screamed Zayn, waving. She waved at all of us and went to grab her sunglasses on the bedside table.  
"Bye Rose! See you tomorrow" I said, extending my arms to give her a hug. She came and gave me a massive hug and a small peck on the cheek.  
"Bye Harold, can't wait for tomorrow!" She let go and went to exit the door.  
"Thanks for lunch again, loved it. See you boys tomorrow" she said and walked out the door. I blushed immediately and replayed her small kiss on the cheek inside my head.

"Oh look at Harry, you're blushing" whispered Louis, chuckling. Liam and Niall looked up and started giggling. Zayn looked at me and bit his mouth as he looked confused and cringed when I blushed. I wanted to ask him what was up, but at the same time I didn't want to know.  
"Shut up" I chuckled and continued looking down at my plate.

There was a sick feeling sensation in my stomach. At the same time, it sent chills down my spine but made me feel like I wanted to vomit. But it was a bad nausea feeling, it was kind of... comforting and refreshing. I felt my cheeks turning a crimson red and I couldn't wipe that stupid grin of my face. I knew what this feeling was. I hardly ever get it though. And I haven't felt this in a long time. I was feeling butterflies in my stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V**

As I went home, my parents left me a note stating they were at the cousin's house for a dinner so I made myself instant noodles to satisfy my cravings later. I went upstairs and ran to my room and rested on my bed. I got a text from Zayn and pulled out my phone

_**Dj Zayn Malik  
**_What was with the kiss, lol. Don't give mixed signals, :( xx

I cringed at the message and replayed the moment I kissed Harry on the cheek. I didn't mean it to let him off his track, I mean we'd always do it when we greet and say goodbye. I don't know how it started, but it just happened. Yeah we haven't done it in a while after he got together with Caroline but some natural instinct just came over me, and I was really appreciative that they included me in their tv appearance as well as sharing lunch with them. I didn't mean to make it a signal that I wanted to get into his pants...

_**To: Dj Zayn Malik  
**_Sorry! I didn't mean it to be seem as tho i was sending mixed signals, promise never again :( x

I threw my phone on the floor and sighed. Zayn has been incredibly overprotective of our relationship between me and Harry. It's like he's blocking anyway possible for me to act the way I did, because he'd think that I was leading him on. But I wasn't... I logged on to my tumblr since I haven't been on for months and I got a very big surprise. My ask box was filled with thousands of questions both from anonymous and fans, I scrolled down and most were asking about the boys and some were giving me hate mail but I deleted it instantly because I didn't want a reminder of my previous encounter. I looked at the followers and I suddenly gained about 10,000 and I just stared at my laptop. How do I start off my blog. I decided to delete some of my old posts and wrote a new one.

**Hello new followers!  
**Tis' is I, Rosalie V. I'm not sure how you guys found my tumblr, but yes this is my personal blog. I know most of you are one direction fans, but I'm not going to answer questions that I believe are too personal or inappropriate. I'll try my best to talk to all of you because you guys are so lovely and I hope you enjoy my blog! This is both my personal, plus a kind of fashion idea board where I get for my future project. I wish you all the best and I'd love to meet you all, xx

I posted it and immediately I got so many notes and reblogs from it. My ask box went up by a hundred and I clicked it to answer some questions for the fans.

**Anonymous asked:  
Are you really just friends with Harry?  
**_Yes, definitely. We are both in different relationships and I hope I don't have to repeat myself but we are friends and nothing more xx_

I cringed at my response. Was it a bit harsh? I mean, I know me and Harry will be friends and nothing more, he's in love with Caroline. I continued looking at the other questions in hope to answer more to clear up the rumours about me.

**Anonymous asked:  
Is it true that one of the boys fancied you? I heard Zayn did.. :(  
**_Hahah no! There's no need for fans to worry, I have no intentions to fancy ANY of them nor do they fancy me. Zayn does not like me in that manner, trust me. He's a really good friend, no less and no more xx_

**Anonymous asked:  
You are so pretty, seriously. Me and my friends are so upset because that kills all the chances to meet or catch the boys' eyes :(  
**_Babe, I'm 100% sure you and your friends are beautiful. Thank you for the lovely compliment, and an advice is to be yourself. A great and real personality is what boys really look for xx_

**Anonymous asked:  
Is it true Caroline doesn't like you?  
**_Um... I actually haven't heard of that one yet. I'm not sure... I hope not! LOL xx_

**1Derful asked:  
Hey Rose! I'd just like to come and say you seem really close to the boys and I admire your friendship with them. I wish I was in your position, they seem so lovely. Out of all the boys, who do you think is the most naughtiest.  
**_Hey love! Thank you babe, so kind. The most naughtiest.. I'd say all of them are very cheeky but if I had to pick, it'll have to be either Harry or Louis because they pranked me before and it really hurt my head.. not fun :( hahah xx_

**Anonymous asked:  
You and Harry should go out. You guys are so perfect together, the whole one direction family don't really like Caroline but we adore you to bits! You seem to get along with both Eleanor and Danielle and it seems like you're Harrys gf haha. No but seriously, go out with him omg :P  
**_Hahaha, that is very sweet BUT Caroline is a wonderful person. I've met her once but I know she has a lovely personality and makes him happy. Yes Eleanor and Danielle are the loveliest girls in the world and I love them haha but I think good friends is enough for me xx_

**Anonymous asked:  
Are you the real Rosalie?  
**_Yes babe, I'll confirm it on my twitter now xx_

I decided to follow all my friends blogs and I believed the questions were enough for the day. More questions kept coming in but I knew I was already dead tired. I went on my twitter after days of not updating it since I had to keep my arrival a secret. I went to confirm my tumblr so there won't be fake accounts. I also noticed that all the boys finally followed me so that was nice haha.

**Love_rosalie  
**_Hey loves, just wanted to confirm my tumblr is rosalieev. Check it out, mwa xx_

I logged out and began looking at my wardrobe. I grabbed everything out of my suitcase to find any suitable to wear. I decided I wanted to dress quite sophiscated yet a hint of sexy in it. Y'know, to kind of catch George's eyes. I'd rather look all amazing and fancy-ed up, rather than look normal and casual. I tried out all my outfits and picked the perfect one. I decided to wear my high waisted gold sequins shorts, with a white corset/bustier matched with a boyfriend blazer to look a bit more sophisticated. I'm matching it up with my platform wedges and I'm most likely to curl my hair a bit and wear a few bracelets as I always do. I analysed myself in the mirror and I was quite excited because I can finally dress out after a long time so I am really excited for tomorrow. I got out of my clothes and back into my comfy pjs and went to have a bath to relax myself.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**It was currently 9 pm and after we did a couple of radio interviews, a few appearances and I am dead tired. The interviewers asked the same questions, our xfactor journey, our single release, our album release, our uk tour, discussing about Australian tours and of course our relationships. They often asked me mostly about Caroline but surprisingly didn't bring up Rose anymore which was kind of a breather because I knew she hated repeating herself. I went back to my hotel room after having trouble even entering my apartment since there was a huge pack of fans waiting outside. We took lots of photos and talked to them, they were so lovely. I jumped on my bed and face planted, my energy completely drained out. I stared at the clock and realised it was around 10 am there, I decided to call up Caroline to see how she was going.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring._

"Hello?" replied a sleepy, and tired voice.  
"Hey babe, It's Harry. Were you sleeping?" I whispered, biting my thumb.  
"Yeah it's fine. I needed it anyway. How's Aus?" she said.  
"It's beautiful, the weather, the people everything. Wish you were here though"  
"Same! Miss you so much, the weather is getting colder by the minute. Hows the boys?"  
"They're all good, very excited"  
"...Hows... Rosalie?" she asked, sounding a bit uneasy as she asked me.  
"She's good, saw her today she looked nice." I said, I heard Caroline did a soft mmmm, sounding a bit annoyed yet upset.  
"Yeah, aren't you performing at her friends birthday party tomorrow?"  
"Yeah we are, hope it goes well"  
"Hope to, anyway how are you!" I asked. I decided to change the topic since I knew she didn't really seem too pleased that our conversation led to her so we began talking about our recent happenings. It was a tad awkward, mainly the fact because I'm more used to talking to her face to face and she seemed a bit moody after just waking up so it wasn't the most pleasant and funniest talk, but it was good to hear her voice. After I hung up, Louis came in, ran and squished on me.

"I am so dead" he moaned, dead tired after all the interviews and travelling.  
"Same.. what do you want to eat?" I asked.  
"Wanna go down to the hotel buffet?"  
"Sure"

We both called up the rest of the boys as well as our managers and the rest of our team to come eat a late dinner. We all went into a massive feast and digged in. I was the first people to get my food so I went to find a small table and sat by myself. I flipped out my phone to go onto twitter.

**Harry_Styles  
**_Loving life with good Australia food.. mmm_

I scrolled down my home page and noticed most were random mentions from fans whom I followed before in past encounters. I also saw Rosie's tweet about her confirming her tumblr account. I went to go on it and all the questions she answered were mainly about her college, her job and well.. us. There was one question which stood out the most for me. Someone asked her about me and her answer felt like someone dropping a few bricks on my head: "_we are friends and nothing more"_ she was right though. These past few days my mind was mixing me up with feelings and hope that she would somehow feel the same or be in the situation I was in. But that answer did finally confirm it and settle my stupid brain. She'll never feel the same, and it is silly for me to even think like that. I have Caroline, gorgeous Caroline and maybe it wasn't right at all to think to like Rose in that way. Rose was right, we ARE friends and nothing more. I love Caroline, not her. And it'll stay like that.

**Authors Note:  
**_Hello lovely readers! I'd love to say a massive thank you to all the lovely reviews and comments, it's really encouraged me to continue writing my chapters. Please keep them coming in, it does help me try to write a better chapter! I'd also like to say I'm going on a holiday soon so the stories might not be updated frequently so I'm sorry! When I'm back I promise a whole heap full of chapters. I know how the story is going to be for a couple of chapters so stay tuned, xx_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V**

I woke up and my clock said 3pm. I decided to meet up with the boys at around 6:30 and we'll be leaving to go Jess' birthday at 8pm since that would be the time all the guests will be and we really wanted to surprise her, just before her cake cutting! I decided to take a long time to pamper myself by going to Westfields to buy a new pair of heels. I was worried incase anyone would noticed me but it was a really sunny day and I was going to my favourite shoe shop which was outside. I decided to dress really casual and my mum went to drop me off. I walked in with my sunglasses and covered up with an oversided beanie just so some people won't notice me. I took off my glasses and walked around the shoe shop.

There was a pair that caught my eye and I ran to it, luckily enough it was on sale and in my size. I noticed a group of girls around my age or younger where one was wearing a one direction band. I looked away and as I tried the shoes on I knew they were perfect so I quickly bought them and left. It was so awkward walking past them as they all looked at me but I was covered in my glasses. As I walked, I heard them whisper:

"Hey, that girl reminds me of Rosalie, Harry's friend" said a girl.  
"Imagine if it was" laughed another.  
"Can't be, Rose lives on the other side of the world" replied another girl.

I smiled and sighed, lucky they didn't spot me. I really didn't want them to take photos and post it online and spread since I didn't want to ruin Jess' surprise. My mum waited for me and picked me up. I went in and she stared at me, quite surprised I got a pair of shoes so quickly. She dropped me off home as she was going to a dinner function with my dad tonight.  
"Have fun, Rose. Take care, make sure the boys take care of you" she said, kissing me on the cheek.  
"Yes mum, thanks. You have fun too" I said, closing the door.

I went back to my house and decided to pamper myself. It was around 4:00 and I knew I had about 2 hours to do everything. I decided to start having a nice relaxing bath, followed by a shower to wash my hair, then do my hair and makeup and finally get dressed. An hour and 15 minutes past as I finished washing up and I led on to blow-dry my hair and curl it. It took me around another 30 minutes to perfect it and I wanted to do minimal makeup, so I decided to apply a few coats of mascara, eyeliner, moisturiser for my face and false eyelashes, I decided to just put on lip balm since I didn't want to go full out. I walked to my bedroom and I had my outfit laid out so I wore it immediately. I opened my new shoes and wore it on, it fit amazingly. I analysed myself in the mirror and I was very pleased, finally a day where I am satisfied with how I look. I looked at the time and realised it was 6:15. I called up my taxi and left to Harry's apartment to help the boys get ready. Tonight was going to be an amazing night.

**HARRY'S P.O.V**

"What are you wearing?" shouted Louis from the bathroom.  
"I got no idea, Rose is coming over to help" I said, my eyes glued on the play station. I was playing FIFA in my undies. Who cares?

All the boys were staying in our room tonight, waiting for Rosie. Liam and Niall were dressed quite smashing and looked very nice. Louis was currently having trouble with what to wear. Zayn had a pair of pants on but waited for Rose to pick out a top so he sat on our bed topless, playing PS3 with me. We all were playing FIFA, and we are all very competitive. Louis was still in the bathroom doing his hair, as well as trying to pick an outfit. My phone went off and I ran to grab it.

"Hello?"  
"Hey it's Rose! There are a few fans outside so I can't find a way to get in"  
"The back door you used before"  
"But it's only for exits, and you have to be in hotel to be able to access it"  
"True, just walk in. They probably won't notice you"  
"Sure?"  
"Sure, now hurry up I am literally wearing nothing because I don't know what to wear"  
"Ew, ok I'm going to be brave. Wait a minute!"

I heard Rosalie's shoes tapping on the floor. I heard a few voices in the background murmuring, and it indicated it was the fans she was walking past. I couldn't hear Rose's shoes anymore and realised she was finally in the lobby that had soft carpet.  
"They didn't notice me, thank god. I'm coming up!" she hung up.

I threw my phone on my bed and raced back to the play station to continue the game. About a few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. No-one was bothered to get it until I heard Rose open the door.

"This is seriously what you boys have been doing?" she chuckled as she walked in. We all turned our heads and I was gobsmacked at how amazing she looked. She looked beautiful. Her long, brown, wavy hair was loosely draped across her shoulders and her outfit with the sexy bustier was so attractive. She looked beautiful, pretty, just... wow. I noticed there was a few moments of silence as the rest of the boys were analysing her.  
"Could you stop staring, you're making me nervous" Rosalie giggled nervously.  
"Whoa, Rose. You look great" whispered Zayn. Rosalie blushed immediately and went up to him and gave him a hug.  
"You look really beautiful tonight Rose" said Liam. Niall nodded and she went up to greet them and hug them both. She walked towards me and I was actually quite speechless.  
"You're not going to say anything? Ha-ha, only kidding, hello!" she said as she went to give me a heart-felt hug.  
"You look amazing Rose" I said, whispering in her ear. She softly punched me on the arm and I knew it was her awkward way to say thank you. She carefully placed her presents on our table and looked at me and Zayn.

"Thank you Liam and Niall for dressing lovely today, now Harry and Zayn. What are you wearing?" She chuckled.  
"And Harry, there is no way you are coming to the party in undies, and Zayn you are definitely going topless unless you want to" she giggled. She walked to our closest and there was only a little bit of clothing hung up. She pulled out a pair of chinos with a white top and a coloured blazer.  
"Harry, you'll look really nice in this. Try it!" she said, throwing it at me. I nodded and went in the bathroom to notice Louis still doing his hair. I got changed with him and came out.  
"OH hey Rose!" shouted Louis from the bathroom. Rose peeped her head in and analysed at what he was wearing. She was smiling and complimented him and went out. She looked at me from head to toe, trying to figure if she liked it. She looked at me and gave the biggest grin and applauded.  
"You look so handsome Harold." She said, I ran to her and gave her a massive bear hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She squirmed and shrugged off, punching me on the shoulder. She left with Zayn to go pick out a top for him and came back within 10 minutes, Zayn looking handsome as well. We looked at the time and it was about 7:15 and decided to waste our time playing FIFA.

"Do you even know how to play?"  
"Hello, I am the only girl stuck with 2 older brothers who's obsessed with FIFA. Of course" she said, shoving me and grabbed the controller. We all had a full blown out competition and it was quite funny. Rose and I were a team whilst Liam, and Zayn were another. Niall decided to go on the bed to watch as well as to go on his phone. Louis came out about a minute later and decided to join it.  
"You look nice today Louis" grinned Rose, her eyes glued on the screen.  
"Thank babe, you look gorgeous tonight" said Louis as he sat down on the floor to play with us.

We were so into the game, whenever one of us scores we would literally scream our lungs out. I had so much fun with Rose, she was so easy to be with. She was like another version of the boys... but female. We all loved her company and usually we didn't like girls always hanging out with but Rose was definitely an exception. I couldn't stop laughing the whole game and as we finished we realised it was about 8:10 pm.

"Shoot, we're late. Let's go!" shouted Rose as Liam went to quickly shut the PS3. We all got ready and got Niall to check if any fans were there. We looked and it was completely deserted since they all went home. We felt bad, but we spent about an hour in the morning meeting the fans and after that we had a crazy time promoting our new album. We all got in our hired car as well as a security and one of our managers. We couldn't stop our excitement because I knew how much Jess meant to Rose.

"Can I hear you guys sing? I haven't heard what you were going to do" Rose asked. We all nodded and Niall grabbed his guitar and played. We were going to sing acoustically and it would approximately last for about 2 minutes. Zayn nailed his slow solo because he wanted to exaggerate by serenading her. We all finished and looked at Rose, nervous at her reception. Rose had tears in her eyes and couldn't stop clapping like a goofy seal.

"That. Sounded. Amazing. Whoa. Thank you!" she said, giving us all hugs.  
We couldn't stop smiling and began talking about how the surprise was going to turn out. We were all very excited and couldn't stop moving in our seats. As we knew it, we stopped outside Jess' house. It was decorated with balloons and the door was open. There were a couple of teens outside, some making out. There was loud music pumping the background and the lights were going off. The car decided to stop at the corner and we got off slowly and I knew this was going to be a great night, this really seemed like the parties I used to attend back at home. I looked at Rose and I could tell she was so excited to be here.

"Are you ready?" I asked, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. She grabbed my arm and rested on my arm. She couldn't stop jumping up and down and smiling, she looked really excited.  
"I'm so excited, thank you boys again for doing this" she said.

She looked at all of us and seemed very grateful. Zayn held out his hand and Rosalie went on to grab it. She let go and hugged Zayn. Zayn wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and held her tight, walking up the street to the party. The tinge of jealousy began creeping on me again. We all walked up the road for a bit, all completely excited. I put the stupid, reoccurring feelings back in my mind and started chatting away with Louis. We all knew this was going to be a great night, and we all couldn't wait for it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V**

We entered into Jess' front yard gate and I heard a lot of whispering and murmuring. A group of drunken girls, whom I have never met in my life were wearing really short dresses and were literally putting themselves towards the boys. I turned back and the boys all looked really uncomfortable, especially a girl who was shoving her boobs in his chest. Zayn excused himself and shoved her off as the girls began screaming and giggling, it was only 8:30 pm, geez. Zayn helped on my shoulder tighter and pulled me in, a way of protecting from drunken guys and girls in the hall. Harry, Louis, Liam and Niall were all laughing, enjoying the party. I went to the backyard and there were a lot of people. There were lights of different colours buzzing throughout the whole backyard. There were people making out on the grass, people screaming and dancing everywhere. When the boys and I walked to the backyard everyone turned and stared. The music went down and everyone cleared out, kind of backing away... surprised to see me.

"JESS?!" I shouted, trying to find her. Harry pointed to some girl that he thought was her, and it was. Jess was wearing a very short skirt with a corset top and a pair of killer heels. She looked like she was making out with someone, since there was a guy under her, firmly holding her waist. She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend. As Jess quickly turned at me, her eyes literally busted out of her brain. I was confused and realised who the guy she was making out with.

George.

"What..." I said, stepping back, dropping her gift and the glass jar of her favourite sweets. The glass jar completely broke on the floor, cutting my slightly on my leg. As the sound shattered, the music got cut completely off and everyone fell silent, staring at us. Jess and George quickly arranged themselves and got off and ran to me. Harry and Zayn stepped forward to stop them from getting any closer. Louis was holding me and Liam and Niall were opposite from each other, clearly angered by it all.

"Rose, oh my gosh, Rose. What are you doing here, it's not what you think..." Jess said, crying her eyes out.  
"Why, Jess. Why" I said, tears bubbling from my eyes. I looked at George as he was awkwardly scratching his head, looking down.  
"And you, George. Of all people, you" I screamed, distraught at what I just saw. It literally felt my heart was breaking. I loved George, and Jess was one of my best friends. How can they do this to me.  
"Rose, I'm so sorry" George whispered, looking at his feet.  
"Look at me in the eye and tell me why" I murmured, quivering in Louis' arms.  
"Tell me the truth, was this a onetime thing or have you done it before" I whispered. They both fell silent, creating an even more awkward atmosphere and I knew entirely that they have been having an affair... behind my back this whole time.  
"Rose, please" pleaded Jess, trying to grab my hand.  
"Don't touch me!" I shouted, yanking her hand off. I couldn't look at her, I've never felt so hurt before. I never wanted to yell at her, my best friend. Especially on her birthday, but what she did and what she was doing was wrong. It crossed the line.  
"Rose, babe, please" whispered George trying to touch my arm. Harry forcefully pushed him on the chest with complete anger. I've never seen Harry so protective and mad over something.  
"You do not touch her" shouted Harry.  
"I'm her boyfriend, you are not. BACK OFF" shouted George, pushing Harry back.  
"Well obviously you AREN'T anymore, a boyfriend doesn't CHEAT with her best friend" Harry shouted, shoving him harder.  
"You're a massive HYPOCRITE. It's obvious you BOTH have CHEATED with each other. You are ALWAYS together, so don't give me the shit because we all know here that Rosalie is a SLUT" George shouted off his brains. Harry ran up and punched him across the face, full on. Zayn and Liam quickly ran to pull him back, anger bursting out of his body. George had a cut lip as well as a bleeding nose.  
"We never done anything, you bitch. Do not DARE ever call her that" Harry shouted as he spat on him.

Harry went over to me and kissed me on the cheek and giving me a hug. Louis let go, and Harry softly took me outside the house. He pulled me closer, humming soft tunes to calm me down. We exited out the hallway and I noticed everyone was looking at me. I was noticed, Jess' parents weren't at home. I got out and I couldn't stop crying. Harry pulled my head to his chest and was telling me to calm down. I noticed his hands all bruised and cut up, I looked at him and did a soft smiled.

"Harry, thank you. You ... didn't...ha...ve...to" I said, still taken back by my tears clogging up my nose.  
"Anything for you, you didn't deserve it" Harry whispered, sitting me down at the corner of the road holding me close to his chest. "Rose, you are not a slut. Far from it, you're my best friend. You're beautiful, smart, funny. Don't let anyone say you aren't, it'll be ok. Tomorrow will be a new day, and you'll still have me. Forever and always"

Harry murmured, his soft voice lingering in my ear. He rested his nose on my hair and kissed it softly, he held me closer as I rested my head on his shoulders. He began humming more soft tunes to calm me down and in that moment I felt safe and calm. He was a true friend, and I was lucky to have him as my best friend.

**ZAYN'S P.O.V  
**As Harry escorted Rosalie out, Jess tried to pull up George, clearly distraught at her embarrassing moment. Jess looked us, still confused at why we were here.

"Rose wanted to surprise you, we heard you were fans of us..." I said, as Jess was nodding slowly, tears slowly pouring out of her eyes.  
"Yeah well we were going to perform for you, your favourite song of ours" Niall said, joining in.  
"We're sorry this didn't work out, but what you did was... wrong" whispered Liam, frowning.  
"We are all truly sorry this didn't work out" I said, quite sad it ruined her party but at the same time furious at how she hurt Rose.  
"George, to let you know Harry and Rose have nothing going on more than friends. It's 100% true, and the fact you would call her a name so disgusting is shocking. She's one of our closest friends, and to see her this hurt will affect us all" said Louis, looking quite shocked and angered by it all.  
"We're sorry again, and happy birthday. But Rose is our close friends, and we love her. We're going to go" I said, my fists still clenching angered at George's speech to Rose.

We all awkwardly jogged off and out of her house. The whole home felt awkward and I heard people murmuring. I also heard Jess crying, I felt bad, I really did. But her affair with George crossed the line. Rose was our good friend, she didn't deserve any of this. We walked down the street and saw Harry and Rose sitting on the edge of the foot path. Her head was resting on his shoulders and his head of hers. He gave her his jacket and they were both sitting so close, with Harry holding her close. We all walked up to notice Rose still crying. Her makeup was all ruined, but she was still beautiful. We all sat with her hugging her and comforting at her. I looked at Harry and he looked terribly upset. He looked at me and frowned, he was the closest out of all of us to Rosalie and I could see he was furious by it all. Niall hugged Rose as she rested on his shoulders. Louis grabbed Harry to talk to him as well as to calm him down. As we were all sitting in silence, we heard a few footsteps coming to us. We all turned our heads and realised it was George... and Jess. Harry quickly walked and stopped in front of Rose to protect her.

"Why are you here?" scoffed Harry, folding his arms, not allowing them to talk to Rose.  
"Please, we just want to talk to her" Jess said, looking down. We all looked at Rose, she looked at us and softly nodded. We all walked off as Harry went to Rose and whispered something in her ear and patted her shoulder. We all walked a bit further and waited for our driver to come back. We saw Jess and George sitting on opposite sides of Rose, conversing. We all awkwardly stood in front of a different house and tried to calm down Harry. He wouldn't stop staring at Rose, clearly protective of her.

"Harry, calm down please. You're being an amazing friend" Liam said, patting his shoulder.  
"But I'm so angry" Harry said, patting his feet.  
"Please mate, calm it down" whispered Louis, staring at Harry.  
"You love her so much man, it's really nice to see that" Niall said, shooting up a cheeky smile.  
"Shutup... haha" Harry chuckled softly.  
"Do you love her Harry?" a question only Liam would dare ask.

"I don't even know myself" Harry whispered, looking at the sky, biting his thumb.

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**As Jess and George placed themselves opposite sides of me, I felt an awkward tension between them both. I couldn't look at them; I just stared at the black road in front of me.

"Rose, we're sorry. We are so sorry. It didn't mean to happen, we didn't mean to hurt you" whimpered Jess as she quivered from her tears.  
"Rose, we didn't mean to. I'm so sorry for what I said earlier, it just came out. I'm so sorry, I'm so ashamed of myself, I'm so sorry" said George.  
"Rose, please, we're so sorry" Jess whispered.  
"Why though?" I asked bluntly, not in the mood to talk.  
"It just happened, it was at another party and I admit we'd do it frequently. But I didn't know you'll be here, we are sorry" George said.  
"Were you going to break up with me to get with her?" I asked George.  
"Honestly, yes" George whispered, staring at his feet. "Only because, I thought you and Harry had a thing. You know how hard it is to read newspapers or online websites talking about you both? To see you having fun in London, how we never talked. I was desperate, I needed my girlfriend back"  
"I've never been hurt this much, and from two people I loved the most. I can't... I can't...I don't want to see you both. Now. Or, anymore. I can't do it, I just need space. From you, from both of you. I'm... sorry. I can't do this anymore" I said, I softly stood myself up and looked at them. Their faced were really upset and saddening and I hated that I hurt them from what I said.  
"Rose..." George said, pulling out his hand.  
"I can't, I can't look at you both the same anymore. I'm sorry, I'll forgive you about it, but I will never get over this. I... I don't think we should talk for a while. George, it's completely over. No second chances. Jess, I ... I don't think I can talk to you anymore. I'm so sorry." I said, walking back looking at them with sad eyes.

I turned my back and walked to Harry and the others. For a moment it felt so nice, I am never the type of person who would let go so easily. It was like a burden was finally pulled off my shoulders. Harry widens his arms as I ran into it, I cried loudly into his chest, upset at what happened.

"Shhh... Shhh, Rose it'll be okay" Harry whispered in my ears. The rest of the boys tried to comfort me and as the car came we all got on. Harry continued holding me as well as sitting next to me in the car, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. Louis sat next to me and grabbed my hand, gripping it firmly to ensure I would be ok. Zayn was reassuring me it'll be ok, as Niall and Liam awkwardly sat and looked at me. They were so concern, and it was incredibly nice to have such a caring group of friends. I smiled and told them I'll be fine as they finally comfortably shifted in their seats. I closed my eyes and heard Harry's heart beat, pumping incredibly fast. In a way, it was soothing me. I felt like home, they all meant a lot to me. Harry helped me so much by making me feel loved and special. I smiled into his chest and fell straight to sleep, soothed by his soft heart beats, surrounded with people who cared for me. I felt safe, I felt at home.

**Authors Note:  
**_Hey lovely readers! I'm going holidays tomorrow and I won't be having any chance to go on the computer so I guess I won't be updating for a while. I will try my best to either write it in my holidays but I am not sure if where I am staying will have any internet connection to upload. Keep the reviews coming it, this chapter was kinda a shocker and I hope you enjoyed it! The story will go on a little longer now, and you really just have to wait and see the ending! Thanks for reading, wish everyone a new year xx_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

I stared at Rose as she rested peacefully against my shoulder, my soft sweater comforting her head. She had slight stains on her cheek from crying and it honestly broke my heart. She didn't deserve this, to receive such heartbreak at a young age. It honestly kills me that in a way I couldn't have prevented it. She really did love George, believe me. She did. Just the way she'd bring him up, that little sparkle in her eye every time she'd smile about him... Poor Rose. I could feel her heart beating softly as she had small little breaths in between. Zayn was sitting beside her, her legs touching his as he started to analyse his phone. I guess all of us boys were overwhelmed, annoyed, pissed off at what we just witnessed. I mean, yeah we all had a fair share of fun with ladies but never would be cheat. Ever. Louis looked at me and did a little smirk and looked out the window.

"What?" I asked curiously.  
"Nothing..." He chuckled softly.  
"Tell me!" I whined.  
"The way you look at her..." he sighed. "Is the way ... never mind." He shook his head.  
"Louis?"  
"No, I don't wanna say. One day.." he chuckled.

I just let it go as our driver stopped in front of Rose's home. It was only about 8:00, and we didn't want to make this night a waste. But Rose, she needed us.. but in a way. We all exchanged glances and stared at Rose, do.. we...wake her up or what?

"Rose...Rosey.." Zayn nudged her softly. She adorably rubbed her eyes, slightly smudging her makeup and looked at us slightly confused, her head popping up like a meerkat. She adjusted herself up and stretched her arms.  
"Where..are we?" She sighed.  
"We're back at your place, and uh... what do we do now?" I asked.  
"Oh my... I'm so sorry! No no, this is your night in Australia, and as someone who was born in Australia it is my job to tour you guys!" she chuckled.  
"Are you sure? If you're not feeling good we can stay with you at home.." Liam said reassuringly.  
"Yes, trust me. Yeah it hurts, but hanging out will keep my mind out of things."  
"Seriously, we don't want to force you.." Niall said.  
"Thanks guys, but I'm much stronger than you guys give me credit..." she smiled.  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"One of my favourite places of course" She grinned. "Luna Park."

We all looked at her quite confused, we didn't know what the heck Luna Park was. She whispered to our driver which he nodded straight away. She sat back in her seat and chuckled.

"So, what's Luna Park?" Niall asked curiously.  
"Just wait and see."  
"Are you sure you aren't taking us to somewhere to murder us?" I joked.  
"You might never know..." she chuckled freakishly. Niall looked her confused until she cracked up and told him she was joking.

We sat back and chatted as we went through the city. We rode to the city because Jess' party was in the suburbs so it took a while but I knew we were going back to the city. Liam stared as we went under the Harbour Bridge in mesmerisation due to the fact that the city lights were blazing through the skyline. They all took photos with their phone and admired the view. I sunk in my chair as Rose sat up straight, excitedly squealing. We went through the tiny streets and went down a hill, nearly going into the water. As we arrived, there was a massive face which seemed like a theme park. It had a massive sign that said Luna Park as we got dropped off.

"Here we are..." Rosalie smiled.  
"Where are we..." Niall asked admirably as he ran towards to bright lights.  
"Luna park, a theme park that has some pretty nice rides and much more fun at night." She said.  
"Wait, can I get a picture in front of Luna Park?" Louis asked.  
"Yeah sure, want me to take a photo?" Rose asked.  
"No no! Be in it!" I exclaimed.

Liam asked a couple as they were just about to leave the theme park as we used Louis' blackberry and we all stood infront of the theme park. Zayn stood in the middle with Liam and Niall on the left and Lou, me and Rose on the other. I grabbed my hand around Rose's waist as we all smiled to the camera, we thanked the couple.

_**Louis_Tomlinson**__  
Sydney is absolutely beautiful twitpic/821812_

We bought our tickets and went in, there weren't a lot of people but that was still good. We were all pretty excited and decided it was appropriate to go on rides first.. We walked around as the chilly breeze wrapped around our skin, distant voices of people screaming and the constant theme park music surrounding us. Rose looked at me and as I caught her staring she looked down and smiled to the ground. I chuckled and reached my arm and placed it around her. She snuggled in the warmth of my body and I could feel her smile deepening into my chest.

"Thanks" she mumbled.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"For being here for me.." She looked at me and gave me a small peck on the cheek as I blushed a crimson red.  
"I'll always be remember?" I replied, she let go and ran off to a rollercoaster.

She screamed and pointed for us to queue. The boys ran and followed her, excited to come as well. It was a rollercoaster. Not a big one, but I hate rollercoaster. I sighed and jogged to catch up with them. You had to go in two's so I decided to go with Rose, Liam with Niall and Zayn with Louis.

"I'm scared Rose.." I sighed as I heard people's scream on the rollercoaster.  
"Don't be, It'll be over before you know it." She held my hand until I realised a light flash in my face but as I turned to look, I saw no-one. It was night time so it was pretty hard to find out. I shrugged and decided to sit on the back, as she had to sit between my legs and stretch our legs out. I shivered as a force of energy went through my arms and to her waist and she snuggled into my chest. My heart was beating fast as we were starting to go up the rollercoaster.

"Oh my god.. oh my god... oh my god.." I muttered.  
"C'mon Harry, be a MAN" Rose cracked up.

Her laughed soothed me but before I could pay attention the roller coaster went off and we spun and went around and I felt like we could literally fall off our seats. As we went down, I could feel my stomach turning upside down as I shouted for joy, this was fun. She was squealing as I was trying not to scream or it'll come across like a girl. As it was over I got immediately and cracked up at the state of Rose's hair as she giggled at mine.

"Nice hair.." she chuckled.  
"I'd say the same about you.."

We went down the steps and reunited with the rest of the boys as we got to see the photos that they take when you go down the rollercoaster. Me and Rose's photo came on the screen and it was a pic, unfortunately I did not look so flattering. Rose looked flawless, her hair was flying in the air, like some model shot as she smiled her white pearly teeth. Her eyes had a smile in them as she looked so happy. Well for me, I looked like a dog. My curls were flying uncontrollably in the air and my eyes were clutched closes with my mouth in a frown shape but I was screaming. But it was a pretty funny picture, we looked happy. Niall couldn't stop laughing at my face as the rest of the boys. I blushed in embarrassment as we decided to go on the other rides. And I knew this was definitely going to be a good night.

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**

"C'mon, let's go on this!" Zayn shouted. He ran to a massive ride that looked like a boat shape that goes around 360 degrees and you even hang upside down for a second. Just looking at it made my stomach feel weird. Louis and Niall accepted immediately until Liam had to be persuaded to go on. I looked at Harry as she stared at the massive ride, his face falling from happiness to fear.

"Are you going on Rose?" he asked, his voice slightly shaken.  
"Yep. I'll go if you go though.."  
"Ok, ok bring it on. I'm just scared."  
"If you could go on the other rides, you definitely can go on this. C'mon." I reached out to grab his hand and pulled him in line. There were several people waiting in their line looked around our age and as they looked at the boys I knew that they instantly knew them. I heard them murmuring as a girl literally squealed at the sight of Harry. They didn't come up to us as we went on. It came in 5 seaters so Niall, Zayn and Louis sat the back with me stuck with the two scaredy cats, Harry and Liam.

I sat in between so I can support them both but as we got seated, we got this massive cushion bar pressed across our stomach which applied so much pressure it hurt. It as to keep us from falling off the ride and I could hear mutters of discomfort.

"Ahhh.. it's so tight.." Niall moaned.  
"That's what she said.." Louis screamed.

I cracked up as the rest of the boys but I noticed I couldn't hear Harry. He clutched on the bar of the ride and just sat there, emotionless, and definitely scared. I asked him if he was fine but he nodded almost immediately. Liam looked chilled and relaxed and started to loosen up but Harry, whoa, he was really scared.

"Harry, you'll be fine. Trust me." I smiled.  
"What if I die, and fall off or I vomit and then people will laugh oh my god I feel so sick."  
"You're... Harry Styles." I chuckled.  
"How the hell does that make me feel better?"  
"Becuase...uh...I don't know but I doubt people would mind if you vomit on them. They're covered in Harry Style's vomit, come on.."  
"Uh.. yeah because _that _makes me feel completely better.." he replied sarcastically.  
"Just enjoy da rollercoasta that iz lyf" I cracked up, mocking Zayn.  
"HEY, I CAN HEAR YOU." ZAYN SCREAMED, kicking my chair because he was behind me.  
"AHHAHAH, that did make me feel better." Harry smiled.

As soon as we know it the ride starting rocking and within seconds we were going 360. Louis was screaming his head off but Harry remained quiet, covering his mouth. Later on as we all started to enjoy the ride, i noticed Harry had a big smile on his face as he started doing some "woohoos" as we went in a 360 degree motion. In a few minutes we got off and the boys were raving about it, Harry seemed super happy.

" . " he replied excitedly.  
"And you were scared..." i chuckled.  
"DON"T TELL ANYONE." He groaned. I nodded as we all continued going on rides and playing games which Harry won me a massive cuddly smurf toy. It was smurfette and I loved it, I have a strange obsession with smurfs anyway. Louis ended up winning a massive bear which he was going to send to his sisters and Liam won a cuddly turtle toy. We finished and it was nearly reaching 10 pm and went to go get some food and gelato as we continued walking around.

Just as I was going to finish my gelato, Harry ran and pushed it off my hand. I squealed in anger and chased after him throwing my half eaten burger which ended up splatting all over his back. _Oh Snap._

"I'm...so...sorry..." I said as I puffed and ran to him.  
"Apology... NOT ACCEPTED." He shouted, throwing French fries over my head.  
"That's it.. FOOD FIGHT." I screamed.

Within seconds all the rest of the boys joined in and we ended up throwing food and icecream and water over each other. I had the least damage, whereas Harry got the most. His hair was filled with food and had sauce all over his face. Niall sat down because he didn't want to throw his food but Liam, Zayn and Louis decided to join in.

"I'm sorry guys, but food fights are prohibited here. I have to ask you to leave.." replied a worker in the theme park. "Oh.. are you boys One Direction? Whoa. Um, sorry but you guys still have to leave." She blushed as she noticed the boys smiling at her.

"Don't try to persuade her with your god damn smiles.." I chuckled.  
"It failed right?" Harry sighed as he reached his arm over my shoulder and wiped the food off himself. We all exited the theme park and got back in the car which Liam suggested us to walk around the city because I knew my way around and it's absolutely gorgeous at night. Within 15 minutes we stopped at the deck which was near the aquarium and sat down and admired the waters.

"This is peaceful.." Zayn sighed, lying down on the floor gazing at the stars.  
"I agree.." Niall replied and lied next to him  
"I'm joining too.." Liam said as he ran and looked at the stars. Louis joined as well and it was just me and Harry sitting at the edge of the deck, our feet merely missing the water. We both still smelt like fast food and ketchup but Louis' perfume kind of helped, even though I smelt really masculine. I looked at Harry and noticed he was just staring at the water, playing with his fingers, his face emotionless yet thinking long and hard about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, pulling my legs to my chest.  
"Things..."  
"What type of things?"  
"Just, everything, y'know?"

I knew what exactly he was talking about. I decided to let my mind zone off as I stared along the beautiful city. This was where I grew up in and it still hasn't hit me that I'm leaving literally across the world, I never knew how much I'd miss my home. Then it finally hit me, that my boyfriend who've I have been with for nearly 2 years has cheated on me. With my best friend, who've I have known for nearly 5. I felt tears bubbling in my eyes as all the memories flooded my brain, when it came to my first kiss, to our first date, to the time of my first...time. Fuck sakes, _stop crying you blubbering idiot_. I bit my lip, in hope to stop as I looked away so no-one could see me. What if I didn't leave, would I still have him? Would he have still be mine? I rested my head on my knees and sighed, it's hard enough trying to cover up your emotions but it's harder to act as though you're not in love with someone. I guess I was losing feelings for him, time apart really did change how I looked at him and I'm just scared that I may be falling for someone else.

"Rose.. Rose, are you crying?" Harry asked.  
"No..." I sighed, tears streaming as my voice slightly broke from my tears.  
"Babe, come here..." Harry said quietly. I shook my head, refusing to move. "It's fine babe.." Harry said as he moved and wrapped his arms around me. His warmth wrapping around me felt soothing and peaceful, as he rested his head on my shoulder. My breathes starting becoming harder as my nose was clogged from the tears, I tried to close my eyes to try to stop but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I don't..." I tried to say.  
"Why are you sorry for hun? You're human, you can cry. And you have every right to be.."  
"I...I want to be more stronger.. I... "  
"It just happened; you're strong enough to be here now. You may think the word's ending, that you feel like you're being punished for something ,but you're not. He did it. Not you, you deserve every happiness in the world. You are a beautiful person, whose been there for me and the boys and picked us up when we were at the lowest of our lows. You let me call you during the night if I'm upset but you're always willing to talk to me. It's usually hard for me to find girls who want to be my friends, besides them wanting to get in my pants or using for fame. You're the real deal, you're my friend, one of my best. And I can't imagine what would happen if you didn't walk into the store I met you, you have so much to give. Don't forget that."

I stopped and soaked in every world Harry said. He was right. I needed to pick myself up, I needed to love myself rather than constantly putting myself down because of others. In order for me to be strong I had to really appreciate what life has given me, a good opportunity, fantastic friends, loving family, a beautiful place to live, everything.

"Thanks Harry." I smiled, looking at him, not caring that I looked like a peace of shit. He smiled his gorgeous smile and moved a strand of hair that fell in front of my face.

"You want to know something?" He asked.  
"Sure, anything."  
"You know when I first met you, I fancied you, a lot."  
"Why?" I asked, curiously.  
"Well.. there was just something about you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**HARRY'S P.O.V  
**"I don't want to go home.." Rosalie muttered sheepishly in the car that was in front of her house.

It was currently 8 am, and we decided to drop her off after she stayed the night on my couch. Last night was good, really fun and the fact that no-one seemed to notice us, it was so good to feel normal and to kind of have a section of our private life... private. After the theme park and relaxing on the pier, we roamed around the streets of Sydney and had late night McDonalds and coffee to kick off our energy. We were silly, Louis bought some alcohol which I had minimal on but Louis was becoming a bit tipsy but I and Rose took care of him because we knew we had promotion and performances the next day. Our driver took us home, but our tour manager and the people who work with us weren't exactly pleased. In fact they yelled at us for a few minutes but they let us off after Niall's speech on how we wanted time off for a bit and to actually have fun. We all fell asleep easily but it didn't help that I heard Rose crying on the couch, it was faint but you can hear her. I didn't want to disturb her, she needed to clear her mind and it was really hard considering the fact that she was there crying her eyes out on the couch and I had no power to make her feel completely better.

"C'mon, your dad is waiting, I called him last night." I said.  
"WHAT?! What did you say..."  
"I explained briefly, he completely understood and Paul talked to him, telling him we won't be inappropriate with you."  
"Thanks Harry, I just... George is right next door you know."  
"You want me to come knock on his door and punch the hell out of him?" Zayn joked.  
"Yes please.." she muttered.

All the boys kissed her on the cheek goodbye as she got out of the car in the clothes she wore last night and I walked to the door whilst the other boys stayed in the car. We knocked and within seconds her parents opened the door, and luckily her dad didn't look pissed off. He gave me a reassuring look as Rose's mum took care of her and took her in to her bedroom. Mr. Vanetta folded his arm and stood there, signally us to tell us what happened.

"What happened to my girl?" he asked sternly.

"We got to the party, Rose caught George and Jess cheating on her and was pretty distraught about it. We took care of her sir, we did, we took her home but she refused so we decided to let her hang out in the city to clear her mind off things and as we got back she was really tired and let her sleep in my apartment, but, I ... guarantee...you we did absolutely nothing, sleeping in separate rooms sir." I muttered, he was scary.

"Thank you Harry. My girl needs a friend like you, and I'd like to thank the rest of the boys for taking care of her." His eyes flinched to the house next door in which George lived. "Bloody bastard.." he muttered, he cleared his throat and smiled. "Thanks for being honest, I trust that you didn't do anything inappropriate and I'll make sure she'll feel a lot better of it all."

"That's all we want, but thank you Mr. Vanetta, tell Rose good bye because we got to go to work now. See you soon." I smiled, shaking his hand.  
"Goodbye Harry, good luck on your success." He cracked a heart-warming smile as I walked back to the car.

I jogged back and got in the car and put the thumbs up to the boys signalling that the scary part was over. They all smiled and chuckled as we took a breather. As we sped off, I noticed George exiting his house as he held keys in his hand to go into his car. Zayn stuck the finger up at him.

"You do know the windows tinted.." Louis chuckled.  
"Oh...right...yeah...shut up." Zayn muttered. "Douche bag though.." he sighed.  
"Sucks for Rose though, having to live next to her ex." Niall stated.  
"A few more days she'll be coming back to London, so I guess technically she lives across the world from him." Liam chuckled.  
"Touché." I smiled.

It took about 40 minutes to arrive at our destination, this was an interview pre-recording for a tv show so we're pretty upbeat about it. This week has been a whirlwind, countless promotions, signings and interviews all jumbled up. Tomorrow is unfortunately our last night and the next day in the morning we're flying out back home. Though I am pretty excited to come home, we get a little break then straight to tour rehearsals for our UK tour. We hopped off the car with loads and loads of screaming fans packed outside, it was phenomenal. There were so many posters, mostly were quite.. inappropriate but I loved them. Our security guards didn't let us talk to the fans which pissed us all off and we got dragged to a room which we met the interview, Michelle. She was cute, looked about mid to late 20s, dressed casually and had a lovely smile.

"Hi! I'm Michelle, I'm going to interview you today. Lovely to meet you!" She smiled, shaking our hands and giving us a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Hi babe, how are you?" Louis asked as we all sat down on the red couch and got comfy, the men set up cameras and lighting around us.  
"I'm good thanks, ok we are filming ... should be now." She grinned.

She did last minute hair and makeup and faced the camera with several palm cards in her hand. We seated on the chair, all mucking about with Louis pulling on Liam's nipple which made him scream. I covered my mouth from laughing as Zayn was cheekily talking to something with Niall.

"G'day Australia, I know right now I'm going to be envied by thousands of girls from Australia but it is an absolute honour for me to interview, the biggest, hottest, and most talented Boy Group right now.. It is the one and only, ONE DIRECTION!" she shouted.  
"Woop wooop!" Liam shouted as we all screamed and fist pumped.  
"I'm joined by Harry, Zayn, Niall, Louis and Liam." She grinned, signalling her hand to each of us, and she pronounced our name right. "Ok, so how's Australia treating you right now?"  
"It's treating us very well thank you. The weather, the food, the people, everything is just fantastic." Niall grinned.  
"Absolutely, and the girls here are gorgeous and just everyone is really laidback." Zayn stated.  
"That's really good to here, so via twitter I heard you boys went to Luna Park in Sydney how was that?" She asked.  
"It was great fun, the night lights and the view was amazing. Nice food too." I smiled.  
"I heard you got kicked out though, care to explain?" She chuckled.  
"Well.. um... haha, we got into an intense food fight and we were being a public disturbance. Just having fun." Louis smiled.  
"That's nothing harmful! Who took you there? There's a mysterious girl in one of your twitter photos." She asked curiously.  
"Oh, she's our friend from London! She was born in Australia and came back after us to visit her parents." Niall said.  
"I see! So I can definitely clear it up for all the eager fans who asked me to ask you guys. But who is she?"  
"I'm sure a lot of our fans know who she is, she's our good friend Rosalie, no last name intended though for her privacy." Zayn answered.  
"That's nice, do any of you have a relationship with her? Who's the closest, do you guys fancy her? They were a lot of tweets about her." Michelle asked.

All the boys looked at me and grinned, whoa guys make it any more suspicious. We all chuckled lightly until I looked at Liam since he's Daddy Direction and I don't find it particularly comfortable talking about my personal life and I knew he had my back. Liam nodded as faced the interviewer.

"No, no more relationship than a friendship and we all and she don't intend of being in one. She's a good friend, and I don't see why having a friend of the opposite sex could have to lead to a relationship right? And Harry is probably the closest with her although we all are good friends." Liam smiled, I mouthed him a _thank you_ as he nodded.

"We don't fancy her in that way too, I mean yeah she's pretty much one of those girls who'd we look for but I guess with the work and everything we're just not looking for relationships right at this moment. We're not saying she's gross, she's a lovely person." Zayn added.  
"How about you Harry? You've been quiet in the corner." Michelle chuckled, highlighting all the attention on me.  
"She's one of my closest friends and plus I'm seeing someone at the moment." I said, smiling nervously.  
"Ahhh, yes, I heard it is a gorgeous UK presenter Caroline Flack? How's it going, how do you ignore all the negative comments."

"It's good, I guess ... I think... you know, like, i..if you like someone it should really just count on your opinion. No one else's but yourself." I said.

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**

"Wake up wake up sleeping head, wake up" My mum sang as she chimed through my bedroom door. I groaned and hid my body entirely with a thick blanket. She chuckled and walked over and pulled the blinds opened. She slowly grabbed my blanket off exposing my body.

"What time is it anyway?" I groaned.  
"It's about midday, 12, I just wanted to go out shopping and go grab lunch have some mummy daughter time."  
"Ahhhhhh" I groaned, I only had 3 hours sleep last night and plus the 3 and a half hours now, I'm pretty dead beat.  
"C'mon, you're going to be flying back half across the world and I'm stuck here with no other female in the house."  
"Haha, fine just give me some time to dress up." I said as I stood up and washed up.

I ran to my luggage which was weird considering my wardrobe was practically empty. The only things I had in there were the clothes that will never be worn on me in my entire life. But strangely enough, my bed back home is so much comfier. I missed my bed, my beautiful bed. I decided to wear tailored paper bag pants with a singlet and wore some cute flats and remained the bracelets I always wear on my wrist. My hair had messy curls so I kept it like that and did minimal makeup. I grabbed a satchel and placed all my essentials and walked downstairs.

"You look lovely darling." My mum smiled.  
"Thanks mum." I grinned.

We got in the car and I decided to change up the radio and the boys song, _What Makes You Beautiful_ came on. I smiled to myself and I adjusted the volume. I started humming the melody to myself and tapped my legs. My mum looked at me and noticed the infinity bracelet on my wrist and gasped. She examined my wrist up close and looked at me.

"Who got you this?" She asked curiously.  
"Someone..."  
"Who.."  
"Harry.."  
"What." She smiled and placed my wrist down and sighed. "Damn that boy, does he know how much that is?"  
"It was a Christmas present."  
"That's sweet of him."  
"Yeah it is.." I chuckled.  
"Do you like him?"  
"MUM! Please, oh god. I just got out of a relationship."  
"Oh yes, sorry sorry darl' just, curious."  
"If I did, I'd tell you but to be honest I did have feelings then and there."  
"Ahhh, well whatever happens you have my support. He's a lovely guy."  
"He is." I smiled.

We ended up going to one of the Westfields store in the city at Pitt St. I used to always go shopping with my friends. We parked and as I got out, it just felt so at home. I felt so normal, like I was just an average girl who lived with her parents that went to high school like everybody else. But my life is really out of control, it's great but it's definitely surreal. I stepped in and I felt all memories floating in my head, and I just... it was just so wonderful that I felt so normal again. My mum decided to shop first as we walked outside along the stores and I ended up getting quite a few things. I got a Zara blazer, a new dress, some accessories and a new pair of shoes. I got to pay for myself too but my mum offered to pay for the shoes. After a few hours of shopping we finally got to rest and went to a cafe I'd used to always go with my mum. I ordered just a pasta carbonara and my mum ordered salmon.

"Rose?" a voice tingled the back of my neck. I turned around immediately and it was Jess. _Fuck.  
_"...Hi..." I whispered nervously. I felt the awkwardness between us and my mum knew she had to go.  
"I'm going to go grab something, I'll be back." My mum said.  
"Don't go mum." I whispered, tugging her jacket. She frowned and whispered to my ear.  
"Better get this conversation done than later. I'll be back soon."

She walked away and Jess walked her awkwardly. She was wearing a pair of colourful jeans and a sweater I clearly remember we both went to buy together. Her blonde hair was secured in a high bun as she wore her typical large sunglasses.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked, _obviously not_ I thought to myself.  
"Nope." I replied. She sat awkwardly and adjusted her chair.

"Look Rose. I know you hate me, I would hate me if I were you too but you don't understand how bad and how guilty I feel. You don't understand how many friends I lost, my parents won't even talk to me properly and it's my entire fault. Both me and George's. I was inconsiderate, you were the best best friend anyone could ask for, you were always there for me and I don't..." she paused and I could hear her nose clogging up as her voice started to tremble with tears. "I don't know why I did it, and if I could take back anything I'd take that back. I miss you." I could see the tears trickling down her cheek.

I didn't know how to react. Part of me loved her, I did. I will always, she's my best friend and I do not ever hate her. I just, I was upset with her. I was angry at her; the amount of betrayal I felt from her was unbelievable. But I knew she was genuine, and from the past years I have known her she's been there for me, through thick and thin and I revaluated my actions. Maybe I did overreact a bit.

"Jess..." I sighed. "Thank you, for saying that. I'm so sorry you had to go through this, the pain you went through. I would never want you to go through that but it's hard enough for me as well. I'll never hate you, ever, but I guess I just ... I was hurt." I looked down, fiddling my fingers; suddenly getting nervous. "I... the feelings I felt was overwhelming, and I guess I reacted in anger, what else was I meant to act in?"

"I know, I'm sorry but I just need your forgiveness. I need you."  
"One question though."  
"Do you love him... George?"  
"Rose...I..."  
"Please just answer.."  
"Yes. I've gained feelings for him when you were away and I'm sorry I'm so selfish."  
"That's all I needed to know, you're forgiven."  
"What, just like that?" she answered shockingly.

"Isn't that what you want? At least you have genuine feelings for him then I'd understand that those actions weren't like a mistake and you both did it because you fell for each other. I knew me and George won't last, long-distance relationships never do. And I just hoped it didn't happen the way it did but I do wish for both of your happiness."  
"Rose, you don't understand how much this means to me.."  
"Jess, it's ok. You ... you guys are great together."  
"Rose, I'm so sorry again."  
"Thank you Jess, I hope we can somehow fix our friendship?"  
"Yeah, I hope so too." She smiled.

She ended up ordering and we sat and ate. Talked about stuff, although it did have some tension before; a few minutes and it was all gone. I remembered how much I missed having girly talks with her, so easy to. I loved that we put it all behind us and that I didn't have to go back and feel all miserable and lonely but because I forgiven Jess does not mean I forgive George. What he said to me was inappropriate and he made no effort to apologise.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" Jess asked. I placed my fork down and looked at her.  
"Yep, shoot."  
"Do you like Harry?" I coughed up ferociously as I accidently choked a small piece of pasta. "Whoa, sorry Rose haha"  
"Do you problems not to tell anyone?"  
"Promise, swear, everything."  
"I don't know..."  
"So you don't know you like him?"  
"Yep, pretty much. He makes me happy but I'm just confused. He has a girlfriend, I HAD a boyfriend." I could fell Jess flinch under the sunglasses. "And like I guess in the past I had feelings then and there and there were moments I was certain he had the same but the next day I didn't get any signals, you know? I'm just gonna give it time, no rush, being friends with him is more than enough."

I could see Jess smirk and faced down to eat.

"What?" I asked.  
"He so fancies you."  
"Pardon?"  
"Well, he's a celebrity super star. He can have every girl he wants with a click of a finger but takes so much time to be there for you and I can see all the rest of the guys love you. You are literally the talk of the school, I mean your best friends with One mother fucking Direction for god sakes. I used to fangirl over them to you and how you use to sigh and chuckle. And the way he looks at you, and so protective and I've seen many articles, tumblr dedications and twitter accounts to you but have you realised he didn't bother to tell people to stop. Considering he has a girlfriend, you would tell them to stop so it won't be awkward but he didn't do anything. Isn't that telling you something?"

"That doesn't mean anything, how would you know?"  
"I'm you bestfriend.. of course I know." Jess smiled.

**Authors Note:  
**Yes I'm back, took my time because I had to rewrite some chapters and its taking a while but my assessment block is over. Wooo!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
  
I heard my alarm go off, as I realised I forgot to turn it off. I groaned and stretched and realised it was around 8 am. I was asleep for literally a whole day, which was definitely a first. The day before after the shopping spree and lunch I went to bed early around 9 after watching the Notebook and crying at how I can't have a love life like Noah and Allie. I rubbed my eyes frequently to adjust the bright light bursting through my curtains. I was still dead tired for some reason but I got the strength to stand up. I reached for my phone to turn off the beeping and realised I had a text from Harry.

_Harry Styles_  
Hey! Coffee tonight? Last night in Sydney, leaving at 12am :(

_To: Harry Styles_  
Hi! Deffo! 6pm? X

I left my phone on my bedside table and went to wash up. My breathe smelt absolutely awful and I looked just as bad. I cleansed my face with facial wash and brushed my teeth which seemed like forever. I brushed every single knot in my hair creating really weird waves. I shrugged and went downstairs still in my pyjamas and my ugg boots. I smelt something that excited my taste buds and I knew immediately it was my mum's cooking. I placed my hands in my pockets and placed my hoodie up and went to the kitchen. I noticed my dad sitting on the table eating toast and reading the news paper whilst my mum was cooking eggs. My dad noticed my presence and immediately stood up and gave me a massive hug.

"Are you feeling better hun?" asked my dad, knowing he was still worried sick about the whole George thing.  
"Much better, thanks dad" I replied. He did a half smile and indicated me to sit next to him as my mum came to bring me a big plate of eggs with toast.  
"There you go sweetie, eat up!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
"Thanks mum, love you" I replied.

I digged in since I haven't eaten for what seem like years and finished in just a few minutes. My parents were smiling at me that they seemed to get their old daughter back. I wiped my mouth and clean my hands as well as washed the plate. My mum asked me to get the mail and local newspaper from outside so I reluctantly grabbed the keys and walked to my front yard. I walked towards to the mail box until I sensed presence on the left side. I peeped at the corner of my eye and realised George was just about to leave somewhere. This sucks having an ex as your neighbour. I grunted to myself and collected it all and jogged to the door until he called my name.

"Rosalie! Wait!" George called as he carried his school bag towards me. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, and I was clearly annoyed with everything he does now. I couldn't trust or look at him the same way.  
"What" I replied bluntly as I turned around to look at him.  
"You look nice today" he smiled.  
"You're kidding me right? Are you trying to compliment your way through to me?" I replied.  
"No! I'm serious" he said. I looked at him and was quite annoyed that he was being sweet again. I also felt really uncomfortable standing there as an awkward moment was blossoming between us.  
" How've you been?" he said, to break the silence.  
"Been better" I replied, I noticed his face falling down to stare at his feet.  
"Heard you spoken to Jess yesterday, at the shops..." He said.  
"I did... why, what'd she say?"  
"She was really happy, she misses you and loves you ok.  
"Ok cool, I love her too."  
"Rose, I'm sorry.."  
"For some reason I can forgive my best friend, but you, what you said was just... you're not worth my time."

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**  
_Ring Ring Ring_

Whoops. We were just in a photoshoot for a magazine and as my phone went off everyone looked at me as it interrupted the photos. The photographer frowned as well as the stylists and people working. My manager gave me a look and the boys looked at me wondering who it was. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and noticed it was Caroline across my phone.

"Hello...?" I whispered.  
"Harry, we need to talk" Caroline replied. I apologised to the people and asked them if I have a few minutes off considering that this sounded important.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Did you see the new article about you and... her?" she grunted. I knew exactly who she meant by her, obviously Rose.  
"No, why?"  
"I'll link you via text, I don't know if it's true but I need you to tell me it's nothing." she whispered. She hung up and then a few seconds later I got a beep and it was a text with a link. I opened it up immediately and I couldn't believe the images I saw that was posted.

**Harry Styles flacks Caroline off with a younger lady**  
_Ooooo! What is this we see? Harry Styles cheating with his so called "best friend" Rosalie? These pictures are currently from the trip in Australia the boys are in. They are seen hanging out in a Sydney Theme park called: Luna Park and this image shows them going on a roller coaster with Rose at the front laughing and Harry at the back smiling back. What is this? A new relationship? Already? Does Caroline know? So many questions need to be answered. More close sources claim the two are absolutely smitten with each other and are spending as much time together as it was heard Rosalie Vanetta, is now single. We have no information what happened to her boyfriend, but maybe she left him for the curly locks? These images also shows Rosalie hanging out with the boys, and having a food fight as well as walking with each other._

Later that evening, Louis Tomlinson who is a band member tweeted Sydney is absolutely beautiful (image below) and it is clearly depicted Harry and Rose on the right. The friendship is becoming very intimate since fans are always spotting them going shopping, drinks, and other things. Another source says that Harry adores Rosalie, but Rose thinks it's wrong to cheat but at the same time cannot resist the opportunity. No management or spokesperson has stood up for Harry or Rosalie so we just have to leave this story out in the open. Another interesting thing is that most fans are teaming up to support the new couple, trending "Harry & Rosalie" worldwide. Most are happy of the new couple yet some are furious with their cheating behaviours. Caroline has also not spoken out about this.

_Further a close source with Caroline claims that the age-gap pair is having struggles in their relationship. The friend says that Caroline often complains how Harry is having a crazy, teenage lifestyle whilst she wants to settle down and have kids at that age. They often fight and the distance at the moment is not making it any easier. Harry is supposed to be fed up with the relationship and has already fallen for Rosalie as it has been told. But to be honest, the perhaps-new- couple do look good together. Stay tuned!_

I felt my anger heating up in my face. I hate when news reports do this, and it would probably hurt Rosalie again since the fans would have another hit at her. I rang Caroline up immediately.

"Hello?" she whimpered.

"Babe, trust me it is not true. You know me, I am 100% loyal. That rollercoaster ride, it was just for fun, nothing happened.. Please, I am being completely honest, I will never do that to hurt you. You mean so much, I don't want this to explode into anything bigger and I'll let everyone know it's false and it is. Don't hate Rose, she's doing nothing." I sighed as I finished my sentence. There was a few silence moments until I heard Caroline's voice peaking on.

"I trust you, and I believe you. I just... it's hard to contact and I know you're coming home soon but I just needed reassurance"  
"Thank you, trust me, I will clear it out. I love you"  
"I love you too"  
"I also got to go, I'm in a middle of a shoot."  
"Yep, sure"  
"Bye"  
"Bye babe"  
"Also, could you please somehow clear it up as well. We need to let people know we're strong and together"  
"Of course"

I hung up and let out a sigh. I immediately went on twitter and all my mentions were about Rosalie. I grunted with frustration and googled other articles that had similar stories. I really wonder who these "close sources" are, because I know I have never said any of those things neither have I done or thought about it. To be honest, I have thought whether I had feelings for Rosalie but after a while I was just being silly and I never told anyone about this.

_Harry_Styles:  
_Please stop it with the cheating rumours, all are completely false. Please respect them both.

_Harry_Styles:_  
They are both the kindest people I met and some media portrayals are completely distorted.

I thought that was enough to prove until Caroline tweeted as well.

_Carolineflack1:  
_  
Sick of people depicting others completely the opposite.

I smiled and favourited it and within seconds I got lots of mentions with fans saying sorry as well as newspapers and online gossip sites announcing our proof. I suddenly remembered about Rosalie so I immediately texted her with the link.

_**To: Rosey Bear**_  
You will not believe the bullsh*t I just read: heres the link. I reassured Caroline, check twitter xx

_**From: Rosey Bear.**_  
Wtf, no way. That is horrible and completely rubbish, arghhhasidwida.

I went to check on twitter and noticed Rosalie had already tweeted about the story.

_Loverosalie:  
_Please respect other people's relationships and let them be. Stop publishing something that is not true at all.

I smiled and texted her immediately back to thank her. I still couldn't get over the story, it was so completely wrong. Ugh, I hope this doesn't ruin the fans perspective of Rose because they absolutely adore her. Also, I hope they don't hate on Caroline, she nowhere deserves it. I realised a few steps quickly tapping and I turned around and noticed the boys looking concerned.

"You saw?" I asked  
"Of course, you ok?" asked Liam as he came to rest his hands on my shoulders.  
"Yeah, just really annoyed" I replied.  
"Trust me, we've all been there" Zayn said with a half grin on his face.  
"Hope you feel better because we're going to go get your favourite drink in Starbucks!" Shouted Louis  
"And then we can go Nandos!" said Niall. I smiled at them all and nodded.  
"Thanks boys" I replied.  
"No probs" Zayn said as he clutched his arm around my neck and dragged us out to continue the shoot. I was going to miss this wonderful city, it treated me well. The boys and I have a magazine interview and another shoot this noon and a late performance pre recorded for a tv show this afternoon so we've been rehearsing so much. I am so excited. I brushed the false story at the back of my end, and I took a deep breath. I'm going to stay true to myself because I know what is false and what is not so whatever the stories claim I know that I am true to what I believe and that stories are there just to heat me up.

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**A few hours as past and it was currently 6pm. I decided to be productive and gets my mind off things so I helped with my mum in the backyard and did a few walking laps around my neighbourhood. I wasn't worried or anything because the people my age who live in my area were at school and my community is very quiet and close knitted. My parents asked me about the recent article since she saw my twitter. It's quite weird because my mum just made an account to keep in date with my friends to see how I'm doing. It's quite annoying and freaky but it's sweet at the same time. My parents have been overprotective lately, but I knew for a good reason. They really trusted Harry, Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam and are probably the only boys besides those in my family that they trust with me. I told my mum to have plans to go have coffee with Harry which she surprisingly allowed me to go. As I went to have a shower, I got a text from Harry.

_**From: Harry Styles**_  
Scrap the cafe, I don't want to be caught or anything. Can I come over with take-out and chill? :)

_**To: Harry Styles**_  
No problem, when are you coming and what food?  
_**  
From: Harry Styles**_  
Thai from your fav restaurant? 6:30 pm x

_**To: Harry Styles**_  
You are forever warmly welcomed to my house! LOL

I got up and decided to have a quick shower and probably just wear pjs since it was only casual dinner plus I always wear my pjs around him and PLUS I really can't be bothered to get changed. I finished washing up and dressed up in an onesie Amy got me in London and wore my cute floppy animal hat with ugg boots with my hair loosely curled on the side. My parents are going over to my aunties to do some planning for my cousin's wedding so I was home alone. I heard a doorbell ring as I reluctantly got up to open the door. Harry showed up in his lazy wear of Hollister track pants and a baggy jumper with plastic bags of food.

"Hey!" I shouted as I gave him a big hug. He smiled and exchanged the same and went inside the house. He took off his beanie and placed the food on the kitchen bench and looked at me.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"I'm good, pretty weird morning right..?"  
"I know, were you extremely annoyed or was it just me?"  
"Trust me, I was annoyed.. Anyways, forget about it! How was the photo shoot and performance?" I grabbed the food and placed it on the couch since I hired the movie The Hangover 2 to watch whilst we eat.  
"Great, we nailed the performance"  
"That's really good to hear"

I smiled then placed the food on the coffee table in front of the couch. Harry got himself comfortable immediately and took of his shoes and jumped on my couch. We sat cross-legged on the sofas and opened the food. Two massive foam containers of my favourite food, and I could feel my mouth watering.

"You are seriously the best, thanks" I chuckled.  
"No problem, owe it to you haha" he smiled.

He grabbed the remote and turned on the movie. We couldn't stop laughing at the movie, and Harry also brought dessert so we ate really slow and finished just at the end of the movie. As it finished, I went to grab water for us to drink and just to chill since I probably won't contact him a lot for the next few weeks.

"What did Caroline say?" I asked as I gave Harry the cup of water.  
"She surprisingly handled it well, she's a bit edgy and shocked but she knows we're telling the truth"  
"That's good though," I smiled as I took a sip of my drink.  
"Christmas is soon, any plans?"  
"No, sadly! I can't go back to Australia since Christmas is in a few weeks so I'll be back in London AND my assignments due a few days before Christmas AND Amy is spending with her boyfriend's family so I guess it's just me, take-away and dvds wooo!" I chuckled  
"You can come and celebrate with my family!" Harry suggested.

"Uh, that would be weird! And it's your family, I don't want to interrupt"  
"No it won't, my parents and my sister are DYING to meet you, since they've seen reports and things"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Deffo! I'll ask my mum but I'm sure she'll let"  
"Thanks Harry, that's really nice of you"  
"No problem Rose! You are noway spending Christmas alone, plus I'll give you deets as soon as I can"  
"Thanks Hazza, I appreciate it."  
"Oh and me and Louis are planning a Christmas party for all our friends, so come?"  
"Love to" I grinned.  
"Anyways, let's play 10 questions!"

The next hours we began playing, we always play this just to get secrets out of each other and to really know more about each other. It was so easy to talk to him, to admit things because I knew he wouldn't judge me. He tells me everything too, I feel really thankful that he trusts me. We asked each other random questions like: What do you want to do before you die? Or What food you will absolutely never eat?

"Last question to you! What's one ultimate romantic scene would you dream will happen to you?" Harry asked me.  
"Hmmm..." I said and went into a deep thought to think of all the romantic films I have watched.

"I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain, dramatically like a 'I miss you so bloody' much kind of thing. Like a desperate kiss, but in the rain with the person holding roses. And then later playing in the rain, being absolutely comfortable and lovey-dovey with each other because no-one will be around to see. It's quite cheesy, but it will be my ultimate dream! Never will happen though haha" I chuckled as I realised how weird I just sounded. "How about you? Same last question"

"Well, I've always wanted a girl to stay in bed with me the whole day. Like, wake up from an amazing time last night, then bring breakfast in bed and just watch tv and cuddle and bond but in bed, and stay there for the rest of the day. Super cheesy as well but I'd love to do that one day" said Harry. He noticed I laughed a bit too loud and nudged me to stop laughing.  
"Hey! HAHA, It's not that bad" He frowned playfully.  
"It's not bad! It's really sweet, just shocking you are such a romantic"  
"Shocking?"

"No No! Just... a nice surprise" I smiled.

The rest of the night we decided to watch his favourite movie, Love Actually that I have never watched. I cried dramatically at the wedding scene with Harry having a bit of a sniffle. We couldn't stop laughing at the end of the movie because we pictured ourselves crying together. I realised it was about 10:30 and Harry had to fly out to Melbourne the morning after. I was really glad it wasn't awkward today, and I was glad the whole news report blowed over because I didn't want anything to jeopardise Harry and Caroline's relationship. He is really smitten with her, I can so tell in his eyes when he talked about her after dinner. Harry packed up his phone and other belongings and called a taxi. He gave me a gigantic bear hug and we exchanged our goodbyes.

"Continue having an amazing Australian tour! I'll miss you loads"  
"Thanks Rose, and I'll miss you just as much"  
"Stay safe"  
"You too, and stay strong! I'll try to talk to you soon"

"Byeeeeeeeee!"  
"Bye!" He said as he gave me a short peck on the cheek and went on his way to his taxi.

I waved goodbye as he jetted off and as I turned my head I noticed the window next door open with someone staring through. It was definitely George, and he didn't look really pleased to see Harry leaving my house so late.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

ROSALIE'S P.O.V**  
**As I glanced up, George was still staring at me. I gave him the middle finger and signalled him to come down to talk to me. He shook his head to disagree and as I give my deadly death stares he came out of his front door. He's changed so much, personality wise. He was nowhere near the boy I knew when I was a child, ever since I moved to London he changed completely. He was in his tracksuit pants and a tee-shirt that I got for him for his last birthday. I cringed at him and frowned, was it a coincidence that he is wearing it right now?

"So, what do you want?" I asked him half-heartedly.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, acting as though he's clueless.  
"The staring, at him, at me. What's wrong with you?" I said a little loud.  
"I just don't like the guy" he replied.  
"You don't even know the guy" I replied fiercely back.  
"Just be careful, he could hurt you"  
"Says the person who hurt me" He frowned as I responded back.  
"You know, you guys can't go cheating around" He mumbled.  
"We're not cheating with each other you freak, seriously. You don't even know the story and what part do you have in it. We're over. And I still can't get over the fact how much you changed. I can't even recognise you"  
"Well I've changed ever since you moved, and I just, as a friend the guy looks really playboy type" I scoffed as he said that.  
"Seriously? You're going around telling me to be careful? What's there to be scared of, he's one of my closest friends and I know he wouldn't hurt me. Just please, leave me alone. Stop peeping out your window, just stop. Everything" I shouted.  
"Then stop being a slut" he exclaimed back.

I slapped him really hard across the face as my hands starting stinging. My hand hurt as my mark was imprinted on his cheek. He cringed in pain as he held his cheek and looked at me. In his eyes he was kind of taken back as well as sorry for what he just said. For once, no tears decided to burst out, I felt so grounded, I felt so strong and confident. I stared at him with my piercing eyes and the anger in me was bubbling up. I was tired of him calling me _that_ word, I'm tired of people presuming I am _that _word.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, AND NEVER USE THAT WORD TO A GIRL. HOW DARE YOU" I shouted back.

I ran back to my house as I heard him running after me. He grabbed my arm as I yanked it off him immediately. I closed the door in front of his face and locked it. I took a deep breath as I slammed my back against the door and slid down slowly. I actually felt so proud of myself. I didn't cry infront of him, I didn't have any tears running down my face. I was most happy that I finally realised I'm over this boy. I'm over of him hurting me. But one thing that made me frown was that I think I'm falling for someone else. Shit.

_2 weeks later:_

HARRY'S P.O.V:**  
**Today was the day Rosalie returns back from Australia! I haven't spoken to her properly ever since I left her house at the last night in Sydney. The Australian promotional tour has been amazing. I definitely want to return as well as do a tour there. I've returned about 4 days ago, and we're having a rest but we are going to start our tour rehearsals as well as having a break to celebrate for Christmas which is just next week. I've asked my mum, and she was more than happy to allow Rose to spend Christmas at my house, so I am really excited. I haven't told Caroline though, I know she would make some accusation and get upset, that's the last thing I want. My parents also haven't met properly with Caroline, but I have met her family briefly.

_Knock Knock_

"I'll get it!" Louis shouted as he jogged to grab the door. I brought my attention back to the tv as I watched. I was getting glued on a documentary as a pair of hands was placed firmly on my eyes.  
"Guess who" shouted a very deep voice, but it sounded so much like a girl. I knew who it was exactly.  
"Hey Rose" I said casually as I could hear her groan quietly.  
"Damn..." She whispered as she plumped her body next to me as I smiled a big grin.  
"What you doing here?" I asked as I gave her a massive hug.  
"Came back a few hours ago, Amy went out so decided to drop by since I haven't seen you boys in a while"

I smiled as she said that as Louis left the apartment to go get some food. Me and Rose were just sitting on the couch talking whilst watching tv, talking about her trip. Then suddenly she started slapping my arm with excitement.

"Guess what!" she shouted.  
"I don't care" I said sarcastically, her face went to an exaggerated sad face which I always found so cute.  
"It's goooooood" she said convincingly.  
"Spill!" I said.  
"I slapped George across the face the other day" she said as she snorted out giggling.  
"WHAT?" I shouted, giving a shocked face.

Rosalie began explaining about what happened and I ended up laughing in the end. I gave her a massive hug, I knew she was stronger than she thought she was. When she told me what George called her, my fist began hardening. I don't understand why he would say that the second time, it frustrates me so much. She told me to let it go and gave me another hug. Louis came back with food as Zayn decide to pop by to eat our food. Us 4 were all around the table eating our late lunch, before she went I told her about her coming to my family Christmas party next week. I also told her about the party I was having on Christmas Eve for friends at me and Louis' apartment. She happily accepted until an hour later Amy picked her up to get home.

_Around 1 week later:_

ROSALIE'S P.O.V:

Tonight was Louis and Harry's Christmas Eve party. I was so excited! I haven't seen the boys for a week ever since visited Harry last week was because they were all busy busy busy with their tour rehearsals. The people who were coming to the party that I knew so far was Louis' best mate Stan, Eleanor, Danielle, Zayn's close friends, Harry's friends, Niall's, Liam's, and I THINK Caroline is coming, though I am not entirely sure. There are going to be a heap more of people who I haven't met so I am hopefully will be making some good friends. The party was starting in around 1 hour and I was no-where near ready. I decided to go get a shower and pamper up. I got out of a long shower and started to dry my hair. I went to go look at my wardrobe and I decided to wear high waisted leather shorts with a simple white see-through singlet as well as an emerald green coloured blazer on top. I decided to wear my new black pumps I got in Australia, then I went to do my hair and makeup.

I did my usually loose curls and swooped it so it can go across one shoulder casually. I decided to do a smokey eye look with a bit of eyeliner, a few coats of mascara as well as a dark eye shadow on my eye lid. I wore lip balm and did really soft blush on my cheeks as well put on moisturiser cream on my face. I looked at the time and I realised I was already 5 minutes late. I grabbed a clutch and quickly went downstairs. Amy went out on a Christmas Eve date with her boyfriend, AGAIN. It's getting really serious between the two, I haven't even met the guy but I'm sure he is lovely. I grabbed the presents I got for all the 5 boys as well as Eleanor and Danielle.

I decided to get a cab because no way am I running in my deadly heels to their place. I looked at my watch and I was already 20 minutes late. There was so much heavy traffic at this time as I impatiently tapped my heels on the floor of the car. As I arrived I thanked the driver and gave him a tip as well as I ran up to their apartment. I gave Harry a call to let me in and as I walked in, the music was on for a bit but the late was still bright on. The drinks haven't been distributed to everyone yet but I felt everyone's eyes on me. There was a quiet silence as a few murmurs here and there. I stood awkwardly and bit my lip trying to find someone that I knew. I noticed a group of girls that I never have seen giving me the stupid analytical stare.

HARRY'S P.O.V:**  
**I heard a set of heels clacking on the floorboards as a door was opened. I turned around and noticed a really slim figure with curly hair. It was Rose, and she looked absolutely amazing. Oh my god.

"Whose that?" asked a blonde girl, I'm guessing a friend of Nialls.  
"Rose..." I whispered in amazement, my eyes sparkling as I looked at her.

ZAYN'S P.O.V:**  
**I noticed the only person missing was Rose but as I thought of that, she walked through the door. And she looked absolutely beautiful.

ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**  
**I started brushing my hair awkwardly as my heels were making very loud noises against the floorboards_. Bad choice of shoes, bad, bad choice._ I walked until I noticed Harry standing next to a girl. His eyes lit up as he looked at me and I could feel my heart beating faster. _Stop it, stop it_ I thought as I walked towards him. He opened his arms as I walked in. The other boys came to greet me as well with Louis holding Eleanor hands as Liam was holding Danielle's. I exchanged hugs to them all and placed my gifts in Harry's room since I will be giving it at 12:00 am. As I went out, the music was pumping loudly and everyone already seemed off their heads. Harry gave me a drink, with a hint of alcohol and I thought, why the hell not.

"Where's Caroline?"  
"She's not coming.." he replied sadly and excused himself to talk to other people.

I started dancing with Eleanor as we held hands and jumping around. She was already tipsy which was hilarious; she was always fun to hang out with. Louis went to grab her as she started grinding on him, I giggled and walked away to get a refreshment. I held my cup as I decided to get a drink of water. I felt a pair of firm, heated hands being wrapped around my waist. I turned my head and realised it was Harry.. my stomach began having butterflies as I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling too comfortable than I should.

"You look absolutely beautiful today" he murmured into my ear. I felt my cheeks turning into a crimson red.

"Thank you" I whispered back until I smelt so much alcohol in his breath. I rolled my eyes that he probably didn't mean it since he isn't even sober. I was a bit disappointed that he would probably forget it by tomorrow morning. I smiled half-heartedly to myself and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He started doing this really weird drunk dance moves which I couldn't stop laughing. He kept holding his cup in the air with his head facing the floor and doing this really funky swimming move. Zayn came and joined doing an ass shake as well as Niall was screaming out so loud. I was jumping up and down and dancing with the boys until the rest of the night. I had to take a break on the couch since my feet were hurting so bad. I had more refreshments and cooled down and realised it was around 11:00 pm. Some people already left and it was just the close friends of the boys. Danielle grabbed my hand and made me dance. I couldn't stop laughing, screaming and smiling. I had so much fun. It was then around 12:05, and I noticed everyone already left besides obviously the boys and Danielle and Eleanor. They were all so smashed except me, Danielle and Liam. We decided to drag them all to the couch and feed them water. They were talking normally but their coordinate isn't so... normal.

"My legs are killing me" moaned Danielle as she placed empty old cups in a massive garbage bag. Liam went up to her and gave her a massive cuddle and a kiss on her cheek to see if it healed her. I smiled at them both, they were so cute together.

"Tell me about it" I groaned as I bent down to pick up rubbish.  
"Did you enjoy the party though?" she asked.  
"A lot, had so much fun" I smiled to her.

I went to go swipe down the table tops as Danielle got the mop to briefly swipe the floors. Liam went to carry the heavy boxes and garbage bags away. We started pumping up rock music and imitating that we were rock stars, jumping around screaming into the points of the mops. We were hysterically laughing and decided to dance along whilst cleaning up. We realised we did almost everything and left the stacks of garbage bags near the boys doors and packed back all the unused alcohol in the boxes. The tables were clean as well as the floor and gave each other hi-5's of our excellent achievement.

"Take a picture with me!" Danielle asked me excitedly.  
"Sure" I smiled as she handed out her phone.  
"Can I join?" chuckled Liam as she pulled him into the photo.  
"Make it silly" she giggled. She did the camera to face us and I did cross eyes with my tongue sticking out, Liam was doing a hilarious monkey face with Danielle sticking her tongue out diagonally with her eyes enlarged. We cracked up as we saw the image, and she decided to tweet it. I demanded her not to, but with her endless persuasion, I decided to let her.

_DaniellePeazer:__**  
**__Spending Christmas cleaning up, but with two of my favourites. Merry Christmas from us! Xx __twitpic/341352_

"Thank you so much" Harry groaned as he placed his fingers, massaging his temples. Liam grabbed Danielles waist and fell on the couch with each other. Louis was cuddling with Eleanor with Niall having a bit of a snooze. Zayn's head was leaning loosely Harry's shoulder as I decided to fit the space next to Harry. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek for a gesture of doing the cleaning up.

"It's getting late, present time?" I suggested.  
"Yes!" Harry smiled, suddenly seemed better.

I ran to grab the presents. I came back and Niall seemed to be awake and a lot more hyper. Him, Zayn and Harry were sitting on the floor with the other two couples cuddling on the couch. I sat infront of the Christmas tree and smiled. "I hope you like my presents" I mumbled. I went to grab a random bag and read out the names. First was Louis, he gave me a massive hug and a kiss on the cheek and went back. Next was Niall, then Liam, then Danielle, then Eleanor, then Zayn. They all did the same thank you's.

"Hey, where's mine?" moaned Harry.  
"I'm giving it to you later" I chuckled.  
"You get a more special gift, unfair" groaned Niall but smiled playfully.  
"Open open!" I shouted excitedly. They all ripped my gift wrapping which took me ages but I laughed anyway. All their eyes lit up and all ran to give me massive bear hugs. I was always told I am an excellent gift-buyer. I bought Louis new pair of TOMS that he told me endless times how much he wanted one but could never find his size. I bought Liam 2 new button up tops. I got Niall 2 Ralph Lauren Polo's that I knew he loved. I got Danielle a TopShop tailored dress she showed me when we went shopping ages ago. I got Eleanor a new coat that she told me she loved, and I got Zayn a sweater that I knew he would like.

"Oh my god. How did you find these?" Louis shouted as he ran to give me a hug.  
"I love it!" Niall shouted.  
"You are such a babe, thank you so much" Danielle said.

They all said their thank-you's and gave me a very sloppy, drunken kiss on my cheek. I couldn't stop laughing, and was really pleased about the reaction. Louis, Liam and Niall didn't get anyone gifts and promised after Christmas. Danielle got a bag out, which surprised me and she bought me a lovely clutch which I love! Eleanor got me new perfume, which I needed exactly. Zayn got me beautiful pair of Swarovski earrings which I also adore and placed on immediately. I gave them all a massive hug of thanks and smiled. Harry looked at me and did a cheeky grin.

"Wait for tomorrow" he said. I got up and told everyone I had to go back home since I was dead tired. I gave them all a big hug and a kiss, and Zayn did a surprisingly lift and spun me around.  
"OH my gosh, put me down!" I giggled as he spun me around.  
"Thank you so much for the gift, I absolutely love!" he replied.  
"No way comes near to your gift, thank you!" I replied. He smiled and punched me playfully on the shoulder and left back to the living room.

"Bye beautiful!" Eleanor shouted.  
"Bye babe, Merry Christmas" Danielle said.  
"BYE!" Shouted the rest of the boys. I grabbed the gifts I got as well as Harry's gift and decided to give it to him outside the door. We closed the door behind us and I made him close his eyes. I quickly grabbed out the small box and poked him to open them up.

"I got us friendship bracelets. It may seem a bit corny and stuff, but this cost me a lot but it's worth it" I replied.  
"This is amazing, thank you so much" he replied.  
"Do you like it?"  
"I wanted this actually! Now we can share, so I love it even more" he chuckled back.  
"Give me your hand" He placed his hand out as I carefully placed the thick thread bracelet on his wrist. It fit him perfectly and matched with his other collections of bracelets.  
"Like?" I asked him as he held out my hand to put the bracelet on my wrist.  
"Love it, thanks Rose!" he said as he gave me a big hug.

He kissed me on the cheek and as we departed from the hug we stared at each other in the eye. I felt butterflies coming in my stomach again and I heard my conscious telling me to calm down. For some reason, this felt so right. There was some sort of spark between us, like something pulling us together. Harry held his hands firming on my waist as his emerald eyes deepened into my hazel eyes. His cheeky grin slowly changed into a gorgeous, sexy, soft pout as he looked down at my lips. I bit my lip and looked at him as he did the same at that time. I knew what might happen and my heart was beating faster and faster. Our heads then became closer together as I felt heat becoming stronger as we did close. I smelt his sweet, alcoholic breath as I placed my hands on his chest. At the same time, it did feel odd to me. This guy was my best friend, a popular british boy band singer. What did he ever see in me? He looked in my eyes with such lust as I reciprocated the same. I felt my breath stopping as I was so caught up in the moment until I just pushed his body from mine. This wasn't right, though I wanted it. This was wrong. I am not repeating what George and Jess did. No. I immediately pushed away and brushed awkwardly. He stood there gawkily as he was stunned at what I just did and what we might of done.

"Um... anyways, uh" he muttered as he scratched his head awkwardly.  
"Yeah, um. I gotta go, Merry Christmas Harry" I mumbled as I gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
"See you tomorrow?" he asked quietly.  
"I'll be at your's at noon" I replied as we awkwardly exchanged hugs.

I waved goodbye and grabbed the elevator to go back to the lobby. What am I doing. I am never going to cheat with somebody in my life, no matter how much I wanted that person. I was falling for Harry, I know I am. For certain this time, but why did I have to fall for him at the wrong time. That's me though; I always get the wrong timing. Bad luck for me I guess. But then again, this is what I do. I push people away a lot, when I'm scared I do that. I mean, of course I would've loved to kiss him, to kiss those lovely, soft, perfect lips. _Oh my god, get it out of my head_. I bit my thumb and tapped my foot repeatedly on the floor of the elevator. I hope he didn't get the wrong idea. I'm such an idiot, I really hope it's not awkward tomorrow.

There was only one thing I genuinely want for Christmas and it was the most impossible thing to get.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V**

I rubbed my eyes instantly as I heard my annoying alarm beeping. It was 9am, and I had to get ready since today is Christmas! Harry invited me to spend lunch with his family, which was lovely for him to consider that. I've always wanted to meet Anne as well as Harry has told me numerous times of her wanting to meet me. I heard his whole family would be there, including uncles and aunties and cousins but I feel quite bad since I only got him, Anne, Gemma and his step-dad Rob gifts. I haven't met them at all, but I'm sure they are absolutely wonderful. I immediately got out of bed and got dressed up. It was going to be quite cold, and Harry said to dress more semi-formal so I decided to wear dark wash high waisted skinny jeans, a white loose singlet tucked in with a hot pink blazer on the outside. I have a really unhealthy obsession with blazers; I honestly have every colour in my wardrobe. I teamed it up with a cute pair of flats and brought a clutch along as well as 3 gift bags for the pressies. I put on my watch as well as the matching bracelets me and Harry have to go along with it. I did a braid on my fringe and curled my hair yet I decided to do a messy side bun with loose short curls falling out on the sides of my head.

I looked outside and it was going to be absolutely freezing, so I added a really thick grey wool circle scarf and added a short black cardigan underneath my blazer. Harry was going to pick me up and take me and him to his home in Cheshire, which was more than a 3 hour drive. What a joy, and including maybe a few minutes of awkward tension because of what happened last night. I felt something, and I think he did too. We were so close to kissing, and I can't believe it was going to happen. But I'm sure we'll just leave it and move on, though part of me just wants to tell him. My feelings, everything but it is too late. Far too late.

_Ring Ring._

"Hello?" I chimed in a very enthusiastic tone. "Merry Christmas Rose!" shouted Harry on the other line. His husky voice ran through the phone, and for a particular reason it soothed me no matter how it was deep and raspy in an attractive way.  
"Merry Christmas to you too Harold" I smiled through the phone.  
"I'm picking you up in 5, meet me outside"  
"Alright, see you!"

I did some last minute touch ups with my make-up and marched down the stairs. Amy was downstairs getting ready to meet her boyfriend's parents and by the look of her face, she was nervous.

"Don't be nervous" I said as I rubbed her back.  
"I know, but this is my first serious relationship. It's a big step, what if they don't like me. What if I mess up?" she mumbled.  
"Amy, you are amazing. Don't worry! If he loves you, then definitely his parents will feel the same. Plus, how are you getting there?"  
"He's picking me up, should be about now" she said as she stared at the clock.

_Ding Dong._

"Must be him!" she said as her face lit up immediately. You could immediately see the sparkle in her eye when the door bell rang. I knew she loved Dave a lot, and the way she always tells me about their dates, he seems like a lovely bloke. And now I finally get to meet him!

"You must be Dave" I said as I walked towards him and let my hand out.  
"You must be Amy's beautiful Australian cousin, Rosalie! Nice to meet you" he smiled. I looked at him and he was very handsome. Quite masculine yet has a nice, smart, sophisticated look about him. _Good choice Amy,_ I thought.  
"Hold on, let me get my purse!" Amy said as she walked in the room to get it.  
"Lovely to meet you, you do know Amy admires you a lot"  
"I reciprocate the same" he replied sweetly.  
"Take care of her"  
"Of course I will, why...? Will there be some punishment?" he chuckled.  
"Yes..." I said bluntly, as I noticed his face dropping. I started giggling and patted his shoulder.  
"I'm only joking! Not about the taking care of her part, but have fun! My rides here" I replied as I noticed Harry beep the car horn. Dave looked at me and smiled and waved back. "BYE AMY!" I shouted, but heard no response. I shrugged my shoulders and ran towards the new, black Range Rover. Very fancy, and since Harry just got his full license about 2 weeks ago, I'm quite nervous. He gave me a cheeky smile and let me in the front passenger seat.

"Impressive." I said as I got in the car and it was massive. Luxurious leather seats, with massive feet space, not bad for a first car.  
"Thanks" he chuckled as he started pushing the pedal. He looked absolutely gorgeous as always. He was wearing a pair of dark chinos with a grey sweater and a blazer on top. We looked strangely matching which made my heart flutter a bit. He grinned his amazing smile, and he just looked hot. Damn it. I buckled my seat belt and felt comfortable. He turned on the radio, and for the first few minutes it was a bit silent. We were never like this, we would talk so much but for some reason there was some.. sexual tension. Oh my gosh, I don't know if he felt it, but there's so weird aura around us. I'm not the type to start conversations so I sat quietly looking out the window. The rain drops were racing down the glass window and as we had to stop at the red light, I felt Harry's body facing me.

"You look nice" he whispered softly. I looked at him, and he smiled his cheeky smile.  
"Same as you" I replied sweetly, smiling back.  
"About last night, forget about it. I know it's awkward, but hey, we get over it right? Thank God it didn't happen though yeah?"  
"Yeah.. yeah of course!" I replied a bit too reluctantly. He did a half-smile and faced the front as he accelerated down the road. I stared outside the window again and was feeling a bit down. He was thankful it didn't happen, so it was just me. I mean, as if a guy like him would ever fall for a girl like me. I bit my thumb and held onto my clutch a bit tighter, trying to get rid of this feeling of disappointment.

"Rose?" Harry asked.  
"Yes?" I answered.  
"Well, we are going to drive for a **very** long time, so let's talk about something interesting"  
"Yeah, sorry I'm just a bit blank at the moment" I giggled softly.  
"I can see that, let's play.. 10 questions!" He smiled.

"Ok, I'll start" he said. He began humming and tapping on the driving wheel, trying to figure out a good question to come out of me. I had a weird butterfly feeling in my stomach, hoping he won't ask something that would pull on my tear ducts or just make me uncomfortable. But then again, I have told him most things about me so why not?

"Are you a virigin?" He asked. I choked on my saliva and coughed out ferociously and began hitting on my chest. "Whoa whoa, are you ok?" Harry asked with concern in his eyes. "Yeah, sorry that was a bit straight forward" I giggled uncontrollably. He smiled softly and waited as the silence went over us.  
"Um.. no I'm not" I replied softly.  
"Really?!" He asked.  
"Is it that bad?"  
"No no, but who?"  
"Guess... I've only been with someone who I've been in a relationship with"  
"Ahhh.. _him_" Harry answered as he emphasised the "him". He knew exactly who I was talking about.  
"Lucky guy" he whispered really softly. I wasn't sure if he said it, but that was what I heard. I looked at him with confusion.  
"Pardon?"  
"No no, nothing" he answered quickly. I noticed his hands clutching on the steering wheel harder as he tried to see through the pouring rain. I smiled silently to myself and felt my cheeks burning a crimson red.

"How, when, was it good?" He asked curiously. I stared at him for a little while, it was a bit awkward because he seemed so into this whole sex topic, but then again he is a teenage boy, why wouldn't you be?  
"It was on my 16th birthday, at his place after we had dinner and it was ok. I mean, it was special and stuff but you know, yeah ok." I mumbled. "How about you, Mr. Ladies man?" I asked playfully.  
"What do you think? I'm... _Harry Styles_" he answered in an attempted seductive voice. But it came out really cocky. And he knows I absolutely loathe cocky people. He looked at me and did his stupid cheeky grin which I secretly love and did a soft wink. I wacked him across the head with one of the gift bags, as I started laughing.  
"HEY! What was that for?" He moaned playfully, rubbing it sarcastically with his hand.  
"You know I hate it when you act cocky"  
"No, you secretly love it" _I do secretly love it..._I thought to myself.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"A girl in high school, before One Direction. But I've had advantages in the band too, if you know what I mean" He chuckled attractively.  
"You are a slut"  
"Thank you, but the correct term should be a Man-whore" he answered with a matter-of-fact tone.

I started laughing and as a few sets of minutes passed, we really just started to get comfortable with each other. We talked about our most embarrassing moments, childhood memories, reminiscing of events recently and just bitching about other people or celebrities we know. I felt so chilled and relax, and the awkwardness was hardly brought up ever again. It was already 12, and surprisingly the traffic wasn't so bad. We got off at the nearest petrol station which was deserted.

"Let's get slurpees!" Harry exclaimed.  
"It's freeeezing" I moaned, as I shivered, rubbing my arms as I entered into the store.  
"C'mon, we'll share a large one!"  
"Fine" I grinned, and went to the machine to do it self-serve style. Harry loved Cola flavoured, whereas I liked Bubblegum so we decided to do 2 layers. Harry re-fuelled his car and payed for the drink and we both ran back in the car. Thank the lord I remembered to bring gloves in my bag, so I grabbed it out to wear it incase my hand falls off for clutching on the frozen slurpee. There was approximately an hour left in this road trip so I decided to update my twitter.

**Loverosalie  
**Merry Christmas everyone! My hands are literally going to freeze off from this stupid slurpee! Brrrrrrr...

"Hey, can you tweet for me?" Harry asked.  
"What?" I mumbled as I payed more attention, scrolling down my news feed.  
"Say Merry Christmas to the fans, bad to do while driving"  
"Sure, hand it over mister"

Harry grabbed his iPhone out of his pocket and clicked on the twitter account. I took my gloves off and placed it right infront of the heater to warm it up so I could tweet properly. My phone had the keypad so it wasn't that hard, but with a touch screen and gloves that could be impossible. I grabbed his phone and began tweeting.

"What do you want it to say?"  
"Um... Merry Christmas to everyone and to the fans! Love you all"  
"Alright"

**Harry_Styles:  
**Merry Christmas to everyone and to the fans! Love you all

I paused for a second and my cheeky personality started thinking of some things to do.. I decided to tweet again without Harry knowing.

**Harry_Styles:  
**I like to eat poop.

I covered my mouth to stop myself from giggling to loud and put his phone on lock mode and returned it. He didn't suspect anything, so we continued playing games to make up the time. I stared outside the window and went through a nice cosy looking street filled with Christmas decorations. This felt so much like being in Australia, minus the snow and the cold weather. I miss going to my uncles house, going down their street with homes filled with Christmas spirit. I missed them so much.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**  
After a good 3 hour road trip, with rare traffic, we finally arrived at my house. I was driving along my street and I instantly felt some sort of warmth in my body. It was such a good time to talk with Rose, just being us. It was so easy to be with her. I looked at her and noticed how she looked so home-sick as she analysed all the homes that were filled with Christmas decorations and lights. My present for her was hidden at the back of the car, and I cannot wait until she opens it. She's going to love it. As I slowed down, I realised a mob-like-crowd outside my house.

"Shit" I muttered as I noticed all the fans looking at the car and screaming. Rosalie looked at me with concern in her eyes because I honestly did not expect any fans to come over. It's Christmas. C'mon. I knew Rose was really self-conscious and I've seen the messages people send her, it's quite horrible but she's a strong person. She would always tell me how she didn't like it when fans see us out together because there would be so many rumours and hate directed at her and it's quite difficult for me to even have a female friend because of all the press. And to make it a bit awkward, Caroline didn't exactly know that Rose was coming over to my home to meet my family. She had plans already, and I didn't think I had to tell her about it, I mean she's being quite clingy lately. I stopped outside my front yard and saw the fans swarming around my range rover.

I looked at Rose and she was quite nervous. She was clutching on the gift bags and the clutch and gave me a half-smile.  
"You can like, be the bait and attract them somewhere with your curls and I'll run in" she mumbled nervously.  
"I ain't being your bait!" I shouted playfully, laughing. She cracked her beautiful smile and nodded.  
"Sorry, I'm just. What if they get angry or jealous? I don't want them to be!" she pleaded. I understood what she meant. Exactly.  
"Don't worry, just come out the same time. You have me, AND I'll explain. They'll understand" I said, she nodded softly and took hold of all her things.

I removed all my key from the engine and got out first. All the fans were swarming me with gifts and cards and it was so sweet. I gave them hugs and autographs until I noticed Rosalie slowly coming out. They all looked at her as her bright pink blazer stood out amongst everyone. I grinned as she looked quite embarrassed. Surprisngly all the fans ran to greet her.

"Rosalie! Oh my god!"  
"Hey Rose! Nice to meet you"  
"Rose! Hey!"

I could tell by her face that she was so overwhelmed yet so thankful for their lovely greetings. I was talking to a group of girls who travelled a long way to come to my home. They were so dedicated and I love my fans, so so much. I stood to face Rosalie, just to make sure she was coping well. I could see she was signing a few pages and taking a lot of photos with fans as well as people just shoving cameras in her face. She was politely talking to all of them, and it looked as though she hung out with them for a long time. She looked like she was getting along with everyone and I admired that she could put up with everyone and everything in my career. The fans slowly migrated to go talk to Rose and I was standing there by myself, staring at Rose and the group of fans.

She was adorable. I felt myself get embarrassed when I accidently muttered, "lucky guy" after she admitted about her virginity in the car earlier. When I instantly knew who she was talking about, I felt my tummy twisting, as though the stupid, same jealousy feeling was coming back. And I keep trying to fight back the feelings, but I just don't think she would feel the same. I looked at her, and just saw how beautiful she was. She was my best friend, and she was absolutely gorgeous. She was just the type of girl I'd consider bringing her home to my mum and it kinda feels like I am doing it now. But at the same time, I love Caroline. I do, she's beautiful but it's like I'm 50/50 of these two gorgeous girls. And I don't ever want to pick between them two.

"You fancy her don't you?" said a fan as she nudged softly on my rib. I looked at her with confusion and shocked as it was so straight forward.  
"Wh...at?" I mumbled, clearly dumb-founded at what she just said.  
"All the directioners notice, but I won't tell. I can keep secrets" the fan smiled. She gave me a secretive wink and ran off to her friend who was taking a photo with Rosalie. I was taken back at what she just said and tried to keep my feet steady on the floor. Rosalie looked up and gave me a concerning look, as she realised I looked a bit... lost there. I shook my head and went into a deep thought.

_Was it really that obvious? Was I that naive not to notice?_ _Maybe it was time to take a step back, to prevent myself to hurt anyone, especially Rose. Maybe it's time to protect myself for falling for her even more..._

Authors Note: Sorry for such a delay on updating this story! A new school year has started and I got a stack of work to do. I hope you're enjoying the story, and there's going to be definitely a twist soon. Lots of love xx


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

"Harry, wake-y wake-y" Rosalie said as she nudged me lightly, breaking my daydream about before. I nodded softly, embarrassed that I was thinking about what that fan had said. I walked to the group of fans, and started talking to them, and thankfully they weren't completely shouting into my ear.

"Hey you guys have matching bracelets!" pointed out a fan, everyone stared to analysing mine and Rose's wrist. I felt myself slightly blushing, as I loved the bracelet she got me. It was perfect. "Friendship bracelets, she got it for me" I said. They all did their typical _awwws_.  
"Can I have a group photo with all of you?" I said. There was around 12 girls and their faces all lit up as I mentioned it.  
"Who will take it?" a fan asked.  
"I will!" Rosalie offered reluctantly.  
"You don't want to be in it?" I asked.  
"It's fine, the fans deserve a photo with you" she replied sweetly.

I gave her my iPhone to take the photo as I was in the middle with 6 girls on each of the side. Rose tried to adjust the phone on her hand and as she counted down she took a photo. She then decided to take a few extras by pressing on the screen repeatedly so I could pick which one looked the best, which they all looked the same.. I decided to tweet the photo because these fans were so sweet to come see me on Christmas!

**Harry_Styles  
**Best present of all this year were the fans, love you. _ /s73jas_

"Harry?" Shouted a voice, that sounded very very familiar. It was of course, my beautiful mum. It's been so long since I've properly seen her, or at least get to spend my holiday with her. I ran up to her with open arms and hugged her tight. I could feel my tears slowly coming as I've missed her so much. I felt so comfortable with her neck cradling against mine, and her vanilla scent rubbing off my body.  
"Mum! I've miss you so much" I mumbled.  
"Awww, Harry. I miss you more" she chuckled as she went to grab another hug.  
"Oh, mum. Meet Rosalie. They girl I've been telling you about" I said, Rosalie was standing a few metres behind me as she waved shyly.  
"Hi Mrs. Cox, lovely to meet you"  
"Oh dear, call me Anne. You look so gorgeous, and it's so good to finally meet you! I hear you've been taking good care of my boy, thank you dear"  
"Thank you! I've gotten you a present, so Merry Christmas"  
"Aw thank you so much! I feel so bad...I.."  
"No no! It's a present to say thank you for letting me coming over, since it's a family occasion"  
"Oh hunny, you're already considered family! Harry talks about you a lot... and you're finally a really good friend to him and I thank you" my mum replied.

She grabbed Rosalie's hand and welcomed her to meet all the relatives. I could tell she was a bit overwhelmed with such a big family of mine, but I smiled as they all seemed mesmerized by her sweet, Australian accent. I turned around and had to say good bye to all my fans since I had to go in.  
"Thank you girls, for visiting" I said.  
"It's so good to meet you Harry!" a girl shouted, clutching on her 1D poster.  
"Have fun with your family!" Shouted another.  
"I hope you girls won't stay out, it's getting really cold. So don't get sick, I won't be coming out for a long time so don't get yourself hurt" I said.  
"Awww, how sweet Harold. We're going now, bye!" shouted another.  
"Bye!" They all shouted as they slowly faded out and got home.  
"Have fun with Rose" whispered the same fan who nudged me earlier. She couldn't help cracking up and ran to catch up with her friend to go home. I was bewildered by how she kept telling me these things about her. It was a bit strange, but I guess she could be joking. I shrugged off and returned back inside my home.

My aunties and my mum were in the kitchen still preparing the meals with my older sister and Rosalie excitedly chatting about something as they were setting up the table. My uncles, and cousins were sitting scattered around the house drinking and talking and it felt so good to be back. All my cousins and uncles ran up to me to greet me and hug me and to congratulate me with all the success I've been going through. My little cousins were running around the house, screaming and laughing like old times. I couldn't stop smiling as I grabbed a small glass to get a drink since this was a special occasion. I sat with my step-dad and my uncles on the couch as we were discussing about everything. As my dad and uncle were clearly talking about something, I started to day-dream as I wasn't really included into the conversation anymore. I looked to my right and saw Rose getting along with the female side of my family. She was setting up the plates as well as laughing with my mum and my sister. It was really good that she got along with them, but it worried me a bit that I haven't formally allowed my family to meet Caroline.

"Harry, you're friend is a pretty one a'nt she?" shouted my uncle, he was clearly a bit tipsy. He shouted it a bit too loud that even Rose seemed to hear as she turned her head to look at me, confused. I blushed with embarrassment as she cracked a smile and went back to her conversation.  
"A bit loud, Uncle Gerald?" I chuckled.  
"Just saying, the way you look at her is a bit obvious boy." He slurred out. I was a bit embarrassed by it all, did people really notice it?  
"Harry, he's just a bit drunk, don't worry about it" My step-dad, Rob said. I nodded slowly and smiled softly as I stood up to go hang out with Rose. I don't want to be the one my uncle picks on when he goes to his ultimate drunk phase.

"Need help?" I chimed in as I walked into the living room where the extended table was taking place.  
"Could you get the cups in the kitchen?" My sister asked. Rose was doing some fancy tissue folding to place in the cups so I reluctantly agreed and went into the kitchen. I noticed all my aunties and some of my mum's friend were all in there, oh god. Here it comes.  
"Harry! Darling!" "You've grown so much" "Anne, he's such a gorgeous boy"

They were all ridiculously touching my hair and pinching my cheeks until they stop talking about me and continued on with their own gossip. I asked my mum where she put the cups and I crouched down to get it.  
"Rose is such a lovely girl" my mum said as I was getting the cups. I froze my hand and felt a smile creeping onto me.  
"Really?"  
"Yes! You should invite her over more often, Gemma loves her already. Plus, she's so helpful and gets along with us"  
"That's nice you like her"  
"How's... Caroline?" My mum mumbled. She wasn't exactly 100% supportive but tried to be happy for me, which was more than enough.  
"It's good.. it's good" I whispered as I grabbed as many cups as I could. We've been together for about 3 months now.  
"You didn't invite her over?"  
"No no, she had plans with her family already"  
"Ahhhh... ok" she whispered.

I walked away as quickly as I could since I didn't want to continue the awkward conversation about Caroline. It was really strange though, she seemed to have some weird vibe when she mentioned her but she was completely open and happy that Rose was over. I walked back to the dining table to give Rose the cups.

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**

"Here's the cups" Harry chimed as he held a lot of cups in his hands.  
"Than..ks" I mumbled as I found difficulty to take it off him, I got it out and placed it on the dining table as I place the folded tissue that I just made into them. Gemma and I just met, and she is absolutely stunning. She is lovely inside and out, and I already got her phone number. I know we're going to get along very well. I told Gemma and Harry to just sit down and chat whilst I get working on the dining table. I've already loved doing interior designing and I haven't done one in a long time so I thought I could set up the table, just a small token of my appreciation. There were approximately 14 people at Harry's house, both including myself and him. I got little Christmas Crackers for every pair and got to get crepe paper to hang it on the ceiling. I got some lovely candles that Harry's mum gave me to set as the centre piece and got some fancy Christmas napkins for each person. After around 20 minutes, I felt proud of myself that I finally set up a lovely dinner set for Harry's family.

"YOU DONE YET?" Shouted Harry from the kitchen, he sounded really annoyed and impatient. Maybe there wasn't enough testosterone in that room.  
"I'm done!" I shouted with excited, I hope they liked it.  
"Finally...I...Whoa..." Harry mumbled as he was shocked at the transformation of the dinner setting. "Whoa, Rose, it's beautiful" he whispered. I could easily feel my cheeks burning up. I suddenly felt too hot in my blazer, although it was absolutely freezing  
"We can see it right?" Gemma shouted as I heard her heels clacking on the floorboards. "Whoa, Rose. This is amazing!"  
"Thank you, it's nothing really" I shuffled uncomfortably as I tried to hide my embarrassment.  
"MUM COME SEE THIS NOW" Harry shouted.  
"What hun? Oh my gosh. Rose! Did you do this?" Anne asked.  
"She did mum!" Gemma shouted.  
"Oh my god whoa, I might have to kidnap you from now on" chuckled Anne as I repeated the same gesture.

Anne called in all the relatives to come in and sit down. They were all so sweet and complimented me and it was really nice to be appreciated about something I did. I smiled and we all got in our seats. I was in between Harry and Gemma with the rest of his family surrounded around him. Anne and her sisters went to bring the food out and it smelt, amazing! As the food was all set out, Harry was being his posh, silly self and tapped his spoon on his glass cup.

"Can I please have your attention?" he coughed briefly. Everyone immediately went silent and looked at him  
"Thank you. I'd just like to say how happy I am to come home to everyone. It's been so long since I got to properly spend time with everyone. I hope this year brought you a lot of success and happiness and I wish next year will bring you better. I'd just like to say how happy I am that I have an amazing family and to thank you all for the support of my career. I'd also like to welcome, one of my closest friends Rosalie who if most of you don't know is my Australian friend whose been there for me, even through my low points. I wish everyone enjoys the meal, and Merry Christmas!" he cheered as everyone lifted up their cups to smash it into others.

"Thank you Harry, that was really kind of you" I whispered into his ear, he grinned his gorgeous smile and nodded. Everyone went straight down to eat the food and everyone was noisily talking over each other. I felt so at home with this family, they were so easy to get along with and I absolutely enjoyed every minute of it. During the meal, I was mostly talking to Harry and Gemma as she was telling me embarrassing stories of Harry with him getting very embarrassed.

"Gemma, don't tell her about it!" Harry shouted whilst he was eating his chicken.  
"Please, can I tell her?" Gemma said, struggling to stop laughing.  
"NO!" Harry shouted, annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.  
"You can tell me afterwards" I whispered cheekily into her ear, she nodded enthusiastically and giggled.  
"Oi, you two. Don't have that stupid whispering stuff. You just met, don't just leave me" Harry whimpered.  
"I'll never leave you Harold!" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder, completely full with how much I ate.

I decided to stuff a small piece of potato in my mouth and chewed as I rested. Harry also leant back on his chair and rested his head upon mine. I placed my hand on my stomach, in a way trying to stop it from exploding though I knew it wouldn't literally explode. I shut my eyes a bit, as I had a food coma meaning I ate so much I couldn't move. And if people know me, when I eat a lot I get extremely sleepy. I opened my eyes a bit but noticed a few people slowly leaving and packing up the plates. Anne told me to sit and relax, since she was so appreciative of my decoration. It was very sweet of her. Harry was absolutely full as well but as our backs began to sore a bit, we left to crash on the couch and took our shoes off. Harry leant in the corner of the couch as he patted his lap so I could lie on it. I felt my heart beating too fast, and in my conscious I was telling it to slow down. He grabbed a cushion and placed it on his lap, I smiled sheepishly as I was still extremely sleepy. I got comfortable and stretched out my legs and placed my head on the pillow. I took out my bun to relax my hair and whipped it out. Harry was touching my hair, soothing me to sleep which made me really comfortable. I loved it when he played with my hair. I smiled to myself and my eyes suddenly became very droopy. I shut them immediately and before I knew it, a shade of black fell over me..

**ANNE'S (HARRY'S MUM) P.O.V:**

I saw Harry and Rose leave the chair to go sit in the living room so I decided to go back to the kitchen and grab them some desert to give them. I was setting the plate of icecream for them to share with Gemma as we were talking about Rose.

"What do you think of Rose?" I asked Gem.  
"I love her, great girl" She replied, and I smiled. "Same." I replied.  
"Don't mean to be harsh, but can't he be with girls like that not older..." Gemma mumbled as she plopped a massive scoop of ice-cream on the plate.  
"I get exactly what you mean, but we have to be supportive of him darl. Do you think she has feelings for him?" I said.  
"I can obviously tell Harry has a thing for her" Gemma replied.  
"How can you see?"  
"I'm his big sister, I can read him easily. But for her, I'm not sure. Would be cool if they did"  
"It's already like she's part of the family isn't she?"  
"Exactly, I can really see why Harry enjoys her company" Gemma said lastly as she plopped some marshmellows on the plate. I smiled at our creation and went out to bring the plate to them.

"Harry! Rose! Time for some...oh, my bad..." I shouted until I realised they were both sleeping on the couch. I whispered sorry to them, though they probably won't hear me. It was so sweet and adorable. Harry was squished in the corner of the couch, his head slightly craned but there was a pillow to support him. Rose was comfortably resting on his lap with her long hair out. Harry's hand was placed firmly on her waist as one of her hands rested on his lap. They looked really well together, and I know I'm a mum and I am so protective of my baby boy but this relationship I would approve no matter what. I love Rose, she is like the part of the family and she gets along with everyone. I can see how much my boy loves her as a friend, and I can see that they do spend a lot of time together. I smiled to myself and whispered Gemma to come in. She did an excited squeal until I had to shut her up incase they'd wake up. I grabbed my iPhone Harry got me as a present a few weeks ago and took a photo of them. I wasn't going to post it online but just to keep it to tease them later. I smiled as I went back to give the desert to Rob to finish it up. I grabbed them 2 cups of water and left it on the coffee table infront of the couch incase they woke up and needed a drink. Everyone went and saw their position and covered their mouths to stop from giggling and aww'ing. We all left to go talk and chat in the kitchen or the dining room.

**30 minutes later-**

**HARRY'S P.O.V:  
**I suddenly woke up from hearing loud and distant talking from what I believe was the dining room. I heard several "shhh's" after that but I was awake already. I rubbed my eyes, trying to remember what happened. I looked to my right, noticing Rose still fast asleep on my lap. My hand was on her waist and I slowly tried to move it. How awkward, and not this again. But inside me, I could feel myself bursting for joy. I looked down and she was so peaceful with her eyes shut but I really needed to go to the toilet after eating and drinking from the meal.

"Rose..." I whispered as I nudged her lightly. She did an adorable mumble until she started shuffling on the couch.  
"I...I'm...a...wake" she mumbled as she slowly got up, rubbing her eye.  
"Sorry I needed to go to the toilet" I said.  
"Oh my, did I fall asleep?"  
"We both did, don't worry"  
"Oh, phew. I thought I left you sitting there for ages" she chuckled. She neatened herself up and grabbed a glass of water that had a piece of paper with her name on it. Most probably my mum who left it there. I looked at the clock and it was already around 6pm, and I was staying over but I wasn't sure about her situation. She was planning to get home, but by the looks of it she'll have to stay the night. I left to go to the toilet and it was such a relief. I needed that. I got out and noticed Rosalie, sitting crossed legs, thinking hard about something whilst she was sipping on her drink.

"You alright?" I asked.  
"Yeah yeah" she nodded, taking another sip of her water.  
"Oh as a tradition for my family, we have like deserts, and candy at night time then we open the presents and at around 10, we try to go find a fast food store and buy a gigantic meal for the family." I said. Her face lit up into a nice smile as she chuckled softly.  
"That's an amazing tradition" she said.  
"Are you sticking around... or?" I asked, though inside I hoped that she would.  
"Um, Amy is meant to pick me up because her boyfriend's parents live near here but she hasn't called me or anything"  
"You can stay here!" I offered.  
"I really think I extended my over-stay enough Harry. It's not that I don't want to, just... uh... I feel rude." She mumbled as she twiddled her thumbs. What was up with her? She is acting rather shy and weird now.  
"How come? You can sleep in my bungalow."  
"I don't know, I just, you're family cooked me a delicious meal and now sleep over? It's too much, it's a hassle."  
"It won't. Trust me, I want you here" I said as I stared deep into her light brown eyes. It was quite intense until my mum entered and broke it off. She was bringing all the deserts and candies and I knew it was time to open up the presents.

Me and Rose decided to stay on the couch as my family gathered around, sitting on the carpet floor, infront of the gigantic Christmas tree filled with presents. There were only 2 of my cousins who were around 10 and a baby cousin who was only 3, her name is Lucy. Them 3 were extremely excited and even little Lucy went to crawl onto Rosalie's lap. She decided to sit there and play with Rose's hair, and it is weird because Lucy doesn't really like new people. But I can look and I see that Rose was enjoying Lucy's company. My mum stood up to get a little speech and told the kids to run up and grab the presents with her name.

"Hold baby Lucy, and I'll get her presents" I said as Rose nodded. I went to grab the presents, which the majority was of Lucy's anyway. I returned and the way Lucy's eye lit up immediately was adorable. Rose couldn't stop smiling and placed Lucy next to her on the couch so she could hold her own presents. Lucy was in awe with the massive box infront of her and kept giggling her cute childish laugh. Me and Rose were sitting opposite sides of her with Lucy's mum, my aunty sitting near, having a break from taking care of her before.

"Do you wanna open this one up Luce?" Rose asked Lucy in a cute voice. Lucy nodded repeatedly as me and Rose tore a bit of the packaging so Lucy could do the rest. Lucy pulled down the bright green wrapping paper and squealed with excitement. She needed help as she tugged on Rose's arm and she and her both starting slowly unwrapping the paper. It was then revealed it was a new soft toy of Lucy's favourite tv show, The Teletubbies and she hugged it immediately. We decided to open the rest of her presents and placed it surrounding her as she was so excited and fascinated with the gifts. I looked at Rose and she was still staring at Lucy, I can tell she is amazing with kids and she already loves Lucy.

"Can I take a picture of both of you with Lucy?" My mum asked as she grabbed her iPhone.  
"Yeah, sure!" Rosalie said as she asked Lucy if she can put her on her lap which she agreed. I sat closer to Rose, with our thighs and shoulders touching. I directed Lucy to look at the camera and she was still clutching onto her new teletubbie toy. She sat on Rose's lap as she squealed with delight, and I wrapped one of my arms around Rose's waist as she wrapped hers around Lucy's. My mum counted down and Lucy laughed as the flash went off. We chuckled and let loose and Rosalie placed Lucy back on the carpet floor to place her gift around her to keep her entertained.

"Hey, Mum can I see the picture?" I asked, my mum handed me the iPhone as I went to the photo album. The photo of me, Rose and baby Lucy was the latest one and to be honest, we looked like a family. The way she was holding Luce, and the way they had similar eyes as Luce had similar dimples to mine. The way I was so close to Rose, wrapping my arms around her waist and smiling. I looked so happy. We looked so happy.  
"OOoo, Can I see?" Rose asked as she popped her head in. She cracked a gigantic smile and sighed.  
"That's a cute photo, mind if you send it to mine? I love it" She said. Strangely her number was already in my mum's phone and I sent it to her.  
"Quite freaky we look like an actual young couple family" she chuckled.  
"We do don't we" I chuckled nervously, trying to cover up how what she said was exactly what I was thinking. I then went to go grab the presents I got from my family and it consisted of all gifts which I shall treasure. I mostly got clothes, gift cards, photo frames and a new pair of converse sneakers from my sister. My family was really pleased with the presents I got them which I was honoured to get for them. I remembered there was one final person I had to give a present to.

"Rose, since you're the last person. I wanted to give your present in private" I said. Rose looked at me shyly as she was quite confused.  
"Yeah, sure. Where?" she asked.  
"Come outside, near the bungalow. There's a bonfire" I said as I led her to come with me. She grabbed a chunky scarf and wrapped it around her. It was quite pitch black but from the lights in the home and the distant bonfire, it was enough to guide our way.  
"Why here though?" she asked as she tugged on my jacket.  
"Incase my sister gets jealous" I chuckled. We both sat on the cushions supplied and I pulled out of my jacket a gift bag. Rose looked at me with excitement and bit her lip and smiled.

"You didn't have to.."  
"I wanted to Rose" I said.  
"Thank you Harold" she whispered. She opened the gift bag and another gift bag was in it, and it was a bright, baby, turquoise colour with the word _Tiffany & Co. _Imprinted across the bag.  
"No...you shouldn't have..." she mumbled with excitement. She opened the bag delicately and out was a little box with the same design as the bag. She opened it and inside was an infinity bracelet that she's wanted for a long time. She used to tell me how her grandfather and her used to do cute infinity pacts when they promise something together. It was also something we would do when we say something really serious. She had a small amount of water in her eyes as she cracked her gorgeous smile.  
"Harry, I love it. I love you. Thank you!" she grinned as she leaped for a big bear hug. I hugged her tightly back, as I felt the butterflies escaping out of my stomach. She sat back in the position and tried to put the bracelet on.  
"Here, I'll do it." I said as I opened the hook and clipped it on her right arm right before our friendship bracelet. It fit her perfectly and it suit her perfectly.  
"Thank you, again. It's the best present ever, thank you thank you" she repeated, as she looked entirely grateful.  
"You deserve it, and thank you for being the best friend I could ever ask for" I said sweetly.

She smiled as we stared each other in the eye again. It was just us, at the bonfire, completely alone on Christmas day, with no-one near us. It was peaceful, it was soothing and I couldn't stop staring at how beautiful her brown eyes her. I never noticed how lovely they were until now. I could instantly feel that moment coming again, the one from last night. But this time, it was more intense. It was more as though, I wanted it to happen and it was wrong. As I pulled in a little closer, I felt my heart beating really fast. Was it right? Is this wrong? Do I go for it?

_Beep Beep_.

Rosalie's phone went off, which killed the moment. I sat there chuckling and scratched my head as I shifted into my seat uncomfortably. Rosalie did an apologetic smile and scanned her phone and I could see her face dropped immediately.  
"Its.. Amy. She's waiting outside, I gotta go home now." She whimpered.  
"What? Now?" I asked.  
"Yeah, her day didn't go exactly well so she wants to go home early" she said, she looked really gutted.  
"Oh. Ok. Whoa, um. Let's go back in and you can get your stuff" I said. She did a half smile and stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants. We walked back to the house in silence, but there was not any awkward vibe between us. As we walked in, the house was still surrounded in the living room with the presents. Rosalie stepped in holding her gift bag and a plate of food my mum insisted for her to take home.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go home now. My cousin's waiting for me, but I'd just like to say thank you for the delicious meal and thank you for everything. I had such a good time" she said sweetly. My mum stood up and gave her a massive hug and a kiss on the cheek as the cousins went up to greet her good-bye. Even baby Lucy was holding onto her jeans, not wanting for her to go. Rose smiled and bent down, giving Lucy a little peck on the forehead. Gemma ran and gave her a massive hug, because they won't be seeing each other much due to Gemma going back to college and things.

"I'll see you soon Rose?" Gemma asked.  
"Definitely, of course" she grinned. She waved them all and expressed more of her thank-you's. I walked Rose to the door, still quite disappointed she had to go. She went to grab her cardigan she left on the hanger and wrapped it around her lower arm. She looked at me and smiled.  
"Thank you for today, I had so much fun"  
"I'd say the same."  
"I'm sorry I have to go, I'd wish I can stay"  
"You can't even stay for the traditional fast food meal?"  
"I promise, another time. Thank you for the present, I adore it. I'll keep it on my wrist FOREVER" she giggled as she touched the bracelet I gave her.  
"I'll see you soon, after this it's all tour rehearsals for me now."  
"I know! Have fun with that, I'm sure I can catch up with you soon." She said.  
"Definitely. Anyway, I think I can hear Amy. You gotta go now" I opened the door and Amy's black mini cooper was waiting at the front of my house. The headlights were still on and signalled me to get Rose home.

"Bye Rose. Merry Christmas!" I said as I gave her a massive hug.  
"Bye Harry! Thank you again, and Merry Christmas" She said, she smiled as I gave her the usual kiss on the cheek. She gave me the thumbs up and jogged to the car. "BYE HAROLD! I'LL SEE YOU SOON. LOVE YOU" She shouted as she ran slowly. I stared at her as she continued waving at me and chuckling, though at the same time shivering from the cold weather. She couldn't stop smiling as she opened the door and entered into the car. I remembered all the moments that happened today and it was so _good_ that she was here today. It was always easy to act around her, it wasn't as though I had to act more cooler and my family didn't have to act around her. It was so nice to be around someone who is of an opposite gender of me as well. I watched as the car sped off immediately down my street as I stared at the direction she was going home. I smiled as I stared at the bracelet she got me.

"_I love you too_" I whispered silently to myself.

Authors Note: _Very long, I know! I wanted to really elaborate on their close friendship and not rush things too much. Any advice to improve? Reviews are coming in amazingly so thank you so much! Keep updated x_


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25.**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V**

As I entered the car, the warmth from the heater hit my body straight away. But I also noticed, this was Max's car, and he wasn't in it. He probably is sleeping over his parent's house. I sighed with relief and buckled my seat belt. It felt as though this massive smile was permanently sewn on my face. Today has been one of the best. Everything about today was perfect, the dinner, the family, the present and Harry. As I settled in my chair excitedly, I greeted her. "Hey Amy" I said in an excited tone, but there was no response. I felt a weird vibe between my cousin and I. She sped off immediately just as I clicked on the seatbelt. I looked at her, but the darkness was covering most of her face. I heard sniffles escaping from her nose as her hand was tightly clutching on the handle bars. I instantly remembered the text she gave me, and it was something that happened. I felt guilt just bubbling inside of me, how rude was I. How stupid was I.

"Amy... Oh dear. What happened babe?" I asked quietly.

I didn't want to seem as though I was pushing answers out of her. "Amy, it's ok. It's me, you can always tell me everything" I whispered. I rubbed her upper back softly, awkwardly trying to be there for her but I know what I am doing won't make her feel instantly better. I looked at her, my good mood suddenly disappearing.

"Amy..." I whispered. I frowned as I felt like such a horrible cousin, such a horrible friend. I let my hand go off her back and placed it back on my lap. I stared off in the distance as the sound of the music pumping out of the radio ignored all my thoughts away.

"I'm...sorry... It's just. I can't believe...I can't." she blurted out.

She started hysterically crying and pulled to the closest service station to stop and calm down her tears. She grabbed tissues from the arm rest and wiped her eyes repeatedly. I looked at her and gave her a massive hug, she grabbed me back and I knew she needed one. She cried more as she clutched my back, crying on my shoulder, leaving her makeup on my blazer. But I didn't care. At all.

"Tell me about it, it can't be all bad." I replied. She looked up and sniffled as her eyes were red.  
"Promise you won't tell anyone, I feel so embarrassed." She replied.  
"I will never tell anyone"

She stared up to me and tried really hard to smile, but I knew it was all fake. The worry in her eyes stood out as she played with the wet tissues in her hands. She adjusted her seat belt as she sat back and stared outside the window, she didn't want to look at me. "So I spent the day at Max's house. His parents were lovely, his siblings espiecally. Unfortunately... his... ex...Lea was there. Apparently she's their neighbour." I cringed at how similar this all sounded like. ", Well. She was being so... rude.. to me. Whenever no-one was around, she'll whisper something horrible in my ear or make a disgusting remark. I ignored it, I even told Max but he told me I was only imagining it and that I was being paranoid. He was a bit mad at me, because I made these 'accusations'. I spent the rest of the evening, helping his mum pack up and set out the presents but I went back up to his old room to apologise because his brother told me he'll be there. And..."

Amy covered her mouth as she said the last past of her sentence. The tears poured out of her face again as I rubbed her back soothingly.

"And, they were on the bed. Both Lea and Max, making out. Her top was even off and I just bolted. I just, the feeling I felt then and there was heart-breaking. Max started screaming that it was Lea's fault, and she was just seducing him. But I couldn't handle it, and I left. I didn't even get to thank his parents or his family and I feel so ashamed and rude. His poor little cousins, they must be so scared at what happened. I feel so bad that I could even be the reason I ruined their Christmas. I just took Max's car and just ran off. I know I shouldn't have, but I... I felt as though my heart was breaking." She mumbled.

She clutched the area of her heart and shut her eyes. I could really see the hurt in her eyes. The pain for her to ever experience someone she loved cheats on her. I clearly remember the long days when I came back to London and I told her about my situation, the nights that she was my shoulder to cry on. She was the only person I cried to about it, I couldn't even tell Harry. I knew what she meant when she felt embarrassed and ashamed.

"Amy... look at me." I said. She looked up, still tears dripping out of her eyes.

"I understand what you feel, and you have every right to just _run_. You should never feel ashamed, you left for a reason. They did it. Not you. But think about it, you _took_ his car. And he's going to come back eventually and take it back and by then you guys have to talk. Maybe he was right, maybe she seduced him and I know that sometimes it's really hard for guys to control. You're one of the best people I know. You're strong, admiring, beautiful and talented. Don't let one incident ever let you down. You deserve a boy to treat you like a princess everyday, but before you run from him get some answers, you deserve it. Because I know that if you just ignore him and let him know how hurt you are, then you'll regret it and wonder it was him that you let to get away. I know this is quite ironic because I know I ran away from _him_ but he was with her during. But with Lea, I highly doubt they were together during your relationship. You deserve to be by yourself until you're ready. I'm not saying that I'm going to push you to talk to him but don't ever think this is going to ruin your life together. I know, I've been there and you feel like your world is ending bu tit does get better, and I heard people say it will turn out right in the end, and if it's not right, it's not the end.."

I looked up after my long and dragging speech and Amy gave me her gorgeous, pearly-white smile. She gave me a big bear hug and cried even more. I could feel her smile digging in my shoulder as she held on tight for what felt like a long time.

"Thank you Rose. I needed someone to get that through my head, thank you for your honesty. I love you so much"

"I love you just as much" I smiled as she wiped up her tears. She chuckled softly in embarrassment and tried to discard the tears. As she covered up her tears, her phone went off and as we both stared at the phone, it was _Dave_. I looked up at her and gave her a reassuring look, and told her it was her choice. She took a deep breath and exited the car to talk to him outside. She left and talked just outside her seat, but I knew she needed her privacy so I went to listen to some music on my phone. I was scanning through all the photos that I took today at Harry's family home. I took a lot of photos with Gemma and Anne, we get along so well. But as I slid my finger across my screen, I came across a photo that just brightened up my day. It was when I was taking a photo with Harry and adorable baby Lucy. We looked so happy, just us. I looked genuinely happy, because I _was_ genuinely happy. I flicked through and there were several pictures of me and Harry. There was a picture when his mum took of us and we were standing infront of the tree and he leaning his arm on my shoulder and placing his head on mine. We were acting really geeky as he smiled extra big and I was doing a ridiculous open-mouth-peace-sign pose. It was quite silly but I loved it. I sent him the photo:

**To: Harry Styles**

Look at us! Favourite photo of us, mind if this goes on my facebook profile pic? :)

**From: Harry Styles**

Haha, sure go ahead. I saved it, my wallpaper on my phone. X

A big smiled beamed across my face and I giggled silently to myself. I felt my heart flutter even more but _every-time_ I think about Harry, my mind goes straight to Caroline. Like today for instant, on the couch. As he left, a wave of guilt went over me. I will never have an affair with someone, after experiencing what I have, I do not what anyone to ever go through that. And to see Amy having to just go through it, breaks my heart. I know I can wait for Harry, and I know he is in a very private relationship with Caroline but it hurts to see him talk so freely about her. I went on my Facebook, which was private and could not be found on the search links. Most of the people in my contact lists are just close friends and family, mainly from school but I hope none of them would repost it online or I would just have to delete facebook in general. I uploaded the photo with the caption: _Merry Christmas! Wooooo! :)_

Within a few minutes, I got a lot of likes and even got several comments. I scanned through them and saw:

**Danielle Peazer: **Merry Christmas! Tell H I said that too, hope to see you soon beautiful! x_  
_**Rachel Kerry:** O.m.g, are you guys dating? I still cant believe u know him  
**Joseph Gaffo:** Isn't that the guy from 1d?  
**Eleanor Calder:** Gorgeous photo babe, meet up soon with Danielle? Miss you :(  
**George Michaels:** You guys make a cute couple...

I frozed completely as I saw his comment. What do I say, oh um thanks George. I also wasn't really sure if I should've erased him out of my Facebook list but, I felt it was a bit too slack because I mean I don't want to erase him out of my life forever. I just smiled at the rest of the comments and went off and sat back in my seat. I analysed the gorgeous Tiffany and Co. Bracelet Harry got me, and it is still unbelievable that he got it for me. It cost so much, it's just so... whoa. After a long period of time, Amy came in with a big smile to her face. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, why isn't she telling me anything?

"What happened?" I asked curiously.  
"Let's just say, everything's back to normal" she smiled softly.  
"Um, spill!" I said excitedly.

"It was just a kiss, but he swore to everything. Even his mum was talking to me, reassuring me it was a misunderstanding and Lea isn't invited over any more or something. Dave offered to meet me here, but it's quite late but he's coming over tomorrow to talk things out but I forgive him. I think I'm too in love with him to let him go just yet, and he did seem genuine. Thank you" she replied.

I smiled at her and nodded, really pleased she worked it through and was able to be happy again. I looked at the time and it was around 9;00, we had about 2 hours and a half to drive all the way back to London. Amy told me to put my seat down and relax a bit and as I drifted to a short sleep, the music that was pumping in my ears was the sound of someone that would make my day, anyday.

**1 WEEK LATER.**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V (STILL)**

_ .Beep_

My alarm went out loudly, as the sound was ringing in my ears. I groaned as I wrapped the pillow over my head. Today, was the day I was going back to school or college I should call it. This would be my second semester, and so far I'm going really well. I may also be getting a few internships which I should hopefully get. My teacher told me about me designing clothing for branches of stores, which I have considered but since I'm still quite young, I have to go through a few years of internship to get the job. Though I am quite determined, I really want to live here in London. The culture, everything really just suits well with me. I got up immediately after through-out this whole week I've been spending it at home, doing nothing but hang out with Amy. Dave ended up coming over and they figured everything together which was good. I got to spend the week with them, being the third-wheeler, tagging along with them on their dates but it was a lot of fun hanging out with them. I haven't spoken properly to Harry yet, considering he just got back from his family and is now spending time to visit places to promote the band more. I looked at the clock and it was already 7:45, so I sped off, out of bed and got ready. The weather was still freezing cold so I wore a pair of high waisted black tailored shorts with stockings/tights underneath with a collared button up and a grey sweater on top. I wore my new pair of black wedges and grabbed my satchel and loosely had my hair out, with soft waves falling out. I grabbed a beanie and went down to grab a cup of coffee and ate a piece of fruit and a nutrition bar. Amy was sleeping in so around 8:30, I went out the door and caught the bus to class.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Rose? It's me Jeremy, still remember me?" a voice chimed through the phone.  
"Of course haha! Where are you? I'm coming to class in about 10 minutes" I replied.  
"I'm just outside, sitting on the steps. I'll wait for you, we got to catch up!"  
"I know right? It's been so long, how was your break?"  
"Really good, how about yours?"  
"Really good! Um, talk to you soon though!"  
"Yep sure babe, bye!" He hung up as I went back to listening to my music. I was relaxing on the bus, looking out the window and thinking about everything. As the bus went passed, it came across a gigantic One Direction Billboard, promoting their tour tickets. I smiled to myself, I am so proud of them. I'm hopefully going to go to one or two of their concerts, really depending on Danielle and Eleanor though. About a few minutes later, I arrived at the big college and thanked the bus driver. I looked around for Jeremy, but he stood out just on his own.

He was wearing maroon rolled up chinos with a button-up and a grey sweater on top with a dark toned trenchcoat over. He had sleek formal shoes with his hair messily pushed back and was carrying a massive satchel. He looked extremely handsome and you would never expect that he would be gay. He spotted me within seconds and beamed his smile and ran to give me a hug. He was holding 2 cups of coffee and handed me one. I beamed him a smile and accepted it. We went to sit at our usual steps and sipped since we still had a while to get to class. I clutched the cup of coffee with both of my hands and kept it close as the heat was warming me up.

"So, tell me everything." Jeremy replied excitedly with his shoulders rubbing against mine.  
"What do you mean! What do I say" I replied  
"I heard you went over to Harry's on Christmas, you've been online news for a bit and how about George?" I cringed as he brought him up again because the last time I saw Jeremy was before I went back to Australia. I nodded my head softly and mumbled.  
"How'd you hear about Harry's? And uh, about George. Over. A while. How about you? Any guys?" I winked.  
"I heard on Twitter, and on Tumblr, but it was quite minor and plus your Facebook, duh! And about me, his name's Ryan."  
"Ahhh, I see. What?! Tell me everything" I replied, giggling as I sipped my hot coffee.  
"Been seeing each other for a while, not official but it's good." He beamed.  
"So happy for you!" I smiled as I gave him a soft hug. He grinned as he took his phone out. He wanted to take a snap of us infront of college so he asked another student who goes and asked her to take a photo of us. We stood infront of the huge steps with the door and the college sign behind us as he placed his arm around me, pulling a silly pose. We were both wearing sunglasses and looked very warm but I did a silly peace sign as I wrapped my arm around his waist. She took the photo and as I looked at it, it made me smile. I was so lucky to meet lovely people and to make such good friends. Jer uploaded it on his twitter:

**JeremyS  
**Back to school with my girlllllll, _loverosalie_. Twitpic/2414381

I smiled as I re-tweeted off him and within minutes I got people mentioning me and complimenting me and asking where I was. I was quite overwhelmed but the majority were one direction fans who would probably just want to ask me about the boys. I placed my phone away as the time came and it was the moment to get to class. As I sat down in my first lesson, my teacher who everyone calls her by her first name, Rachel was talking about work and internships. She gave me a whole lot of lists of jobs that would be interested in me for doing internships. I really want to design clothes for stores or be a stylist in a magazine or some sort. One job that stood out was an internship for working in TopShop designs, meaning I could one day be designing clothes and outfits that would be made and sold in TopShop. My eyes enlarged as I saw the details and immediately asked my teacher if this was a good choice. She recommended me to get it and would give in a good word and ask the college to ask them if I could be one of the participating interns. I giggled with delight and started decided "Fall" couture outfits for another assignment.

**5 Hours Later: 3:00pm.  
**  
It was time to go as I greeted Jeremy goodbye. It was such a good first day, I got a lot of work done, I know what path my future beholds me. I had such a good time today catching up with a few friends, obviously Jeremy. I'm quite lucky he spends most of his lessons with me and although he is doing a slightly different course, we always go out to go eat for lunch. But one thing that was different today was the people. There were so many girls who go to the same college who would look at me and whisper about me. I sensed it, even some girls would stare at me and talk about me and it's like they don't realise they are so obvious. It was quite weird, even my teacher made a joke about Harry today and everyone looked at me and laugh. I didn't really laugh, because my teacher was making a joke about Caroline or something. I smiled to be polite and went back to work. As I exited out of the school grounds, I caught the bus to do my shift at TopShop. Not only am I starting lessons, I'm starting my job again. As I arrived, there were a lot of girls around my age, still dressed in their school uniform. I was still covered in my beanie and glasses as I went back to the employee's room and placed my books and laptop down and fixed up myself. I placed on my name tag and a necklace that let people know I worked here. I took a few minutes, greeting my co-workers and talked a bit about my trip and holiday whilst I was fixing up the store. I placed the clothes back to where they were supposed to be and organised the place as well as assist my costumers. As I fixed up a rack I felt a tap on my shoulder, and as I turned around it was Danielle and Eleanor!

"Oh what a nice surprise! What are you girls doing here?" I asked as I hugged them both.  
"Heard you came back and back to work so decided to visit a bit. We were around here anyway" Eleanor said.  
"Aww, thank you. How were your holidays?" I asked.  
"Amazing! How about yours?" Danielle asked  
"It was really good, very low-key." I replied, concentrated on fixing up the mannequins.  
"Are you busy, we could come back another day?" Eleanor suggested.  
"I'm really sorry, it's just the manager put a load on me to do... and there is someone taking a photo of us" I said as I noticed a girl around 15 holding on an iPhone, pointing it at us. Danielle and Eleanor both turned around and smiled at the girl and waved, knew that she was a fan of the boys. The girl blushed and ran away. We looked backed and chuckled softly and continued on our conversation.

"Anyway, um, about the tour! Louis told me there's going to be one in London, so we could all go together you know. And there is one in Manchester which we could most probably make it there too. What do you think?" Eleanor asked.  
"Perfect! Do the boys know we're coming?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but we have to plan so they can reserve for us since the tickets are going to sale out quick when it's out" Danielle replied.  
"Alright, well, this weekend when I'm free we can go grab a coffee and chat and catch up but at the moment I got so much to do, and I don't want you girls standing there getting bored of me do it." I replied as I gave them a sorry look. "It was so lovely for you to visit me though, I've missed you girls"  
"No problem babe, I'll talk to you soon!" Eleanor said.

As I gave Eleanor a hug, a man who was in a working uniform and a cap came up to us and asked where was Rosalie Vanetta. I looked up, quite confused.  
"Oh, that's me sir." I replied.  
"Oh hi Miss Vanetta. I got a special delivery from a ... H. Styles. It's flowers, but I'd just like for you to sign here" he said.  
"Oh... Yeah sure" I said, really surprised by it. The man smiled and walked around as I was holding a big bouquet of lilies, my favourite..

"Awww, how sweet of him!" Danielle replied.  
"Haha, he so fancies you." Eleanor chuckled.  
"This is really surprising" I said. I looked at them seriously and asked, "Do you know...by...any chance that... he if...likes .. like... me?"  
"YOU FANCY HIM!" Eleanor giggled. I hid my embarrassment and half-smiled. Danielle chuckled as she shrugged.  
"I honestly don't know. I could ask Liam for you." Danielle asked.  
"No no no, I do NOT want any of the boys, espiecally Harry to know. No please" I mumbled as I clutched on the flowers.  
"I get it, we won't EVER tell a soul. Between us girls, and to be honest I have a feeling he does." Eleanor winked.  
"Haha, thanks babe." I chuckled.  
"Yeah, we won't tell anyone. But that's sweet, knew it was going to happen sometime" Danielle whispered.  
"Pardon?" I asked, slightly confused.  
"No no, nothing." Danielle replied sweetly but suspiciously.  
"Anyway, you seem very busy! Meet up soon, love you" Eleanor said as she gave me a kiss and a hug as Danielle repeated. I waved them goodbye and went back to the employee room which was deserted. I sat down and opened the letter that was addressed to me and messy writing.

_Hi Rose Bear!  
So sorry that I couldn't contact with you properly the past week, been super busy! But I know you're starting college for another semester! Wooo! So I thought to make it up for not getting the chance to reply properly, here are your favourite flowers. You told me in that car trip remember? Anyways, good luck with everything. You'll go far and I'll be there in the end! Lots of love from your favourite mop of curls, Harold xx_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**

As I finally had a few minutes of my shift done, I grabbed my bag and rearranged all my things as I packed up to go home. I remembered to grab the flowers I received today and held it tightly. It was approximately 4pm since it was only a short day today and as I left the store, my phone went off. I scrambled in my bag, struggling to find my phone as the ringtone became louder and louder. I finally grabbed my iPhone and Harry's face came on the screen and I smiled instantly. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Rose! It's Harry. How'd you like the flowers?" the husky, sweet voice chimed in.  
"I love it, thank you so much."  
"Cool, anyway. I have some free time off rehearsals. Wanna go grab a coffee, you can come see us rehearse a bit too?"  
"I would love to, where do you want to meet?"  
"Um, John's cafe. The one we always go to." He exchanged goodbyes as I smiled as I reminisced about that day we officially met. It was the day that I knew he was going to be my friend, and to look back and see how close and how much we've been through these past times have been quite amazing. And never in a million years did I think that I would be here I am today. I freezed my bum off in my blue tailored pants and caught a bus that was near enough for me to walk to the cafe. I carefully held the flowers as I had a lot of looks from people. As I arrived, I noticed Harry surrounded by a group of female admires. _Of course_, I grinned to myself. I _waved_ at him as he smiled and waved back, he excused himself from the girls which they didn't look exactly.. pleasant about it.

"Rose!" Harry shouted as he gave me a massive bear hug. "Nice flowers, whoever got you them must be very special." He chuckled.  
"That person is very special indeed." I grinned quietly to myself. He led me into the cafe and opened the door with many of the female fans following him in. Harry looked quite ill, considering his nose was red and his eyes looked more tired than usual.  
"Are you sick?" I asked. "Yeah, got a bit of the flu" he replied as I suddenly noticed how much raspier and unusual he sounded. I then noticed John working behind the counter, still looking absolutely healthy. "John!" I exclaimed as I ran to give him a hug as he chuckled at me.  
"Rose, it's been a long time." He smiled with his white hair neatly combed back.  
"I know, I've missed you. How have you been?" I asked.  
"Better than before thank you. What'd you like? The usual?" he asked.  
"Yes please, and Harry would like the same with extra whipped cream. Oh also an extra 4." I said, remembering to buy it for the rest of the boys.  
"You know my order?" He asked, certainly surprised. "Of course." I smiled. John gave us the drinks as Harry offered to pay.

The female fans were still surrounding Harry as I greeted them all briefly and chatted to them. They didn't really recognise my existence so I politely sipped my hot chocolate and stared at how lovely Harry was with the fans. How he was so chatty with them all and taking photos. They way his crooked smile would melt people's heart, the way his curls would be arranged so messily but yet so neatly, the way his dimples would deepen every time he would laugh. He was beautiful, both inside and out. And I never felt so appreciative then this moment, that I had him in my life. That he was there for me both through my worst and best times. That fate allowed us to meet when I moved to London. That he accepted me in his crazy, rock-star life and still finds time to come and hang out with me...

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" John chuckled as he whipped the tea towel over his shoulder. I coughed a bit too much as he said that.  
"Um, what... no haha...no." I replied suspiciously, sipping on my hot chocolate, quite embarrassed. God, I suck at lying.  
"The way you look at him, would be the way I look at my wife. And he looks at you just the same." He replied, not convinced with my lie.  
"He has a girlfriend though..." I sighed, trying to cover up my disappointment. "Doesn't mean he may not feel the same." He replied.  
"You know, it took a long time for me to win my wife over. But it was worth it." He replied as he smiled his sweet grin at me. He patted my shoulder and looked me into my eye. "He's something special, and you know it." He whispered as he returned back to serve another customer. I was shocked at how, just how did he know. Was it really the way I was looking at him? I stared outside the window and sipped on my drink.

"Hey, sorry. We can go now. So sorry you've been waiting" Harry said as he tapped my shoulder. I smiled and told him it was all ok, and that I didn't mind it at all. He waved to all his fans as I waved back and went into his black Range Rover. He turned on the engine and sped away to his rehearsal studio which didn't seem that far. We stopped and there were a mob of fans waiting outside. I cringed and settled back in my seat as I tried to hide of them since I knew that they don't often like me being spotted a lot with the boys. The security led Harry safely inside the parking and I struggled to get out holding the cup tray of coffee with my heavy stuff and books in my bag. "Oh, sorry." Harry said as he gave me a hand and held the tray. I smiled as I grabbed all my things, including the flowers and made our way up to room 4. I stepped in and saw Niall, Zayn, Louis and Liam absolutely drenched and battered, lying on the floor. Niall was eating chips, as Liam was chatting with him. Louis and Zayn were lying on the floor with the phone held up high, on top of their faces.

"Wake up lazy asses" Harry shouted as he went inside. The boys all looked up and ran to give me a hug. Zayn was the first one, since I haven't seen him in a while. They all came and were as excited as they saw a tray of hot chocolate, waiting for them.

"Harry. Where were you? And who is she, you're not allowed to invite girls back to rehearsals. You know that." A man's voice shouted through the room. I shivered as I felt like I really shouldn't be here. I turned around and it was a man who was taller than Harry by a bit and was very buff and meaty. He looked around the age of 30 and didn't look very pleased to see me.  
"Hey Paul, this is Rosalie. You've heard of her, she's a good friend of mine and she's only here for a bit. And plus, I just got some refreshments for the lads. Promise." Harry smiled which was enough persuasion for the tour manager. Paul nodded and apologised and shook my hand. I smiled back and sat down with the group of boys who looked like they really need the sugar treat. Niall was slurping ferociously as the rest were taking sip by sip. We were all chatting about our holidays and sharing jokes and recent gossip between us. It was so nice to chill out with them and they never failed to make me laugh or smile.

"Rose, have you ever tried sock sliding?" Louis asked. I looked up with confusion and shook my head. This sounded very interesting.  
"Sounds fun, explain."  
"Ok well. You just put on a pair of socks and slide across the floors since they're really slippery. You can either slide on your own or grab someone and they'll pull you around. Your choice, wanna play?" Louis said, he ran to a bag and grabbed a pair of socks which looked 2 sizes too big for me. I took off my wedges that I was wearing all day and placed on the socks. The back foot section of the sock was where my ankle was and it looked very dysfunctional on me. There was so much space in the sock and looked ridiculous on me. The boys didn't have any shoes on so we began our game of... _sock sliding._

"Grab my hand." Harry said. I grabbed it tightly, his hands were strangely very smooth. He pulled me along the room as I squealed with delight. I couldn't help but giggle as I squatted and slid around the room. We even had a race with Louis & Niall which obviously team Rosarry won! I tried pulling Harry but I have no muscles and struggled but after tugging and pulling, I managed to bring him around the room once. And after I let go, my hands were all red from grabbing tightly and my arms were aching slightly. We decided all to slid by ourselves against the floor. I was hesitant at first since I was afraid to slip. We all started doing spastic moves on the floor and after having several attempts, I successfully did my first actual slide. It was all fun since we were all doing it at the same time, looking like a dance routine. Zayn blasted some music from his iPod speakers as we rocked out to the songs on his playlist. We started sliding down, doing air guitars, making genuine fools of ourselves. As the song was coming to a conclusion, Liam did a very long slide which ended him falling backwards. I ran to his help while the rest of the boys were laughing and cracking up, crying from laughter. Liam smiled and chuckled and frowned as he realised his sweat pants just ripped..

"Oh... no..." he whispered as he stared at his backside.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. He pointed to his bum as I walked to the other side and covered my mouth, trying not to laugh.  
"I'm...sorry..I don't...mean...to...laugh" I chuckled, feeling really bad for laughing.  
"Your pants ripped Mr. Payne?!" Harry laughed as they all went to examine his butt. Niall laughed loudly followed by the rest. Harry couldn't stop laughing which ended up making him cough ferociously as I ran to quickly pat his back to help him. He smiled and gave me the thumbs up to signal he felt better. Zayn got his phone out and took a photo of Liam's ripped trousers. Liam turned around quickly and tried to grab the camera off Zayn with embarrassment. I chuckled as I watched them fight playfully but Liam let him off. As I looked at my phone, I noticed Zayn already posted it up on twitter.

**Zaynmalik:  
**Liam just tore his pants from rehearsals. Haha! Xx

**Real_Liam_Payne:  
**Ripped my trousers... not again... lol!

We all sat down in a circle as we took out our phones and were preoccupied, clearly tired from all the air guitar moves and sock sliding.

"Oh Harry, I finally watched The Notebook that you suggested. You were right, it is the best movie ever." I said.  
"You haven't watched it before?! How did you live?" Niall replied, very shocked with his mouth open.  
"That movie made me cry so much." Louis exaggerated, pulling his best sad face.  
"I know right? What part made you cry Rose?" Niall asked.  
"When Old Allie forgot about Noah and had that panic attack and pushed him away. Oh my god, I broke down like a sad baby." I confessed embarrassingly.  
"I CRIED AT THAT PART. SO SAD." Liam said as he chuckled.  
"I cried when Noah and Allie were fighting and she left, that killed me mate." Niall said as Harry nodded in approval.  
"I didn't really find that movie that... great." Zayn confessed, as he frowned.  
"SAY WHAT." Niall shouted with Louis shouting at him with disgust. "How could you Zayn?" I asked him seriously, but failed to keep it as I chuckled.  
"Wasn't...so..." Zayn tried to explain.  
"No. Stop. It's the best sad movie I know. Shhh" Harry said as he placed a finger on Zayn's mouth. I couldn't help but crack up as my voice came off a bit too high. It sounded like a hyena or something, it was horrid. I stopped and covered my mouth and blushed with embarrassment. The boys all looked at me quite confused but one by one, they cracked a massive smile and all cracked up. We were all on the floor laughing at my embarrassing moment as I wiped the tears off my eyes from laughter and embarrassment. I felt my stomach gaining a new pack of abs or something as I clutched on it, feeling a stomach coming on from the hot chocolate.

"Ok boys, get up. Time to rehearse! Come on, get up!" Their rehearsal coach said. I didn't exactly catch his name, but he was very enthusiastic and looked just as tired as the boys. He looked at me for a brief second and didn't bother asking who I was. I shrugged my shoulders as I collected all the boy's drinks and placed them in a cup tray, grabbing a chair and watching them. This should be good!

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

"Ok, boys. We'll be rehearsing One Thing, then after Gotta Be you. Get ready, we'll be learning some new steps and movements, so pay attention." Our choreographer and vocal coach, Adam said. He was one of the best, but sometimes can be harsh. I looked at Rose who was sitting on the chair, sipping on a bottle of water. I looked at her and smiled as she gave me the thumbs up, smiling her massive grin. I smiled to myself as I felt so proud that I get to perform in front of her, she was always so supportive of my career. She was cosily sitting cross-legged with just a tee since she was so stuffy after sock sliding and laughing. She was chatting with our tour manager, Paul and they seemed like they get on already.

"Harry. Were you even listening to me?" Adam shouted.  
"Sorry Adam" I replied.  
"Ok, now... when you sing, this is the positions you'll be in." Adam demonstrated which was quite confusing, considering I didn't know which was which. We were going to come out in a circular position then jump around and interact with the fan and each of our solos we have to stand in the front. It was nothing complicated, but Adam wanted us to perfect it. And when I mean perfect, I mean not even a second of delay to catch in time of the song. We started rehearsing and singing, up first was Liam where we stood by his side, tapping our arms and just pretending there was a crowd. Then was up to my part which I held the microphone to my face and walked to the front, to perform my solo.

"_Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptoniteee. You keep making me weak, yeah frozen and can't breathe."_

As I sang it out, I stared at Rose during the whole line. She was looking at me uncomfortably and giving me a big grin as I smiled to the ground as I could feel myself blushing. I smiled softly and went back to the line order for Zayn to start off his part. We all came into our chorus, followed by Niall & Louis. We all came back in and harmonised as when it was over, I was so happy we perfected it after times before where we were a bit out of breath. I looked at Rose who clapped enthusiastically after we finished our performance, she looked very happy and ran to tell us we sounded amazing.

"You guys, that was perfect!" she said excitedly, but was ordered to sit back down by Adam. She looked at me and did a funny, silly, mocking face behind his back and giggled as she went back to her seat. I chuckled softly to myself and got a drink of water. We decided to rehearse One Thing a couple of more times until we were all 100% confident. Next was Gotta Be You, I kinda struggle at this song, mainly due to the high notes and I tend to lose my breath and to plus that I was quite ill today, didn't exactly help with it all. I took off my jumper since it was getting quite hot in the rehearsal room so we got in our positions. This time, our performance will be performed at a V-like shape with all of us being able to be at the front. Liam always started off the song as I came in slowly.

"_Can we fall, one more time? Stop the tape, and rewind. Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade cause' there is nobody else.. it's gotta be youuuu"_ I struggled at the high note of the "you" as my voice felt more sore than usual. I suddenly coughed out as I felt my throat was closing up every time I tried to hit the high note. Adam looked at me in disappointment as I apologised to him and the guys but the boys were all supportive and patted my back to tell me it was ok. Rose smiled at me to reassure that I was fine and it was enough to try again. The instrumental of the song came back on and we had to start all over again. As Liam started off his usual, I was more anxious and nervous as I felt my throat throbbing. And in the second time in a row, I struggled with the "you" again. The high note put a tough strain on my throat as I stopped and mimed as the rest of the boys did it, but it was really noticeable without my voice in the chorus. Adam looked at me and clapped and told us to start again. I felt myself feeling quite embarrassed as I used to always nail this part. After we got back into our positions, and got back. Rose looked at me and smiled and I nodded and went on, I finally did the first chorus and as we went through Zayn's solo, I got enough time to rest my voice. Unfortunately as the second chorus came on, it was a bit higher and I couldn't do it, I could only stop at a specific note since I didn't want to put my throat into too much pain. I shook my head and stopped as I frowned in embarrassment. Adam suddenly stopped the music and I could feel all eyes looking at me.

"What's the problem Harry?" Adam asked seriously, folding his arms across his chest.  
"I have a bit of a flu, sorry." I replied.  
"That's not good enough." He frowned, I looked into his eye and felt his disappointment burning through me. I bit my lip and apologised which he muttered something under his breath. "You are going on tour in a few days, and you'll be performing this song for a few times. What would happen if you stuff up? And the fans record you? It'll go on the internet, and you'll be making a fool of yourself. And pray that you get healthy again in a few days because we can't risk one illness to mess up your whole tour performance. Most of the fans will be depending on you to perfect every song and I don't want you to mess up for yourself or for the rest of the boys. We don't want that Red or Black incident again do we?" He replied firmly. I felt myself cringe as he brought up the Red or Black performance, which I wished I didn't have in my mind. It was a low point of my singing career, and never did I feel such embarrassment for that night. Words couldn't explain how I felt after I received so much criticism and hate for it. And for him to bring it up, was over the line. I bit my lip to try to stop myself from crying, I accept criticism. But when you are put on so much pressure, I tend to lose it sometimes.

"Have a break." Adam muttered as he left the room with Paul and other managers as they exited the room. I felt my anger heating up on me as I didn't want to be in this room. I felt so disappointed in myself and the pressure just finally managed to hit me. I excused myself and ran out the room, which I noticed Rose looking at me but didn't have enough time to reply. I went up this small staircase that allows you to enter the roof of the studio. I go there usually ever night with the boys on our break, and we just chill and talk and relax. I sat down, with my legs bent towards my chest. I rested my chin on my knee and thought about possible outcomes if I did mess up. I cringed as I felt my mind working hard out as I felt my nervousness creeping onto me. I sat there for 10 minutes, thinking about it, gazing into the night lights of London. No-one would understand how I would feel, how sometimes I'd feel so hopeless and ... just plain, talentless. I heard someone walk up the stairs but ignored and turned my back, not bothering to look.

"There you are..."A soothing voice entered, which I knew was instantly Rose. I looked at her and gave her my best half smile and looked back. She walked and sat next to me, her legs stretched out with her arms firmly touching mine. She looked at me and gave a small smile and looked out the distance. She didn't say anything, and she knew that I didn't really feel like talking about it at the moment. Although we sat in silence, it did make me feel a lot better.  
"Here, just a lolly to soothe your throat." Rose offered as she grabbed out a packet of mints which I took and placed it in my mouth. She also took off her scarf and placed it around my neck, and although I refused, she insisted that I keep my neck warm and cosy at all times. She sat back down and looked at the sky. She just sat there, minding her own business but I wanted to tell her. I needed to get this out of my mind.

"The Red and Black performance was probably a low highlight of my career." I mumbled as she looked at me immediately, focusing her attention on me.

"Well, it was the comeback of our band. We just realised the single, and everyone had such high expectations of me. I was confident, but the song was on a high tempo that I kind of lost my solo. I was so nervous, it was visible in videos that are around the internet. The pressure on me was uncontrollable and by that time, I didn't have that much time to take a breathe. After that, I took a lot of criticism from that. Getting thousands of twitter mentions from people stating that they hate me, that they judge me, that I had no talent. And that broke me, because part of me wanted to listen to those criticisms, like part of me wanted to read what I really did feel about myself. It took a while to gain my confidence back, but it was embarrassing and humiliating. And what Adam just said, it kind of hit me then and there. And I'm worried, in myself. I'm worried I'll let my team down, I'm worried that I'll let my fans down especially. This tour is to prove to the UK that I can sing, but the pressure is sometimes too much for me to handle..." I said, I whispered at the last sentence I said. I tried to stop myself from crying but I felt that stupid urge of tears in my ears. And to make it more embarrassing, I did not want to cry in front of Rose. I could feel her body facing me as she jumped in and gave me a massive hug. I wrapped my arms around her and sniffled into her jumper, I really needed this. She let go slowly and looked at me, her eyes deep into mine.

"Harry. You're one of the most talented people I know. You sing amazingly well, and I know your fans are one of the most loyal and dedicated ones I know. You give yourself such little credit, but that's a good thing. It shows you're humble, caring and appreciative. Adam saying what he said, displays how tired he is, just as much as you. But always look at criticism as something you can work on to improve on. The Red & Black performance is in the past, and look back. Look at how far you came, from performing at award shoes, countless signings and interviews, from international promotion, to your first tour sold out in a couple of minutes. There's reasons why people are falling in love with you Harry, and it's because you're you. There will always be people out there who will target you, look at me. I still get hundreds of them each day, but it doesn't stop me from doing things I want to do in life. The boys are so proud of you, and so are your managers, your family, your friends, Me... In 10 years time, you're going to look back and think about how much is going to change. But I know you'll be proud of what you did, and what you're doing now. Words cannot explain how proud I am of you..." Rose stuttered, I looked at her as I smiled, my eyes still watery and red from before.

She looked at me and bit her lip as I grabbed her into a hug. I whispered a thank you in her ear as I grabbed her more tightly and I could feel her smile deepen into my back. She let go and didn't say a word, as I took a while to function what she said. And she was absolutely right, and it made me feel so much better. I looked out the distance and thought of all the memories I shared with the band, how I came from working in a bakery to performing at sold out tours. I wrapped my arms around Rose as we stared in the distance, in silence as we took in the chill and the calmness of distance car engine noises and voices of people. I looked down at her as I placed my cheek on her head, I was so lucky to have her. She moved and looked at her watch and chuckled.

"The boys must be worried, let's get back in." She said as she took her hand out. I grabbed it and she helped pull me up, I shook out my legs and fixed up my hair as I wiped my ears, hoping no-one would notice. She nodded in approval and held my hand as we walked back in. I looked at her as she led me back into the door. She made everything feel so much easier, she made me feel more special. She made me feel that I didn't have to worry about anything, she made me feel so much calmer and loved. She made me happy, she makes me happy. And I love her for that.

_Author's Note:__ Sorry, bad error. Amy's boyfriend name is DAVE not MAX. Major mistake, hope it didn't confuse anyone. Hope you enjoy the story so far, I enjoy writing it for you! xx_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**5 Day's Later -****  
ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**

"Hi, can I help you with anything?"  
I asked a customer as she was leading me to a jacket she found difficulty finding her size. I walked back to the storage room and grabbed out a size and gave it to her. She thanked me and went to pay as I went to find some work to do to end my weekend shift. It's been a couple of days since I've talked to Harry and the boys, but I know they have been busy. Harry's flu is gone and he's feeling 100% better and from what Paul is telling me, Harry has been really fantastic which I am proud of. Not only am I proud, but I am extra excited tonight since it's New Years!

Well technically it was about 2 days ago but the boys have planned a party for friends. I spent my new years being a third-wheel with Amy and her boyfriend Dave, as well as late night calls with my parents back home. Harry spent it with Caroline at night and his family in the morning as well as the rest of the boys had their own plans. As I went into the staff room and picked up my stuff to end my shift, it was currently 5pm so I had to rush home and get ready as soon as possible. The party started at 7pm and I absolutely hate rushing to get ready.

"Hi Amy, it's me."

I shouted as I walked through the front door, she peeped her head down the hallway and waved at me. She had a very unflattering facial mask on her so I giggled softly to myself. I chucked my bag on my bedroom floor and ran into the shower. As the heated water hit my shoulder, I moaned peacefully as the water pushed soothingly upon my body. I eventually got out and blow-dried my hair, I hate blow-drying my hair but at this rate it'll take the whole night for my hair to dry naturally. I straightened my hair as I tied it up into a sleek high ponytail and ran back into my room in just my undies in my bra as I didn't mind since it was just Amy at home.

I opened my wardrobe and sighed in frustration as every outfit didn't look right. I looked at the time and it was already nearly 6 which made me cringe as doing my makeup would take a while. I ended up wearing a white collared button up with a pair of leather pants and a faux fur vest. I teamed it up with a pair of high heel pumps and re-did my hair since it was getting a bit too out of control.

"Ahhh...shit"

I muttered to myself as a strand of hair magically did NOT make it into my hair tie as I swore to myself because my arms were getting tired from holding it up. I let it down and sat on the edge of the end and let my legs out. I started thinking about things, about how much I missed Harry. My feelings were getting stronger for him and I hated that I felt that jealousy every time he would go out with Caroline or mention her. Caroline's a lovely person but I hated that I felt so attached to him. I shook my head annoyingly and got up and fixed my hair. I finally perfected it after putting in about a billion bobby pins. I went and did my makeup as I decided to do a darkish shade of red lipstick and placed on a few coats of mascara and eyeliner. I looked at the time and it was around 6:45 which I thought was pretty good considering I take a long time getting ready.

I still had the infinity bracelet and the friendship bracelet on with all the other accessories I had but Harry's gifts were on me 24/7. I stood back and analysed myself as I grabbed a small purse to put my essentials in. I did a few poses in the mirror and thought I was good to go so I went downstairs as Amy looked up at me and smiled.

"You look lovely Rose" she said as she tried to smile although I could tell her facial mask was already hardening on her face.  
"Thanks Amy, you look... nice." I chuckled as I plonked down on the couch next to her.  
"Can I like steal your bracelet?" Amy said in admiration as she stroked the Tiffany and Co. bracelet on my wrist. I chuckled as her eyes were still glued on it.  
"I wished I had a bestfriend like that, my own boyfriend would never get me this" she moaned as she sat back in the couch and looked up the tv screen.  
"Hey, at least you have a boyfriend. I'm having difficulty acting around my bestfriend who I wished was mine." I sighed as we both folded our arms and sulked as we wished we had each other's life for a second. Amy looked at me and chuckled as she nodded.  
"Yeah, you win. You have a harder life than me." Amy said playfully. I looked at her as I stared at my watch impatiently, it was about 7:05 and I think Amy is forgetting that she is driving me! I sighed purposely as I tried to get her attention.

"Could you stop that, I'm trying to watch the movie." Amy hissed.  
"If you may not remember, I have a party to go to which you offered to drive me before." I giggled in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"What?! Since when?" Amy yelled.  
"Last night when you were drunk at home with Dave."  
"That doesn't count... I was drunk"  
"But you promised" I whined, I did not want to walk to Zayn's apartment. I know it's easy to walk there but with the dropping temperatures and my killer heels, it'll take me a while to make it.  
"Fine, I'll drop you off. I am so embarrassed; I'm in a bright green facial mask for god's sake." She sighed as she grabbed her keys and went into the car. It took about 8 minutes to drive and as I stopped at the whole apartment block. I thanked Amy and kissed her softly on her cheek and went off into the apartment. The receptionist recognised me and allowed me to get through as I stepped into the elevator and went up to level 4.

I heard the whole complex filled with pumped-up music and loads of screams. There were a few people that I did not recognise making out in the hallway and several people passed out on the floor. It was only 7:40 pm.. geezus. I turned on the door knob and went into Zayn's apartment which wasn't too crowded as I thought it would be but it was still quite a lot of people. There was a dj playing music as people were pouring drinks and dancing. I found difficulty trying to find someone I knew as I felt a soft pat on my shoulder. I turned around immediately and noticed Niall who looked absolutely handsome in a bright red polo top.

"Hey Rose! Happy New Years beautiful." Niall said as he gave me a hug. I could already smell the alcohol escaping out of his mouth as he walked off and began chatting up a pretty blonde. I walked around, dodging any rubbish and plastic cups that surrounded me. I noticed a mop of curly hair sitting down on the couch and I knew instantly it was Harry. I felt my heart beating faster and my mouth forming into a shape of the biggest smile. I whispered and swore to myself silently to stop acting like a huge idiot. For some reason as I was about to tap Harry, he turned around immediately as though he sensed me coming and beamed up enthusiastically.

"Rose! Hey! Happy New Years, you look gorgeous." Harry shouted as he leaped in for a hug.  
"Harry, you too. You look quite handsome yourself." I replied as I smiled, one of my arms still wrapped around his waist. He led me to a couch to which Eleanor, Danielle, Louis, and Liam were surrounded playing a game of shots. They all stood up and gave me a warm welcome as I sat in between Eleanor and Harry.

"Do you want to play?" Eleanor asked as I shook my head horizontally.  
"No thanks, I'll watch." I replied politely, as Harry grabbed me a cup of Coca Cola which should start me off the night. "Thanks" I murmured as I grabbed the cup and stared at them play a game of shots. They were playing some confession game which a person says something and if you have done it you take the shot, if you don't you just remain there. It was amusing seeing them pour out their secrets as I sat back, laughing at them all chat about their secrets. Harry forced me to take one shot which I coughed out since the burn in my throat was too overwhelming. I shook my head as it was far too strong and I could rather do with a lighter, alcohol fruity punch or some sort. They all laughed at me as I had a shade of crimson red on my cheeks. I sat on the couch just behind where they were playing and drank my soda to cool down my throat.

"What's up Rose. You feeling ok?" Eleanor asked as she sat next to me, her thigh slightly on top of mine.  
"I'm feeling much better," I chuckled as I rested my head on her shoulder.  
"Hello girlies!" Danielle replied as she sat on the other side and crossed her legs.

We all stared at Harry, Liam and Louis hysterically laughing at something as Louis looked more tipsy than the rest.

"So anyway, about the tour. What's our plan, we are all going together right?" Danielle asked.  
"Yeah, I was thinking we meet at one of our houses and get ready. Then we can go grab a taxi or either me or Danielle drive to the venue and we can get Louis to let us park our car in there and get in their safetly and get to our seats. And as we go home, we can have some slumber party sort." Eleanor suggested.  
"That sounds really good, whose house?" I asked.  
"You guys can come over mine, I'll text you address later or something" Danielle said.  
"Great, that's settled then. Get to Danielle's at around 4-5, on a Saturday and we can all go." Eleanor said.  
"Wooo! That's exciting, do we get out own special seats or what?" I asked.  
"It's situated at the top corner; it's a small balcony sort thing. It's us 3 and including some of Niall's cousins and friends but it's small and they reserved it for us, so it should be good." Eleanor said.  
"Nice, I can't wait." I said excitedly and drank some of Eleanor's drink.

I moaned as it tasted really good, just my liking. Eleanor nodded and went to grab me the same drink and handed me a cup. "Thanks babe." I replied as us 3 sat on the couch, talking about girly things. We were talking about our past relationships, the problems we went through and it made me smile that we all went through similar scenarios. Danielle got dumped for another girl and Eleanor caught her ex making out with someone at a party. It made me feel so good about myself, only because I knew I wasn't alone. And not only that, but I felt so happy that I met these girls. If it wasn't for the boys, I wouldn't have formed such a close friendship with them. I took my phone out as I really wanted to take a photo with them as a memory.

"Smile and Cheers!" I exclaimed as we all cuddled closely together and smiled with our drinks handed up towards us. My phone flash went off as we looked at the photo, and it was perfect. I decided to post it on twitter since I have been neglecting it a lot lately.

**Loverosalie:  
**Words cannot explain how much I love these 2 xx _twitpic/241138_

I ended up drinking a few more cups which I could feel I was getting a bit tipsy. I wasn't completely yet but I couldn't pronounce some words properly. Eleanor was talking louder than usual and Danielle had to keep herself sober to make sure she took care of Liam, but she looked like she was having a great time. We started confessing all about our girly stuff that only girls would ever share and I felt so relaxed with them.

"Sorry girls, can I steal her?" Harry asked and showed them his heart-melting grin. He popped out of nowhere and held his hand out for me to grab. Eleanor drunkingly slapped his arm away and growled.  
"She's mine Styles, get your own." She replied, chuckling. Harry looked at her with disbelief but I could see a tinge of smile in him as he grinned and shook his head.  
"Lou! Control your woman!" Harry shouted as Louis ran to him and nearly fell over trying to stop himself. Louis looked at Eleanor and jumped on her and kissed her on the cheek. I tried to get out of the couch but Eleanor's leg was firmly placed on top of my thigh. I winced to Danielle as she laughed out loud and pushed Eleanor's leg off. She didn't really seem to notice as she continued making out with Louis. I grabbed Harry's hand to help lift me up as I stood up to stretch my legs after a long time sitting down.

"You still sober?" Harry asked as he guided me to the living room which the dance floor took place.  
"Yeah, slightly. The drinks haven't kicked in yet." I giggled nervously as his stand was still entangled into mine. He let go as we were situated in the middle of the crowd and Harry began jumping and yelling as he was pumping his fists up. I stood there awkwardly as I knew these heels were not right to jump around and I never danced wildly infront of Harry, espiecally when I'm sober..

"What's the matter?" Harry asked as he stopped and looked at me with confusion in his eyes.  
"I...can't...dance." I replied embarrassingly.  
"Hey, neither can I. "he smirked.  
"You dance first, I'll... reciprocate" I said, folding my arms waiting for him to dance.

He looked at me shocked and chuckled as he started dancing. As if he said he couldn't dance. It was more of an awkward yet adorable move but still looked so attractive. He stopped and waited for me to dance until I started to let loose. Harry chuckled as he nodded and sooner than I knew it, we were both pumping up to the music. We laughed so much with all the weird moves we did together and we kept drinking and drinking and drinking. I let my hair go loose as my hair was messily placed around one side of my shoulder. Harry lifted his arm as I swung under it in circles and reached back to his chest, I could hear my breath puffing out for air as the tension between us was making my heart beat really fast. My feet started to slightly ache as I rested my head on Harry's shoulder. As I lifted it, the dj suddenly changed the music into a really slow song, it was one of my favourite songs of all time. It was Ed Sheeran, Kiss Me.

"Happy new years to all the lovebirds out there, I hope you all share another year of happiness and love." The dj murmured into the microphone. I stood there awkwardly and nodded my head slowly, in the rhythm of the soft melody. I clicked my heels and tried to avoid Harry's eye contact incase of any awkwardness. Harry grabbed my arm and wrapped it around his neck as he grabbed my waist. I was shocked yet my heart was beating faster and faster as I felt his cheek touching me and his curls softly caressing my head.

"Harry... this is for couples." I said, feeling quite guilty all of a sudden when Caroline popped into my head. I looked to my side and saw Eleanor with Louis and Danielle with Liam as they were dancing as though they're bodies was made for each other. Zayn was making out with some girl, typical ... and Niall was dancing drunkenly with one of his mates, also highly typical.

"So... this is your favourite song right?"

Harry replied cheekily as I felt his dimples deepening. I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music. He hummed softly into my ear as I felt every lyric as though it was relating to this moment right now.' _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet...And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now'_

I bit my lip and dug my head deeper into his shoulder as I felt him gripping more firmly on my waist. I could feel the alcohol was kicking in as I closed my eyes and enjoyed this moment. It felt so right, for me obviously. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world, to be able to hold him, not caring about the world watching. I suddenly felt my heart beating faster and faster as the chorus came in. _This feels like falling in love, falling in love, We're falling in love._

"Rose..." Harry murmured into my ear.  
"Yes?" I asked as I sprung my head up to hear him as my ears were parallel to his mouth.

"I forgot to thank you about the other day. At the tour rehearsals. The roof top thing. You remember?" I nodded as he continued. "Well, I really needed that and I can't express how many thank yous. And words can't articulate how much I love you. You're one of the best friends I could ever ask for and I really wouldn't know how life would've been like if you didn't walk into that milkshake store. Imagine you didn't even come to London and I'll be missing out someone my whole life. You're always there for me, and I feel so bad that I haven't seen you in a while since of our schedules but whenever I do, I always have a good time with you and it makes up all the absent days," He chuckled as he let out a deep sigh. "You appreciate me for me and I can't be anymore thankful than I am" he smiled as I lifted my head up to look at him.

I mouthed the sentence, _Thank You_ and went back into his shoulder. I wrapped arm around his neck and felt my heart melting at every word he just pronounced. _This feels like falling in love, falling in love, We're falling in love. _The song ended as all the couples were making out passionately besides me and Harry. He stared at me and gave me the half-smile that I've loved the first day I met him. I leaned in front of him as I felt the alcohol taking over me. He looked at me confusingly but I could see the lust in his eyes. This was wrong.

"Tip" I whispered into his ear seductively and poked him lightly on the chest. I grinned as I ran away from him, dodging anyone that was in the way. I giggled with delight as I heard him calling my name, chasing after me...

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

Rosalie ran off as I could still hear her heels clacking along the floorboards. I shook my head and chuckled to myself as I bit my lip, _this girl.._

"Rose! I'm going to get you!" I shouted playfully as I ran towards her, I could hear her chuckling loudly. I dodged all the people that were surrounding the apartment as I finally made it out of the door. I looked to my left and saw Rose running into the elevator. I tried to run but I didn't make it. The door was just closing as I stared at her and smiled with my tongue wagging out from exhaustion.

"You're too late Mr. Styles." She chuckled as it really turned me on. I grinned to myself as I took the staircase and slid down the arm rails. I went down one level but the elevator went down already so I rushed and went down another level via the stairs. I knew that she was probably going to hide in the Lobby so I ran all the way down and waited at the Lobby elevator. I stared at the elevator as I waited for her arrival. I prepared myself as the elevator stopped. I popped my head out and shouted, "Boo!" until I realised it wasn't Rosalie but an elderly woman who didn't look appreciative upon my arrival. I apologised and walked away in embarrassment as I heard distant laughter. Rosalie was standing, leaning on the receptionist desk and was bending down, trying to contain her laughter. She noticed that I was walking towards her as she chuckled and ran. I tried to chase her, but damn that girl can run, even with those heels on.

"Guys, please, no running in the Lobby." Our receptionist Cindy muttered.  
"Sorry Cindy," I replied as she smiled back. I looked back and noticed Rosalie was not around. I turned around and saw her entering another elevator as she stuck her tongue out at me and waved. I chuckled softly to myself and ran up the staircase to the level of where Zayn lived. I was so puffed out as I made it to the 3rd level but I only had one more level left. I arrived and noticed the elevator still hasn't reached yet. I bent down, gripping my knee as I was completely drained out of exhaustion. As the elevator opened, it was Rose, also puffing out of air as she looked completely shocked and left her mouth into an O shape.

"I got you now Miss. Vanetta!" I shouted as I grabbed her and tickled her, she couldn't stop laughing as she kicked and screamed in fits of giggles. I carried her into the hallway and continued torturing her as she was crying from laughter.

"Please...stop...I...need...air" she chuckled hysterically, making moves as though she was having seizures.  
"Say you're sorry" I said.  
"NO!" she shouted playfully as I continued tickling her more. She laughed out loud and shook her leg uncontrollably. "OK OK I WILL" I stopped and waited for her response, my fingers still in position of her weak places.  
"Sorry..." She mumbled, still puffed out from the laughing fit she just had.  
"Good girl" I replied and helped her up as we were going back into Zayns apartment.  
"Not.." she muttered softly to herself. She looked at me and smiled, still unaware that I actually heard her. I grabbed her waist, poking her upper waist as she laughed out loud and struggled to catch her breath.

"Ok ok, seriously. Sorry!" she shouted, she sighed and chuckled at me as we entered back into the party. Even was still dancing and shouting as it was only about 10:30 pm at night. We both plonked against the couch, completely dead over our little game of Tips. She rested her head on my shoulder as I rested mine on her head. I could even smell the alcohol in her breath as she started singing drunkenly. I chuckled to myself as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She looked at me and stared at me into the eyes. I looked at her back, confused at why she was just staring at me like that.

"Harry.. I need to tell you something"  
"Yeah, sure. What's up..?"  
"I...I've been keeping this in for so long...I..." she paused as she looked down on her lap for a brief second. "I...I...I think I'm in ... L-..." Eleanor suddenly popped out of nowhere and covered her hand over Rose's mouth. Rose looked confused as I was a bit pissed off for her to ruin the moment. She smiled a big grin at me and excused herself and pulled Rose along with her. I shrugged my shoulders and wondered what was so important that Rose needed to tell me. A few minutes later, Rose came back with redder cheeks and sat back down awkwardly with me.

"So what were you going to tell me?" I asked curiously. "No no, nothing. I am a bit drunk at the moment" she mumbled quickly. I nodded my head as I didn't really feel like pushing her to tell me, I'll ask her another day or something. She smiled and offered to get me a drink as she popped up and went to get me one. I sat on the couch, tapping my knee along the rhythm of the song. A few minutes later, Rose came back with two plastic cups, one for each. Rose usually doesn't know which alcohol to get and usually someone gets it for her.

"Who got you the drink?" I asked.  
"One of Zayn's friends" she mumbled.. I nodded and slurped down the drink as it refreshed me. Rosalie swallowed the drink as she winced at the flavour. She pouted her lips as she shut her eyes and I could see she didn't love alcohol but was drinking it for the parties sake. I chuckled as she struggled to drink it all but in a few minutes she chugged it all down. She licked her lips and mumbled something which I couldn't get it after the distraction from the smell of different mixes of alcohol in her breath. She shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"Did yours taste funny?" she asked.  
"No...why?" I asked, slightly alarmed. She looked at me and shrugged.  
"Must be my tastebuds then." She giggled as she sat back in the couch as we sang the song that the dj was playing. She sat up and coughed.  
"I feel a bit dizzy, where's the bathroom?" she blurted out, she was clearly wasted.  
"It's straight then two rooms down the left, you ok? Want me to go with?" I asked, concern about her. She shook her head and stood up.  
"No no, I should be fine, just need to wash my face." She smiled as she stumbled past several people.

I sat back and waited for her arrival. I decided to waste time and hung out with Eleanor, Louis and Zayn. Louis' arm was hanging around Eleanor's as Zayn was talking to Louis about something. Louis was drunk as hell but I could see Eleanor was still sober to take care of him. Zayn looked a bit tipsy but made sure he didn't drink too much so he can take care of his apartment. After 20 minutes later, I started worrying where Rose was as it took quite a long time for her to just wash her face in the bathroom. I drank my drink and tapped my foot impatiently, looking out if I noticed her. Danielle and Liam came into our group and were being very lovey dovey, as everyone started wondering where Rose was.

"Have you guys seen Rose?" I asked. Eleanor shrugged as well as Louis and Zayn.  
"I just saw her enter Zayn's room, I thought that was you she was going with." Danielle said, confused. I stared at her and couldn't quite get the information through my head. Did she not find the bathroom or?

"Let's go look for her." Eleanor said as Danielle and Louis followed. Liam and Zayn decided to hang back and started partying more. I tried to get through the people who were blocking the door of Zayn's bedroom. I pushed them out impatiently as I entered the room. It was pitch back and I couldn't see a thing. I heard slight sound of moaning in the background as I tried to find the light switch. Louis found it and as the light turned on I noticed Rose lying on the bed, lifeless. She was exposed in just a bra and her undies as she was sprawled out, looking unconscious. I noticed one of Zayns friends with his top off and was almost pulling his pants down. Was he..trying to...rape her?! I felt the anger fuming inside of me as he looked at me slightly confused and shocked. I pushed him and slammed my fist across his jaw. He stumbled as he fell to the ground, gripping his cheek in pain. I couldn't express how angry I felt, how disgusted that someone would do that to someone else, especially my Rosalie.

"Oh god, Rose!" I heard Eleanor shout as her and Danielle rushed to Rose's side and tried to wake her up. She didn't respond and laid there. I mean Rose couldn't get wiped out in just a few minutes. She was fine before...unless...somebody could of spiked it. I stood up as my fists clenched with anger as I pulled Zayn's friend up and slammed him across the wall. He winched in pain as I placed my arm firmly upon his neck.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" I shouted as I spat in his face.  
"HARRY, STOP! You're going to kill him." Louis shouted as he tried to pull me back. He held me back as the anger was still escalating inside of me. He was right, me in a drunken state plus violence was not a good combination. I puffed out as Zayn and Liam plus a few others entered the room to find out what the commotion was all about.

"What the fuck Harry?! What did you do to Rose?" Zayn shouted as he saw Rose still lying half naked on the bed. Danielle and Eleanor were trying to put her clothes back on though it was difficult as Rose was still unconscious.

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT. ASK YOUR FRIEND HERE, HE DID THIS." I shouted, still filled with anger.  
"Ryan?! What the fuck did you do?!" Zayn shouted as he ran up to his friend.  
"I...I..," Ryan stuttered as he held his cheek and rubbed his forehead in pain. He was clearly nearly as wasted as Rose was. "I spiked her drink...I..." Zayn muttered angrily under his breath as he pulled Ryan's collar out of the room to sort him out. I heard Zayn and Liam arguing with him as Louis shut the door.

Danielle and Eleanor were still struggling to button up her top as I saw them two slightly in tears. Eleanor went and grabbed her pants and pulled it up Rose's body, struggling to hold her. Louis went and picked up Rose into a standing position which I winced that my friends were touching her naked body. I sat on the floor, clutching my hand in my hair, my frustration and anger still in me. I needed to calm down. But I couldn't, this was something I never wanted to hear or SEE my best friend experience. Eleanor and Danielle finished covering up Rose as they grabbed a wet cloth and dabbed it across her face to cool her down. Louis crouched down before me and sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Harry, are you ok mate?" I forced myself out his eye contact and stared at the floor, fighting back the tears that I felt were going to burst out.  
"He needs space, we should let him be alone for a bit." I heard Danielle mumbled as I heard them all exit the room.

I looked up and only Eleanor was looking at me with sympathy. She mouthed, _it's ok_ and exited the room, gripping on Louis' and Danielle's hand. I ran and locked the door immediately and slammed my back across the door and slid down slowly. I grabbed my forehead in regret as I stuffed up, I should've been more protective for Rose. And looked what I have done, she was going to get raped for goodness sake. Tears started bursting out as my heart was aching. I rushed to Rosalie's side as she was snuggled up in Zayn's bed, under his blanket. I knelt down to her body and cried next to her. Words couldn't explain how upset, angry, frustrated and stupid I felt for nearly risking her life.

"I'm ...so...s-o...rrry.. I should...have...been a better friend...I promised I'd take care of you... Look what nearly happened...I'm so stupid...I...I can't..believe...I nearly let this happen to you...I'm so sorry..I love you...so..much." I stuttered, pausing every few seconds from the tears clogging up my throat and nose. I kissed her passionately on her forehead and sighed as she still laid their unconscious, lifeless...vulnerable. I sighed as I held her hand and cried. I hated crying, I felt so weak. I stared at how angelic she still looked; her eyelash poking out. Her mouth was slightly opened as she looked so weak and tired. I bit my lip and could feel regret bubbling inside of me. I rested my head near her stomach and shut my eyes.

"I'll take good care of you, no matter what. I promise." I mumbled as I could feel the alcohol slowly taking over me, drifting me into a pitch of darkness.

_Authors Note:_ _What a ridiculously long chapter. I really hope I didn't bore you guys! I hope it didn't get uninteresting for some of you guys, I know it may be a bit draggy and I'm not the best writer but the climax is coming up soon! If I take a longer time to update, the longer the chapter is. I appreciate all the reviews, really. Thank you, looking forward to all the new and current readers out there xx_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**

"_Harry, I love you" I murmured as I stared directly into his eyes. He didn't look quite happy as much as I have wished he was/  
"Rose.. I don't feel the same." He said as he looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, this isn't going to happen"  
He walked off as he left me in the park, all cold and lonely. I was by myself, surrounded by none of the people I loved. The darkness suddenly took over me as trees started falling down around me. I screamed for help, but my voice wasn't loud enough. My phone didn't work and there was no sign of civilisation anywhere. I crouch into a ball, clutching my legs where my knees hit my chest. The tears wouldn't stop flowing; I had a fear of telling people my feelings for a particular reason. For getting rejected._

"_Why are you telling my boyfriend you love him?" snarled Caroline as she appeared in the distance. She was gripping a large knife that shone, even in the pitch darkness. "You know, cheating's bad. And you have to pay" she grinned as she ran and leaped forward. My feet were permanently planted onto the ground as I couldn't move and as she plunged it into me, and I couldn't say the word..._

I woke up suddenly as I felt bullets of sweat falling off my forehead. My heart was beating tremendously as I started hyperventilating at the horrible nightmare I just had. _Thank God it was just a dream._ Why did I have that dream for? I sat there, a crucial headache suddenly coming to me. I rubbed my temples as I groaned, still in the clothes I wore to the New Year's party. What even happened? I don't even remember, and why am I in my bedroom? I looked around and saw a glass of water which caused a mini puddle on the bottom. The curtains were completely closed, which I found difficulty if it was morning or night. My stomach started churning as I found an empty bucket next to mine, but for a reason, just looking at it made me feel sick. I sat there for a couple of minutes, trying to think back at what happened. The last thing I remembered was sitting on the couch with Harry and after I was looking for the bathroom, what on earth happened...

"Thank you Harry, for looking after her last night." A voice whispered through the bedroom door.

"No problem Amy, I'm so sorry it had to happen like that, I promise it won't happen again." Harry murmured.

"Are you tired though? You've been awake for nearly 24 hours just looking after her. You need rest." ordered Amy.

"No no, I got a day off, I can catch up on sleep later, I just need reassurance she's fine." Mumbled Harry, he's voice soothed through.

"Again, she's very lucky to have you as a friend." There was a silent pause for a while. "I've always liked you with her, you knew how to take care of her and make her happy and for that I am grateful. She means a lot to me, and I know she means to you. But what I just can't get around is that... why would someone every spike her and then try to..." Amy stuttered as I felt her mumble the words I never knew would happen to me "... rape her."

My stomach churned as my brain wasn't functioning. I felt sick, and disgusted.. and extremely violated. I looked down and realised that my clothes were still on except I had a different pair of pyjama shorts which I do not want to ask how it got on. I felt something floating up my throat as a disturbing smell suddenly came up as I breathed through my mouth. I ran immediately into the bathroom and shut the door. I felt my body trying to push all the poisons out of my mouth. I kneeled on the bottom of the toilet as I pushed my hands against the seat. The smell was unflattering but I needed to get it out of my system, whatever someone made me take.

"ROSE, ARE YOU OK?" shouted Amy as she knocked on the bathroom door ferociously. I couldn't be bothered answering, I felt horrible and ugly and I just wasn't having one of the best days. I paused as I wiped my mouth but as I took a look at myself in the mirror, the feeling came back in my stomach as I leaped back and vomited it all out.

"ROSE, OPEN THE DOOR. We need to make sure you're ok!" Shouted Harry, a strain of desperation in his voice.

"I...I'm fine... just give me a few minutes" I groaned, as I suddenly felt sick again.

After a couple of minutes I flushed it all down and ran to the tap. I mouth washed and cleaned my face, to get the smell out as soon as possible. I sprayed air freshener around the bathroom as I groaned at the state I was looking like. I washed all my overdue makeup off my face completely and tied my hair up off my face. I got changed into sweatpants and Harry's old shirt I never gave back. After I opened my bathroom door, with Harry and Amy sitting on the bed, both looking quite distressed.

"Oh Rose, are you ok? Do you need water? I'll get you tablets, sit down babe." Amy gestured as she patted the bed and went out. I groaned as I didn't feel quite the best and struggled to walk quickly. Harry wouldn't stop staring at me as he analysed me from tip to toe. I fell back to bed as I closed my eyes; I peeped them through my right and still noticed Harry staring at me.

"You know, it would be much less creepier if you would say something rather than just stare at me all the time" I said, finding it hard to chuckle through my hoarse throat.

"And you still find a way to tease me, even at the state you're in. Unbelievable." He grinned as he sat directly at me. I noticed dark circles and puffy red eyes around his face, and the only time he ever gets puffy eyes is when he cries... a lot. I felt my heart drop as I felt the responsible for making him in the condition he was in.

"Harry, what happened... last...night?" I mumbled, struggling to complete a full sentence. He looked down at his hands and started fidgeting with them.

"Well...um..." he mumbled, finding it difficult to say his words. "Last night, you were sitting with me and you said your drink tasted funny and needed to go to the bathroom.." I suddenly remembered that exact moment, the drink tasted peculiar. "...well, I waited and you didn't come back for a while so I went to talk to the girls and guys and they didn't see you either. Me, Danielle, Eleanor and Louis went to look for you and I found you in my bed, half naked and unconscious with one of Zayn's friends. His name was Ryan and he was completely off his head and he spiked your drink and attempted to sleep with you. We stopped him and put you in bed until Amy rushed over and took you home. We had a doctor and he said the drugs weren't too harmful and considering the alcohol you consumed before, added a larger affect on it all. So we took care of you and you're you again..." He sighed as he finished his sentence.

"Wow.. that's a lot to take in.." I mumbled. He did a soft half smile as he sighed silently. "Thank you Harry."

"For what?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"As if you don't know. For taking care of me this whole time, you're a great friend to me and I'm so grateful for you.." I said, he grinned at me as he leaped into a hug. It felt so nice, his warmth of his body attached to mine, his tight grip around my back as his neck rested peacefully on my shoulder. I felt my heart beating, he actually stayed overnight just to take care of me. He got out and nudged me very softly on the chin, his awkward way of saying his thanks. I smiled as I looked down and realised his hands had cuts and bruises on them. I looked shocked and stared at him as he took it out of my reach completely.

"What happened? Did I do this to you?" I shouted.

"What?! No. Let's just say, I'm not the only one who drank a lot. Things happened, I punched the dude, you know, everyday things."

He shrugged as he said it in his very posh, cocky tone. I chuckled as I rubbed the bruises on the hand, and sat in silence. Amy suddenly walked in with a glass cup of water, 2 pills of painkillers and a bacon and egg mcmuffin from McDonalds. She gave it to me as I swallowed it down immediately, and instantly grabbed the McMuffin. I demolished it almost immediately, not caring that they were staring at me eat. As I finished I felt a lot better, the headache was still there but I felt better. I looked up and notice Harry just staring inventively as I ate my breakfast. He smiled every time we shared the same eye contact and would quietly mumble a conversation with Amy.

"I should be going work now, I feel so bad for leaving you." Amy sighed as she stood up and straightened her pencil skirt.

"You shouldn't be, you cared for me enough. And I feel a lot better, thank you." I said. She smiled as she gave me a tight gripped hug and a sloppy, massive kiss on my cheek. She thanked Harry and gave him a quick peck and left to go to her work. Harry stayed positioned at the end of my bed as I rested on a pillow against the wall. I sipped my water casually as we just sat there in silence.

"Were you here the whole time?" I asked curiously as he wiped his hair across his hair, red cheeks soon blossoming.

"Kind of..." he replied. I looked at him with my eyebrows out, expecting a more elaborated answer. "Pretty much the whole night, I felt so guilty at how you turned out. I was scared really, because whenever you'd wake up I wanted to be the first person there so I can kind of owe it up to you. I was scared.." he mumbled, fiddling his thumbs.

"Were you sitting on that chair?" I stated, pointing out at a white chair that was pulled from under my desk, pointing at my bed. "Just sitting there ...all night, staring at me?" I asked. He nodded slowly as he bit his mouth.

"Why do you have to make me sound like a freaky paedophile?" He chuckled as he threw a cushion at my face.

"Maybe because you are!" I replied cheekily as I threw one back, unfortunately he caught it with his hand and leaped forward, guarding him as he tickled me around my stomach area. I gasped for air as I giggled in delight, kicking my feet up in delight. He stopped as I took a large gasp and calmed down, I wrapped my small blanket around me, in a cocoon shape. He sighed and yawned, completely forgetting that he needed his rest.

"You need to sleep." I said, he shrugged his shoulders and crawled next to me, resting his head on my pillow.

"I'll have a shut-eye for like 10 minutes, wake me up then." He mumbled as he laid his hand under his head. He curled into a circular shape as I tucked him in my blanket. He told me to play with his hair since it soothes him so I sat against the bed head and stared out into the open, wrapping his curls around my fingers. Within seconds, a faint snore escaped as he left his mouth open. The outlines of the eye bags were definite and I felt so bad that he was so tired. He breathed peacefully as he softly moved to face his back against me. I slid out of my bed and called up Louis to update him about Harry after realising my phone filled with messages.

**Louis Tomlinson:** Hey R! Call me as soon as you get this, update me on Harry, he's phone out of battery. Me & Eleanor miss you :)  
**Zayn Malik:** I'm so sorry for last night, Ryan got sorted, hope you're well xo  
**Danielle Peazer:** Babe, contact me as soon as you get this. Hope you feel better, everyone's worried sick. Love u xo  
**Jeremy Smith:** College tomorrow, want to go on an early coffee errand later?

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring._

"Hello?" mumbled a chirpy tone.  
"Hey Lou, it's Rose" I replied sweetly, I felt an excited shriek behind him which sounded a lot like Eleanor.  
"Rose! How are you? Are you ok? Do you feel better? Do you feel sick?" Louis asked, bombarding me with several questions.  
"I'm feeling a lot better, hangover is slowly over but it's a good progress, thank you." I replied, there was a few awkward silence.  
"You knew what happened last night right?" Louis asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, Harry updated me. Quite surreal really, but it didn't happen. It's s'all good" I chuckled lightly.  
"Thank God for Harry though..." Louis whispered, he cleared his throat and said, "Where is Harry?"  
"He's sleeping in my bed, he's quite tired so he needs his rest. Does he need to go anywhere?" I asked.  
"No no, just he has a dinner date with Caroline tonight so I just don't want him to forget..." he mumbled.

I felt my heart drop suddenly, some sort of disappointment. I hoped Harry would stay over, like I didn't want to keep him and own him for the rest of my life well maybe in that sense.. but I just want him to stay. But no. I'm his friend. And friends support each other and she makes him happy, and I should accept that.

"I'm sure he won't oversleep. I got to go now, talk to you soon Lou?"  
"Wait hold up, Eleanor wants to talk to you, she keeps ... poking..me...God. STOP WOMAN!" Louis laughed as I heard static vibes in the phone. I heard a door shut and a deep breath through the phone.

"Eleanor?" I asked.  
"Babe! Hey! I had to go talk to you in a room, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm good, I'm good, weird. But good." I grinned.  
"Good, I was so worried. I was going to cry my eyes out, I was so scared.." she whispered.  
"Aww you didn't have to, but I'm good. Feeling a lot better."  
"Great. Thank God Harry looked for you or who knows what could've happened..."  
"Agreed.."  
"He was losing his mind babe. He was hysterically crying, punched the guy and he was full of rage, it quite scared me but Lou held him back. It was like it wasn't Harry anymore, the way he looked at you, he just snapped. Lou never seen that side of him either, he really cares about you.."  
"I care about him too..." I mumbled, biting my lip.  
"You ok?" she asked, and I felt tears bubbling in my eyes.  
"Would I be considered a bad friend if I get kinda jealous of his relationship. I know I have feelings for him but I just feel so bad that I feel jealous.. do you get me? Oh...God, you probably don't and I'm still blabbing on but I want to be supportive but it's hard enough." I blurted out.. I covered my eyes in embarrassment and groaned at my stupidity.  
"I completely understand, everyone has that feeling once in their life. Are you sure you don't want me to tell Lou or Harry or...?" she asked.  
"NO! NO! Don't tell anyone, espiecally him or Lou. I don't want him to know. Promise?" I shouted, I froze as I noticed Harry shift in my blankets. I walked silently to his side, cupping the microphone in the phone so he couldn't hear me, he was still sound asleep. I sighed and resumed my conversation.  
"Promise, it's you, me and Danielle's little secret" she chuckled softly. "Anyway, I got to go, Lou is asking me why I'm taking so long, catch up soon. Love you!"  
"Love you too Ele," I smiled and ended the conversation.

I placed my phone back in my bag and exited my bedroom to get a few snacks and watch some tv in the living room. As I went out, I turned my head to Harry and softly closed the door and I swear I saw his eyes peep open...

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

A loud thud appeared as I suddenly woke up to find out what the racket was all about. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms out as I realised I slept for around 3 hours. It was about 3 in the afternoon and I got up, taking my top off after I felt very humid under Rose's blanket. It was a really nice nap, though I was kinda awake because I heard some murmuring before when Rose was talking to someone, supposedly on the phone. I heard her say my name but I was too tired to listen.. I scanned her across the room but she was nowhere in sight so I walked to the living room. Rose was tiptoeing to reach something in her cupboard, part of her flat belly showing from her cropped midriff top. She was wearing a pair of grey sweats and ugg boots and her hair loosely out with a cute Eskimo hat. She was always so attractive in those types of clothes. I creeped up to her and pocked the side of her ribs which she swung and hit me on the arm in reaction.

"OW!" I shouted, rubbing my arm tenderly.  
"Oh my god! I didn't mean to hurt you, you scared me.. sorry!" she gasped as she hugged me. She let go and realised that I was half naked, her mind was blank for a second as I noticed she was staring at my body for a second. She cleared her throat and straightened her top as I smiled at her.  
"It didn't even hurt, your slaps never do.." I giggled. She gave me a death stare and quickly grabbed a cookie box and resumed back to the couch. I noticed she was watching How I met your mother. I went over and planked next to her and rested part of my back on her arm. We just sat in silence, laughing at the show, enjoying each other's companies.

"I want to live like that.." Rose mumbled.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, grabbing a cookie and munching on it.  
"I want to live with my friends and hang out with them every day and go to the pub. How awesome would that be?" she grinned.  
"Would I be included?" I asked.  
"Of course," she smiled as she played with my hair. I loved it when she did that, it was so soothing and usually I hate it when people play with my hair because they mess it up but not her. She's an exception. I loved that her fingers went through my hair so smoothly and lightly, wrapping a bunch in each finger. I loved that she massaged my head with my fingers and stroked it a couple of times, it felt nice.

"Harry..." she asked silently.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you doing anything else today..?"  
"Not that I can remember of.." I looked at her as she had a small, little smirk on her face.  
"You're a bad boyfriend.." she muttered cheekily. I looked at her in confusion as it suddenly hit me. I stood up and went to grab my phone but it was out of batteries. I ran around Rose's place to grab my things and place it quickly in my night bag. I placed a tee-shirt back on and was so flustered that I forgot about me and Caroline's dinner date later tonight, I was meant to pick her up in a few hours. Rose remained cosily seated on her couch as she giggled at how I was so frantic about it.

"Shit..." I muttered. "I got to go back to my apartment to charge my phone and get showered and stuff, sorry.."  
"What's there to be sorry about, enjoy that dinner date. Get in there Styles!" she smiled but noticing her face dropping a bit. I half smiled and felt bad that I was leaving her, out of the blue too. I felt like a lazy day as well.  
"I feel bad.." I said, looking at her, she didn't want to look at my eyes but was focused on the cookie in her hands.  
"You shouldn't be, you haven't seen Caroline in a while. She's you're...girlfriend anyway.." she mumbled. For some reason, my heart kind of dropped when she said that. We exchanged goodbyes as I left her place, I grabbed a taxi and got home and went back to my apartment with Zayn, Louis, Eleanor and Niall chilling in my apartment.

"My baby's home!" Zayn chuckled as he ran to greet me. Niall waved at me as Louis smiled, preoccupied with Eleanor.  
"How's Rose?" Niall asked, whilst munching on his chips.  
"She's good. Feeling much better, but I got to get ready to Caroline's." I said as I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. An hour later and I was finished dress up, I was wearing a pair of dark wash chinos with a sweater and had a pair of converse shoes and brought an overnight bag.. incase.. you know. I flipped my hair and brushed it with my curls popping out, I really need a haircut. I placed on the bracelets that I took off, still wearing me and Rose's matching bracelet. I walked out and got my phone out which was just charged and found out I got a message off Caroline.

**Caroline xx  
**Hey babe, when are you coming over? Got some wine and take-away, miss you.

**To: Caroline xx  
**Coming over soon, won't be long. Miss you too :)

"You going yet?" Louis asked as he shifted to sit closer to me.  
"Yeah, should be going now.." I replied. "Bye! Be back..tomorrow.." I replied cheekily.  
"GET IN THERE" Niall shouted playfully as I threw a cushion at his face, "Hey..." he frowned.  
"Have fun!" Zayn said as Louis and Niall did the same. Eleanor waved and smiled at me softly, usually she'd be all excited and tell me to have fun and do lovey-dovey things with Caroline but lately I felt that she thought my relationship was getting on her nerves. But it's probably me over-reacting again.

I drove my car to her place and parked, thankful that there were no paparazzi around. I knocked on her door as she appeared, looking beautiful. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants with a peterpan collared blouse and home slippers. She had her sexy, messy ombre hair curled and her dark eyemake-up was very attractive. She led me into her home and on the table was a meal just for us two.

"Finally so good to see you... and Happy Two Months.." she whispered into my ear. Holy shit, it was our two months?  
"Happy two months..." I smiled, she chuckled and gave me a passionate, full-on kiss. Her lips were pressing harder onto mine, her tongue slowly gliding in. She grabbed my hair and entangled it into her hands, which quite annoyed me for a bit but I ignored it. The tension between us was extraordinary and I was loving every moment that I was making out with someone that was my celebrity crush but there was one thing that was bugging me to the extreme.

There was one person that kept coming into my mind.

And it wasn't Caroline.

_Authors Note: __I am so so so so sorry I haven't been updating, you don't understand the stack of assignments and homework I've been getting ugh. But I promise I will be updating more and I can't believe how many reviews I got, amazing! I'm even already starting on the next chapter xx_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Rosalie's P.O.V:  
2 Weeks Later:**

"Rosalie, are you paying attention?" Mrs. Speake ordered.

"Sorry Miss." I mumbled back, I was too busy paying attention into my designs. We got this major work going and I needed to focus on it since my internship is coming up soon. I'm so nervous but yet so excited. I haven't spoken to Harry ever since he left my house a few weeks ago. I'm not sure if he was avoiding me we've texted a lot and skyped a couple of times but I haven't met him up yet. I noticed he was acting a little bit strange but I wasn't hundred percent sure on it. However I have been hanging out with Jeremy and Eleanor a lot these past few weeks. I've been having so many girly nights with Ele which I love and I could seriously spill all my secrets to her. Unfortunately, Danielle couldn't hang out with us due to her dancing schedules but I still talk to her a lot. I've even been texting Zayn more but he insists that they're all so busy that they can't keep up with their personal lives. Which I completely understand and accept.

A whole day of lessons came by quickly as I got ready to go home. As I was about to turn left, Jeremy reached and grabbed my arm to my shock. He chuckled at my reaction and apologised for grabbing my arm.

"Sorry babe, just wanted to ask if you wanted to go have dinner. You, me, talk about boys. You know." He grinned. I nodded excitedly and texted Amy if I could miss out on dinner tonight.

**To: Amy  
**Hey Aimzzz! I'm going to have an early dinner with Jer, is that cool with you? :)  
**From: Amy  
**Sure hun, but if you call me 'Aimzzz' again, you are NOT going ever again. Bring me take-away xx

"She said it's fine, where do you want to go eat?" I asked, throwing my phone back into my bag.

"Nandos?" he replied, "Great" I smiled. We walked arm in arm as we strolled around London. It was quite cold so Jer even gave me his Eskimo-like hat for me to wear. We were both wearing similar trench coats and similar satchels; we looked like one of those fashion couples who wear the same clothes. It was hilarious.

"Can I take a picture of us?" I asked.  
"Sure, how do we take it?" Jeremy asked, I stopped and waited for a friendly looking person to take a photo for us. A woman at around the age of 40 reluctantly accepted to take our photo. We stood in front of a wall, since it was still quite bright at this time. We smiled and held each other's waist and looked at the camera. My phone made a click noise and the lady gave me back my phone.

"You guys make a wonderful couple.." she said and walked away..  
"Thank you! But we're not..." I couldn't reply as she placed her earphones back in her ears and walked off. Jeremy looked at me and cracked up and looked at the photo. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulder.  
"If I wasn't gay, I would totally have a crush on you, just saying.." he replied cheekily into my ear. I nudged him into the ribs as he groaned in pain "Hey, that was a compliment!" he shouted but laughed it off as it took a couple of minutes to walk to Nandos. I decided to tweet up the photo since the fans constantly ask me where I was..

**Loverosalie:** _Out and about in London with my twin J, xx twitpic/23434_

Jeremy smiled and immediately retweeted it off me. I got lots of mentions of people saying they liked what I was wearing and some were asking if that was my boyfriend. I even noticed I went up to 60,000 followers.. surreal. We took the long route and I noticed that we walked past the Milkshake City store.

The place where I first met Harry.

"Hey, isn't this the place you met lover boy?" Jeremy said as he pointed to the bright banner.  
"Shut up, he is not my lover boy" I groaned as I dragged him along to pull him away.  
"But you love him don't you..?"  
"He has a girlfriend"  
"You always say that. You never admit it.."  
"Because I don't want to.."  
"It's because you're scared, aren't you?" he muttered, I flickered my eyes at him but stared at the ground.

It never hit me until he said it in the face. But he was completely right. I contemplated many times if I should tell Harry, straight up the face. But I'm scared, I'm not scared of telling him, I'm just scared that he'll reject me or that he doesn't feel the same and end up dating me because he felt sorry for me. I've had my fair share of rejection in the past years but I never thought I'd feel like this after George. Harry made me happy. But I was scared.

We walked into the Nandos store, the heat hitting me in the face as I opened the door. I took of my trench coat but decided to eat outside to enjoy the street view. Jeremy went to order and came back. He looked at me sympathetically and frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that before.." he murmured.  
"What? No you're right. 100% right, I'm just thinking y'know. If maybe this whole thing with him was a waste of time.." I mumbled.  
"Trust me, by the sounds of it. I think he feels the same."  
"Then why doesn't he tell me?"  
"Maybe he's scared as well..."  
"You should seriously be my personal therapist."  
"Shout me Nandos very week, and I'm yours.." he grinned back.

I laughed at him and day-dreamed whilst I stared at the countless people walking past and the cars zooming away. The cool air brushed me lightly against my nose as I cuddled up in my sweater. I started running my fingers along the infinity logo on my bracelet as I smiled softly to myself. Every now and then, Harry would come up into my mind. But I didn't want him to be, because I wouldn't expect to fall in love with a famous boy band member. I didn't expect I'd fall in love with my best friend.

"Order's up!" Jeremy grinned as he rubbed his hands warmly together. There on the table laid out a massive plate of chicken and a separate bowl of chips. I drooled just looking at it and adjusted my hair and clothes to make sure it didn't get dirty. As I just stuck the fork into the chicken and was about to put it in my mouth, I heard squeals and people shouting at my name. I turned around and saw about 4 girls, around the age of mine who I knew instantly were a massive fan of One Direction, due to one of the girl's shirt saying: _Future Mrs. Malik_

"You're Rosalie, right?" A girl squealed. I smiled and nodded as I stood up to talk to them properly.  
"I love you, and Harry. And your fashion sense, and your hair, you're just perfect.." a girl mumbled, I beamed a great smile and thanked her.  
"Do you like Harry?" A girl asked suddenly, I pulled on a fake smile and shook my head.  
"In _that_ sense, no... Just friends you see.." I chuckled nervously, she looked unconvinced but nodded anyway.  
"Well, we all think you would make a super couple!"  
"You are so sweet, thank you"  
"Do you think we can take a photo of you?" she shouted as she smiled with her coloured braces in display.  
"Really, with me?" I replied, very flattered.  
"Yes! Directioners love you" A girl giggled. I nodded reluctantly and asked Jeremy to take the photo.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" The girl asked as she pointed directly to Jeremy.  
"She wishes..." Jeremy muttered as the girls started laughing. I shook my head and explained that he's in the same classes as me. They insisted for me to stand in the middle as I lightly held the girls waists on the side of me. I was towering over them in my heels that I wore to college so I tried to bend down a bit to look like the odd one out. They are stood cosily next to me and smiled. Jeremy gave back the phone as the girl squealed in delight.

"Thank you thank you thank you! My brother is going to be so jealous, he thinks you're hot.."  
"Hmm.. tell him... thank you." I chuckled lightly, the girl asked if I could follow her on twitter which I accepted straight away.  
"Ok, this is embarrassing. It's MrsEvannaStyles" I laughed softly as the rest of her friends cracked up.  
"I'll follow you now.." I got out my phone and followed her as well as the rest of her friends as they hugged me.

"You're really pretty by the way" She said, "Like really, much much more than Caroline..." she whispered softly.  
I caught her last sentence which she didn't want me to hear and blushed embarrassingly. I smiled and told her I won't tell anyone what she said and they all ran off. I smiled and sat back into my seat, to get back to eating.

"Wow, aren't you famous.." Jeremy laughed.  
"Shush you..." I stuttered as I dug in my meal.

I hope no one else would spot me because when I eat, I can only eat like a pig in front of my closest friends and I was really hungry. Me and Jer chatted about boys. He talked to me about his problems with his boyfriend and he let me vent out all my feelings and frustrations that I had upon Harry. I told him how guilty I felt whenever I was jealous but then I felt angry that 'she' was getting in the way. Which made me feel guilty. Which makes me a terrible person.

"My advice, hang on to it. The greatest relationship always starts off by being friends." Jeremy replied in a posh tone.  
"And who said that?"  
"Uh, I just made it up. But honestly, you're lucky you're in love with your BEST friend."  
"Lucky? No way, I'm sure he friend-zoned me" I sighed as I drank a sip of Coca Cola.  
"Ha.. bullshit." He scoffed. "You just have so many illusions in your mind that you make up because you're afraid and because you are, you tend to make up excuses in your brain so you can find some reason to push him away. I know you don't want to feel this way but why stop something that has a potential to be something special? I understand you have been hurt before over your previous relationship, but Harry wouldn't do anything to hurt you."  
"And how are you so sure about that?"  
"Because I know that he loves you back."

**CAROLINE'S P.O.V:**

I went to grab a wine bottle and tipped it into my cup. Harry just left my place about a few hours ago, we've been together a lot recently. I really missed him and his hectic schedules were getting in the way but I found some time to hang out with him. Though I have noticed how close he's gotten with Rosalie. I've meet her a few times, seems like a lovely girl, but I fear that one day he'll just get over me and go with her. He insists they're not together but I have my suspicions. He would bring her up about once every time I see him and it kind of kills me but I know some day I am going to crack.

I went on twitter to see me getting bombarded with hate from Harry's fans. It hurt. A lot. I hated that people wouldn't accept it and what made it worse was that a majority of the fans were telling how much they loved Rosalie more than me. She's gorgeous, she's young, she's intelligent, she's what all young boys would look for. I frowned and immediately went off and threw my phone, I try not to get it to me. I love Harry, but I admit, I am not hopelessly IN love but I love him. Never thought I will, I mean, he is a lot younger and I get criticized a lot about it but we both love each other, so why can't we? I noticed my phone ring as I ran to pick it up, it was one of my best friends; Kate.

"Hello?" I called as I took another slurp of my red wine and got snuggled in my couch with the laptop on my lap.  
"I know you don't like to read gossip about you..." she mumbled, "But I think you need to see this.."

She immediately texted me a link to the website so I typed it out on my computer to see because it would be much clearer. It loaded up and the headlines made my heart stop beating. The website was a well known gossip site and I was embarrassed. I bit my lip in both anger and frustration as I read the article.

_**HARRY STYLES' LOVE TRIANGLE, THINGS JUST GOT HEATED.**_

_Harry Style's is widely known for his charming ways, he has a girlfriend that is nearly half his age! Heck, we don't even know why he is still with his Xtra Factor Presenter, Caroline Flack, 32 when he could be locking lips with a very attractive young lady, his 'best-friend', Rosalie Vanetta! This girl has been given a lot of hype as word on the street is that she just got a major internship of design with fashion major, TopShop. After a few weeks of digging up dirt and images, we can reveal that maybe our cute, curly hair boy isn't so faithful! One Direction fans are seen to love the gorgeous, brunette as she is seen talking and chatting with fans. There has been a lot of hate being directed to Ms. Flack on twitter too:_

_EvelynTxx: Ew, why can't Caroline just let Rosalie and Harry be! They are made for each other..  
MrsStyless: As much as I love Harry, Rosalie is the only girl I'd let him be with.  
Rachel_1D: HarryStyles, go out with girls your age. Someone with the name..starting with R...maybe? ;)  
RosarryShippers: Flack off Caroline, H+R!_

_Oucccccch! I would be very annoyed if my boyfriend's fans wanted him to be with someone else. We tried to contact people close to Caroline but they unfortunately put a no comment on the table but still insist the pair as still much very together. But a little birdie told me that Rosalie already met Harry's family. Say what?! That's true. Pictures emerged from several sites such as Twitter, and Tumblr as fans outside his house saw him and Rosalie spending Christmas together. Christmas? Isn't that supposed to be a day for romantic couples, not for... just friends? Word appears that Rosalie met his family and they love her! Even Harry's mum, Anne, seems to have a close-knitted relationship with her._

[ Anne42Cox: loverosalie, we have to catch up on lunch, miss you so much. Love you! :) xx ]

_So Harry already introduced his maybe-cheating-behind-caroline's-back lover to his mum? And Mumma Styles seems to have a big stamp of approval. Even his older sister seemed to be fond of her after posting up several tweet pics of her and Rose enjoying a day out. This is quite suspicious, first, spending Christmas with his family. What next? They also have matching bracelets. Not sure if they're friendship bracelets but it looks like sus! The picture below shows the pair taking a photo with a group of fans outside their house and look at their wrists. Same. Matching. Bracelets. And do you see a Tiffany & Co infinity bracelet? Highly doubt Rose got it for herself, unless maybe a successful-high-paid artist got it for her? Not confirmed yet, but we believe he did! _

_Not only there, the boys of 1D seem even fonder of her. Each boy has either tweeted about her or to her or even posted up a pic of her! In recent interviews, they all expressed their close friendship with the aspiring fashion designer/stylist and even Harry had a small smirk to himself. Several images below are of the brunette beauty. She is seen leaving one of the most prestigious fashion schools which she's won a scholarship from, seen shopping with Zayn Malik, seen here hanging out with Louis Tomlinson's girlfriend, Eleanor Calder and here having lunch with Mr. Styles himself. Amazing, she's actually a beauty with brains! Close sources from Australia claim she was a straight A student who focused on her work but had a pretty good social life too. There have been a billion requests of fans wanting us to interview her and to get the scoop but we have no way of contacting her! Caroline Flack, eat your heart out because I think your toyboy may be falling for someone else.  
And she's his age too. _

I closed my laptop immediately and felt my eyes stinging. I wasn't upset. I was angry. Harry never mentioned that Rose came over his for Christmas. He didn't even mention a thing about it. Did he not want me to know? And those stupid matching bracelets, what was that about. I noticed that on his hand, it was a thick thread with a strip of blue. I thought it was just one of his collections and never questioned it. I was furious, she was getting in the way. I think what me and Harry is something. I know part of it is just mostly fun but this was a relationship.

I ran to my room and slipped on a knitted sweater and a pair of jeans. Billions of things were running through my mind, I didn't want to be bias. I didn't want to be prejudice against it; I promised I'd never believe articles unless I know the real story, but this. This seemed real enough. Harry would've told me, he said no more secrets. He is obviously in love with her. He can't just play us both. I pulled my boots up and sunglasses over my eyes. I didn't wear makeup but I didn't care.

"Shit..." I muttered as the zipper in my jeans wouldn't zip up. I groaned in frustration and grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket. I grabbed some loose change so I could catch a taxi to his place.

As I stepped outside, there were about 2 paps with massive cameras flashing into my face. I covered my face and tried to fake smile, but I knew my anger was piercing through the lenses. I walked past the paps, knowing I was being bombarded and the pictures would come up unflattering but I didn't care.

"Where you going Caroline?" "Any news of your toyboy?" "Smile Caroline!" "Where are you going? To Harry's place?" they all shouted.

The paparazzi were right. That was exactly where I was going.

And I needed answers.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

"Harry, I'm going out for a bit. Want anything?" Louis shouted from the kitchen as I sat comfortably on the sofa.  
"Get me a pack of gum would you?" I shouted, Louis nodded and zoomed out of the place.

I was sitting cosily with my one-piece with the tele on though I wasn't paying attention. I just like it to be on. I was catching up on my Twitter since today was a day off. I haven't seen Rose in a while and I felt bad, but I tried to calm down my feelings a bit. Part of me was avoiding her so I could kind of... reduce liking her in that way. We texted here and there, and even skype but I guess her college timetable clashed with my rehearsals. I've been seeing Caroline a lot lately, it's good and we really do have a good time together. I scrolled down all the lovely mentions I got and noticed Rose tweeted something off on my timeline. I clicked on it and it was a group of fans with her.

_MrsEvannaStyles: Omg, met loverosalie. So pretttttty and soooo sweet! Twitpic/28812 (reweet)_

I beamed a massive smile as the photo was her towering over 4 fans. And she looked gorgeous as her hair was messily placed on the side. I noticed they were standing in front of Nandos and I noticed in the reflection, a male figure. I couldn't put my eye on who it was.

Then there was another picture, it was random. It was just Rose sitting down eating with a guy. Most probably a fan taking a sneaky photo. The same guy in the reflection, who is he? Ugh. I also came across a tweet off Rosalie which was rare since she hardly updates her twitter these days.  
**Loverosalie:**_ Out and about in London with my twin J, xx twitpic/23434  
_  
He was still the same guy in the reflection and the guy she was eating with. They had similar trench coats and he was about her height but considering she was wearing high heels, he must be pretty tall. He was pretty good looking, not to sound ... you know... yeah. He had hair, similar to Zayn but more messy and was wearing stylish pants and oxfords. Rose told me how much she fancied guys who wear oxfords. He had a light stubble and had piercing brown eyes with eyelashes that stood out. They looked happy. He was grabbing her waist as she did the same. They did look like a good couple, a good-looking one in fact. I felt the jealousy tinge and I immediately cringed. This was exactly why I am trying to avoid her.

"HARRY. ARE YOU IN THERE?" Shouted an angered voice. I ran to open the door and noticed it was Caroline, who didn't look quite pleased. I stood at the door, confused and holding my phone out staring back at her.

"I need answers.." she replied fiercely back. I looked at her with my eyebrows perked up, "On what babe?" I answered back.  
"Don't call me that ok.." she muttered. I looked at her and I could literally see steam coming out of her ears... eh... She walked over and grabbed my phone and stared at it, her eyes bursting open as it was a picture and tweet of Rose. She looked at me and pushed it back at me. "I knew it" she muttered softly to herself. I locked my phone and threw it on the table and focused my full attention to her, quite confused on her outburst.

"What's going on?" I said.  
"YOU TELL ME. When were you going to tell me that Rose spent Christmas with your family? Huh?!" Caroline shouted. How did she know that... I stuttered as I didn't know what to answer. I didn't want her to know, because I knew she was going to react like this.

"Uh...What...Uh..."

"Exactly. And when were you going to tell me about those stupid matching bracelets? Huh? I've had my suspicions before but...seriously, I never knew it was going to be this harsh. I'm YOUR girlfriend Harry, you have to treat me like that more often. I know you may be embarrassed because of my age, but we're in a relationship together. I don't even know if we're serious then you thought, but I think we are. I love you Harry but I can't deal with this."

"I...I...can explain Caroline. We're just friends.." I stumbled back a response. Caught back at her accusations.

"No Harry, that's what you _ALWAYS_ say. And this Tiffany and Co. Bracelet, did you get it for her?" There was a silent pause, I could even hear the sound of a tap running from next door. "ANSWER ME, Did you get it for her?!" she shouted.

"Yes... Yes... I did." I said firmly.  
"You're unbelievable.." she said.  
"Excuse me?!"  
"That's right. You know _how much_ those things cost? I don't recall you spending that much on me. And I'm your girlfriend.." she sighed.  
"What so, you want me to splurge and spoil you. I WILL THEN, but this was just a nice gesture because I never spoiled her before.."  
"So you're saying you only spoil on your girlfriends. So you spoil her, does she make you her girlfriend?" she answered smartly.  
"What...No.." I shouted, "You know she's a good friend of mine, you can't just come barging up with accusations.." I muttered.

"Really? REALLY? Do you know _how MUCH_ it hurts when I get countless mentions each day of your fans saying how much they love Rosalie more than me? Do you know the amount of competition I have to go through to be better than her. She's young, smart, gorgeous, fun and I ask myself EVERY day, _why_ are you in a relationship _with me?_" She pointed to her chest, clearly distraught by the situation. "There's _always_ a stupid spark in your eye when you talk about her and those pictures of you too, the way you look at her. You don't look at that with me. And as much as I love you, I can't put up with it."

"You're not breaking up with me are you? Please...don't.." I sighed as I grabbed her arm. It was true, I didn't want to end it with her. She was _my_ celebrity crush and she was one of the nicest people I know. If she left me, she'd break my heart.

"Then tell me you love me.."  
"I love you Caroline, more than anything."  
"Do you love her?"  
"No.. not in that way. N...No..." I stuttered, my heart feeling quite weird. I wasn't even sure really, but I felt like I was lying, even to myself.  
"Would you do anything for me?"

"You know I will baby, you're mine." I grinned cheekily. She smiled softly back but put back on her angered face, damn. She didn't fall for that one.  
"Then you have to promise me this."  
"Sure, anything."

"You have to choose. If you want to continue being in a relationship with me, you have to stop seeing her. You have to stop contacting her and you just have to stop being her friend in general. You just have to put me in your priority rather than her. But. If you choose her" she sighed quietly, "Which I hope you don't." She cleared her throat and looked at me with her eyes, clearly sadden. "We are over. You won't speak or hear of me again. We can't be friends, we can't be nice exes. I went into this relationship looking for something serious and I'm at the age where I need to be settled down. SO I ask you this Harry..."

She paused for a second, grabbing my handing and squeezing it tightly. I felt emotionless, dead, my heart torn in two separate pieces. I bit my lip to stop me from crying, a billion things running through my mind. I didn't squeeze her hand back, I didn't have the energy. I was...shocked. She flickered her eyes to the matching bracelet I still had one, pain flashing through her eyes. It killed me.

"You have to choose. Me. Or Her."

She let go and rubbed the tears off her eyes, she told me she won't speak to me until I have made my decision. She ran off and slammed the door, leaving me sitting on the chair. Speechless. How could I honestly choose, there can't be a negotiation because I'd end up losing both of them. Why did I have to be stuck in this situation. Why. Why. Why. How was I meant to choose? I only had two options who I loved in two complete ways. But I ask myself, who can I live more without? Who do I love more? Who do I depend on more? Who do I think has a more significance in my life? What do I do?

Do I push-away _my_ girlfriend... or _my_ best friend?


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30.**

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

As Caroline left, I just stared. At nothing. My brain was filled with a billion thoughts running through my mind. Never did I expect her to give me such a problem. It was quite selfish but in a way I understood why she was doing it. It kind of reminded me of the F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode where Ross had to not hang out with Rachel anymore. In this situation, I'm Ross, Rose is Rachel and Caroline is Emily.

I cringed as I remembered everything Caroline told me, how she got countless hate and horrible comparisons. I couldn't help but throw my anger by slamming my fist on the kitchen table, I groaned in pain and frustration as I ran my sweaty hands through my curls. I sighed in annoyance as I felt all this pressure suddenly coming on to me. In a way, I feel it's my fault. For getting attached with both of them and I realised I did have to let one go.

I stormed back into my bedroom, ducking under the covers just in my boxer shorts. I snuggled my head in, trying to get my mind off things. As I extended my hand out, I had the various bracelets still attached to my wrist. Most were random but one was a matching bracelet with Rose and another one was a bracelet that Caroline has too to share our relationship. Her one is a navy and my one is black, lots of my fans noticed it straight away and attacked her. This was the negative side of our relationship, although we got along so well, the criticism really did challenge it. It was still around the early evening, around 7 pm and I just finished dinner but I didn't feel like moving, like doing anything. I honestly didn't know how to choose. I didn't want to.

I heard laughter and squeals as the door opened and I noticed a lot of rustling of plastic bags and items tumbling on the kitchen table. I realised it was Louis and Zayn as they just went out to do some weekly grocery shopping and bought some things for the tour bus. I heard footsteps approaching my room and as it opened and the light peeped in, I closed my eyes instantly, trying to pretend that I was asleep

"Harry!" Louis shouted. "Oh shit, he's sleeping... shhh." He murmured softly.  
"What? It's only like 7:30, why is he sleeping" Zayn chuckled.  
"He's probably just drenched out from the rehearsals, give him some rest time.. Shooo, let's get out.." whispered Louis.

I heard them shuffle out and as they closed the door and leaned my back and faced the ceiling, tears slowly coming out. And from that, I closed my eyes, hoping maybe for a few hours I could just be isolated from everything and not think about it all, and it was a long time I have ever cried myself to sleep.

The next day. 

"_Harry, why?" A voice stuttered I was unaware who it was; all I could see was black. Pitch darkness surrounding me, I scanned around frightened that there was no one around.  
"Whose there, show yourself..." I shouted. I couldn't help but notice that none of the bracelets were on my wrists anymore, none. I was dressed in just a pair of sweat pants and a vintage band shirt. I was cold.  
"You hurt me..." a feminine voice whimpered.  
"Who are you..." I asked. Out of nowhere, there was a figure that appeared. And I knew who it was exactly. She was bursting in tears, stripped to just a white dress and her hair all messy. I noticed her face was smothered with stained tears and leaking mascara, my heart broke when I saw her. She stared at the ground, fiddling with the bracelet that was attached on her wrist. She looked at me, with tear-filled eyes and threw it at me.  
"I will never forgive you, you mean nothing to me." She said as she chucked the bracelet at my face, I caught it and crumpled in my hand.  
"No, come backkkk!" I shouted, running after her, I grabbed her to stop her.  
"You were my best friend Harry..." Rosalie murmured as she shrugged off and ran. Far away._

"PWOA" I sighed out as I sat up immediately.

My heart was beating tremendously as my sheets suddenly felt like they've been heated up in an oven. My chest was sticky and my forehead was sweating, I wiped it all off and placed my feet amongst the soft carpet. I sighed as I ran my hair through my rough hair, it was approximately 5 am and we had to be up by 7 so what's the biggy. Thank god it was just a dream, but I didn't get why I had it. I walked to the bathroom and washed up and put on some sweatpants and my favourite purple jumper and a beanie and silently left the apartment. I went in my car and turned my engine on, I didn't know where I was going but it was better than my apartment. Before I got in, I checked my iPhone and I noticed I got several messages.

**Louis Tomlinson:** I know your sleeping but if you are awake and check your phone, I bought some things for you it's in the top cupboard.  
**Gemma Styles:** Hey, I won't be able to make it to any of your concerts grrrr blame uni! :(  
**Caroline xx: **I'm sorry but what I did was something I needed to do, tell me whenever you are ready x  
**Rosey Bear:** Harold! I know you're really busy with tours and I haven't talked to you in ages, I just want to wish you the best of luck. You have my support! :)

I bit my lip and I didn't bother replying to any of them. I threw my phone in the passenger seat and zoomed off, didn't care where I was going. I needed to clear my mind. I drove around for a good 15 minutes and decided to stop at a nearby park that was absolutely deserted. Not to mention, the weather was freezing. I parked the car nearby and got out and put on a warm scarf, walking to a nearby coffee shop to buy. It was surprising that it opened at this time as I went to a nearby bench and sat there. It was nice; no-one seemed awake besides a few cars zooming past. I snuggled in my scarf and sighed, slowly sipping the hot coffee. The breeze softly caressing my face, it finally gave me an opportunity to think clearly.

The two options, both are very important ladies in my life. Caroline, she was my girlfriend and I love her, we get along, we have many good times and not to mention she is hot. But the downside is that is the criticism, the different values and opinions for the future. Then there was Rosalie, my best friend. Someone I can always count for, whose independent but needs me when it's necessary, we have so much in common and I can tell her anything. The con is that we can't be anything more; I don't know what I'm feeling for her. It's very on and off and it's just not constant which doubts that I can sustain a friendship if I have some variable feelings amongst her. And I get these mixed signals and I'm just scared I'll take the fall and she won't be there to catch me.

I just sat there, plugged my earphones in and let my mind take off. About an hour later I realised it was 6:30 and I went back in the car to get back to the apartment, hoping no would notice that I was gone. I didn't feel in such a happy mood today, I just felt so gloomy and not bothered. I came back and parked my car and made my way up the elevators. I unlocked the door and to my unfortunate luck, Louis was sitting on the kitchen bench sipping on tea.

"Mate, where've you been?" he asked with concern on his face.  
"Nowhere..." I snarled. He was taken aback by my behaviour but I couldn't fake how I felt, I was just so upset.  
"Yeah because you've disappeared for an hour... are you ok?" he said as he turned his body towards me.  
"I...I...I'm fine...o...ok?" I whimpered, I strolled past him and shut my bedroom door and sighed. I could feel the tension between us already, and it was my fault. But I wasn't ready to tell anyone, I wasn't sure if I could even tell anyone. I slid my back along the door and took my phone out.

I went immediately into my photo album and went through it. There were so many pictures of me and Caroline, kissing and hugging as I beamed a gigantic smile on my face. But as I slid across, a photo of me and Rose at Christmas, one of my favourite photos of us. We were both grinning and putting the thumbs up with our Santas hat, we both looked so happy. I felt my heart drop and I went all the way back to the beginning.

Why couldn't it be this simple?  
Why couldn't I just make up my mind already?

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Go away.. please.." I shouted.  
"Harry, please. I know you're not ok. I can't just stand there and do nothing.." Louis whimpered.  
"I...I...need time"  
"Can you just tell me what's up, you know I am there for you." I felt my eyes still stinging from tears. But I needed someone, to tell me whatever decision I make is fine, that they won't judge me. I slowly stood up and opened the door, Louis looked completely sadden as he saw my state. He wrapped his arms around me as I covered my eyes to stop crying.

"Mate, Mate, sit down..." Louis directed as he patted the bed sheets. I walked sheepishly and sat down, not knowing what to say. "Ok, what is up? Relationship? Family? Stress?"  
"People..." I murmured. He looked at me eyebrows raised, waiting for me to tell him more. But I couldn't hold it in, I needed to tell him.

"Ok.. well, last night Caroline came over." I sighed and fiddled with my fingers. "She...said...something... a decision I had to make."  
"What decision was it?" Louis asked curiously.  
"Do you promise you won't tell Eleanor or Zayn or anyone until I've decided?" He nodded and did a half smile. "She told me to choose. If I were to keep a relationship with her I had to remove any connections with Rose, so I can't hang out or talk with her. But if I want to still be friends with Rose, me and Caroline are over. We won't be friends after and no friendly exes bullcrap, and I don't know what to choose. I feel wrong that I have to choose, because they're both so important to me and I'm just...confused." I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair, trying not to break down. Louis looked at me, completely shocked at what I told him, his fist was slightly clenching as he stared at the ground.

"I...I obviously can't make a decision for you. Because this concerns you and I think that whatever decision you make, you'll end up losing someone you care about. But something you have to consider is who will hurt less? I promise I won't tell anyone but if you want me to pass a question onwards, you can count on me. But in my honesty, Caroline shouldn't be putting you in this position if she cared about you but I do feel pity at how she's been treated. Just think that whatever decision you make should be based on your happiness and not others, it may hurt but at least you'll be happy..." Louis sighed. "Can't there be a negotiation?" he asked.

"No, she was straight forward. There's nothing I can do to change it but I'm just, I...I don't find myself the type of guy who would hurt someone close to me. Yeah sure I objectified girls before but I grew up, I ... I learnt to be more appreciative of my life and I just don't feel right to _choose_ someone."

"You will have problems like this, but remember that in.. let's say, 10 years time, do you really think that you're not going to talk to one of them again? I guarantee when time takes its toll, it'll be back to normal. Just focus on your happiness, push away someone that you think would hurt less and doesn't have such a massive impact on your life. Push someone who will forgive you in a split second, push someone who understands you. Although that is quite rude, you have to think that in the future that person will eventually have to contact you. It's not as though you're never ever going to see them again..." Louis replied, staring at empty places.

He was right. I believe maybe in the future I will see that person again. And I needed to push away someone who understands me and who will get less angry at my decision. Louis stood up and fixed his fringe as he told us that we had to leave to go to the car to get to the rehearsals. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up, wiping my face and reducing the redness and puffiness in my eyes. I took a breather and looked at the mirror.

I will move on from this and whatever decision I make will make me happy.

I think.

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**

"Rose, what you got going there..." Jeremy asked curiously, peaking his head in to look at my portfolio.  
"Just some random ideas for the season.." I murmured as I delicately coloured in the dress.  
"It looks great, oh and Miss Speake wants to speak with you after class. I don't know why but she seemed thrilled."  
"Oh...ok yeah sure." I said as I continued doing my designs.

We were doing some inspiration designs for the Spring line and I was so excited. I've just applied for an internship with TopShop and I did an interview recently but they haven't got back to me yet. I was really nervous because this means so much to me and I can only but dream to get a permanent job there. I've been quite busy these past few days, all I've been doing is working working working. The people I socialise these days is just Jeremy, Amy and Eleanor. Harry's been quite busy as per usual, we haven't texted or talked since we were both just so preoccupied I guess. I don't really mind, yeah I miss him like crazy but I think this is both to an advantage for us so I can really focus since my parents contacted me saying that they're concern that I wasn't concentrating and working like I'm supposed to.

The clock striked 3 as all the students slowly went out of the classes, packing up countless art books and coloured pens as the sound of heels and boots tapping amongst the timber floor.

"Rose, please stay back for a few minutes." Miss Speake ordered.  
"I'll wait at the front, we'll go for our usual drinks after." Jeremy whispered and winked as he left the room. I walked awkwardly to Miss as I sat on a table. She looked at me with such joy and clapped her hands excitedly.  
"Rose, have you been looking at any articles about you...or...?"  
"Nope, I try to avoid it and I'm not into reading articles about myself or others.." I sighed, confused why she was asking me this.  
"GOOD! Because, the internship you applied for in TopShop, they were so happy and accepted you straight away. Plus a couple of good words from me and a few other staff, they have taken you on board and you are starting in about 2 weeks. You're going to miss out on some classes at college but it should equal when you go. There's a letter and everything regarding it and we're so happy that you got in because I know how much this meant to you!" she replied gleefully.

I stood there. My heart beating and my mouth beaming into a massive grin. I couldn't help but squeal and jump up and down as I ran to hug Miss Speake. She looked a bit shocked at my gesture but couldn't help chuckling.

"Oh. My.. Thank you miss. I can't believe it, I'm so excited!" I screamed.  
"I'm so proud of you! At such a young age, this is a fantastic opportunity." She replied.  
"Thank you, this is such an awesome surprise. I'm so happy!" I smiled.  
"GOOD! Because they mentioned your acceptance in an article and thank god you didn't read it or it'll ruin it.."  
"What article?"  
"Um... oh...nothing, just don't go googling yourself ok? It'll distract you and everything.." she said firmly, I nodded as she dismissed me. I couldn't help but do an Irish jig down the hallway and dance to my heart's content. I didn't care; nothing could stop me from being happy at this moment.

A relief went off my shoulders because this means a lot, this will provide so many more opportunities down the line and that's more than I can ask for. And for once I am proud of myself, I worked my butt off and to get this means the world to me. I called up my mum, forgetting it was about 4 am over there but I didn't care I needed to tell someone. As I screamed and shouted through the phone, my mum was so happy. My dad was nearly falling into tears and they promised to come to London whenever they have a holiday break from their job.

"Congratulations babe, you truly deserve it." Jeremy smirked.  
"How'd you know?!"  
"Well, it isn't hard to hear when you're screaming off your lungs. Haha, but I'm so proud babe" he said as he reached into a hug and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I couldn't help it but I was speechless, literally. I texted Eleanor straight away and I contemplated if I should text Harry. I looked at Jeremy and looked back at my phone as I click Harry's contact number. There was just a picture of him, smiling in his adorable beanie but I hesitated. I didn't know why but I did.

"If you want to text him, you can. I ain't stopping you." Jeremy murmured, staring off at the distance as he tightened his grip around my hand.  
"I...I... feel like I'm bothering him." I sighed.

These past few days, no this past week I got no contact from him whatsoever. No replies, nothing. He tweets on his twitter, not like I stalk him but it comes off my news feed. If he does reply, it's usually a few word such as : ok, or I'm busy, sorry! Or cool LOL. It frustrates me because I feel like he's trying to push me away and I feel like I'm annoying him every time I text him. I can restrain myself of course, but it hurts. It's like he's abandoned, it's not like I don't see pictures of him and Caroline exiting restaurants and night clubs, trust me there are people who literally shove it in my face. But I feel like maybe my feelings for him weren't mutual, maybe this was a chance for me to get over him. To prevent myself from hurting him and Caroline.

Maybe this was a chance for me to move on.

_Authors Note:__ Ridiculously SHORT chapter, and a really bad one in fact. Assignments are coming in crazy but next chapter should be longer AND better. xx_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:  
**_**5 Days Later**_.

"Rose. Wake up," nudged Jeremy as I shot up abruptly in class.

I've been having several late nights recently due to the fact that I've been working so hard on these past assessments. Plus, the internship which kind of tires me out completely. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I took a gulp of water. Jeremy looked at me and did a soft half smile and continued on with his work. To be honest, I was feeling a bit stressful. I guess I am not good under pressure and I've been very distant in my social life recently. The only person that I talk to besides Jeremy and Amy would be Eleanor and Zayn. I'd constantly talk to Eleanor on the phone every few days just to catch up and we'd always rant to each other. She kept asking me about Harry and even nearly told Lou and Harry because she was impatiently waiting for us to get together. But I insisted that she tell _no-one_ not even Harry because I want to be the one who tells him. It's the right thing to do.  
I'd text Zayn and get the update and we just morally support each other. Oh and Harry. Trying to get over him, mission failed. As soon as I was going to forget about him, he texted me and told me congratulations with the internship. I didn't know how he knew but it made me fall for him all over again. I hate it. I hate that he has some kind of control over me and I just don't want to fall hopelessly, not too hard.

"Ok class. You can be dismissed early today, remember its due in a week. No excuses and Rose did you bring the letter application?" Miss Speake said.  
"Oh yes Miss, here it is." I said as I handed her the letter form of the internship.  
"Thanks Rose, you looking a bit tired lately. You ok?"  
"Yeah, just a lot to do, little time. I'm fine though" I smiled, she nodded as I was dismissed.

Most days after class me and Jer would go out shopping, or eating or just getting a drink. We've been exceptionally close lately and I'm proud to say he is one of the closest relationships I formed in the college. He is my shoulder to cry on, he can listen to me rant and complain and I ask myself how he puts up with me. We walked down the road and decided to do some retail therapy to clear our minds. As I went to grab my phone, I noticed that Harry's birthday was in about 5 days. Ele told me he was going to go back home at Holmes Cheshire to celebrate it then make a small party at his but I didn't hear a thing about it.

"What you gonna get?" Jeremy asked as he rummaged through several clothing racks.  
"I need to get Harry a present, I just don't know what though.." I mumbled.  
"Do you know what he likes? Any specific clothing he always wears?"  
"He always wears blazers..."  
"Get him that."  
"Mmmm... well there's one that he told me he liked when we went window shopping a while ago.."  
"And you still remember that? Cute." Jeremy chuckled; I punched him lightly on the arm and pouted. "Joking joking, I take it back."  
"Good boy."  
"You're such a bully..." Jeremy sighed.  
"You love me." I purred.  
"True" he smiled.

We both chuckled as we walked around the stores; we managed to share one umbrella as it suddenly started pouring with rain. I clutched onto his arm as we walked down the street, entering countless stores and scanning through countless racks. Jeremy ended up picking up a new coat and me? Nothing. I've been trying to find a nice gift and as I went into the store that me and Harry were window shopping a while back. It was a nice sleek boutique that had items that weren't too expensive, but it was still over the average price. Luckily, it still stocked in the slim navy blue blazer that had white edges around the front and pocket. It looked really posh but could pull off any casual outfit and I made Jeremy try it on.

"Is he even my size?!" Jeremy asked as he looked at the blazer.  
"Roughly, I don't know. Should be either a size small definitely..." I whispered.  
"Alright, ok let's put this baby on." Jeremy chuckled, he wrapped it carefully on his arms and straightened himself. He fixed his pants and his button up and looked at me. It looked perfect. It suited Jeremy really well too, and it would seriously just melt your heart when you look at it. I smiled and I knew Harry would look absolutely handsome in it and I had to get it.

"You look really good" I complimented.  
"Thanks, sure he'd look 10 times better so get it." Jeremy said. He took it off as I brought it to the cash register. The lovely, pretty woman looked around 19-20, served me as she beamed a smile.

"Lovely blazer, I'm presuming it's not for you since it's for a guy. A boyfriend perhaps?" she said as she winked at me and looked at Jeremy.  
"It's a birthday present for a friend, and him..." I said, looking at Jeremy as he was analysing a jacket. "He's a friend too.."  
"You have a very nice looking friend..." she chuckled.  
"Unfortunately, he looks at guys the way we do.. if you get what I mean." She looked at me with her eyebrows arched and chuckled.  
"Damn.. always the good looking ones right?" she muttered.  
"Exactly.." I sighed. As she scanned the item I opened my wallet as my i.d fell out. I picked it up from the table and grabbed my money. She looked at me, slightly confused and opened her mouth and pointed at me, but nothing was coming out. I looked at her with confusion and slowly took out my money.

"You ok there love?" I asked as I grabbed the last note.  
"No... your name, and your face just looks suddenly familiar. Sorry, must be déjà vu.." she sighed. "Wait ... no. You're Harry Styles' friend, that hot curly hair guy from One Direction! That's it! That's you! Aren't you like having a cat fight with Caroline or something..." I stared at her, shocked and blushed. I giggled nervously as I didn't recall a cat fight with Caroline unless I wasn't aware..

"What?! No! I haven't heard such a thing.."  
"It was in a gossip mag but load of bull anyway.."  
"Yeah, they make me sound like a homewrecker sometimes.." suddenly curious about the article.  
"Agree! I went to the boys gig a long while back, love them. Great singers."  
"They are, they are.."  
"Not to add, all breath-takingly hot. Espiecally Zayn, oh my... and you are friends with all of them!"  
"They're all really lovely boys."  
"They seem like it!" she chuckled, she printed out the receipt and neatly placed the blazer in the paper bag. She tucked the bag and handed it over to me as we exchanged our goodbyes. She was really sweet and seemed like such a lovely person. As I was just about to leave the store, she shouted something to me. "You and Harry would make a gorgeous couple, JUST SAYING!"

I looked back and blushed tremendously, and waved at her. This puts me to think about us, this boy. He's so complicated, actually the whole male species is confusing. It's like he keeps finding excuses to not see me, I mean we talk but cyber-ly. I was so used seeing him frequently and just hanging out with him and now his fame skyrocketed and it's like he pushed me away. It hurts, and I don't cry infront of people because of it but I do sometimes. I feel so pathetic. He is my best friend and it is so wrong that I feel this way, but I feel that we have some sort of connection. The bad thing is that I always find excuses to keep hanging on, to keep believing that maybe one day he'll feel the same way. But it just makes everything so complicated again.

"Is that all your getting him?" Jeremy asked.  
"Um, I'll probably get him something small too and a card. No biggie."  
"Well, that is really sweet what you're getting him."  
"You think?"  
"Yeah, he'll really appreciate it. I would!"  
"Let's hope so yeah?"  
"Why hope? You'll be seeing him soon right?"  
"Probably, I guess so."  
"You excited?"  
"What, to see him?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Yeah.. I am.." I sighed, a smile creeping on my face.

**ELEANOR'S P.O.V:**

Louis placed a cheeky, soft kiss on my cheek as he crept under the covers with me. I chuckled as he tickled me lightly on the ribs as I gasped for air. He laughed his sweet, beautiful laugh as his eyes formed into an arch shape. He looked at me, into my eyes and whispered the three words that every girl would love to here. I replied back to him and kiss him on the lip and placed my head on his pillow. He laid down next to me as he wrapped his arms lightly around my waist as I nuzzled my head into his neck. This felt perfect. We've been together for a few months and it has been lovely. Every second I'm with him, I feel like I'm on top of the world. He makes me happy, so happy.

"Babe, what do you want to do later?" he whispered softly into my eye, tickling it slightly.  
"Lazy day, movies, food, more food..." I giggled.

He leaned on his arm as he placed his hand under his head and stared mesmerizingly to me. He drew this fingers around my hair and played with it, even if we just spend time in silence, it felt nice. He leant his lips on my neck as he massaged it, giving me both pain and pleasure. I moaned as I let go, it was only 3 in the afternoon. This boy...

"Hey, it's still early..." I said as I pushed him playfully. He frowned and nodded.  
"Fine, at least you're mine.." he said as he placed his head and I moved closer to him.

I was only dressed in his oversized sweater and just a pair of undies and bra underneath. I feel so comfortable with him, and Harry wasn't home so it was just us too.. in his apartment... and I'm making sure we don't get carried away. The boys had a break since they're hectic vocal training schedules and their manager thought a day off should give them enough rest. Liam is spending his day with Danielle and Zayn and Niall were probably sleeping still. Harry went out, I'm not sure where but I think either to visit Baby Lux or to see Caroline. Rose hasn't been over in a while, I miss her loads, so does Danielle. We both probably even see her more than Harry these days, he's been acting strange lately. I asked Lou but he insisted he's just under a lot of stress. But I could read through him, there's something up but I didn't want to bother. Poor Rose, she's feeling a bit... down-hearted. And I feel for her, it's like his giving her mixed signals and I wish she'd just tell him already. But I promised that I wouldn't tell a soul, she's one of my best girlfriends.

"What are you thinking about?" Lou asked.  
"Things..."  
"Am I in those.. 'things'?"  
"Sure.. if you want.." I giggled sarcastically. He looked at me as he formed an 'O' shape and tickled me. No... I'm so ticklish. I giggled with delight but partly I was in pain since I was chucking fits everywhere, kicking my legs up to try to get up. He chuckled as he saw me screaming and I pouted. He looked at me and tilted his head, his beautiful hair falling with him. He leant in and gave me a kiss on the lips and got out of bed, in just a pair of pyjama pants as his toned abs was in full show. It still steals my breath away every time I see it. He saw me staring and moved his hands seductively down his torso.

"You want some of this aye?" Lou teased.  
"Already got some.." I winked. He chuckled and put a plain striped top over him. "Where are you going, come back to bed..." I moaned.  
"Making us a cup of tea, we've been in bed all day!" he replied.  
"Fine, you better come back!"  
"Always will babe," he replied as he went out the door and closed it.

I fell back on the pillow and looked at the ceiling. My phone vibrated as I reached out to get it, I missed a message before and read it.

**Rose V: **Hey! I got Harry this for his birthday... what do you think? *Displays picture.  
**Zayn M:** So, I didn't go in the apartment because I heard things in Lou's room lol but could you tell him that we have to be at the studios at 6?

I looked at the picture Rosalie sent me and it looked really nice. It was a navy blazer which had white edges or trims along the front collar and the pocket. It was definitely something Harry would really like, they both know each other so well. I smiled and texted her back immediately. _'Babe, that looks great. He'll love it, hang out soon yeah? Miss you! x_.

I really did miss Rose. We've gotten extremely close lately and although she is about a few years younger, she completely understands me. We tend to bitch and rant about people and it's pretty funny, more enjoyable when Danielle comes join our chat too. She's so hardworking and I know she is going to be so successful when she becomes older. I blushed at Zayn's text and thought how inappropriate that he heard us. Quite embarrassing.

**To Zayn M:** You tell a soul and I will kill you haha! Yeah sure x

I threw my phone back on the bedside table and grabbed a magazine near and sat up and read it. I placed my chin on my knee and flipped through the pages, looking at all this week's new gowns and scandals. I admired all the lovely dresses and the award ceremonies and even came across a picture of Danielle and Liam out shopping, how funny! I started pumping up some music on Louis' iPod and went into the bathroom to clean my face. As I went into the bathroom I heard someone coming in the apartment as I heard shoes scuffing on the floorboards. I heard two deep voices and figured it was probably Harry just coming back. I noticed several marks on my neck and chuckled silently to myself and flipped my hair to the side to cover up the love bites. I cleaned my hands and walked back, admiring the view of Louis' apartment window. It was raining but London still looked beautiful.

I was about to go out the door to get a cup of tea but as I opened there was Harry and Louis talking intensely to each other. Harry looked quite upset and Louis was comforting him by squeezing his shoulder lightly. Harry was saying something which I couldn't exactly get but I knew it was something serious because he was looking at the floor, twiddling his fingers.

I closed the door and leaned my ear in the door to listen to the conversation. I turned off the music and ran back and tried to listen. I heard muffles but I was at least getting something, I didn't want to get my cup of tea in case I'd interrupt their conversations.

"I...Caroline...should..pick.." I heard Harry muffle softly.  
"Decision...matter...I...you.." I heard Louis reply, I couldn't hear crap.

I sighed and gave up, I'm not supposed to be ears dropping on my boyfriends conversation with his best friend. I went back to bed and laid on with my stomach against the mattress as I swung and kicked my legs up playfully, flipping through the magazine. I was humming my favourite song to myself as I read an article about Rihanna. I heard several knocks on the door and looked up.

"Come in!" I shouted. I expected it was Louis, but to my surprise it was Harry. He looked a bit dead, had dark puffy circles but still had a happy sparkle in his eye. He waved at me awkwardly, noticing I was in Louis' sweatshirt and a pair of lace undies. I shot up immediately and sat crossed leg, covering the blanket on my lower half. I chuckled lightly and waved.

"You guys been busy huh?" Harry scoffed playfully, sitting down on the edge of Louis' bed.  
"Shush you! What's up curly?" I asked.  
"Can I ask you something, though you _promise_ you won't tell anyone."  
"Yeah.. of course.." I replied, confused because usually Harry wouldn't be asking me something this serious.

He coughed and looked awkwardly to the blanket. He was never usually like this, he would ask the most inappropriate questions to me, he was a very cheeky person. He fiddled with his thumbs as he opened his mouth but no words seemed to escape.

"C'mon Harry, I promise I won't." I reassured him.  
"Ok, well.." he murmured, looking at me as he bit his lip. "Do you by...any chance... know if... Ro...Rose...Rosalie likes me by any chance?" I

I felt a sudden lump in my throat as I paused, silently confused and taken back. I nervously moved the hair and moved it behind my ears.  
"What do you mean, more than a friend or friendly?"  
"More..." he replied.

I fiddled my thumbs, this was MY chance to finally tell Harry that ROSE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU NAIVE PERSON. But no, I promise Rose, my good friend that I would _never ever ever ever _tell anyone. Not even Harry, she would hate me if I told you but all though I had to fight back all the urgency to tell him I shook my head.

"Nope. Not that I know of." I replied in a monotone. He looked down, slightly disappointed and look at me and smiled.  
"Oh. Ok, don't tell anyone yeah?"  
"Yeah, I won't."  
"Not even Rose."  
"Alright, promise.."  
"How is she though? I haven't heard of her.."  
"She's going really good from what I hear."  
"That's good..." he sighed and stood up, straightening his top. "Anyway, thanks. Just a question I wanted to randomly ask... means...like...nothing...ok? I'll leave you back to Louis, you two horny love birds.." he replied cheekily. I blushed in embarrassment and threw a cushion at his head but missed tremendously. He stuck out a tongue at me but for some reason I saw his eyes didn't sparkle anymore. He closed the door and walked out and heard another door shut. I bit my lip and thought; did I really just make a big mistake?

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

"Goodbye Baby Lux, you better miss Uncle Styles" I said playfully, hugging Lux in my arms. I kissed her softly on the cheek and gave it to her mum, our hairdresser Lou Tesdale. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and waved back.

"Bye Hazza! See you soon babe."  
"You too love." I replied as I gave them both a hug.

I walked out of the apartment and into the pouring rain. I jogged and ran in my car and still managed to get shocking wet. I just hung out with one of my good friends who although are a lot older than me, I get along with them all and they're always so fun to hang out with. I drove off, speeding down the street thinking that my birthday is coming up soon. My 18th perfect, a milestone where I can finally drink legally! I turned up the radio and our song, One Thing came on, how nice. I always get such a good feeling whenever it comes on. After it finished, a song came on which pulled my heart strings. It was one of Rose's favourite song, god dammit. It was Jason Mraz ft. Colbie – Lucky. The lyrics seemed to have a link in my situation and it made me cringe.

I stopped at the red light as the music flowed into my ears. I bit my lip as the situation finally came back into my mind. Damn. Today I completely forgot about it and now again, it came back. I had a long time trying to figure out my decision and I haven't talked to both girls much. Everytime I'd hang out with Caroline's friends, she was always absent. _Always_. I looked at the rain as the lyrics hit me.

"_Lucky I'm in love with my bestfriend, lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again... Oooh Oooh Oooh"_

I pulled and turned off the radio.

"Fuck..." i whispered softly to myself. It did hit me that I needed to hurry up and make my decision. I kicked the pedal quickly and sped home. I needed Louis, I needed him to assist me with my deicision. The other boys don't know about it though, I would tell them but I'm so insecure at the moment. In a matter of 10 minutes, I got back to our apartment and parked the car. I greeted our receptionist like always and went up the elevator. As I unlocked the door, I noticed Louis in pj pants and a wrinkled top and... uh... sex hair. I smirked and threw my bag on the floor.

"You've been having a good time there Lou?" I chuckled.  
"Oh, hey mate! How are you?" Lou asked, very chirpy and hyper. He placed two cups of tea on the kitchen bench, probably Eleanor was over. I sat down and patted the seat next to me. "What's up?" he asked.  
"I need to make my decision." I replied firmly.  
"Now?"  
"Yes! I'ts been so long and I think I know who to choose."  
"Who..."  
"Well, I just want to know whether if Rose likes me more than a friend so I know if that affects my feelings." I replied. I looked down at the floor and sighed.  
"Well mate, you know whatever decision you choose I'll be there no matter what. Just make sure you're doing it to make you happy." He replied.  
"Just, I... do you know by any chance whether or not..?"  
"If Rose has feelings for you?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I'm not sure, she doesn't usually talk about that stuff with me. Why don't you ask Rose yourself?  
"That would cause so much complications man..."  
"True, you could...um... I know! Ask Ele?" Louis suggested. I shot my head up, maybe I should.  
"Where is she?"  
"Um, she's in my room. Don't be cheeky alright?" he replied, smirking.  
"Promise I won't, thanks for being here."  
"Always, just don't cause too much drama ok? Tours coming up, no distractions."  
"Yeah, I understand. I needed to make my deicison for that reason."

I stood up and walked nervously to Louis' room. I wasn't nervous because there was a 80% chance that Eleanor was going to be naked on his bed but I was nervous about the answer I was going to receive. Eleanor was probably the closest girlfriend that I know of Rose, besides Danielle but she wasn't here but I know from Lou that Eleanor hangs out with Rose a lot. And it kill sme that I can't. I want to but I feel like the back of my conscience is telling me to. I knocked a rhythm on Lou's bedroom door and heard her shout 'Come In'.

I walked in and she was lying on his bed, in just an oversized sweatshirt and undies. She looked at me shocked and crawled under the blanket but I didn't check her out. She was gorgeous and very fit but she was my bestfriend's girlfriend, we have rules. I chuckled and made comments which she blushed embarrassingly. I walked and sat on the edge of the bed awkwardly, looking at the blanket. _Don't be such a wuss Harry, god. _

"Can I ask you something, though you promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyebrows arching looking quite confused. She nodded. "Yeah, of course..." she replied. I coughed and moved my curly hair off my face. I'm just so nervous, just better knowing than thinking what would happen if I didn't ask. I noticed her eyes analysing me as I heard he reassure me to tell her.

"Ok...well.." I said, a lump in my throat forming. _Toughen up!_ "Do you...by...any chance... know if...Ro...Rose...Rosalie likes me by any chance?" I asked. I sound like the biggest doofus, I used two of the same words in one sentence for goodness sakes. There was an awkward pause as I looked at Ele, she looked a bit taken back by my question and looked at me, though she wasn't. She was thinking. Hard about something.

"What do you mean, more than a friend or friendly?" she asked. I sighed, what did she think?!  
"More..." I replied. I sighed as there was another pause in her answer. I scanned across the room and saw bras and undies and clothes lying across the room, geesus what do they do when I'm out of the apartment?

"Nope. Not that I know of." Eleanor said, straight forwardly looking into my eye. For some reason I wasn't convinced but I got the answer. She didn't know either and usually Rose would tell her everything. SO I guess Rose doesn't feel feelings for me, ugh. Well that does it. I felt embarrassment coming over me as I rubbed my hair nervously.  
"Oh. Ok, don't tell anyone yeah?" I said.  
"Yeah I won't."  
"Not even Rose." I replied, looking at her.  
"Alright, promise.." she replied.

She looked at me, had some sort of sadness in her eyes but her smile covered it up. I was just about to leave but I felt an urgency to ask her about Rose. To get an update about her, because I've been missing out on so much. "How is she though? I haven't heard of her.." I softly muttered, words finally escaping from my mouth.

She looked at me and smiled softly. "She's going really good from what I hear." She replied. I guess Rose was coping fine without me because I'd always thought that I had some dependence on her. But she was going really well I guess, she has a carreer ahead of her, and so did I.  
"That's good.." I replied happily, and I was slightly happy because Rose was good and healthy. "Anyway, thanks. Just a question I wanted to randomly ask, it means like nothing ok? I'll leave you back to Louis you two horny love birds." I purred. She looked at me in complete shock. I pointed at her love bites and ran off, dodging a cushion being thrown at her.

But as I closed the door behind me, the happiness faded away. A feeling of disappointment went over me. I looked at Louis and shocked my head, signalling the answer I got. Lou tried to smile but it didn't make me feel any better. I went back into my cold and lonely room and sat down on my bed. I guess this was my decision... Caroline loved me, but Rose didn't love me in that way. I had a relationship with Caroline but I have a friendship with Rose. I guess sustaining a relationship would be better off and friends come and go I guess. I had to keep hold of this relationship, I'd rather see where it goes than wonder what if I DID let it pass by.

I grabbed my iPhone and texted Caroline about my decision, a sort of mixed feelings of relief and disappointment.  
**To Caroline xx:** Babe, I made my decision. I choose you.

I locked my phone and threw it on the bed and let out a huge sigh. Like a weight been lift off my shoulders but I got reoccurring thoughts coming in my mind. How do I tell Rose? Fuck. I twist and turned and leaned on my side. I felt tears burning in my eyes because it hurt, it hurt that I had to let my friend go but in a way I guess it was for the best. I mean, I know that one day I get to see Rose again... right? I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

_I'm so sorry._

_I'm so sorry Rose._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

"Are you sure you're making the right decision?" Louis asked, sipping his cup of tea analysing as I scoffed down my breakfast.  
"Yes. Caroline's my girlfriend, you'd do anything to keep your relationship with Eleanor right?" I asked. He nodded and frowned.  
"I just... Rose is my good friend too.. and I don't want to make her feel..." he mumbled.

I placed my fork on my plate and wiped my mouth. I sighed and ran my fingers through the endless curls. I bit my lip; I knew what he was trying to come across. I know him and the boys plus Eleanor & Danielle wanted to keep in close contact with Rose because well, they all love her a lot. They've all formed a different relationship with her, and although it would most likely hurt if I knew they hung out with her, I didn't have control of Rose.

"You are her friend, you're obliged to see and talk to her as much as you want. So are Eleanor and the rest of the boys. Don't worry." I stuttered, a slight sting escaping from my mouth. I was more jealous and upset that I had to sacrifice her and everyone else didn't understand the position I was put in.  
"And you're sure?" he asked again.  
"I'm sure.." I sighed, placing my plate in the dishwasher and walking off,.

I could still feel Louis' eyes burning through my back as I walked back to my room. I opened my door and my bedroom looked lifeless. The curtains weren't open, my bed sheets were messy and all shades of grey. There was a table filled with overnight snacks and drinks and my floor was just of discarded old tee-shirts and jeans. I fell on my bed with my legs falling off the sides and facing the ceiling. Letting my mind wonder here and there... I wanted to clear my head, and I tried anything possible too but it just gets so hard to go to sleep when a billion things are running through your mind. Tour pressures, relationship problems, friendship problems, the constant media attention, countless hours of rehearsals... it's just so challenging sometimes and my personal life is slowly catching up with my career. Just as I was going to turn on the tv, my standard mobile ring tone went off as I tried to find it. Fuck, I need to clean my room. I scrimmaged through dirty clothes and searched under bed sheets to go closer to the ringing sound. It was eventually in a pocket of jeans in my bag as I puffed and grabbed it, nearly missing the call. It was Caroline.

"Hell...lo?" I puffed out, my arms throbbing from my rapid search.  
"H..Harry?" a soft murmur went through.  
"Hey babe.." I smiled, relieved to hear her voice again.  
"I got your text. Thank you." she replied, sensing a smile on her face. I didn't know what to say, do I _say 'you're welcome, putting me in this situation was really no biggie' _or do I say, _'oh it was easy to choose'._ I wasn't thankful for what she made me do but I guess I was glad that I could focus on one girl. "Have you told her yet?" she replied, breaking the silence.  
"No, I haven't. I was planning to do it today though..." I softly whispered, it killed me that I had to say it.  
"Do you know what to say?"  
"No, I mean what do you say to someone that you can't see them anymore huh?" I replied back with my attitude lashing at her.  
"Well I'm sorry alright, but you knew our relationship wouldn't work if you were still her best FRIEND" She shouted back.  
"I don't want to HURT her, this isn't me, this isn't right."  
"I'm sorry Harry I just... I don't want to risk us." She murmured, her vulnerability was easily sensed.  
"I understand babe, I'm just stressful you know."  
"I'm sorry, after this it'll be you and me. It'll be fine."  
"I hope so." I replied.

We ended up talking for a few minutes, our conversation was still rusty but we were getting there. I could obviously still feel the tension but I guess we started to flow and we both get along so I know we'll be normal in no time. At the end she said that she loved me but for some reason I stopped, my lips were dry...my tongue wouldn't move. It was just weird, like I've told her I loved her but I never told her I was _in _love with her, there's a difference. But she hasn't done the same. I got changed in simple jeans and a sweater and placed on some boots. I wiped my messy hair out of my face and got my car keys and my phone and shoved it down my pockets. I went out of my bedroom and went to grab a water bottle out of the fridge. As I closed it, Louis' face suddenly appeared next to the fringe which scared the shit out of me.

"Fuck, Louis. You scared me.." I puffed.  
"Sorry , I'm just, are you _sure_ you're doing the right thing?" He asked with much concern. He was never this serious.  
"Yes, I think. I'm doing this to save my relationship Lou. Please respect that."  
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
"You mean you don't want Rose to get hurt." I noticed he immediately cringed at my lash back.  
"You know I don't mean that.."  
"But you're implying that. Lou, just... just believe me. I'll be fine, Rose will understand. I just need this to get over and sustain my relationship. Please."  
"Just...Just wait, hear me out." Louis argued, holding on my arms, gripping them tightly, not allowing any access for me to leave the door.

"Harry, can't you see this is wrong. You're going to be hurting your best friend and I understand you're trying to save your relationship but Rose has been here for you since day 1. Please look at the negatives in this; I don't want either of you to get hurt. You know how much we've all grown fond of Rose and it's because of you. I just don't want to be placed in the middle of this, none of us do. Just, please, think and make the right decision." Louis explained.

I stared at him, for a good 10 seconds. What he said, he was right but my mind was telling me to ignore it...if I didn't let go of Rose than I'd lose my girlfriend. I don't give 2 shits about what people say about Caroline, she's my girlfriend. She has been there for me since day 1 and if people were to really see how I and she are together than they'd respect that. Yes Rose made me happy, but so did Caroline. Losing Caroline would hurt much more if I lost Rose. It's mean, but that's what I think. I'd rather stick with something until I know how long it'll last for. And this was my decision, and I'm sticking to it.

"Just.. let me go Louis. Please." I groaned, tugging his grip off my arms.  
"Seriously Harry, just remember I told you so." Louis shouted as I gripped on the door knob.  
"I'll be fine Lou, just let me be.." I muttered as I stormed out of the door.

I ran my fingers through my hair with frustrations; I hated arguing with Lou, with all the boys. I'm just hot-headed at the moment and my stomach was feeling sick. My plan was to pop by Rose's place and hopefully her aunt wasn't home. I'm going to tell her and talk to her and then go. I went into my Range Rover and sat there with the engine turned off. I placed my head hard on the rest head and sighed in frustration. I had no idea what to say.

"Fuck.." I breathed out, trying to stop myself from tearing up. _I need to get this over and done with_. I started my engine and drove in the rain, thinking of things that I thought were appropriate to say. I stopped at a red light and decided to call Rose to see if she was at home. I'm stupid, I should have done that before than just go to her place. I decided to park on the side road and got my phone to call her.

"Hellooo?" A lovely voice charmed in, her Australian accent suddenly sounded new to me.  
"Hey Rose?" I asked.  
"Hello Harry! How are you? It's been so long!" She chuckled merrily. _She's making this so hard_.  
"Hi Rose, yeah it has I was just wondering if I can pop by for a little bit." I replied half-heartedly.  
"Oh yeah sure, Amy isn't home so pop by anytime you like. See you soon!" She giggled, she hung up and I threw my phone on the passenger seat.

This is going to be hard. So hard, just her happy, bubbly personality makes this whole situation almost impossible to get through but I needed to stick with my decision. I needed to let go any of this weird, sick, lovey-dovey feelings that have been inside of me for the past few weeks. I needed to be a proper boyfriend to my proper girlfriend and I needed to sort my priorities first. _Harry, stop being a pussy and get it over and done with_. I stopped in front of her home but I didn't move... I hesitated. I sat there for a few minutes and finally got the courage to get out of the car. As I stepped out, suddenly all these memories flew through my mind. The day when I came over to have a movie marathon with her, or one time I came over and cried to her about Caroline or that one time we attempted to make cupcakes but failed miserably. I could feel my stomach churning and my eyes getting watery but I snapped out of it. I had to.

I knocked on her door and waited for a few minutes until I saw her head pop out as she opened the door. She looked effortlessly beautiful, she was dressed casually in grey sweat pants, ugg boots a cropped white v-neck which exposed her toned, slim stomach. _Seriously, does she have to dress like this..._ She had no makeup on but her hair was loosely curled as she always does. She gave me a welcoming hug and invited me in; her home still gave me a warm presence every time I walked in. I sat on her lounge car as she followed and sat opposite me.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked.  
"Um yes please, water should do.." I said.  
"Ok, water coming right up!" She smiled, it soothed me... it always did. I sat uncomfortably on her lounge chair; in a few minutes I'm going to hurt this girl. "So, why are you suddenly all quiet curly? You're never like this..." she chuckled from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, just a bit stressful... tours, everything really."  
"How's that going though, your rehearsals improved?"  
"Yeah it has, it's gone really well after your mini inspirational speech. Haha, but it's becoming really fun now."  
"That's fantastic to hear, I can't wait to come to one of your concerts." She smiled as she laid a cup in front of me

I frowned as she mentioned about the concerts, after this, would she even come to one? But one thing made me smile, she genuinely cared about my day, she cared about what was happening in my life, she cared about my career, she cared about me.

"You're looking a bit uncomfortable there..." she frowned.  
"Sorry...it's... just, there's something I need to get off my chest..." I mumbled as I looked down at the floor, she knew me too well.  
"Well... I'm here, you can say it."  
"I...I...I need to tell you something."  
"... Yeah, you know you can tell me anything; go ahead."  
"I don't know... how to say it... I'm just...I'm so sorry and I...I..."  
"-Harry, you're scaring me. What is it." She said.  
"I...I can't see you anymore.." I stuttered out, I couldn't even look into her eye, I was a coward.  
"Ha... nice joke... seriously though." She chuckled, I frowned. It broke my heart, it truly did. "Harry... tell me this is a joke.." she blurted out.  
"It's... not... I can't see you anymore." I replied, I could feel the tension between us already.

I finally got the balls to look at her, but her bubbly aurora and her sparkle in her eye disappeared. Her eyes were starting to cry as it glistened in tears. She pouted her lips in; as though she was struggling to stop herself from crying. I could hear her nose sniffing as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear and sat there uncomfortably.

"Why..." she managed to say, her voice trembling.  
"It's... complicated" I sighed out.  
"What do you mean it's complicated, there has to be a reason you're doing this." She replied harshly.  
"It's...just... something led to this, and I needed to do this."  
"Is it me, is it my personality is it anything that made you hate me?!"  
"I don't hate you Rose... there's nothing wrong with you."  
"Then why can't you see me anymore.."  
"Because. Rose. I... people, ok, people."  
"Caroline?" she frowned, and I didn't want to answer.  
"No..."  
"You're lying, there's something about her. I know she doesn't like me."  
"Just leave it. Ok. Don't bring her up." I shouted

I snarled in anger as finally all the things that were building up in me, the anger, the stress, the pressure suddenly busted out. But I didn't want it to, but I couldn't control it, I was mad. I was angry, not at Rose... but myself. Rose looked shocked, her smile was gone.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME." She screamed.  
"BECAUSE. BECAUSE YOU... ARE BLOCKING ME TO MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE." I screamed back.  
"EXCUSE ME?! ME, WHAT HAVE I FUCKING DONE TO PREVENT YOU FROM MOVING ON. I HELPED YOU, I WAS THERE FOR YOU." She stood up.  
"I KNOW OK, BUT YOU'VE BEEN THERE FOR ME ENOUGH. I NEED FUCKING SPACE. WE CAN' CONTACT EACH OTHER, THESE MIXED FEELINGS I'M GETTING FROM IT ALL IS RISKING MY FEELINGS AND I HAVE TO LET YOU GO." I stood up also screaming at her.  
"REALLY? FOR EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN THROUGH FOR YOU, YOU'RE STILL WILLING TO LET ME GO."  
"WELL, You told me to be there for Caroline, you told me to give her things she asks of me. Well she asked me to let you go." I confessed, not telling her the actual truth of that I got the opportunity to choose.  
"THAT'S RIDICULOUS, AND WHAT'S THE MOST CRAZY THING IS THAT YOU AGREED.. YOU ACTUALLY AGREED_." _She cried, tears falling down her cheeks.  
"IT'S BETTER FOR US, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH."  
"I HAVEN'T TALKED OR HEARD OF YOU FOR WEEKS AND YOU COME HERE SAYING YOU CAN'T BE A FRIEND ANYMORE?"  
"ROSE, JUST... LISTEN OK. I'M SORRY, I DON'T MEAN TO HURT YOU I JUST CAN'T BE THE BEST FRIEND YOU NEED RIGHT NOW."  
"A bestfriend wouldn't do this..."  
"AND I'M SORRY, PLEASE, JUST... I ... I need to stop seeing you for the sake of my relatio-"  
"-Get out."  
"What?"

"GET OUT HARRY, GET OUT. DON'T TALK TO ME, BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT ISN'T IT?!" She shouted, shoving me to the door, it broke my heart as her eyes were red and puffy and the tears were endlessly falling off her face. She couldn't look at me and bit her lip, struggling to stop herself from crying. I had tears in my face too.

"Actually, before you go. Here's your stupid birthday present, early happy birthday..." she mumbled as she shoved a massive bag against my chest. I clutched on to it, my mouth suddenly dry and I couldn't answer back. I didn't want to fight back, she was right. As I finally took a step out the door, I looked at her as she looked at me. Her eyes were dead, I could tell I broke her, I hurt her. She looked at me sadly and shut the door in front of me. I had an urge to knock on her door and apologise but I couldn't move, I was just as hurt as she was. I was never this person. I paused and I could hear her sobbing behind the door, her crying haunted and distraught me. It took me back to the night I heard her crying because of George, and now she's crying because of me.

I walked back to the car, wiping my tears away. I ran back to the car and sighed out, banging my fists on the steering wheel. _What have I just done?_ I started crying, crying my eyes out. I felt so alone, felt so fragile because no one was there to help me. I did this, I was the one that had every opportunity to prevent this but I didn't. I chose the easy way out but it proved immensely hard in the end. I grabbed the gift bag Rose gave me and I noticed it was in an elegant bag that had a bowtie cheekily attached on it. I ripped it open in pain and took the card out.

_To: Harry Styles.  
Happy birthday curly! I wish you all the best in the future, and you deserve absolute happiness and success in the world. I know you and the boys will absolutely smash the tours and the countless ones you do in the future. Thanks for being a great friend, you've brought so much happiness in my life and you've been there for me through hardships. I honestly couldn't ask for a better best friend than you, and I'm so glad that I travelled half way across the world to begin a new life and somehow fate brought me to you. Happy birthday to where you will have more testosterone and a deeper voice (if that is even possible.) Love to you my favourite mop of curls, from your weird Australian kangaroo girl hehe xx_

The card just did it. It made me cry, so bad. I didn't deserve this, I didn't deserve her. I went to look into the bag and I discovered a navy slim blazer that I liked instantly, and I knew she knew that I would like this. I loved it. As I reached deeper I felt a hard rectangular object in my fingers. I grabbed it out and it was a rectangular, wooden picture frame with an image of us when we were in Australia at the city. It was one of my favourite photos; we were smiling as we held on to each other's waist in front of the city skylights. We looked so happy... There was a caption that was printed on the frame and it broke my heart. _To friendship; forever and a day._

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**

"_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, so here's my number and call me maybe!_"

I sang as I cleaned the dishes and jumped around. It was a day off today and I decided it would be appropriate to help Amy around the house while she got work and to do some study and some work. It was going to be a lonely day today, just me myself and I but I didn't mind, I needed some me time right now. I've been distant, well socially. I haven't contacted any of my friends besides the people I see in school and my family back home. I phoned with Eleanor last week but it was pretty brief and I haven't heard or seen the boys for a long time actually but I'm growing to not bother as much but it didn't mean that I didn't miss Harry, I missed him so much. Too much for my liking.

As I finished doing the dishes and wiping the tables and benches I decided to have a well deserved break and watch a chick flick. I grabbed a packet of chocolates and a tub of Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice-cream and plunged on the living room seat and decided to watch _She's The Man._ I plummeted on the lounge like a lazy pig and opened the tub as I enjoyed the movie. As I was almost in the middle of the movie my phone rang and I grabbed it to realise it was Louis calling; this was a rare and nice surprise.

"Hello?" I answered.  
"Oh... h-hey Rose, is Harry there?" he asked, sounding shaky and puffed out.  
"No?" I answered confused, why would Harry be here I haven't heard of him in ages. "Why.."  
"Oh nothing, just wondering..."  
"Is he fine?"  
"Yeah he is, don't worry. Sorry Rose, hopefully I'll see you soon. Eleanor says she misses you."  
"Aww, I hope to see you and Eleanor soon as well. Bye!"  
"Bye love" He answered as he went off.

I brushed off the random call off my shoulder and continued eating my ice-cream. Literally just a few minutes later my phone went off once again, why am I so famous today when I'm having my relaxing day?! I placed a last spoonful of icecream in my mouth and grabbed my phone, _Harry_ was calling. What the, i tried to swallow my ice-cream as quickly as possible; getting a brain freeze along the way.

"Hellooo?" I answered, midst of my brain freeze.  
"Hey Rose?" answered a deep, accent went through. How much I missed that voice.  
"Hello Harry! How are you?" It's been so long"  
"Hi Rose, yeah it has I was just wondering if I can pop by for a little bit." He answered, sounding a bit mono-tone.  
"Oh yeah sure, Amy isn't home so pop by anytime you like. See you soon!" I giggled, I'm getting too excited. Calm the F done Rose...

I ran and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like a mess. Bad, poufy hair with ice-cream stains on my top. I ran and grabbed a top which I didn't even look properly and it was cropped but I honestly don't care. I was still in my sweats and uggs because I'm comfy and I'm comfortable enough to be dressed like this infront of Harry. I brushed my hair out as it still had some loose curls as I didn't bother put any make up on. I mean, Harry is coming over to chill... I got to relax and look relaxed and stop stressing out and act normal. As I went downstairs to clean up my eating mess and paused the t.v, and sat on the seat patiently.

_Knock Knock._

I walked to open to door as I popped my head through the side and my heart fluttered seeing him again. Harry smiled as his dimples deepened and his mouth widened. We exchanged hugs and I welcomed him in my home. He sat on the couch as I sat opposite and offered him a drink.

"Um yes please, water should do.. " he replied.  
"Ok, water coming right up!" I jogged to the kitchen and got a chilled jug of water and two cups for both of us. I noticed Harry was ridiciously quiet, he'd usually be chattering about random things and just act like a nuisance. Something was up, I could sense it. "So, why are you suddenly all quiet curly? You're never like this..." I chuckled, trying to lift up the mood.  
"Yeah, just a bit stressful... tours, everything really." He replied.  
"How's that going though, your rehearsals improved?" I asked, concerned of his wellbeing. I brought the cups to the coffee table.  
"Yeah it has, it's gone really well after your mini inspirational speech." He chuckled, "It's becoming really fun now"  
"That's fantastic to hear, I can't wait to come to one of your concerts" I grinned, I honestly couldn't wait.

Harry suddenly became quiet and I was really confused, I really was. It was as though there was tension between us although I wasn't aware of it. He stared at the cup, taking a sip and thinking about something as he concentrated hard on the floor.

"You're looking a bit uncomfortable there.." I frowned, concerned.  
"Sorry...it's...just... there's something I need to get off my chest.." He mumbled.  
"Well, I'm here, you can say it"  
"I...I...I... need to tell you something."  
"... Yeah, you know you can tell me anything; go ahead." I smiled.  
"I don't know... how to say it... I'm just...I'm so sorry and I...I..." He stuttered, he was starting to worry me.  
"-Harry, you're scaring me. What is it."  
"I...I can't see you anymore.." He muttered, but still kept his eyes on the floor. I was confused, clearly this was one of his jokes.  
"Ha... nice joke... seriously though." I laughed it off but he fell silent, no laughs. "Harry... tell me this is a joke.." I blurted out.  
"It's... not... I can't see you anymore." He replied; dead and cold.

I couldn't move. I didn't know to respond. This didn't seem real to me ... was this really happening. Was my best friend who I am in love with saying that I can't see him anymore. I just felt my stomach churning, as though this was a sick joke he was playing at. I felt my eyes stinging although my mind constantly told them to stop. I looked at him, but he didn't have the courage to even look at me in the eye.

"Why..." I trembled.  
"It's... complicated" He sighed, is he kidding me.  
"What do you mean it's complicated, there has to be a reason you're doing this." I replied harshly, stunned at my reaction.  
"It's...just... something led to this, and I needed to do this."  
"Is it me, is it my personality is it anything that made you hate me?!"  
"I don't hate you Rose... there's nothing wrong with you." He replied, still no eye-contact.. bullshit.  
"Then why can't you see me anymore.."  
"Because. Rose. I... people, ok, people."  
"Caroline?" I answered, she was the first person I thought of.  
"No..." He replied unconvincingly.  
"You're lying, there's something about her. I know she doesn't like me."  
"Just leave it. Ok. Don't bring her up." He shouted and snarled which both angered, and scared me.

This annoyed me. That he was defending something that was wrong, that he had no respect for me. That he didn't think how much this hurt me, that he didn't know how I felt about him. He didn't know, he won't ever know because he doesn't feel the same. He never will.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME." I shouted, clearly upset by it all.  
"BECAUSE. BECAUSE YOU... ARE BLOCKING ME TO MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE." He shouted back, now this fucking pissed me off. I have done nothing to stop him from going on with his life, what was he going on about.  
"EXCUSE ME?! ME, WHAT HAVE I FUCKING DONE TO PREVENT YOU FROM MOVING ON. I HELPED YOU, I WAS THERE FOR YOU."I stood up.  
"I KNOW OK, BUT YOU'VE BEEN THERE FOR ME ENOUGH. I NEED FUCKING SPACE. WE CAN' CONTACT EACH OTHER, THESE MIXED FEELINGS I'M GETTING FROM IT ALL IS RISKING MY FEELINGS AND I HAVE TO LET YOU GO." He stood up also and shouted it in my face.  
"REALLY? FOR EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN THROUGH FOR YOU, YOU'RE STILL WILLING TO LET ME GO."  
"WELL, You told me to be there for Caroline, you told me to give her things she asks of me. Well she asked me to let you go." He finally confessed.  
"THAT'S RIDICULOUS, AND WHAT'S THE MOST CRAZY THING IS THAT YOU AGREED.. YOU ACTUALLY AGREED_." _I cried, tears evidently falling down.  
"IT'S BETTER FOR US, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH."  
"I HAVEN'T TALKED OR HEARD OF YOU FOR WEEKS AND YOU COME HERE SAYING YOU CAN'T BE A FRIEND ANYMORE?"  
"ROSE, JUST... LISTEN OK. I'M SORRY, I DON'T MEAN TO HURT YOU I JUST CAN'T BE THE BEST FRIEND YOU NEED RIGHT NOW."  
"A best friend wouldn't do this..."  
"AND I'M SORRY, PLEASE, JUST... I ... I need to stop seeing you for the sake of my relatio-"

I was sick of this, i was sick of him already. I was sick of him saying all this bullshit, I was sick of him making up excuses to defend his girlfriend. I was so sick that he even agreed to it, that he even thought so low of me. He didn't know how much he meant to me, and that made me feel worthless and idiotic.

"-Get out." I replied, I didn't want to hear anymore.  
"What?" He replied, shocked as he looked at me.  
"GET OUT HARRY, GET OUT. DON'T TALK TO ME, BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT ISN'T IT?!" I shouted my voice shakened by the tears. I sounded awful, I sounded like a stupid mess. I bit my lip trying to cry no more, I had a fair share of tears and I needed to be stronger, I promised myself I would. As I pushed him violently to the door, I suddenly remembered his birthday present. "Actually, before you go. Here's you stupid birthday present, early happy birthday. " I replied with attitude and smashed it against his chest.

Before I closed the door, I looked at him. I no longer looked at him with admiration or love but saw someone that I didn't know. I didn't see the best friend I had, I didn't see the loving boy I fell in love with. All I saw was a stranger, who hurt me. He didn't have any life in his eyes but I knew he was crying. And it tore me apart that my shouting and crying caused him that. I never felt so much pain as I banged my back across the door and slid down slowly. I curled up tightly with my knees against my chest and my head on my arms. I cried, I cried so much as though I felt I didn't have any more tears left. I knew Harry was still outside and I knew he could hear, but I didn't care. I slowly heard his shoes crushing the pavements slowly and a door close. I lost him, I finally lost him. I picked up a round object next to me and I threw it at vase as it cracked into pieces. But I didn't care; I didn't care about anything at that moment. I needed something to express my anger in but I knew things break all the time.

Glass, and dishes and fingers break. So do cars and contracts and potato chips. You can break a record, a horse, a dollar. You can break the ice. There are coffee breaks and lunch breaks and prison breaks. Day breaks, waves break, voices break. Chains can be broken. So can silence and fever...

Promise break.  
Hearts break.

**Authors Note:** Thanks to all the old and new readers and the reviews please keep them coming in, much love. x


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33  
HARRY'S P.O.V:**

"Fuck..." I muttered as I broke down in tears in the middle of traffic. I honestly hoped that there were no paps; I had my beanie to cover up my hair and my Ray bans to cover my eyes although it wasn't sunny. I felt embarrassed; the guilty inside of me was indescribable. My parents would be so disappointed in what I just did, why. I stopped in front of a home to take a breather; I still had anger, and an adrenaline to just punch something to realise all this hurt I'm feeling right now. I grabbed my phone and decided to call Caroline to tell her.

"Hello?" A voice whined through the phone.  
"Caroline..." I sniffled.  
"Oh dear babe, you did it. Are you ok?"  
"No... I feel like shit, I don't know why I did it."  
"Harry Harry, listen to me. Now you and me, we can be together, happily."  
"What I did was wrong Caroline, it hurts."  
"Harry, please, it'll be good in the end ...stop putting you down. Get home, please."  
"Ok..." I mumbled, hanging up the phone.

I threw my phone on the passenger seat and sped off to my apartment home. This was the time I genuinely hated myself and I didn't even want to go back to my apartment and face Louis. He was right, in all terms, but it was too late. Now I have to save my relationship and keeping it is the only good outcome that comes out of this. And for that; I'm not risking it for anything. I parked my Range Rover in the car-park and got to the Lobby. The receptionist looked at me sympathetically, noticing my red eyes and the puffiness but nodded solemnly. I cracked a half-smile and excused myself to the apartment. As I arrived in front of the door, I just stood there. I was scared, I was scared of what reaction I was going to get from Louis and the fact that now I have to tell all the boys what I've done; I don't even know how I'm going to admit it to my mum

. I turned the door-knob which was already unlocked and stormed in, surprise to see all of them their; Niall, Louis, Liam and Zayn. _Well fuck_. But seeing them all happy and chilling broke me, and I stormed in my room; ignoring their greetings and their confused remarks. I shut the bedroom door behind me and placed the gift bag on the bed, carefully lifting out the picture frame.

"I'm... so... sorry Rose..." I thought as I stared at the image of us.

I suddenly missed this; suddenly missed our easy-going friendship. From the weeks and days I've been avoiding her I honestly forgot how easy and nice it was to be with her. And now I'm a dickhead, for doing what I did and I accept all fault. As I rested my back against the bed head and have several thoughts about everything. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I groaned.  
"It's me, Lou, Harry let me in."  
"NO!" I shouted.  
"Harry, I'm not coming here to say _I told you so_. I'm here to be a friend.."

I paused for a second, thinking of what Louis just said. I needed someone with me, as much as I'm going to try to deny it to myself; I needed someone. I hid the present and shoved it under my bed as I hung up the blazer neatly in the wardrobe. I covered the gift bag with discarded shirts and wiped my eyes and my face. I walked to the door and opened it; greeted by a concerned face. I noticed the other boys head bopping in the background wondering what was happening.

"Harry... what happened.." Louis asked sincerely.  
"I...I... told her and, she was upset. So upset Louis... the pain in her eyes was too much for me."  
"Harry, breathe, it's ok, it'll be better in the end .." He sighed, patting my back reassuringly.  
"I just feel like shit, I didn't expect her reaction bro... she literally kicked me out of her house." I noticed Louis cringed at my response.  
"What did she exactly say though?"  
"She just kept asking me 'why', and I told her briefly and she just stopped me and told me to get out.." I mumbled.  
"Did she know about the whole Caroline involvement?"  
"Kind of; I didn't have the balls to say that Caroline let me choose. I'm a stupid prick. I...I... I feel so guilty and upset.." Tears started falling out of my eyes.  
"No; you did a brave thing to save your relationship. You did Harry..."  
"I feel like this won't do anything to help with my relationship now Lou..."  
"Harry, it's ok, you did what you wanted to do and it's ok. It'll turn out all perfect in the end..." Louis muttered.  
"Do you really think so?" I asked, covering my eyes with my hands.

"Harry, look. Of course life is going to hit you with hardships and with problems but it's our part to get across from it and move on. You decided what you wanted to do and you did it; and there's no turning back. You did get some positive out of it right? Think of the positives, not the negatives; and in the end it'll be ok, it'll all be fine .Trust me on this.." Louis smiled

"Thank you.." I sighed.  
"Anytime; I'll give you a moment, if the boys are wondering do you want me to tell them?"  
"No, not yet. I want to be the person who tells the story.."  
"Alright, leave you some space."Louis smiled after giving me another manly hug.

He opened the door and instant murmurs suddenly became quiet. He finally shut the door and all the thoughts flew out of my mind. I felt emotionless, speechless, and just entirely lifeless. I just swallowed in my own depression and hate and remembered all the memories I shared with my best friend. I was thinking of happy thoughts rather than the negatives now. I grabbed my phone and opened up the photo library. Although my mind was telling me not to look through it; I had the sudden urge to. I scanned through the photo albums; reminiscing on what event happened in each photo. One photo was the day of the Christmas party where we took it with one of my baby cousins, another one was taken at my apartment in our funky pjs, there was another one where Liam took of us sneakily pointing to a rather... slutty girl making out with another guy in the background. I no longer cried of sadness, but of happiness that I was able to share these fond memories with her.

As I wiped my finger across the touch screen, one photo suddenly made me cringe. It was the day we went to Australia and either Louis or Zayn took it. It was in front of the city skylights and we were bundled up next to each other due to the chilly weather. I wrapped my arms lazily around her shoulders; grinning like a complete freak. Rose was snuggled next to me; resting her head on my shoulders and sticking her tongue out playfully; wrapping her arms around my waist. We both looked so happy; but... drunk looking but it made my heart jump.

I remember that night; and it was one of the funniest nights. Rose's bracelets stood out due to the silver infinity bracelet that shone through the picture. We had the same matching bracelets and we honestly did look like a couple; people have told me countless times. But this broke my heart; and as Louis said we had to move on and get over it.

This was exactly the reason why my relationship with Caroline couldn't move on, it was because I was falling for this girl and it wouldn't work; there was so much twisted and bundled feelings. Maybe this was the right thing to let her go and now I have to move on. I needed to.

_Are you sure you would like to delete this image?  
_Yes.

**ZAYN'S P.O.V**

Niall pressed his ear against Harry's bedroom door trying to get any information. He listened contently to Louis' and Harry's convo but was unsuccessful. Liam was looking nervous as he didn't want Niall to get caught for his eaves dropping. I sat there waiting for Niall to bring up any information. Liam asked him if he could hear anything which Niall shook his head. He sat down disappointed and all of us were becoming quite curious.

"What do you reckon it's about?" Niall asked, fiddling with his fingers.  
"He did seem a bit iffy and quiet the past couple of days though" Liam replied.  
"True...maybe relationship problems or something? Who knows?" Niall asked.  
"What about you Zayn, has Harry said anything to you?" Liam asked; interrupting my train of thought.  
"Nope..." I mumbled. "Liam, where did Harry just come from?" I asked.  
"Umm... I remember Louis said he went to Roses' house.." I looked up immediately, there was definitely a link between the two.  
"Be right back.." I said; grabbing my leather jacket.  
"Where are you going?" Niall asked.  
"To get some answers.." I replied.

I placed my leather biker jacket on and put my nike shoes back on. I quickly checked my reflection in Louis' mirror as I exited out the door. I quickly went out of the apartment and grabbed a taxi and ordered the taxi man to drive me to Roses' house. These past couple of days I have noticed that Harry has been avoiding Rose and I kept telling her he was busy but whenever I brought her up I could notice Harry flinch or cringe. I for sure _knew_ that the reason Harry barged in crying had to do something with Rose. I tried calling her before but she didn't pick up. I stood in front of her doorstep and took out a key that was hidden underneath a pot plant which was used for emergencies. I slid the key through the slot and opened it slowly, her home made no noise but soft sobs in the distant. I closed the door slowly and crept through the hallway; feeling like I'm going to rob this place. As I turned I noticed Rose bunched up on the edge of a sofa with her knees to her chest crying her eyes out.

"Rose?" I asked loudly.  
"Holy, whaaa...aat are you d-doing here how'd you get in?!" Rose stuttered as she wiped the tears quickly with her sleeve.  
"Pot plant." I answered, I sat next to Rose and hugged her as she suddenly sobbed against my chest.

I didn't know what the hell was going on and why she was crying but it was definite it had to link up with Harry. I rubbed her back comfortably and allowed her to rest her head against my shoulder. I leaned on her head shushing her to calm down and in a few minutes later her breathes weren't as loud.

"Now are you going to tell me what's up babe?" I asked.  
"I... I'm just confused by it all.." She mumbled.  
"Let me guess, is Harry connected to this?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Well he barged in his apartment crying his eyes out, and I come here and you're doing the same, what's up with you two?"  
"Ask him."  
"He's not telling me... please Rose, I'm not trying to be nosy just I want to be there for both of you."  
"Really?..."  
"Of course Rose, who do you think I am, you know I care a lot about you.."

Rose brushed herself out and straightened up her wrinkled tee shirt. She threw her hair off her face and wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. She hesitated as she fiddled with her fingers, I knew she was extremely hurt by the situation and she bit her lip countless times.

"Me and Harry... we're... well... we aren't _friends_ anymore." She confessed. I stared at her blankly.  
"What?!"  
"Exactly... Harry, he came saying he had to let me go because C-Caroline told him to..." She whimpered.  
"Where did this come from, what did he say?!" I shouted in anger.  
"He just said he had to let me go to save his relationship... and that _I_ was fucking stopping him to move on. But I'm so stupid I didn't fight for him. I let him slip through my fingers because I was so caught up in the moment. I was confused, I was angry and I should've told him how I felt but it was too late... it's always too late." She cried distressingly and covered her eyes with her hands.  
"No no Rose, it's ok, don't cry you're beautiful babe." I muttered, hugging her again.  
"I just don't get it Zayn, what...what did I do wrong?" she spluttered in tears.  
"Rose, I'm sure it's not you. I'm just so pissed over the fact that he did this.." I muttered, tightening my fists in anger.

I hated seeing a close friend cry in front of you. Espiecally Rose, because she's been there for me ever since I met her and she's one of those people who knows me for me rather than for the fame and attention people would get out of me. She keeps my secrets, she listens, she was one of the rare friends that I could fully trust. I treat her like a princess even though there's no romance; she just deserves all the happiness. But to honestly see her cry over someone she truly loved, angered me.

"I love him so much Zayn. You don't understand. I never felt so worthless... so... stupid."  
"How are you stupid?"  
"For even falling for him the first place... for even letting him come into my life. I've never been so happy when I'm with a person, it's so easy to... b-be with him. He made me a better person and overall he made me happy. And I've lost him... he h-hates.. me..." She sobbed heavily.  
"Shhh Rose, no he doesn't... he doesn't..."  
"Then _why_. That's all I can think of. _WHY?!_ There's always something wrong with me; something that pushes everyone away..."  
"Shhh Shhhhh..." I mumbled; comfortably stroking her back.  
"Zayn... nothing hurts more than someone pushing you away when you love them with all your heart. And it's... my...my fault; I was too late and too scared to tell him the truth and I couldn't and I didn't and I... I finally lost him..." She cried harder.

I knew I couldn't say anything that could make her feel better. I felt hopeless that I was sitting there just comforting her when I knew what I was doing didn't exactly help as much. I could hear her rapid and short breathes every time she cried. Her voice would begin trembling and her body would start shaking. She was vulnerable and distraught; and I didn't witness such heartbreak from her, she was not even this upset when her and George were over. She was truly in love with Harry; and for the first time after her attempts to avoid this issue, she came out raw and exposed. She finally cracked her shell and expressed how she really felt about Harry. And I couldn't do anything to help her..

"Rose, shhh don't cry, do you want me to tell him?"  
"Tell him how I feel about him..?" she murmured, I nodded contently. "No... No... please, don't, no, it's too late. If he finally knew my feelings; it'll affect him. I want _him_ to realise what he wants, I w-want him to figure out if he has feelings for me without knowing I feel the same.." she cried.  
"Ok, I won't say anything.."  
"Please promise me you won't tell him, please.. As much as I'm heartbroken over him I don't ever want to destroy a relationship.."  
"I promise."  
"Thanks Zayn, I love you."  
"Love you too."

She smiled half-heartedly and snuffled on my shoulder, her tears finally reduced. However the redness and the puffiness was still clearly evident. We sat in silence as I comfortably rubbed her arms to let her know I was there for her. Although I seemed calm on the outside I was fuming inside. The fact that he blamed it on Rose; that he was stupid enough to do the decision and the fact he didn't tell anyone about this. He made the wrong decision and I'm absolutely angry that he did this to a girl. After 30 minutes I realised that Rose suddenly stopped moving and as I looked, she was sound asleep. Snoring softly as she finally looked at peace. I carefully placed her on the couch and placed a pillow and covered her up with a blanket.

"Mmm...mm..z..zzaayn?" she murmured as I moved her around the couch.  
"Shhh Rose, go to sleep babe. I'm going back home, it'll be fine."  
"T...thanks Z-Zayn."  
"It's alright Rose, call me when you need me." I smiled, she nodded as she snuggled in her pillow.

I walked out of the house and locked the door up and carefully placed it at the same position under the pot plant. I fixed up my jacket and ordered a taxi as I still had anger in me. I had anger problems, I get very caught up in the moment and I'm tended to be overprotective of people. As I arrived in the hotel all I could think was to yell at Harry. He was very cheeky, charming and playboy lad but never in the world did I think he would act like such a dick or a prick to his bestfriend. And for that; that really bothered me. I raced up the elevator and tapped my foot impatiently as it arrived at the level. I immediately opened the door with Harry getting something out of the fridge with Louis, Niall and Liam sitting quietly on the couch. I ran immediately up to Harry and shoved him against the fridge; gripping onto his white tee-shirt; wrinkling it with my hands. Harry looked stunned and dropped his water bottle and stared at me in confusion.

"Who the _fuck _do you think you are?!" I shouted at Harry.  
"What are you on about?" Harry stuttered.  
"What kind of fucking prick are you to do that. All the bullshit you said to her; how could you?" I snarled.

Liam, Niall and Louis immediately raced over as Liam pulled me away from Harry and Niall separating us both. Louis was gripping on Harry to stop him from coming back at me as Harry swore in anger and frustration.

"You don't know what the _fuck_ is going on; don't you DARE come here and blame me." Harry argued.  
"Do _you _even know that SHE is bawling _her_ fucking eyes out on you at home? DID you not realise how much this hurt her?! You were always the nice guy Harry, but why _would_ you ever do that to Rose. You're a fucking prick."  
"Don't you ever call me that you DICK!" Harry shouted back as Liam pulled me back further.  
"WHAT THE FUCK; REALLY?! You knew how much she meant to you but you took the _fucking_ easy way out."  
"There WAS NO EASY WAY OUT **ZAYN**."  
"Why didn't you tell her the truth, why did you just put the blame on Caroline? You _had a decision_; you didn't think it out properly..."  
"Don't you dare ever tell me what to do.." Harry spat at me.

I looked at him in disgust as he reciprocated the same. Niall looked confused as his face turned to a crimson red; he was upset. Whenever he was scared or upset, his checks would immediately turn red. Louis no longer had a happy sparkle in his eyes but sadness. Liam was the most upset; when I looked at him, he looked at me with zero emotion... like he didn't know us anymore. But I had all this anger towards Harry and I don't know why, but I do.

"You know fucking what?!" I yelled as I finally pulled out of grip from Liam and ran up close to Harry's face, my breath slowly brushing onto his face.

"I'm not angry at the person _you are_ Harry; I'm disappointed at _what_ you done. I will always love you as a brother, and I'll never hate you and I'm sorry I came off too strong but you have to _understand_ how this affects me as well. You _knew_ how important she was to me and how protective I am overall. You knew how much she meant to YOU. What you did was something I never expected you to do; and the fact that you didn't tell her properly but left her. You don't understand how much you mean to her... you don't even know that... she..."

I stopped. _"Please promise me you won't tell him, please.."_ I replayed Rose's desperation as she cried to me. And I immediately stopped myself from breaking a promise. I took back all my urges to tell him that she loves him but I couldn't. She insisted I won't tell him; and I never will..

"That she what.. Zayn?!" Harry asked.  
"You don't even know that... she cares so much about you. And you just abandoned her.." I sighed, _horrible improvisation..._  
"Zayn... Please, Harry is hurt too; don't make this any worse.." Louis mumbled.  
"No Lou; he's right..." Harry muttered.

I stared at him in shock; that he has taken up everything I said to him and part of me regretted that I had so much anger in him. I still had respect for him; but I was just so caught up in the moment. So caught up to witnessing how distraught Rose was before, and to see that Harry was finally taking the blame and becoming real about this all. "What are you trying to say Harry?" Liam asked confusingly.

"Maybe I made the wrong decision..." Harry sighed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:  
ROSALIE'S P.O.V:**

The sun lingered across my skin, shining in my eyes as the alarm beeped at the same time. It was around 7:30 am and I had no motivation to get out of bed whatsoever. It's a Monday. I hate Mondays. I snuggled into my thick, soft blanket and curled my head down. My body was wrapped into a body of warmness and I didn't want to move. I honestly suck at getting out of bed; because when the moment I take my legs out its freezing so I place them back in my blanket. Just as I started to get ready and out of bed, somehow, my stupid brain brought up Harry. I hardly got any sleep at night as I twisted and turned contemplating several scenarios of: _What if I did that? Should I have told him? Should I get over him?_

This was continuingly played throughout my mind the entire evening and it bugged me so much. I felt protected when Zayn came over to comfort me and I'm more than happy that I had someone who would come and tell me it's alright. Although I was hurting inside; it doesn't hurt for someone to be there for you. It makes you feel like it isn't the end of the world and that you're not lonely. You never are.

I got changed into a pair of high waisted burgundy tailored pants and tucked in a thin woolly sweater. I decided to wear a comfy black cape/trench coat which kept me toasty warm. I added a belt and decided to wear a pair of casual heels and collar necklace. I did my hair and curled it to give it the everyday wave look and applied minimal makeup. I washed up and picked up my bags as well as my books and folders and made my way downstairs. I could hear Amy making breakfast and cringed because she didn't know anything about what happened with Harry. After Zayn came over I dozed off and even skipped dinner and would pretend i was sleeping when she came into my room. This was how much I wanted to avoid this issue, and I'm not a great person at lying.

"Morning sunshine!" Amy beamed as she noticed me going to the dining table.  
"Morning love.." I mumbled as I packed up fruits and water into my handbag.  
"You alright Rose?"  
"Y...Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Rose. Although I've only met you officially for about a lot of months.. I live with you too. So I think it's quite easy for me to point out where you're lying or not because you are a terrible liar.." Amy chuckled.  
"Oh... right...damn.." I smiled half-heartedly.  
"Seriously though, what's up? I heard some cries in your bed last night but I didn't want to disturb you.."  
"Just... problems with a friend.."  
"And who may that friend be?"  
"Someone..."  
"Let's see.. I'm presuming it's a guy. Correct?" I nodded as she answered. "Let's see, does he have green eyes and curly brown hair?"  
"Bingo."  
"What happened?"  
"Well let's just say... the worst feeling is when someone makes you feel special, then suddenly leaves you hanging and you have to act like you don't care at all.." I whimpered as I walked to the fridge.  
"... He left you?"

Those words that escaped from Amy's mouth made me cringe immediately. That it finally hit me and that someone finally said _"he left you"_. And he did. And that broke me. He. Left. Me. I stared at the empty fridge which perfectly described how I was feeling inside. And I hated that I was so vulnerable and I never knew I was this dependent on him. I hate myself for that... for being so vulnerable towards him.

"Something like that.." I muttered as I poured myself a glass of orange juice.  
"He said he doesn't have feelings or what? I'm not getting this babe." Amy said with a concerned tone.  
"He didn't want to see me anymore. As friends, he just didn't want to be my friend so he can be in his relationship with Caroline." I sat down  
"You got to be kidding me..."  
"Nope. No joking, and I'm actually not as surprised. He's been avoiding me for a while.."  
"But. I thought...like... what" Amy muttered as she wandered in the distance.

"I just... after he left me I finally realised how much he meant to me and how much I really did love him and I hate myself that I was too late and I didn't do anything about it. I'm not a big fan of corny, over the top romantic dramas but I feel like I'm in one right now. It's hard enough to deal with all this weird attention from the fans and I just wished it would be easier for him to be with me..." I replied, my mouth feeling dry.

"I thought he liked you though. I've met him a couple of times and I honestly thought that he had a crush on you Rose. You could just see it in his eyes, the way he was so passionate about you and how caring and protective he was. I really did think you both had feelings but you kept denying as well as he did.."  
"Are you trying to say our denial brought us apart?"  
"Potentionally."

It was as though my brain started saying; _Bingo, that's exactly why._ And I finally understood that maybe both of denials brought us apart. But it couldn't be just that, we had a friendship and how did he end that over our friendship? Amy gave me a massive bear hug which in a way cheered me up. She gives the best hugs. She left to go work as I made myself coffee so I can actually survive today's lessons. It was around 8:40 and I took the bus to my collage. It was freezing as I stepped out the door and a chill went down my spine. I plugged in my ear phones and pressed the shuffle button.

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, __**I promise you I will.**_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been._

The lyrics flowed into my brain as each word; each syllable had a strong reference to what was going on. I stared outside the window as I felt images and events went through my brain. I miss him, and ugh I'm never this attached to someone. Ever. I just miss talking to him nearly every day and just generally laughing with him. He always made me laugh. We were both so sarcastic and cheeky and when I'm with him, he brings out the best in me. But to myself, I'll promise I will wait for him.

I went off at my stopped and walked a few metres to collage. I noticed Jeremy sitting on the usual steps with 2 green tea lattes which I have told him recently how much I was craving.

"Rose! Hey love." Jeremy grinned as he gave me a one-armed hug.  
"Hi Jer, how are you?" I smiled.  
"I'm alright, been a bit tough lately in the relationship region... you?"  
"Amen sister, tell me all about it" I smiled.

We sat in the spot where the sun was exposed and snuggled closely together whilst Jeremy rambled on about his troubles with his current boyfriend. It was apparent that he feels that his boyfriend is embarrassed to be seen with him and how he feels that he is the embarrassment. Jeremy was highly annoyed and I could notice the pain in his eyes when he kept saying he was the embarrassment.

"Jeremy, isn't this telling you something? Why be with a person when they're embarrassed to be around you. It's right to find someone who loves you for who you are and aren't afraid to be around you. I've never met him before and I have no right to judge but from what you're telling me you deserve someone who loves you for you. Who wouldn't? You're the bomb-diggity." I grinned and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Rose." Jeremy sighed as he wrapped his arm around me. _How come when I can give people advice but I can never listen to my own?  
_"Love you too Jer."  
"Anyway; enough about me. What's up with you? How's Harry?" Jeremy winked as he grinned mischievously. I winced in pain.  
"Uh... about that..."  
"What?!"  
"Me and him? No more.." I mumbled,

I'm sick of having to tell people. I don't want to talk about it but in a way I just wanted it out in the open around the people I trust because I know it'll make me feel better. I'm not the type of person who can keep emotions bottled up forever; at least once I have to let it out. Jeremy placed the coffee cup away from his rose-pink lips and stared directly at me although he was covered in his Raybans. He faced his entire attention and waited for me to answer but for some reason it was so much hard to tell Jeremy. It wasn't that it was him, it was just I felt so vulnerable in a public place.

"Oh my god.. what happened.."  
"Long story short I guess.. Harry came over and me being a gigantic idiot was so happy and giddy about it. He was quiet and stuff then we were talking for a bit then he just told me he couldn't see me. I-I...I didn't know how to react, I thought he was kidding and basically Caroline told him if he were to keep his relationship he couldn't see me. But I don't think I'm a threat to their relationship in the first place.. right?! And we fought... we shouted.. I don't even know how that happened but it did then I got so caught up I kicked him out but I felt like it was the right thing to do. And now I've lost him..."

Jeremy sat there soaking in all the information as I looked out the distance, trying to think of things that would prevent me from crying. I do not want to cause a stupid scene at college or everyone would come and ask me whats wrong then they'll make me cry more because it'll make me feel more overwhelmed and everything. Jeremy looked at me as I did to him and he gave me a massive hug. It wasn't the usual hugs he gives but a tight bear hug that felt so reassuring and comforting. In a way it made me want to cry even more as I bursted out in tears on his shoulders.

"Rose... it's okay you don't have to bottle it up.."  
"Jer, I just... I don't know how I'm meant to feel. I'm so angry and upset yet I can't be that to him..." I muffled as I layed my head on his shoulder.  
"Shhhh Rose, babe.. tell me do you still love him?"  
"... Yes."  
"Do you want to get over him? Do you want to stop feeling the way you do?"

I thought that for a few seconds as my mouth suddenly felt dry. I didn't know if I still wanted to feel how I felt. How can I love someone who left me.. who I was just a stupid second choice. I'm not here to be the shadow or to wait for someone to love me, I need someone who'll love me for me and who'll accept me for who I am. He is an international pop star.. I'm just some random, ordinary girl who's even struggling to get my dream job. He's got the money, the looks, the talent, the girls, everything he has and more. And I'm ... just... me.

I'm honestly sick of caring about people who don't care about me. I've done this my entire life. I still care about the ones that walk out, even though I shouldn't, because they've hurt me so bad, but I can't help it. I never realised how much I cared about him. I have never cared about someone as much as I care about him. He means a lot to me.. and all I wished was for him to realize that.

"Yes.." I replied slowly.

People like me don't belong with people like him anyway.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

I woke up suddenly as I felt my alarm beeping through my ear. I groan and winced as I took a couple of minutes to finally get up. I walked into the bathroom and looked at the mess I looked like. I had scruffy hair with droopy eyes. My face looked dirty and my clothes were wrinkled and stained. I washed myself up and grabbed my phone as I realised I got a 2 miss calls from Caroline, 1 from my mum and 1 from Louis. I got changed into a simple black jumper and a pair of training pants as there were no rehearsals today.. thank god.

Before the tour kicks off, our management thought it'll be appropriate for us to take a 2 day holiday back to our home town and see our family and our close friends then head back to London then rehearse then travel around the UK for the tour. Louis suggested it because he was incredibly home sick and wanted to see his family in a way of motivating him to go do the tour. I haven't even packed up my stuff but I was going to leave tomorrow morning back to Holmes Chapel and stay at my mum's place for a while. I needed to see them. Louis and the other boys are leaving this afternoon with Niall's family coming to London instead.

I opened my bedroom door and walked down as I was greeted by all of the 4 boys who were eating breakfast and watching tv, or on the laptop. Louis was dressed in pj pants and a striped shirt with Liam in the same but a grey top. Zayn was in a pair of jeans and a sweater with Niall in a hoodie jacket and a pair of chinos. They looked at me as I felt the awkwardness still lingering between us.

"Morning!" Louis grinned as he took another spoonful of cereal.  
"Would you like to eat anything?" Liam asked.  
"Um... I'll just get cereal.." I answered as I walked to the kitchen area.

I poured a small bowl of cornflakes and milk as I grabbed a spoon and sat down at the dining table away from the boys. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to them, I just needed space alone. I grabbed a newspaper and scanned through, not surprised there was another article about me and Caroline. I turned the page immediately and started eating my cornflakes, staring off in the distance.

"Hey Harry..." Zayn suddenly appeared as he sat himself down clenching his first together.  
"Hey Zayn" I half-smiled.  
"Sorry again about yesterday... I still feel terrible."  
"It's alright, I feel like shit too.."  
"It'll be better soon Harry.. Trust me.."  
"Thanks Zayn.." I smiled as we grabbed hands and gave each other a man-like hug.

Zayn left to go back to his apartment as Liam and Niall went as well. They all exited with a half smile as Louis was the only one left in the apartment. Louis walked towards me and sat himself down as he analysed my eating. It bothered me a bit because I was moody and he just sat there... staring at me.

"Yes.. Louis?" I asked.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Been better.."  
"Are you going to stick with your decision?"

I stared off not knowing what to say. I mean I've done what I done and I can't immediately just take it back. Although I feel like utter crap; I just know that in the end I'll be a lot more happy and one-minded of what girl I want to be with. As much as I hated to say this, I have to stop missing Rose; I need to get over her.

"Yep."  
"Can I ask you something serious then.."  
"Go ahead."  
"Me and the boys... we were talking before and I think... I mean if you want; we can stop hanging out with her.."  
"That's not what I want."  
"I...I though y'know, I don't want to hurt you... we don't want to offend you..."  
"It won't offend me, It'll hurt me a tad but I can handle it.."  
"Are you sure?"

I looked at Louis as I placed my spoon down in my bowl and sighed. I needed to get myself back on track.

"Louis. Just because I 'chose' Caroline, does not mean that I don't care for Rose any less. She's still human, I'm still human and i have no means to hurt her anymore from what I have done. Her and my relationships are completely different to say from you and her or with El. She deserves to keep her friends and I can see you and Zayn and El having a close friendship and I have no means to destroy that. I destroyed mine and I know for sure Eleanor won't like it if she was made not to see her. If you're going to Rose; go ahead.. just maybe not bring it up to me.. you know?"

"Oh.. Thanks mate.. for being understanding.."  
"It's fine..."  
"I'm really sorry too..."  
"Not a problem."  
"I'm going to finalise my packing. See you later?"  
"Yep sure, I gotta do some packing myself anyway."

Louis walked into his bedroom and closed the door and I finished my cereal. I walked back into my bedroom and grabbed a suitcase out of my wardrobe and threw in a jacket and a pair of pyjamas and other small things since I was only staying over the weekend. As I packed in the last few pieces of my essentials I heard my phone vibrate. I completely forget to call back to the people that I was missed but I honestly didn't care to be honest. I picked up the phone and noticed it was from my sister..

**Gemma Styles;  
**Hey bro! I'm coming down this weekend too so see you there. Bring Rose too! Haha only kidding, tell her I said hi! X

I cringed in pain and embarrassment... what are my parents going to think about me? They're going to be so disappointed... espiecally my mum. My sister would be quite annoyed but I love my mum and I can't put up to what I did. But I have to consider it takes one step at a time.

I can do this.

I will get over her.


End file.
